Rise of the TMNG
by G-Power
Summary: Four mystic sisters with psychic element magic encounter new allies and villains and discover a magical world they never knew existed beneath the streets of New York City while training to become the next generation of the Dragonesses.
1. Mystic Oculus

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas discover for the first time that there are very weirdest things in New York.**

* * *

Welcome to New York City. A phenomenal city where over eight million humans lived and worked their business in the largest metropolitan area in the world. Unknown to the humans, the city has been a mysterious hybrid of average and supernatural architecture around the tall buildings and streets.

A mystical grey eye-shaped creature flew over the building rooftops as it was soaring above the rooftops while being chased by four female teenaged mystics. It wanted nothing to do with them and did everything it could do avoid them, but it knew what they wanted to do to it. That didn't stop the four mystic sisters from chasing after it though.

"Come back here!" The four mystic sisters called out.

One mystic huntress jumped in front of the mystical creature to keep it from flying even further away. She has a tall and slender figure with pale faintly blue skin, dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and light blue eyes. She wore a skintight dark blue and black harlequin patterned catsuit with matching gloves and high-heeled shin-high boots.

"Now, why are you running away from us, Oculus?" The blue-haired mystic questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Another mystic huntress jumped behind the Oculus and crouched down to her knees. She has a tall and slender figure with pale faintly pink skin, dark pink hair pulled back into two curly pigtails, and light pink eyes. She wore a skintight dark pink and black harlequin patterned catsuit with matching gloves and high-heeled shin-high boots.

"Yeah, we promise we'll take very good care of you!" The pink-haired mystic said with a childlike smile.

The Oculus flew away above the mystics and zoomed forward in fast speed, leaving the mystic huntresses to resume their chase.

The third mystic huntress flew next to the Oculus. She has a tall and slender figure with pale faintly green skin, long dark green wavy hair and light green eyes. She wore a skintight dark green and black harlequin patterned catsuit with matching gloves and high-heeled shin-high boots.

"You can run all you want, Oculus! But we will catch you!" The green-haired mystic said with a giggle.

The Oculus flew even faster to avoid the mystics, but it wasn't aware of the last one coming in its direction. She has a tall and slender figure with pale faintly red skin, shoulder-length dark red hair in a curved bob cut, and light red eyes. She wore a skintight dark red and black harlequin patterned catsuit with matching gloves and high-heeled shin-high boots.

"Better watch where you going, Oculus!" The red-haired mystic spoke.

The last mystic huntress sprang out of nowhere and fired a large sphere of dark red energy in her hands that damaged the Oculus at full strike.

The Oculus crashed into the ground as the four mystic sisters surrounded it. Before they can make a move, the Oculus summoned four grey energy spheres near the sisters that made them look down at the spheres in confusion. The spheres suddenly erupted into tiny flares, causing the mystics to scream in pain.

With that, the Oculus flew up in the air and darted away from the mystic huntresses in fast speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, four teenage girls stood on top of the One57 skyscraper building. The youngest sister Michelle, the oldest sister Rafaela, the second youngest Leona, and the second oldest Donatella stood in a line on the edge of the building like lined soldiers ready for action.

Rafaela was the oldest sister of the group and Trinidadian-Japanese mystic kunoichi. She has a tall and voluptuous figure with dark red skull-shaped pierced earrings on both ears. She has tan skin, thick wavy red hair, and bright green eyes. She's known as for being tough, brutal, aggressive, and eager for a fight with an energetic attitude. She wore a turtleneck sleeveless red leotard with black fingerless gloves, black tights, and red knee-high combat boots with black soles.

Donatella was the second oldest sister of the group and African American-Japanese mystic kunoichi. She has a tall and voluptuous figure with black high-tech shield sunglasses. She has medium brown complexion, long purple hair pulled back in long braided pigtails, and jade green eyes. She's known as for being extremely intelligent, inventive, sarcastic, resourceful, and sassy with a powerful love for science and magic. She wore a turtleneck sleeveless purple leotard with black fingerless gloves, black tights and purple knee-high combat boots with black soles.

Leona was the second youngest sister of the group and American-Japanese mystic kunoichi. She has a tall and voluptuous figure with a pair of blue diamond hoop earrings. She has fair skin, long blue pulled back into a high ponytail, and lime green eyes. She's known as for being very laid-back, rebellious, cocky, stylish, and fashionable with a flirtatious kind of charisma. She wore a turtleneck sleeveless blue leotard with black fingerless gloves, black tights and blue knee-high combat boots with black soles.

Michelle was the youngest sister of the group and Canadian-Japanese mystic kunoichi. She has a tall and voluptuous figure with a pair of golden chain bracelets that has five orange diamond-like beads hang from them. She has fair skin, medium-length orange hair tied in two pigtails, and teal green eyes. She's known as for being tomboyish, social, playful, immature, and fun-loving with a childish heart. She wore a turtleneck sleeveless orange leotard with black fingerless gloves, black tights and orange knee-high combat boots with black soles.

The Lotus Ninjas spotted their best friend Casey standing on top of the doorway from the building rooftop with his binoculars. He has a lean body with tan skin, black hair with left-sided curved bangs, and brown eyes. He wore a black hooded jacket with white edges over a maroon shirt, grayish-blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers.

"Red Lotus, you are good to go." Casey spoke through his black skull-shaped walkie talkie.

"Thanks, Black Skull." Ella responded through her red compact communicator. She looked at her younger sisters. "Alright, girls. Let's do this."

Lee ran forward and launched herself off the skyscraper. She twirled her upside-down body with her blue psychic energized legs like helicopter blades and then combined her legs together to drill herself down before landing on the rooftop with a smile. Casey held a score card that read number ten. Ellie ran forward and sprang high in the air off the skyscraper. She performed a series of breakdancing somersaults from the windmills to head spins with orange psychic energy before landing on the rooftop next to her older sister. Lee applauded to her younger sister's amazing performance while Casey held a score card that read number ten. Donna ran forward and jumped high off the skyscraper. She unleashed a flurry of low and high kicks with purple psychic energy and then dove straight downward while twirling herself around to land on the building rooftop between her sisters. Lee and Ellie applauded to her older sister's stunning performance while Casey held a score card that read number ten. Ella ran forward and leaped high off the skyscraper. She performed a barrage of vertical spinning kicks with red psychic energy while rising into the air and then cartwheeled down to land on the building rooftop in front of her sisters. Lee, Ellie, and Donna applauded to her oldest sister's remarkable performance while Casey held a score card that read number ten.

"Whoo-hoo!" Casey cheered. "It's a tie! You ladies crushed it!"

"Well, you gonna be this hot and swift to rad those tricks." Ellie grinned.

"I definitely concur to that." Donna said with a thumb-up.

"Hey, let's go get some pizza and head to the arcade center." Lee said.

"I'm in!" Ella smiled.

"Game on." Casey said.

Casey pressed a dark grey skull patch on his sneakers that transformed them into black rocket-propelled skates and darted forward with excitement. The Lotus Ninjas followed their friend across the building rooftops. But Ella immediately spotted the Oculus flying into the abandoned gothic hospital building in fear, causing the red mystic to watch the mystical creature heading inside without being followed.

"Hey, guys, wait a sec." Ella said to her team. She pointed her finger down to the hospital building that made her sisters and her friend look down with raised eyebrows. "I saw the poor creatures going inside. We should check it out."

Ella darted forward to the hospital building with her team close behind. They jumped off from the rooftop and moved forward inside the building to see the shaking Oculus on the empty hospital bed.

"Hey, little guy. What you doing here all by myself?" Ella asked, holding her hands out to pick up the Oculus.

The Oculus floated in the air from Ella's hands and moved onto Casey's left shoulder.

"I don't know about you girls, but I think it likes me." Casey smiled as he patted the Oculus gently.

"It looks so cute. But what is it exactly?" Ellie questioned.

"It's an Oculus. They are magical sentient being that are extremely rare." Donna explained. "But I have no idea what they do exactly. They're not from around here."

"Thanks for finding our Oculus."

The Lotus Ninjas and Casey turned around to see four mystic huntresses standing at the entrance. The Oculus growled dangerously as Ella, Donna, Casey, Lee, and Ellie stood their ground to wait for the mystic sisters to make their move.

"So, they are more mystics living in the city." The blue-haired mystic spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what's up with the leotards? Talk about vigilante." The green-haired mystic said with a smile.

"Don't get them mad!" The pink-haired mystic said with a frighten look on her face. "We have no clue what they're capable of."

"I'm not afraid of their magic. We are the Shadow Quartet! We have nothing to fear until we have what we've wanted." The red-haired said with a smile. She pointed her finger at Casey. "Hey you, biker boy! Hand over the Oculus or else!"

"That's rude." Ella said as she placed her hips with a sassy look on her face. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"The name's Artemis." The red-haired mystic replied. "My sisters Athena, Aphrodite, Cressida, and I have come a long way to retrieve the Oculus for our master, so hand him over to us now."

"So, you think you can waltz up in there and take the poor guy? I don't think so." Ella said as she started to crack her knuckles with a glare.

"Yeah. You want this little guy, you'll have to come through us." Casey said as he held out the Oculus tightly in his arms.

"Ha, like you guys can intimidate us. But suit yourself." Artemis said with a shrug.

Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, and Cressida radiated their hands with glowing plasma energy.

"Give it up, Shadow Creeps. Leotards are the new fashion crime-fighting trends." Lee said with a proud smile. "I mean, catsuits are so 1940s."

"Seriously, Lee?" Ellie asked with a deadpan face.

"What? I can't help criticizing bad fashion sense." Lee said with a shrug. "It's how I roll."

"So, we finally get some action for once." Ella said with a grin. "Let's show them what we're made of, girls. Casey, protect the Oculus."

"I got this." Donna said.

Donna summoned large purple spheres with psychic energy magic and directed them towards the Shadow Quartet with remarkable speed. But the Shadow Quartet dodged away from the attack. The Oculus soared in the air with fast speed from Casey's arms and fired a barrage of grey energy bolts at the Shadow Quartet that sent only Artemis, Cressida, and Aphrodite away to the ground.

"Whoa, that was so cool." Casey said with a smile as the Oculus levitated next to him with a happy expression.

"And shoots out energy. Wait a minute, it shoots out energy!" Donna exclaimed in surprise.

Athena kicked Donna into the air and gathered blue plasma energy around her fists as she then propelled herself upward with a fiery energy burst before uppercutting the purple mystic kunoichi to the ground.

"Donna!" Casey cried. "Are you alright?"

"Painful but I'm okay." Donna said with a groan.

Lee looked at Donna with concern and then turned her attention to Aphrodite.

"Your sister had made a big mistake." Lee said with narrow eyes.

Lee darted forward with lightning speed and summoned a stream of large blue psychic energy bolts from her hands to hit Aphrodite at great force, but Aphrodite created a green barrier of plasma energy that surrounded herself against Lee's attack.

"I don't need magic to beat you!" Lee said with a cocky smirk.

Lee twirled her upside-down body to attack Aphrodite with her blue psychic energized legs like helicopter blades. Aphrodite moved away from the attack and released several green plasma shockwaves from her body that damaged the blue mystic kunoichi and blasted her into Donna.

"Ellie, you take the pink one. The red one is mine." Ella said.

"On it." Ellie said.

Ellie's eyes glowed orange and released a powerful orange psychic energy beam from her hands at Cressida, who avoided the attack with a swift backflip. Cressida started spinning her ponytails and flying in circles around Ellie to form a massive pink energized tornado around the orange mystic kunoichi that damaged Ellie and blown her away to Lee and Donna. Ella released multiple red crescent-like blade of psychic energy from her hands at Artemis in fast succession, but Artemis moved away from the blades and striked the ground with her red plasma energized fists to unleash a powerful shockwave of red energy that sent Ella to her defeated sisters.

Casey looked at the streak of failure for the Lotus Ninjas as they are easily beaten by the Shadow Quartet.

"Hey, if you ladies know what's good for you, you'll leave my friends alone!" Casey cried.

Casey took out his high-tech hockey stick to form a large black ball of energy and then shot it at the Shadow Quartet. But Aphrodite was able to destroy the energy ball with a powerful green plasma energy blast.

"What the?!" Casey exclaimed in shock.

Cressida shot out two large pink balls of plasma energy that sent Casey flying away to the ground. The Oculus was trapped in fear as the Shadow Quartet were about to take what they wanted.

"We have the Oculus now." Artemis said with an evil smile. "Azalea's gonna love this."

Athena snapped her fingers and summoned a large glass globe that slid the Oculus into the container from behind before the blue plasma mystic zoomed forward to slam the lid shut while holding the globe in her hand. The Oculus growled angrily and tried to break free with its grey energy tentacles, but it couldn't even crack the glass.

Aphrodite took out an octahedral device from her hand. The device's facets were colored light green, light blue, light red, and light pink. She twisted the device in 180° position and it glowed bright green. The device began to float behind the Shadow Quartet, causing it to open up a mystical triangular portal.

The Lotus Ninjas got back up in her feet with consciousness just in time to see a mystical portal from their very eyes.

"Whoa!" Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Ella said in awe.

"The Oculus!" Casey cried as he sped past his friends.

"Casey, wait!" Ella and Donna shouted.

"No, Casey!" Lee and Ellie yelled.

But it was too late. The Shadow Quartet went through the portal and Casey impulsively sprinted after them. The Lotus Ninjas ran up to the opening portal after Casey and the Shadow Quartet, but the portal instantly disappeared and the device fell to the ground that made four mystic kunoichis look down at the device with puzzled faces.

"I can't believe Casey went through the portal like that. But hey, that's him." Lee said. "I hope he's okay."

"In case you haven't noticed, Casey just went on the other side of the portal." Ella said as she pointed her finger down at the device.

"The important question is where did that portal take him?" Donna pondered as she picked up the device from the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute! I've heard the name Azalea before! Let's ask mom." Ellie pointed out.

* * *

Above the city, a cloaking futuristic pearl white airship that has several glowing light gray wavy lines known as the Crete Fortress parked itself above the bright illuminating city in the sky. Inside the airship was furnished with the dojo, the kitchen, the living room, the gaming room, the rotating skateboarding ramp, the individual bedrooms, the lab room, the weight training room, and the rotating magic storage wall.

In the dojo, the Lotus Ninjas sat on the floor in front of Saldana as they explained their first battle to their mother. Saldana has fair complexion, long black hair tied back in a bun with small curled locks of hair that reaches below her ears, and dark brown eyes. She wore a white sleeveless qipao dress tied in a dark grey obi that has the Lotus Clan's symbol printed on the front and back of her dress.

"I was afraid of this." Saldana said. "I should have known she would return one day."

"What are you talking about, mom?" Ella asked. "Is there something you should be telling us?"

"Yes, Rafaela. I've always told stories about the legendary Dragoness, but there's more to that." Saldana replied. "Long time ago, the Dragoness were known as the most powerful mystics who ever lived to protect the world. But they were actually our ancestors."

"Our ancestors?!" Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Saldana continued. "Azalea used to lead her team of the first Dragonesses who protected and defended the world from all enemies before our generation. But she wants to use her magic to transform humans into robots as their queen. The other Dragoness Calluna refused to aid her older sister in her sinister plan, so she defeated Azalea and sealed her away forever for good. Because we were born from a long line of powerful mystics before Calluna, I used to be a Dragoness in my days. But now, your four will be the next generation of Dragonesses."

"But how are we supposed to find our best friend who disappeared into a portal after we got our butts kicked by those mystic catsuit girls?" Lee asked.

Saldana closed her eyes and a white star-shaped birthmark started glowing on her left eye.

"Whoa." Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie gasped in awe.

"As a Dragoness, your birthmark will activate. Our birthmarks are tied to our emotional state and generally can only be triggered when a specific emotion is focused on." Saldana explained. "Which should be easy because Ella is the angry one and Donna is the sassy one."

"I told you girls I was the sassy gal." Donna grinned as she snapped her fingers in a sassy manner.

"But you all must channel your emotions to activate your Dragoness birthmarks." Saldana said. "For now, I wish you all good luck."

"Kansha Kimi wa, mother." Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie said as they bowed their heads respectfully.

* * *

Back at the abandoned gothic hospital, three mystic kunoichis stood in front of their older sister reopening the mystical portal with the octahedral device.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Donna asked. "Because now this is straight darn foolish."

"Chill, Donna. Ella will pull it off." Lee said confidently.

Ella slowly twisted the device in 180° position, causing it to glow bright green. The device started to float in front of the Lotus Ninjas and opened up a mystical triangular portal.

"OMG. It worked!" Donna exclaimed with a smile.

"Now, let's go save Casey and the Oculus!" Ella replied.

The Lotus Ninjas rushed through the portal together as the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Ella, Ellie, Lee, and Donna screamed while being pulled down in a whirlpool inside the portal until they finally landed themselves on the ground.

"O.M.G." Lee said slowly.

The Lotus Ninjas got up from the ground and looked around to find themselves in a bizarre underworld filled with strange mutants and enchanting mystics coexist together.

"Whoa!" Ella, Ellie, and Lee gasped.

"This is incredible." Donna breathed.

"Hey, girls! Over here!"

The Lotus Ninjas recognized that familiar voice and turned around to see Casey running towards them.

"April!" Ella, Ellie, Lee, and Donna exclaimed happily. They ran forward and hugged Casey tightly. "We missed you!"

"So, Donna, where are we?" Lee asked Donna.

"According to my calculations, we are in some sort of subterranean meta-verse." Donna replied as she took out her high-tech smartphone to scan the area.

"Actually, we're in a mystic hidden city deep below the streets of New York City." Casey said. "I've been exploring the place before y'all got here."

"That was gonna be my second guess." Donna said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So, where's the Oculus?" Lee asked.

"He's in there." Casey replied as he pointed his finger forward.

The Lotus Ninjas collectively followed Casey's finger and saw a futuristic Victorian Gothic-themed tower standing few feet away from them.

* * *

Inside the tower, Casey led the Lotus Ninjas into the spacious elevator that ascended upwards and stopped at the tower's main room. The Lotus Ninjas and Casey stepped out of the elevator to observe the main room. The entire room was heavily modified with advanced several high-tech functionalities and features along with steel mesh floor.

Ella, Ellie, Lee, and Casey gasped in amazement.

"Wicked tech theme." Donna gasped with wide, fangirling eyes. "I would definitely love to redo my lab in this style."

The Lotus Ninjas and Casey peeked quietly from the circular platform to see the hissing Oculus was blasting grey energy blasts from its pupil at the glass globe, but it was unable to escape.

"Hey, there it is." Ella said.

Ella then noticed that an eighteen-year-old mystic locked inside the glass globe. She has fair skin, long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white button-down collared shirt, a pink pleated skirt, dark pink mid-thigh length leggings, and black shoes. She also has dark pink hoop earrings.

"I don't know who that mystic is, but we gotta get them out of there." Ella said boldly.

"Wait, someone's coming." Casey whispered as he grabbed Ella's arm to halt his friend.

Suddenly, Azalea stepped into the lab room along with the Shadow Quartet. She has a voluptuous body with a curvaceous figure. She has radiant pale skin, dark violet eyes, and long thick curly black hair falls past her shoulders. She wore a black off-the-shoulder armored dress with a right knee-high silt and translucent midnight blue sleeves. She also wears black armored high heeled boots.

Azalea walked her way towards the Oculus.

"So nice of my daughters to bring you back, Oculus." Azalea said. "You are the key to my ever-lasting dream."

"Hey! Let me out! Whatever's going on, I want no part of it!" The captive mystic shouted.

"But you just earn yourself to volunteer an experiment that will change humanity." Azalea said with a smile.

Azalea snapped her fingers that created two black magic circles on both sides of the Oculus and summoned two floating mechanical hands to grasp the mystical creature. The floating mechanical hands took the Oculus out of the glass globe and installed it into a transparent regular dodecahedron that was set on top of the glass cylinder machine, where a swarm of strange pure black robotic butterflies hovering inside.

Azalea projected a large black holographic touchscreen in front of her and activated the machine. The Oculus got zapped painfully with electricity that charged the butterflies with its powers, making translucent cyan circuit-like highlights appear on their wings. Azalea summoned a small black magic circle and made her robotic butterfly hover on her palm as she walked her way towards the captive mystic and created several black energized chains to encircle her from escaping.

"Is this gonna hurt?" The captive mystic asked in fear.

"It depends." Azalea replied with a sinister smile.

Azalea placed the butterfly on the captive mystic's forehead and the butterfly fused itself inside the frighten mystic.

In quick seconds, the captive mystic began to squirm with a painful scream. Her skin became robotic silver, her hair was now long and wavy with two pink streaks, and her blue irises shaped like cogwheels. She now wore a black strapless leotard with a short pink skirt and shin length black boots. The captive mystic looked at her new form with a shocking gasp.

Lee, Ellie, Ella, and Casey's jaws dropped with stunned gasps.

"Cool." Donna said with a grin. She noticed that her sisters and her friend were glaring at her. "I mean, uh no."

"No! No! _Noooooo!_ " The captive mystic screamed.

With that, the captive mystic ran out of the tower with a panicked scream.

"After all these years, the Cyberflies have finally worked." Azalea said with a smile. "Now, the humans will bathe in my bionic glory."

"We can't let that woman do anything to the Oculus." Casey said to the Lotus Ninjas.

"But, we couldn't even beat the catsuit squad." Lee pointed out.

"Lee's right. There's gotta be a way to take them down." Ella said. "Even though we're the next Dragonesses, we don't have enough strength to activate our birthmarks and our full potential."

"Well, lucky for you ladies, I just happened to stumble upon a room full of magic artifacts." Casey said with a confident smile.

"Oh, this is getting interesting." Lee said to Donna and Ellie.

As the Lotus Ninjas followed their best friend without being spotted, Casey pressed his hand on the handprint screen and the door to an armory slid open. The entire armory was full of amulets, gems, charms, gadgets, and mystical weapons. Only the Lotus Ninjas just stood there with wide, sparkling eyes in a mix of amazement and surprise.

"No way!" Ella, Lee, and Ellie smiled excitedly.

"Seeing magic and science together really exploded my mind!" Donna squealed happily.

The Lotus Ninjas observed the armory with excitement.

"I definitely could make jewelry out of these!" Lee said, holding two reddish pink heart-shaped gemstones on her ears.

"So. Cool." Ellie said as she was gazing at the sphere-shaped weight with a green gem inside of it.

"Okay, girls! Let's do some shopping!" Ella said.

Ella, Lee, Ellie, and Donna scattered around the armory. Lee grabbed every gemstones, Ella snatched every mystical weapons, and Ellie took every charms as they conjured up a large swirly portal and tossed the stuff inside that led to their own bedrooms. Ella, Lee, and Ellie turned their attention to Donna, who was loading every amulets, gadgets, and one spellbook up to the portal that leads to her bedroom like a crazed fangirl.

"Got anything, ladies?" Casey asked.

"Oh, yeah! Now, let's go save the Oculus!" Ella said with a bold smile.

* * *

Back in the lab room, Azalea and the Shadow Quartet were staring the Cyberflies with satisfied smiles.

"Finally, after all these years, I can continue my plan of conquest." Azalea said.

 _"Not so fast!"_

Azalea and the Shadow Quartet quickly turned around to see the Lotus Ninjas and Casey sprinting into the room until they halted at the entrance.

"Alright, give us the Oculus or someone's getting the beating." Ella said as she cracked her knuckles with a wicked grin.

"So, they're the ones who interfered your mission to retrieve the Oculus?" Azalea said to the Shadow Quartet. "Dispose them."

"Let's do this! Casey Jones coming in hot!" Casey cried.

Casey charged forward with his high-tech hockey stick and fired a large black energy sphere at Azalea, but Aphrodite stood in front of the bionic mystic and blocked the attack with a green plasma force field.

"On second thought, you girls take care of the human." Azalea ordered. "The mystics are mine."

The Shadow Quartet nodded their heads and sprinted forward to battle Casey.

Azalea summoned two large black magic circles from her hands and two floating massive mechanical hands started firing black laser beams at the Lotus Ninjas. Ellie, Donna, Ella, and Lee scattered out of the way to avoid the laser beams. Azalea then summoned a large black magic circle from her right hand to conjure a giant metal golem that has seven red dots in a pentagon formation on its face.

"Destroy those witches!" Azalea ordered her golem machine.

The robotic golem charged forward to attack the Lotus Ninjas, who sprinted forward with their psychic energy magic. Lee sprang herself into the air and delivered blue psychic energized kicks at the robotic golem while spinning repeatedly. Ellie delivered a series of high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults to the robotic golem into the air. Ella gathered her strength within her psychic energies through her fists and began hitting the robotic golem with a powerful flurry of punches until she made a final punch that sent the machine high in the air. And Donna telekinetically summoned numerous orbs of purple psychic energy to surround her and then launched them at the robotic golem all together that destroyed the machine in a large explosion.

"Oh yeah! Nailed it!" Donna said with a grin as she took a selfie with her smartphone.

The Lotus Ninjas stood on top of the broken robotic golem and watched Casey blasting black energy spheres at the Shadow Quartet.

"Yo, Casey, need any help?" Lee asked Casey.

"No thanks! I got this!" Casey replied.

The Lotus Ninjas stared back at Azalea with firm faces.

"Very impressive." Azalea said. "Whoever train you four must have been a formidable master."

"You better believe it." Ella said. "Girls, time to put our training into action."

The Lotus Ninjas charged forward to strike Azalea with their psychic energy magic at once, but Azalea fired a concentrated beam of black energy that sent the Lotus Ninjas flying to the ground.

On the other hand, Casey unleashed black seeker-missiles that followed the Shadow Quartet in an explosion, sending four plasma mystics to land near Azalea with painful groan. Azalea rushed towards Casey and jumped into the air upside down as she started to rotate and attacked him with their black energized legs that sent Casey flying to the ground.

"Casey!" Ellie cried. She turned back to Azalea and the Shadow Quartet with a fierce look on her face. "Oh, now you definitely just push my button!"

Then suddenly, a bright orange diamond-shaped birthmark started to manifest on Ellie's navel area. Ellie lifted high into the air while being engulfed with blazing psychic energies that made only the Shadow Quartet back away in fear. Ellie created several orange blades of wind from her psychic energies that attacked Azalea and the Shadow Quartet in quick succession. The glass cylinder machine also got damaged by Ellie's magic that no one was aware about.

As Ellie levitated herself down to the ground, she was quickly surrounded by her older sisters and her best friend.

"Ellie, that was wicked awesome. How'd you do that?" Ella asked.

"I don't know." Ellie replied. "I was just feeling angry when Azalea hurt Casey and all of a sudden I went blazing with wind that was channeling my psychic energy just like that."

"Ooh, let me try." Ella grinned.

Ella closed her eyes and concentrated on her emotions that suddenly made a bright red heart-shaped birthmark manifest on her forehead area.

"Ah, yeah! Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Ella smiled.

Ella lifted her hands forward and released a large bullet-like stream of fire with her psychic energies towards Azalea and the Shadow Quartet.

"Oh. My. God." Ella gasped in surprise.

"Can't wait to find out my new magic!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

Lee closed her eyes and concentrated on her emotions that suddenly made a bright blue spade-shaped birthmark manifest on her chest area. She jumped high in the air and formed a circular torrent of water from her psychic energies in front of her hands that created a powerful cyclone of water to attack Azalea and the Shadow Quartet.

"Okay, I normally fight without new magic, but an upgrade will be nice." Donna said with a shrug.

Donna closed her eyes and concentrated on her emotions that suddenly made a bright purple clover-shaped birthmark manifest on her chest area. She slammed her palms to the ground and summoned five long earth spikes made of psychic energy that pierced Azalea and the Shadow Quartet.

Azalea then trapped the Lotus Ninjas and Casey in a transparent black energy shield.

"I can't believe it. You four must be the next Dragonesses!" Azalea said. "Looks like my sister started birthing twelve descendants after my defeat."

"How are we gonna save the Oculus now?" Casey asked the Lotus Ninjas.

"I'm on it." Donna said.

Donna clapped her hands near her forehead and summoned a pair of high-tech goggles around her eyes. She scanned the glass cylinder machine and noticed that it was starting to overload.

"Uh no." Donna said.

"Listen, you four girls are my thirteenth great-grandnieces. We're on the same side." Azalea said. "You can become true mystics under my tutelage just like my quartet."

"Yeah, not interested!" Donna cried. "Oh, by the way, your lab's gonna about to explode!"

Azalea and the Shadow Quartet immediately turned around to see the glass cylinder machine explode that began to collapse the entire laboratory.

"Master Azalea, we have to get out of here!" Aphrodite shouted.

Azalea nodded her head and waved her black glowing hand around in a circle to summon a large swirly portal. Aphrodite, Cressida, Athena, and Artemis quickly jumped through the portal. But Azalea looked at the Lotus Ninjas for a minute.

"Soon, you all will see things my way." Azalea said.

Then, Azalea jumped into the portal that left the Lotus Ninjas and Casey alone inside the crumbling laboratory. Ella, Ellie, Lee, and Donna were trying to break the force field with their psychic energy magic, but it was strong enough to escape.

The Oculus started glowing in bright grey light and disappeared from the glass globe as it reappeared in front of the force field in a bright flash of light.

"Oculus!" Casey exclaimed with a smile. "Can you get us out of here?"

The Oculus created a glowing grey ball of energy between its tentacles and fired it at the force field that freed the Lotus Ninjas and Casey. Ella quickly took out the octahedral device from Donna's waist belt and twisted it in 180° position, causing it to glow bright green. The device began to float in front of everyone and opened up a large mystical triangular portal.

The Lotus Ninjas, Casey, and the Oculus immediately jumped into the portal without hesitation just as the entire tower began collapsing in a huge explosion.

* * *

As the mystical triangular portal opened up inside the abandoned gothic hospital, the Lotus Ninjas and Casey landed safely on the ground in a dogpile as the Oculus landed on Casey's head.

"Are you okay?" Casey said with a smile as he and his friends got up on their feet and held the Oculus in his arms. "Thanks for the save, Ekron. Ekron? That's a sick name."

"Not only we defeated our family supervillain, but we're now butt-kicking heroes!" Ella smiled.

Then suddenly, a large swarm of Cyberflies came flying out of the portal and soared into the city just when the device closed the portal and landed on Donna's hand.

"Oh, that can't be good." Donna said with wide eyes.

"We better get out of here before anyone goes bonkers." Lee said.

With that, the Lotus Ninjas and Casey ran back home to avoid the Cyberflies.


	2. Shadow Tsunami

**Summary: The wannabe heroes try to solve the biggest little problem in the city.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas began surrounding Saldana in a circle inside the dojo. Ella cracked her knuckles and shot two large flaming telekinetic balls at Saldana, who managed to avoid the balls with swift speed. Ellie charged forward and engulfed herself with wind from her psychic energies to fire a concentrated blast of wind at the white mystic, but Saldana created a powerful barrier of white magic that surrounded her body and protected herself from the wind blast. Donna charged forward to shot multiple beams of rocks with her psychic energies in the air at Saldana, who swiftly performed backflips to avoid the psychic engulfed rocks one by one. Lee jumped high in the air and summoned a stream of large bubbles made of psychic energies from her hands to attack Saldana at great force, but Saldana created another powerful barrier to protect herself from the attack. The Lotus Ninjas then charged forward to strike their mother together with their psychic element magic, but Saldana gathered white magic around her body and began releasing numerous homing beams of light that hit her daughters all at once. Ella went flying to the wall, Ellie and Donna landed together on the mat, and Lee got slammed into the floor.

"Impressive but still got a long way to go. I know you four will be powerful Dragoness kunoichis if you continue practicing your psychic elements." Saldana said wisely.

"No offense, mom, but all this practicing is getting us nowhere." Ellie said.

"Yeah, we can be heroes just like you and our past Dragoness ancestors." Ella agreed.

"In time you will, Rafaela." Saldana said. "But only until your four know how to control your psychic elements as a team."

The Lotus Ninjas exited the dojo and headed into the living room. Ella and Ellie sat on the couch together, Lee sat on the floor in front of the couch with a yawn, and Donna sat on the couch's armrest.

"Come on, girls." Ellie said. "Even though we're Dragoness beginners, we still got the ninja skills and our wicked color-coordinated team style."

"Always love your optimistic confidence, Ellie." Ella said with a smile. "Let's go bust some bad guys!"

"Let's see what the internet has in store for us." Donna said.

Donna projected her lilac touchscreen pad with a wave of her magic and began looking through news articles online. Ella, Ellie, and Lee gathered around Donna to stare at the screen pad.

"Okay, so what'cha got, Donna?" Lee asked.

"Oh, check this out: The Gold Dragon Knight." Donna said, showing a news article page on her touchscreen pad.

"Oh yeah. I'll take that offer!" Ella said with an excited smile.

"Yeah, no thanks." Lee commented. "What else you got, Donna?"

"Okay, here's this one: The Ouroboro Drifter." Donna said, showing another news article page on her touchscreen pad.

"Uh, Donna, I appreciate your best effort, but let's save those two news articles for next time." Lee suggested.

Donna stared at Lee with a deadpan face and then looked back on the screen pad.

"Well, this one looks important: someone's stealing a Leviathan from Levia Reef." Donna said, showing the next news article page on her touchscreen pad.

"Now, that is perfect!" Lee grinned, snatching the touchscreen pad from Donna. "This is definitely the kind of master level Dragoness stuff we can do."

"Well, Leviathans are a race of primal but powerful sea monsters." Ella said. "But they are also known for being driven by its own immeasurable anger if provoked even the fiercest of foes."

Ella noticed that Donna and Ellie were giving raised eyebrows with surprise faces.

"Trust me, I'm knowledgeable with mystical creatures." Ella said with a grin.

"That might be true, but we are the future generation of the Dragonesses." Lee said. "A long line of all-powerful mystics that ever lived. Is saving a Leviathan will let our ancestors and our mom down? _No!_ It'll honored them and only _we_ can do it. So, who's with me?"

"We are!" Ella, Donna, and Ellie answered with excitement.

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas sprinted across the city rooftops and stood on the edge of one building rooftop. Donna began scanning the city area for the thieves through her black high-tech shield sunglasses.

"I don't get it. What kind of thieves steals a Leviathan?" Ella asked.

"Maybe it's an animal tamer! But you know, like a mystic circus." Ellie replied coolly.

"But it's like I said, Leviathan are extremely hot-blooded." Ella reminded. "Trust me, not even an animal tamer can't tame it."

"I've got a lock on the Leviathan." Donna said. She zoomed closely to spot at the thieves' location in town. "It's been taking to the alley right over there."

"Okay, let's go stealth and take them down." Ella grinned.

The Lotus Ninjas sprang across the building rooftops and jumped off into the alleyway to hide in the shadows. They quietly observed the navy blue Leviathan trapped in the cage inside the van while roaring angrily until they also saw four familiar mystics staring at it.

"Well, that was a tough job. So, what are we gonna do with it now?" Artemis asked Aphrodite.

"Oh, I'm sure Athena got that idea covered." Aphrodite replied. "Even though this creature have managed to resist our mind controlling spell long enough."

"Oh man, we have to tame this thing again?" Cressida complained.

"Not to worry, Cressida." Athena said. "I know a few tricks to control this creature."

The Lotus Ninjas quickly came out of the shadows and confronted the Shadow Quartet with their psychic energy magic ready.

"Stop! What in the world are you doing?" Ella asked.

"I knew we would see you again." Aphrodite replied with a shrug. "If you must know, we're going our job that doesn't concern you four."

"Yup, yup, yup." Cressida agreed.

"And don't even think about stopping us." Artemis warned.

"If you know what's good for you." Athena agreed.

"You should know darn well that's not gonna happen." Ella said with a glare. "Lee, you and Donna take care of the blue and green ones. Ellie, go after pinkie. I'll take down the red gal!"

Lee twirled her upside-down body with a blue psychic energy glow and attacked Aphrodite with her rapid legs like helicopter blades, but Aphrodite jumped away to avoid the attack and twirled herself to project large green spade-shaped blasts of plasma energy at Lee that sent the blue mystic kunoichi flying in the air. Donna lifted her right leg and then stomped the ground to creating ice spikes that traveled a short distance towards Athena, who managed to avoid the attack with a high backflip. Athena materialized a blue harp made out of plasma energy and played it to release blasts of plasma energy flying toward the purple mystic kunoichi all at once. Ellie performed nine spinning kicks from her orange psychic energized legs at Cressida in rapid succession, but Cressida playfully avoided the attack with backflips while giggling. Cressida then kissed her hand to create a pink heart made of blazing plasma energy above her palm and flung out her hand that multiplied the heart into ten of them to spun in a circle around her before flying through the air and struck the orange mystic kunoichi. Ella sprang into the air with a twisting reverse back flip and launched a giant red sphere of psychic energy at Artemis, who moved out of the way with swift speed and summoned a fiery bow made of plasma energy to shoot a large red arrow toward the red mystic kunoichi. The Shadow Quartet then lifted their arms above their heads together to form a giant sphere of colorful plasma energy and sent it flying towards the Lotus Ninjas in a huge explosion.

The Shadow Quartet laughed victoriously and drove away in the van.

"Uh, did we seriously just got schooled by them?" Donna gasped in disbelief.

"I can't believe they kicked our butts that easily." Ella growled angrily. "I feel like a training dummy instead of a fighter."

"Yeah, this whole crime fighting was a really cool idea until we messed this chance up." Ellie said with a sad frown.

Lee stood up from the ground while creating a long blue chain made of psychic energy and spun it around around her sisters tightly before bringing them close to her.

"You girls can _not_ be serious! Where's my sisters I know and love?" Lee asked. "Ellie, your legendary optimism always keep us together no matter what. Ella, your brutally tough gal attitude have always made you our leader in any way. And Donna, your mad scientist passion motivates you to build tons of gadgets."

"Okay, you've made your point." Donna said quietly.

"So, we can still catch these Shadow crooks and be heroes." Lee said with a brave face as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, except for one thing. We don't know much about the Leviathan to save it." Donna said.

"Or do we?" Lee said with a smirk. She turned to Ella. "Hey, Ella. What's the number one thing that a Leviathan can't resist?"

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas stood at an empty building site as Lee was holding a dollhouse in her hands.

"Uh, Lee, do you really think that this is gonna work?" Donna wondered as she placed her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, Donna. This is the perfect spot for our plan." Lee said with a smile. "Not only this dollhouse I've made will the perfect bait, but I've already contact Casey to join us."

Lee held the dollhouse in the air and began to surround it with blue glow.

"Gensō!" Lee casted.

The dollhouse rose up from Lee's hand while glowing with psychic energy. The dollhouse floated to the center of the empty building site and transformed into an one-story shop between the other buildings.

"Phase 1 complete." Lee said with a proud smile. She looked at her oldest sister. "Ella, phase 2."

"Oh, right." Ella said.

Ella twisted her hands into fists and opened them to fire her magic into the shop building that created boxes of octopus, squid, and crab-like creatures behind the windows. Ella then twisted her hands into fists and opened them to conjure a brown bag of small squid-like creatures in her hands.

Then, Casey skated towards the Lotus Ninjas and halted himself in the front of them as he took a deep breath.

"Okay." Casey said. "Took a lot of shortcuts awhile back, but I'm here."

"Good. Time to unleash the meat." Ella said. Her hand started to glow in red energy and her magic began surrounding the bag. "Kaori o hikidasu!"

The delightful scent of the squid creatures was released into the air and began to attract the Leviathan. After the scent faded into the air, Donna lowered her high-tech shield sunglasses from her head and quickly zoomed in to find the scent had successfully attracted the Leviathan. Donna watched as the Leviathan escaped from the van and soared through the sky to track down the scent, causing the van to turn around and follow the creature.

"Well, what do you know?" Donna said. "The Leviathan is tracking the smell and the Shadow Quartet are following it."

"Yup! We'll have our first customer coming right to us!" Lee smiled proudly.

"So, when do I come in?" Casey asked.

"Just hide behind the counter and be ready to restrain the Leviathan, but only while its eating so it won't escape." Ellie explained as she handed a long green glowing mystical chain to Casey. "Capture the beast, Casey Jones style."

"Oh, yeah." Casey smiled excitedly. "You girls have definitely made my night."

"We, on the other hand, will be in the closet for a sneak attack in case the Shadow fools has a surprise." Ellie said.

Ellie, Lee, Ella, Donna, and Casey went inside the building to their positions. Casey quickly hid behind the counters while the Lotus Ninjas hid inside a polished Chinese closet that has desired dragon designs.

The Leviathan bursted through the door and began eating octopus, squid, and crab-like creatures in the boxes with delight. But it wasn't aware of Casey peeking from the counter while holding the mystical chain in his hands.

"Okay, Casey. You can do this." Casey muttered.

Without hesitation, Casey jumped from the counter and wrapped the Leviathan with the mystical chain. The Leviathan didn't even react to the chain as it was still eating in peace.

Then suddenly, the Shadow Quartet came bursting into the entrance.

"On snap!" Casey cried. "Hey, girls! I need some help over there!"

"We're on it!" Ellie shouted from the closet.

Unfortunately, Athena tossed a black spiked ball at the closet that sealed it in a glowing black sphere-shaped cage, preventing the Lotus Ninjas from aiding their friend.

"Oh great. We're trapped!" Ellie shouted. "The Shadow freaks knew we have our element of surprise!"

"Outta the way!" Ella said.

Ella engulfed her hands into red gauntlets made of psychic energy and broke the closet doors. She then broke the round hatch that destroyed the sphere-shaped cage as she and her sisters exited out of it. The Lotus Ninjas looked around to see Casey tied up in the mystical chain and the Leviathan was gone once again.

"Casey!" Donna cried. "Are you okay?"

"Never...better." Casey replied with dizzy eyes in a slurry manner.

Casey then fell to the ground unconsciously.

"The Leviathan! It's gone!" Ellie exclaimed.

Lee ran up to the window and saw the van getting away with the Leviathan inside.

"No way!" Lee said frustratingly. "This plan was supposed to be easy! We can't keep losing those freaks!"

"Oh come on, Lee." Donna smiled smugly. "You didn't really think I would have let the Leviathan eat its meal without putting a tracer in it?"

Donna pressed the hinge of her high-tech shield sunglasses and projected a bluish white holographic image of the beeping tracker on the map.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas sprang across the building rooftops as Donna was leading the team to follow the van that led them to a massive slate gray show boat in the docks. As the Lotus Ninjas halted the last building rooftop, Donna pressed the hinge of her high-tech shield sunglasses to zoom visual for a closer look.

"Alright, girls. This is our chance." Ella said. "We've got them cornered and there's nothing that can stop us. Let's move."

The Lotus Ninjas quietly snuck inside the show boat and peeked inside the entrance to see the Leviathan sleeping inside a spherical cage made of black beads interconnected by grey energy beams along with the Shadow Quartet, who were surrounding around the cage in delight. The Lotus Ninjas dashed into the room that made the Shadow Quartet spin around to confront them.

"Them again!" Cressida complained.

"It doesn't matter." Artemis said as she punched her hands together. "I'd say we take them down and call it a night."

"Sounds good to me." Aphrodite agreed in amazement.

"What are you four planning to do with the Leviathan?" Ella asked.

"Nothing much." Athena replied with a grin as she placed her hands on her hips. "Think of the creature as one of the lab experiments for Azalea. But for now, you girls can play with one of my toys."

Athena summoned four black high-tech spheres with grey lights in the shape zigzag lines from her hands and threw them into the ground, creating four behemoth creatures in front of the Shadow Quartet. The behemoth creatures are four meter tall cyclops-like giants with cyan skin and black highlights around their facial and neck area. Their bodies are bulky with large forearms and feet, a broad chest, a thin tail, and a head with two horns and a dark cyan-colored eye. They also have curved spikes on their knees, wrists, chest, and shoulders.

The Lotus Ninjas looked at the behemoth creatures in utter awe as their jaws dropped from their mouths.

"Whoa!" Ella, Lee, and Donna exclaimed.

"Aw, so cute!" Ellie exclaimed with a smile. "Can I keep one?"

One of the cyclop behemoths came charging right at the Lotus Ninjas. Lee, Donna, and Ellie quickly moved out of the way that made the cyclop behemoth punched Ella to the wall.

"Oh, we're definitely in trouble now." Donna said nervously.

"Alright, I'm game, lets play!" Ella grinned as she cracked her knuckles and engulfed her entire body into blazing psychic magic.

Ella dashed forward and jumped in the air to perform brutal cartwheels through the air that sent the cyclop behemoth flying away. Three more cyclop behemoths started running towards Ellie, Lee, and Donna. Ellie delivered a series of four high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults at the one of the cyclop behemoths, who took the hit that sent it to the ground. The other cyclop behemoth began punching Donna at rapid speeds, but Donna quickly avoided each punch coming in her way. Donna then delivered spinning kicks from an upside down position and finished the cyclop behemoth with a flying upward drill kick with both purple psychic energized legs that sent the cyclop behemoth landing on the ground. Lee leapt upwards and kicked the last cyclop behemoth while spinning repeatedly that hit it to the ground.

But all four cyclop behemoths got up from the ground and surrounded the Lotus Ninjas in a circle.

"We're getting nowhere fighting these giants!" Lee called out. "We gotta take out their creator!"

Lee sprinted forward towards Athena, but Aphrodite blocked her path with a force field made of plasma energy. They clashed their magic in rapid speed until the explosion of their magic blew them few feet away from each other.

"Okay, I'll admit. That's pretty impressive." Lee said with a grin.

"Yeah, you actually you're pretty good for my opponent." Aphrodite agreed. "But your fight is not over yet."

"Kyodaina yūgō!" Athena casted.

At Athena's words, all four cyclop behemoths fused together into one giant monster. The behemoth monster reached his arm towards Ella, but Lee pushed her older sister out of the way that allowed herself to get grabbed in its grasp. Then, the behemoth monster reached his other arm to grab Donna and Ellie in its grasp. Ella looked up to watch the behemoth monster starting squish her sisters in its hands.

"Go on, take another swing." Ella yelled. She started running with her entire body blazing with psychic fire magic. "You might have a better chance of hitting me with two broken fists!"

Ella delivered a barrage of vertical spinning kicks that hit the giant behemoth monster vertically while rising into the air. That attack made the behemoth monster drop Lee, Ellie, and Donna from its hands. Ella then jammed her foot on the behemoth monster's chest and slammed it violently onto the ground with an axe kick in a huge fiery explosion.

Ella turned her attention to the Shadow Quartet with an amaze smile. She swiftly sprang into the air with a twisting reverse back flip and launched a giant sphere made of psychic fire that surged across the field as a giant wave. That attack hit the Shadow Quartet, sending them crash into the wall with massive pain.

Lee got up on her feet and looked around to point her finger at the captive Leviathan.

"Ellie, destroy the cage!" Lee shouted.

"I'm on it!" Ellie said with a nod.

Ellie summoned six large orange orbs made of psychic energies around her and launched them forward to hit the spherical cage at the same time, destroying the black beads and awaking the Leviathan in the process.

The Leviathan soared in the air and looked down at the Shadow Quartet with an angry roar.

"Awesome." The Lotus Ninjas said in awe.

"Don't think for a second this is over! You four better watch your back the next time we meet!" Artemis said threateningly.

The Shadow Quartet glared at the Lotus Ninjas as their hexagon patterned force fields surrounded around them and they disappeared from the show boat.

"So, what are we going to do with that?" Donna asked, pointing her finger up at the Leviathan.

The Lotus Ninjas looked up at the Leviathan, who went soaring down right in front of them with narrow eyes. Ella twisted her hands into fists and opened them to conjure a large squid-like creature in her hands.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie looked at their older sister and the Leviathan in realization as they knew what she's planning to do.

"Oh no. Don't do it." Lee spoke in panic.

"No. No." Donna protested.

"Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it." Ellie objected

"No! Ella, no!" Donna warned.

Ella slowly walked right in front of the Leviathan and lifted her hand up at its face. The Leviathan was sniffing the squid with curiosity.

"Oh me gosh! This is suicidal!" Ellie cried. She covered her eyes in fear and hugged Lee tightly. "I can't watch."

"Ella, no!" Lee shouted.

"Don't you dare!" Donna demanded.

The Leviathan took a bite at the squid and wrapped itself around Ella into a happy hug.

Ellie opened her eyes to witness the result as she, Donna, and Lee opened their jaws wide open with wide eyes.

 _"What?!"_ Lee, Ellie, and Donna yelled in surprise.

"He was hungry." Ella said calmly. She was scratching under the Leviathan's chin. "This one is very loveable and he likes to thank us for saving him."

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas waved their hands goodbye to the Leviathan as they watched the creature swimming away into the ocean water.

"So, does this mission count as a success?" Ellie asked her older sisters.

"Heck yeah! We kicked butt and saved the Leviathan in style!" Lee replied with a smug smile. "Mission accomplished, ladies!"

"Yeah!" Ella, Ellie, and Donna cheered happily.

"Victory selfie!" Lee announced.

The Lotus Ninjas gathered together and grinned into Donna's camera.


	3. Donna's Gifts

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas have to fight their bad habits and a robotic mystic rocker.**

* * *

In the alleyway, the Lotus Ninjas were fighting against black mystical Hopkinsville goblins. The goblin creatures has navy blue gemstone-like eyes as well as sharp claws and teeth.

"There's no way you Yamiramis are eating any more jewels in this city!" Ella declared.

Ella delivered a roundhouse kick at the Yamirami, but it dodged the attack with swift speed.

"What the?!" Ella gasped with wide eyes.

Ella delivered three roundhouse kicks at the Yamirami, who dodged them again with swift speed. But this time, another Yamirami's gem-like eyes started to glow bright blue and shot a navy blue beam at the red mystic kunoichi, causing her to dodge out of the way.

"Hey Ella." Donna spoke as she stood next to her older sister. "I don't remember you telling us those Yamiramis have the ability to shoot energy coming out of their gem eyes."

"I know! That's new, even for me." Ella said with an excited smile.

"Okay, Ella, think." Donna said. "Think of a plan to stop them."

"I don't know how to stop them, but all I know is that I'm gonna knock them out with my fists." Ella said as she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

Ella gathered some psychic energy in her fists and began swung them swiftly at the Yamiramis. But the Yamiramis immediately jumped in the air and slashed Ella with navy blue smoke-like energy that made the red mystic kunoichi dodge away from them.

"And your strength is obviously not working on this problem." Donna said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I got you, Ella!" Ellie shouted. "My acrobatics could stop them!"

Ellie formed a long orange chain made of psychic energies and whipped it forward around the Yamiramis. But then, the third Yamirami came out of nowhere and tackled Ellie into the dumpster. Two other Yamiramis releaswd themselves from the chain and quickly jumped inside the dumpster. Ellie was getting attacked by the Yamiramis inside and then leaped out of the dumpster while yelping in pain with the goblins' claws.

"Oh brother." Donna sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Ellie!" Lee cried with a grin. "I got your back."

Lee summoned a stream of big bubbles with psychic energies from her hands that hit each Yamirami at great force. The Yamiramis laid in a puddle of water just as Lee landed in front of them and wrapped them tightly with a long blue chain made of psychic energies.

"Done and done." Lee smiled proudly.

"Uh, Lee?" Donna said, pointing her finger with a deadpan face.

Lee looked back to see three Yamiramis broke the chain with their smoky claws. The Yamiramis leapt towards Lee and they rolled into Ellie and Ella onto the ground that made Donna move aside before she could get hit. Donna then watched her sisters getting tackled by the Yamiramis.

"Oh, this is getting old." Donna said with a sigh.

Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet and tossed it in the air to create a black gun-like weapon with a dark purple horn-like barrel and a jagged lavender stripe around the barrel. She fired a barrage of purple club-shaped energy blasts that knocked the Yamiramis away from Ella, Lee, and Ellie with harmful effects on them. The Yamiramis quickly ran away with frighten screeches.

"Yeah, mission accomplished!" Ellie cheered.

"Nice job, Donna!" Ella smiled. "We definitely handled this job as a team!"

"Oh really? Is that so?" Donna asked. Her gun-like weapon reverted into a shamballa bead and she placed it back to her bracelet. "Because I was the one who pretty much saved your butts. That's why I've developed a little something to kick our skills in high gear style."

Donna pulled out three purple shamballa beads and tossed them in the air to create three bead bracelets that landed in her hands. One bead bracelet was orange, the other bead bracelet was blue, and the last bracelet was red.

"No way!" Ellie exclaimed as she looked at her orange bead bracelet in awe.

"Wow, it definitely got the bling for my taste." Lee said with a smile as she stared at her blue bead bracelet.

"Whoa! So awesome!" Ella grinned as she eyed her red bead bracelet.

Ellie and Lee put on their bracelets on their left arms while Ella put on her bracelet on her right arm.

"I'm so glad you like them!" Donna exclaimed in delight. Her happy face slowly changed into a threatening one. "Cause if you don't, I've got seventeen ways to torture _all of you for_ ** _fun!_** "

Lee and Ellie immediately jumped behind the jolted Ella in shaking fear as they knew how menacing their nerdy sister can be if they disapproved her creations.

"Now, since the bracelets do not have the same functions as mine, let me show you how each of them work." Donna said with a calm smile.

Suddenly, the Lotus Ninjas heard a loud musical sound coming out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Ella asked.

The Lotus Ninjas ran forward towards another alley and peeked around the corner to see a female robotic mystic with a dark pink electric guitar in her hand under the pale yellow light. She has robotic black skin with long hot pink hair styled in a high ponytail, magenta eyes, and pale pink lipstick. She wore a turtleneck rose pink broken mirror style leotard underneath a dark pink jacket and dark pink knee-high wedged boots with a cracked mirror pattern.

"Whoa. Another robo mystic?" Lee whispered.

"But she looks like a rocker that I know." Ellie whispered back. "If only I could a finger on it."

The robotic mystic opened the door to the building and walked inside without scouting around to notice if she was being followed.

"Let's go, girls." Ella said.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas followed the robotic mystic inside the building that led them into an auditorium filled with empty seats. They quietly hid behind the seats in the middle room from the second floor and looked down to see the robotic mystic humming her voice through the microphone with a smile on her face.

"Hell-o, New York!" The robotic mystic cried excitedly. She pumped her other hand in the air. "Tell me who you love!"

"Oh my gosh, I knew she sounds familiar!" Ellie squealed quietly with a fangirl smile. "It's Oriana Valentine!"

"Uh, who?" Ella asked.

" _Hello!_ " Ellie whispered in disbelief. "Oriana Valentine is one of the best pop singers in history! I love her music!"

Ellie took out her teal green smartphone and showed her older sisters the video of Oriana and her band at an underground concert. Oriana had long black straight hair and bright pink lipstick while wearing a dark pink jacket over a black romper that has tiny white stars and pale pink high heel boots. She wasn't unaware that a Cyberfly landing on her neck and fused itself inside. In quick seconds, the magical energy filled her entire body and her skin became robotic black. The audience cheered over to their singer as they believed it's part of the special effects.

"Really, Ellie?" Donna said with a raised eyebrow. "You witness a famous pop singer transform into a mystic robot and you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't wanna miss her new single." Ellie said a sheepish shrug. She glanced back at Oriana. "From her album Crimson Dazzler. You know, that kinda has a ring to it as her mystic name."

Crimson Dazzler opened her hands as waves of pink sound energy began to surge into her body.

"Oh yeah! This power is incredible!" Crimson Dazzler said. She then picked up the Lotus Ninjas' voices from a distance with amazing clarity that made her grin with satisfaction. "Looks like I have four new fans getting a sneak peek of her song: Crush and Destroy!"

"Oooh, that new track is gonna be good!" Ellie smiled.

Donna, Ella, and Lee glared at Ellie.

"She's talking about destroying us." Donna reminded.

"Well, excuse me for being her number one fan." Ellie said with a pout.

Ella jumped up into the air and landed down swiftly on the first floor that caught Crimson Dazzler's attention.

"Now to knock the pop princess off the charts!" Ella grinned.

"Knock off this!" Crimson Dazzler yelled.

Crimson Witch unleashed numerous musical notes that emitted a loud screeching noise at Ella, who lifted her arms with red psychic energy into a powerful shield to block the attack.

Suddenly, Ella's bead bracelet started to beep in alert that made her look at it with a raised eyebrow. The red shamballa beads glowed brightly and blazing red energy began traveling across Ella's body to replace her ninja attire into an impenetrable dark red battlesuit with bright green accent.

"Yo, Donna!" Ella said as she looked at her battlesuit in awe. "The bracelet gave me an armored suit!"

"Oh good, that means it's working!" Donna said with a happy smile as she popped up from the hiding spot.

"Oh great. A punk rocker." Crimson Dazzler said with narrow eyes. "Maybe you'll like my new tune _better!_ "

Crimson Dazzler slammed her hand on the ground that created transparent pink sound waves to attack Ella, who jumped swiftly in the air to avoid the attack.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Ella replied with a confident smile. "How about my new tune: Light It Up?"

Ella aimed her right arm to release a psychic fire magic attack, but instead she released a set of heart-shaped explosives at Crimson Dazzler from the knuckles of her armored gauntlets. But Crimson Dazzler quickly generated a powerful sonic force field to protect herself from the explosives with her voice.

Lee and Ellie watched the scene in awe while Donna observed the battle with a proud smile.

"Hey, Donna! What's going on? I'm feeling my magic!" Ella protested. "The weapon is cool. But I need _my magic!_ "

"But that's the thing!" Donna commented. "You rely too much on your magic lately instead of strength, so I create your bracelet to activate your battle armor for extra strength!"

Donna, Ellie, and Lee jumped into the air to land down swiftly on the first floor. The Lotus Ninjas began to surround Crimson Dazzler in different direction.

Ellie jumped into the air and readied to fire her psychic energy magic with her acrobatic moves. But unfortunately, Ellie's bead bracelet started to beep in alert and the orange shamballa beads glowed brightly as blazing orange energy began traveling across Ellie's body to replace her ninja attire into an impenetrable dark orange battlesuit with teal green accent.

"What the?" Ellie exclaimed. "Donna, this is totally messing up my acrobatic magic style! I can't unleash my magic either!"

Crimson Dazzler formed a large swirling pink sound waves around her whole body and released them to hit Ellie, who acrobatically spun herself around in the air and directed two long, ribbon-like cutters to slice sound waves that caused Crimson Dazzler to move away.

"That's because you rely too much on your magic instead of agility alone just like Ella with her strength." Donna explained. "So, your bracelet is programmed just like Ella's!"

Lee sprinted forward to attack Crimson Dazzler with a rapid flurry of blue psychic energized kicks and launched the last kick that sent the robotic mystic into the air.

"What is the musical part I'm gonna beat the heck out of you?" Lee said. She jumped in the air and headed straight towards Crimson Dazzler. "Your scales!"

But unfortunately, Lee's bead bracelet started to beep in alert and the blue shamballa beads glowed brightly as blazing blue energy began traveling across Lee's body to replace her ninja attire into an impenetrable dark blue battlesuit with lime green accent.

"What the heck?" Lee gasped in disbelief. She then let out a quick smile and struck a stylish pose. "But I look hot though."

Crimson Dazzler created a large dark pink sphere of sound energy and launched it at Lee, who readied her arms to aim at the sound sphere. But instead, Lee suddenly was equipped with retractable sword blades on the top of her hands. Without hesitation, Lee quickly slashed the sound sphere in half, causing the attack to explode.

As Lee landed swiftly on the ground, she turned her head to Donna with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yo, Donna, what did you do?" Lee asked.

"Well, since you rely too much on your magic instead of speed, I've installed a battlesuit within your bracelet just like I did with Ellie and Ella." Donna explained. "I only did it, so you girls can handle anything without relying too much on your magic all the time."

"How about I just lay down a few power chords instead, dipstick?" Crimson Dazzler said with an evil smile.

Crimson Dazzler created dark pink musical notes up from beneath the Lotus Ninjas that produced a loud screeching noise that dealt great damage to Lee, Ellie, and Ella while Donna managed to dodge out of the way. The powerful musical notes sent Lee, Ellie, and Ella flying up to the second floor.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Ellie shouted in annoyance. "The battlesuit is cool and all, but I need my magic for my razz agility!"

"And my swift speed." Lee added.

"And my brutal strength." Ella replied.

"Yeah, so what if we rely too much of our magic, Donna doesn't get to tell us what to be." Lee said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Regardless of her scary mad scientist demeanor."

"So, what are you gonna do about it, Ella?" Ellie asked Ella. "You're the leader. I'd say we stand up and tell Donna that the bracelets sucks."

"You bet I am!" Ella replied.

Ella pulled out her vibrating smartphone and saw a caller ID of sassy Donna with futuristic purple high-tech technology background.

"It's her!" Ella said.

"Oh, she's so gonna get it!" Ellie smiled in delight.

"Oh, yeah." Lee grinned.

"Hey, Donna! The battlesuits are awesome times infinity, but cancelling our magic is super low!" Ella yelled furiously. "Uh, what's that? Hang on a sec. I'm gonna put you on speaker."

Ella presses a speaker button for Lee and Ellie to hear Donna's voice through the phone.

"Where are you girls? She captured me and she gonna make my ears bleed!" Donna screamed into the phone.

Ella, Lee, and Ellie glanced at each other as they knew that they have to go save their brainiac sister.

* * *

Crimson Dazzler created an sound bubble around Donna that descended the purple mystic kunoichi slowly on the stage.

"I have more than just music for you." Crimson Dazzler said to Donna. "With that new form, I gotta go rock _this_ world into my new image!"

Ella, Lee, and Ellie looked down at the stage from their hiding spot.

"Okay, Ella, what do ya got?" Lee asked Ella.

"I'm still on speaker!" Donna screamed into Ella's phone. "Hurry up!"

"Simple. Save Donna and beat Crimson Dazzler." Ella replied to Lee and Ellie.

"Yeah, we are who we are." Lee added with an inspired look on her face. "Now, let's go save our sister!"

"But first, let's get our magic back." Ellie said.

"Good idea." Ella and Lee said with nods.

Ella, Lee, and Ellie closed their eyes to focus on their magic towards their battlesuits.

"Mahō no fukugen!" Ella, Lee, and Ellie casted.

A swirling wave of red, blue, and orange magical energy surged throughout the battlesuits, restoring the girls' magic from Donna's programming.

Ella jumped down to the stage and released five red heart-shaped spheres of psychic energy at the sound bubble from her hands. Donna was caught in Ella's arms and Ella sprang away off the stage.

"Hey!" Crimson Dazzler shouted.

Before Crimson Dazzler could chase after the mystic sisters, Lee stood right behind her out of nowhere.

"Hey, Crimson Dazzler." Lee said with a teasing smile.

Crimson Dazzler turned around to deliver a roundhouse kick to Lee, who dodged away from the attack and stood behind Crimson Dazzler again.

"Mind if I jam with the band?" Lee asked with a smirk.

Lee performed a series of blue psychic energized kicks with a single leg forward to hit Crimson Dazzler in a rapid succession and then released a massive sphere of blue psychic energy that hit Crimson Dazzler to the wall.

"Huh? Wait, what do you think you're doing?" Donna asked Lee with a confuse look on her face.

"I shut off your stupid programming and got my magic back." Lee replied.

Ellie stood between Donna and Lee.

"Hey, Oriana!" Ellie shouted. "Big fan. I was wondering if you would like to listen to one if my tunes!"

Crimson Dazzler got off the wall and ran straight towards Ellie, who sprinted towards Crimson Dazzler and delivered a series of four orange psychic energized somersaults that knocked the robotic mystic into the air.

Ellie landed next to Lee and they performed fist bumps together.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Donna said as she walked between her younger sisters. "You girls have no idea how long I spent on..."

Ellie, Donna, and Lee heard a furious scream that made them to see Crimson Dazzler was on her feet with blazing sound energy on her hands.

"Oh snap!" Ellie cried.

"Get this straight, dipstick!" Crimson Dazzler shouted angrily. "I don't do duets!"

Crimson Dazzler charged forward at Ellie, Donna, and Lee in rapid speed. But Ella came out of nowhere in quick seconds and quickly delivered a roundhouse kick that hit Crimson Dazzler to the ground. Crimson Dazzler swiftly got back on her feet and began firing large pink balls of sound energy from her hands in striking dance moves. But Ella moved out of the way from sound energy balls and unleashed a sudden barrage of red psychic energy spheres from her boots at Crimson Dazzler in low and high directions.

Crimson Dazzler went flying across the room and out of the concert hall into the sky.

 _"This is not over!"_ Crimson Dazzler screamed.

Ella, Ellie, and Lee stood in front of Donna, who looked at her sister with an annoyed look on her face.

"Donna, your bracelets have successfully brought out the best in us." Ella said with a smile. "We're more stronger."

"More faster." Lee added.

"And more agile than ever." Ellie grinned.

"I already know what else you're going to say and you girls were right. I'm sorry for trying to change you." Donna said with a smile. "I just wanna improve their skills, but I love you girls just the way you are. Group hug!"

The Lotus Ninjas hugged each other with huge smile.

"Now, let's talk about the battlesuit's torture system for canceling my programming." Donna said with a sinister grin.

Ella, Ellie, and Lee's eyes widened wide in fear.


	4. War and Arcade

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas help Casey boost a not-so-happy arcade fun.**

* * *

At the NYC Arcade Center, some kids and teens were hanging out while most were playing with several arcade machines. Casey stared at the screen with a surprised face in an arcade uniform as he watched a fourteen year old male teen playing a kart racing game.

"How did you even manage to get the pass the high score?" Casey wondered. "I gonna learn the tricks from you."

Suddenly, Casey's manager stood right behind Casey that scared him immediately as he stood straight with a nervous smile. Casey's manager was an obese man with big brown mustache, short brown hair, and navy blue eyes.

"I'm hoping we're not heading into your fifth 'epic arcade fails,' Jones." Casey's manager said firmly.

"No way, Mr. Cole. I promise this night will not go ballistic and the arcades won't go out of order like the previous times." Casey declared.

"You'd better." Mr. Cole said in a threatening tone. "Because this is your _last_ chance."

Mr. Cole walked away to his office, leaving Casey to deal with the kids and teens all by himself.

"Okay, Jones." Casey said with a determined look on his face. "You got this. Don't mess this chance up."

"Yo, Casey." A twelve year old preteen girl called.

"What's the matter?" Casey asked as he walked over to the preteen girl with a bright smile.

"Game's busted." The preteen girl mumbled.

Casey took one look at the arcade game and watched the screen becoming glitchy with the game characters running around like maniacs.

"Oh boy. This isn't good." Casey muttered. He took a quarter out of his money container connected to his belt. "Here's your money back. I'll call the repairman to fix the problem."

"Thanks, Case!" The preteen girl smiled as she made her way to another arcade game.

"Oh, this is so not good." Casey said in worry.

Casey immediately took his smartphone and scrolled down to dial Donna's phone number. Donna answered as the screen popped up to view Donna's sisters sitting on the couch in a relaxed manner.

"Yo, Donatella here." Donna greeted.

"Donna, I need your help." Casey said.

"You know, I'm available for you." Donna said. "But if this call involves bees, snakes, or yokais, then I'm out."

"Actually, I need you to fix Planet Fighters arcade game." Casey said. "The game broke down and went glitchy when some kid was playing it."

"The Planet Fighters got broken, girls!" Donna informed her sisters.

"The Planet Fighters got broken and glitchy?" Ella repeated with wide eyes.

"Hey, am I on speaker?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lee replied with a grin.

"Don't worry, Casey. We'll be right over." Ella said.

With that, Donna hang up the call. But, in fast seconds, the Lotus Ninjas bursted through the entrance door in their casual attire. Ella wore a red cropped top with black stars under a black sleeveless denim vest, dark red leather pants, black fingerless gloves, and black ankle-length boots. Donna wore a black collared shirt under a slightly off-the-shoulder purple and violet diamond print sweater, dark purple capris with a black belt, and purple low heeled ankle boots. Lee wore a blue midriff top with black trim under a black jacket with above-the-elbow sleeves, dark blue trouser-capris with a black trim, and black high heel boots. And Ellie wore a black cropped top over a long-sleeved orange top, dark orange denim capris with a chain hanging off across her hips, and orange lace-up boots.

"The Lotus has arrived!" Ella spoke with a huge grin.

"Wow, that was fast." Casey said. "But I just needed Donna to fix the arcade game."

"Oh, we know that. We came for the other arcade games." Ella said. She turned to Lee and Ellie. "And also getting refreshments while we're at it too."

"So, Donna, will this be a quick fix?" Casey asked Donna.

"Yup." Donna replied. She began tinkering the arcade game from the back and closed the back panel. "And voila! I also upgraded my upgrade in the middle of the upgrade."

"Thanks, Donna." Casey smiled. He turned his attention to the kids and the teens with a confident smile. "Alright, Planet Fighters is ready to play!"

The same twelve year old girl ran up to insert her quarter into the money slot and she began moving the joystick back and forward to select her fighting characters.

"Looking good, D!" Casey grinned as he gave Donna a thumbs-up.

Then suddenly, the Planet Fighters started to glitch and colorful pixels began to split apart from the screen.

"No, no, no, no. It shouldn't be glitching!" Donna exclaimed in panic.

The Planet Fighters arcade started spinning around its position.

"Uh, Donna." Casey said to Donna in worry.

"Working on it." Donna said quickly. She then projected her lilac touchscreen pad with a wave of her magic and began examining the arcade to notice the broken circuit board. "It's the circuit board. Oh, I forgot to fix that! I can't stop it!"

The Planet Fighters arcade started to glitch with severe electricity. The kids and teens stopped playing as Donna and Casey started at the crazy arcade in shock. The arcade game went out and fell to the ground backwards.

* * *

At the refreshment table, Ella and Lee were eating pizza while Ellie was slipping her soda until the electrocuting arcade game caught their attention.

"Oh, that can't be good." Ella said.

* * *

Casey stood in front of the broken arcade game.

"Okay, I know this looks bad...again." Casey said with a reassuring smile. "But we can still having play other games without Planet Fighters. Now, let's all have fun and..."

Unexpectedly, a South Korean woman stood up behind Casey while climbing out of the screen. She has fair skin, short black hair long enough to obscure the right eye, dark turquoise eyes, and dramatic turquoise lipstick. She wore a dark turquoise collared catsuit with a black high-neck sleeveless top underneath along with the pants from her catsuit have black inlines, black fingerless gloves with turquoise designs, and black ankle-length boots.

The kids and teens stared at the woman in panic as the woman started walking towards them with a ruthless smile on her face.

"I don't fight kids for fun." The woman spoke. She turned her attention towards Casey. "But for you, I'll make it an exception. Let's have some fun!"

"Uh, Donna? I can really used some help right now!" Casey cried as he turned his worry face to Donna.

"Lucky for you, I also managed to upgrade your hockey stick." Donna said. She snapped her fingers and summoned a high-tech hockey stick in her hand before tossing it to Casey. "Catch!"

Casey caught his high-tech hockey stick and quickly swung it at the video game woman away from him.

"Play nice, Céline!" Casey said.

"That was great, Casey!" Céline grinned in satisfaction. "Time to really turn up the heat!"

"You know my name?" Casey asked in shock.

Céline gathered some dark energy in her boots and jumped in the air to unleash a sudden barrage of dark energy bolts down at Casey, who quickly created a black spherical protection field with a glowing hexagonal pattern to protect himself from the energy bolts.

Casey immediately looked at the scared kids and teens with a firm look on his face.

"Everyone head out to the exit while I hold her off!" Casey instructed.

The kids and teens obediently ran straight out of the front automatic door while Casey focused his battle on Céline. As Céline sprinted towards Casey with an evil glint in her eyes, Ella came out of nowhere and delivered a powerful punch at Céline's face with her psychic energized fist.

"I know you two aren't having fun without me!" Ella declared.

Céline crashed into the wall just as Ellie and Lee stood between Ella and Donna. Céline moved out of the wall and cracked her neck side to side.

"Five against one, huh?" Céline said. "But you know, I'm not gonna let all of you off _that_ easy."

Suddenly, several turquoise wire came of Céline's back to activate three video game characters out of the arcade screen. A British woman has blonde hair tied into long braided pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a skintight green leotard with dark green tights, red gauntlets, and black knee-high boots. A Russian woman has platinum blonde hair tied into long braided pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a skintight blue leotard with dark blue tights, red gauntlets, and black knee-high boots. A Japanese man has tanned skin, long red hair tied into locks, and crimson eyes. He wore a black v-neck training shirt with several red linings, black karate gi pants, black sparring gloves, and black ankle wraps with red linings.

"Oh snap. She brought Juliana, Anissa, and Donte to life." Donna said in worry.

"Oh, please. We got this." Ella grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. "I love a good challenge anyway."

"And I'm fighting too." Casey said as he walked over to the Lotus Ninjas. "The arcade center only have ten minutes before closing time and I am saving my job from disaster. Let's get it on!"

The Lotus Ninjas and Casey dashed forward into battle as Céline, Juliana, Anissa, and Donte charged forward at them. Casey slid past Céline, Juliana, and Donte and began fighting Anissa as the Lotus Ninjas jumped in the air with their magic to fight against Céline, Juliana, and Donte.

"Goongala!" Casey cried.

Casey formed ten large black balls of energy around him and then swung them at Anissa in rapid succession. Anissa sprinted towards the energy balls and sliced them rapidly with her gauntlet daggers that made of lightning energy.

"You got skills, hockey boy." Anissa said. "But this fight will be over once my Jovian storms burn you into crisps."

Anissa drew her lightning gauntlet daggers and flew spinning towards Casey while stabbing him multiple times. But Casey spun his high-tech hockey stick rapidly to block the attack and jumped out of the way. Casey then unleashed black seeker-missiles that followed Anissa in an explosion, sending the sentient Jovian woman to land on the floor with painful groan. Casey watched as Anissa was being pixelated from existence.

"Yes!" Casey cheered.

* * *

Juliana delivered rapid spinning kicks at Ellie from an upside down position and finished the orange mystic kunoichi with a flying upward drill kick with both wind energized legs that sent Ellie crashing against the kart racing arcade with swirling eyes.

"Is that all you can do? Not much of a workout." Juliana said with a smirk.

"Well then, allow me to show you something that literally _blow_ you away." Ellie said.

Ellie raised her hand above her head to gather wind made of psychic energies into a large diamond-shaped ringed sphere and hurled it toward the ground in Juilana's direction that sent the sentient Uranian woman to crash against the wall before becoming pixelated from existence.

"Oh, yeah!" Ellie cheered. "Now, that's how you blow someone away!"

* * *

Donna was protecting herself with a purple force field made of psychic energy as Donte glided around the protective force field and delivered a series of powerful teleport icy punches.

"Can you withstand my power?" Donte asked with a grin. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Oh, even brains can win against brawns." Donna grinned back.

Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet and crunched it in the hand to create a closed dark purple parasol that fades to brighter purple at the tip along with a black handle with a violet club-shaped spearhead at the bottom. She dropped the force field and jumped in the air to fire purple lightnings at Donte from her parasol that caused small explosions on impact.

Donna landed swiftly on the ground to watch the sentient Plutonian man slowly becoming pixelated from existence.

"You are worthy of fighting me after all." Donte said with a small smile.

With that, Donte was vanished from his existence.

"Dark yet powerful. Oh, why do I always go for those type of guys?" Donna said with a groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee attacked Céline repeatedly while twirling her upside-down body with blue psychic energized legs in rapid speed. But Céline blocked the attack with her swift dark energized boots.

"You know, for a video game Saturnian fighter, you fight ruthlessly for the thrill of it." Lee commented.

"It's a gift." Céline said with a smile.

Céline performed five face-aimed spinning kicks at Lee that sent her crashing against the wall and fell onto the ground. Ella sprinted forward to deliver a powerful punch at Céline with red psychic energized fist, but Céline grabbed Ella's arm and jammed on her boot onto Ella's stomach that bursted dark energy right through the red mystic kunoichi from the stomach to the back. Céline then viciously pushed her boot that sent Ella flying on top of Lee. Ellie sprang forward to attack Céline with her psychic energy magic, but Céline knocked the orange mystic kunoichi into Ella and Lee with one swift roundhouse kick.

"Come on! You girls aren't done already, are you?" Céline said with a laugh. "Weak! So weak!"

Donna and Casey turned to each other for a solution.

"There's only one way to defeat this woman." Donna said.

"Sneak attack coming right up." Casey said with a grin.

"Hey, Céline!" Donna called out. "You know, we declare our surrender."

"You know, this fight couldn't be more boring than ever." Céline said. Then, she heard what Donna just said. "Wait, what? You surrender?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Donna said as she stepped over her sisters. "I have made my decision to surrender this fight. It's totally clear that you're stronger than me and my sisters."

"I don't get it. This fight was just getting fun and you want to surrender?" Céline asked in confusion.

"That's right." Donna stated. "I also got a little surprise for you as well."

"And what's that?" Céline asked again as she placed her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, Casey came out of nowhere and slammed his high-tech hockey stick down to Céline's head. Ella, Lee, and Ellie slowly stood up on their feet as they watched Casey releasing powerful black electrical current to electrocute Céline while Donna crossed her arms over her chest with a small grin. The electrical current have successfully sent the sentient Saturnian woman pixelated from existence.

"Wow, now that's what I call a sneak attack!" Casey said with an intense smile. He looked around to see some destroyed arcade games with a frown. "I'm so getting fired today."

"Not to worry, Casey. We got this." Donna said with a reassuring smile.

Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie gathered around in a circle and held out their hands together to concentrate on her magical powers.

"Hīringuraito!" The Lotus Ninjas casted.

Suddenly, a large yellow shimmering ball of magical energy was formed in the middle of the circle. It divided itself into four smaller colored energy balls as each of them swirled around the room to fix any damage in sight. In quick seconds, the entire room was back to normal.

"Oh, thanks girls!" Casey said with a pleasing smile.

Just then, Mr. Cole walked out of his office.

"Uh, where did everyone go?" Mr. Cole asked in awe.

"What do you mean? It's closing time." Casey said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, of course. I guess time must have slip by." Mr. Cole said. "Well, guess you can go home, Jones. And as your successful night, you get a day off tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Cole." Casey said with a huge smile. He looked back at the Lotus Ninjas. "Let's head out! Pizza is on me!"

Casey, Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie quickly ran out of the arcade center as Mr. Cole walked back into his office with a grin.

But no one were aware that the broken Planet Fighters arcade was glitching again with Céline's ruthless face on the screen.


	5. Newsworthy

**Summary: Former news reporter Erin Sawyer, now robotic mystic of weather, gets in the way of the Lotus Ninjas as they track down Cardcaster.**

* * *

 _"Let me start how it all begin."_

A video showed the Lotus Ninjas fighting against a giant black serpentine robot with two four-fingered arms.

 _"I first discovered those mystic ninja girls in a battle that raged on for hours."_

Donna jumped up in the air to pull out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet and crunched it in the hand to create a giant war hammer. The head of the hammer is bright lilac with both sides being shaped like a playing card club joined by a grayish-purple rectangular section with the black handle going through it.

 _"Since that first battle, I knew that was the perfect opportunity to investigate for the local news!"_

The camera looked over to a human woman hiding behind the bushes. She has pale skin, short golden hair, brown eyes, and pink lips. She wore an indigo blouse with a purple accents, white jeans, and red flat shoes. The woman was holding her smartphone to record the battle with a smile on her face.

Then, a Cyberfly flew behind the woman out of nowhere and landed on her neck to fuse itself inside. In quick seconds, the magical energy filled her entire body that completely transformed her into a brand new person. She now has robotic grayish purple skin, black hair cut short into a sharp bob, dark purple eyes, and periwinkle lipstick. She wore a skintight black bodysuit with her lower arms, and legs being dark purple. She also has a glowing pale lavender lightning symbol on her chest and a thin glowing pale lavender line goes around her waist.

 _"Since that fantastical transformation and amazing battle, I've started training my new powers knowing that I would meet those ninja girls again!"_

In the apartment home, the robotic mystic woman was sitting on her chair and turned on the TV to watch the news.

"I am Carley Montonvera, reporting live on this channel news." The female news reporter spoke. "Not only our news weather reporter Erin Sawyer is currently missing, but the search for missing Japanese magician Mariko Pendragon continues."

The TV screen showed a video of a famous human magician performing wondrous card magic in front of the live audience. But the audience nor Mariko were aware about the lurking Cyberfly around the stage.

"In unrelated news, the mysterious automatic magician is terrorizing local magicians." The female news reporter continued. "And with no other magicians, there will be no magic performance in this city."

"Hmm, there's no doubt those wannabe ninja girls will be hot on that mystic robot's trail. It will definitely be my first debut to shine." Erin said. "With their destruction coming in my wrath, I'll _be_ all over the news as queen of the weather!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella sprinted around in the air and landed on an apartment building rooftop to look around on the edge. She was wearing a dark red shirt with a black bow tie, a black blazer, black mini shorts with dark red stockings, and black high-heeled boots that reached midway up her calves.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie jumped down to stand behind their oldest sister.

"Now, are you sure that evil mystic robot is roaming around here?" Ella asked Donna.

"I'm positive, Ella." Donna replied. "I've been scanning the area for the automatic magician from the news. If we're gonna catch her, you have to dress up as a magician to get her attention."

Suddenly, the Lotus Ninjas saw Erin Sawyer levitating from the sky and landed on the ground at the urban park.

"Looks like the robo magician will have to wait. Come on." Ella said.

The Lotus Ninjas jumped over the edge and landed on the ground. They sprinted quietly towards the wide-open green grassy lawn and peeked over the tree to see Erin looking around the area. Erin then turned around to detect the Lotus Ninjas that startled the four mystic kunoichis in shock.

"I expect you four to show up." Erin said with a grin. "I am Erin Sawyer, you're number one foe."

"I'm sorry, Erin who now?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Erin Sawyer?!" Ellie exclaimed in awe. "The weather reporter on Channel Six news?"

"At least, someone knows who I am." Erin said. "But there's no way your four will steal my thunder on finding the robot magician first."

Purple lightning flashed all around Erin and she began shooting electric zaps to the Lotus Ninjas, making them scatter away in quick speed.

Ella drew her psychic energy magic and flew spinning towards Erin while punching her multiple times, but Erin moved out of the way and released a rapid succession of winds to attack Ella that sent her flying in the air. Ellie summoned ten large orange orbs of psychic energy to surround her body and fired them at Erin one by one, but Erin smashed her hands to the ground and created pillars of lightning to shockwave Ellie out in front of her. Donna waved her arm upwards to create fifteen purple spheres of psychic energy that fell down to Erin's direction, but Erin flew out of the way to avoid the attack and swiftly bombarded Donna with shards of ice. Lee jumped into the air and generated four large blue spheres of psychic energy before sending them at Erin, who flew in the air from the attack and unleashed a barrage of purple lightning bolts to attack the blue mystic kunoichi. Erin then encased the Lotus Ninjas in ice from head-to-toe and slashed them with high speed tornadoes that slammed them to the ground. The Lotus Ninjas got back on their feet and unleashed a concentrated burst of combined psychic energy magic that hit Erin against the tree unconsciously.

"Okay, that fight was so intense. Let's go get some pizza." Ella said.

"I'm down." Donna said with a shrug.

"Me too." Lee agreed.

"Me three." Ellie concurred.

"Oh man." Ella groaned with a sigh. "And I was really looking forward to bust that robo magician. What a waste of time."

The Lotus Ninjas instantly vanished out of sight just as Erin suddenly woke up from her unconscious state.

"If they wanna fight the magician robot so badly, that means I have to give myself a magical upgrade." Erin muttered.

* * *

Erin arrived at the antique shop and opened the door to see a female human texting her smartphone at the counter.

"Hello, an anonymous source told me this is the place where I can get enhancements?" Erin asked innocently.

The cashier looked at Erin, who was wearing a dark purple trenchcoat and a black hat.

"Oh, you must be a mystic." The cashier said with a smile.

Her eyes glowed in green light and she was transformed into a beautiful Oni. She has lime green skin, long black hair set in a traditional Japanese princess hairstyle, and blue eyes surrounded by black rings. She also has black five-fingered hands tipped by a hot pink nail, one curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration on the right side of her head, dark green lips, and a thin, curly chameleon-like tail.

"I can sense your mystical presence before you walk in here." The Oni continued. "Lucky for you, I have ton of rare and dangerous yet powerful mystical enhancements."

The Oni snapped her fingers and the shelves behind her revealed rowed stone tablets, amulets, gems, charms, and staffs. Erin walked quickly to the counter as her eyes stared at the talisman. The talisman itself was a small black circular stone with different symbols on it.

"Give me the stone." Erin said as she pointed her finger to the talisman.

The Oni handed the talisman to Erin, who was staring at it with a smile and then took out her smartphone to dial the police.

"Yes, I'd like to report the roaming magician robot outside the burgundy center." Erin said to the phone. "My name? Uh...Weather Queen!"

Erin placed the talisman on her chest and smiled evilly as the symbols on the stone started to glow.

Two police cars drove past by the store while not even noticing the intense glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas arrived at the empty TV station building. Lee was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black bow tie, a black blazer, black mini shorts with dark blue stockings, and black high-heeled boots that reached midway up her calves. Ellie was wearing a dark orange shirt with a black bow tie, a black blazer, black mini shorts with dark orange stockings, and black high-heeled boots that reached midway up her calves. And Donna was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black bow tie, a black blazer, black mini shorts with dark purple stockings, and black high-heeled boots that reached midway up her calves.

"Now, are you sure the robot's in there?" Lee asked Donna.

"Yes, Lee. I finally picked it up on my scanner. Some unknown citizen known as Weather Queen called it in." Donna explained.

Donna charged her shield sunglasses and fired a straight purple energy beam to cut a circle open on the rooftop window. The Lotus Ninjas jumped inside and landed into the room. Lee turned on the spotlights around the room as the Lotus Ninjas walked around the place with caution.

"Yo, we're the Lotus Magi!" Lee spoke into a microphone. "Your biggest rivals are here!"

 _"Breaking news, ladies!"_

The Lotus Ninjas turned around to the desk and got into their fighting stance. The chair turned around to reveal Erin with a sinister grin on her face.

"You may have beaten me before, but I'm lot stronger tougher this time." Erin said. "You see, I've enhanced myself and now I'm really _pumped_ for round two!"

"OMG!" Ella gasped in shock.

"Girls! She's Weather Queen!" Erin asked in realization.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am." Erin replied. "I am Weather Queen."

"I'm not gonna lie. That name suits you as a weather-themed supervillain." Ellie said with a shrug.

"As you can see, it was a ruse! That robotic magician you're searching for is not here!" Weather Queen said. "Now, prepare to meet my wrath!"

Suddenly, the entrance doors bursted open to reveal the robotic mystic that caught the Lotus Ninjas and Weather Queen. She has robotic grayish pink skin, long silver hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side pinned with a rose shaped tiara, light pinkish eyes, and purple lipstick. She wore a long sleeved black dress with a lime green trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with lime green lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a lime green trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with lime green laces and lime green soles.

"Heya! Cardcaster has arrived!" The robotic mystic spoke proudly.

"Finally, we can deal with Weather Queen later." Ella said with a grin. "Let's smash this robot, ladies!"

The Lotus Ninjas dashed forward one by one towards Cardcaster as Weather Queen glared with a growl.

Cardcaster summoned a black playing card that was marked with gold aces in her hand to create two lightning bolts in front of the Lotus Ninjas, causing them to scatter out of the way. Lee jumped in the air to attack Cardcaster with her psychic energy magic, but Cardcaster summoned another black playing card marked with a gold jack in front of her to block Lee's magic. Cardcaster swiftly threw flurries of black razor-sharp cards at the Lotus Ninjas in rapid speed. But Ellie and Donna swiped their arms to release orange and purple scythe-like blades of psychic energy to cleanly slice through the cards. Ella fired fiery curved red beams of psychic energy towards Cardcaster, who summoned a large playing card to protect herself from the attack.

The Lotus Ninjas jumped into the air with blazing psychic energies from their hands, but Cardcaster held out a black playing card that was marked with gold diamond in her hand.

"It's time for me to rock your girls to sleep!" Cardcaster shouted.

Cardcaster aimed the playing card in front of the Lotus Ninjas that induced the four mystic kunoichis into a deep sleep.

"Now, what should I do with you ladies?" Cardcaster chuckled. "I think I'll start making you all into my brainwashing apprentices."

"Breaking news!" Weather Queen spoke as she levitated herself above Cardcaster and crossed her arms over her chest. "If anyone is gonna end these girls, it's going to be me!"

"Uh, who are you?" Cardcaster asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Erin Sawyer. Also known as Weather Queen. I may hate these mystic ninjas, but now I'll gonna to stop you from getting in my way of battle." Weather Queen replied.

"Ha, I love to see you try." Cardcaster said with a laugh.

Cardcaster covered the entire floor with her black playing cards that fired numerous powerful dark green energy blasts to attack Weather Queen rapidly. But Weather Queen created a circular barrier of lightning energy to protect herself from energy blast attack.

"Let's go for a spin!" Weather Queen declared.

Weather Queen raised her arms in the air and released a powerful wave of cold air that encased Cardcaster in solid ice. She then formed four high speed tornadoes and fires them to slash Cardcaster rapidly before creating a large thundercloud that finished the robotic magician off with a bolt of lightning. Cardcaster fell onto the ground unconsciously while Weather Queen lowered herself onto the ground while taking deep breaths just after the talisman broke into pieces.

Then, the Lotus Ninjas woke up from their deep sleep and began rubbing their eyes as they have no memory of their fight against Cardcaster.

"What just happened?" Lee murmured.

The Lotus Ninjas looked at the unconscious Cardcaster and the weakened Weather Queen.

"Did we win?" Ellie asked.

"Looks like Cardcaster and Weather Queen had a massive brawl." Donna replied with a shrug.

"And we missed it?" Ella groaned. "Dang it!"

"Of course, you missed it. You four knocked out from her sleeping card." Weather Queen said firmly. "Just because I saved your lives doesn't mean we're good. Next time we meet, it'll be your doom!"

With that, Weather Queen generated winds around her feet and quickly flew straight to the exit doors.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" Lee asked his sisters.

"Yeah." Ella replied.

"Sure." Ellie smiled with a nod.

"I'm down." Donna responded with a shrug.


	6. Repo Mantis

**Summary: Ellie and Donna try to get a futuristic vehicle from a repo yard.**

* * *

In a salvage junkyard, Donna was levitating several engine parts from the cars while Ellie sat on the truck in boredom.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot this time! Only junkyards can satisfy my technological creativity!" Donna smiled excitedly.

Ellie let out a heavy sigh and turned around to see the car with wide eyes.

"Uh, Donna! Yo, Donna!"

"I'm busy, Ellie." Donna said as she moved the engine parts around herself telekinetically in a circle. "Unless you got something that will surprise me."

"Yes, I do. Now, get over here!" Ellie said.

Ellie turned Donna's head away from the engine parts and pointed her finger forward with a wide smile. Donna and Ellie are staring at a white futuristic compact car being brought into the junkyard.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ellie asked with a shining eyes.

"The Star Dauntless!" Donna exclaimed excitedly. "Featured in not one, not two, but 8 seasons of Galaxina Starforce! On Earth, it may look like an ordinary car. But it quickly turns into an amazing starship in outer space!"

"How can anybody let that beautiful vehicle slip through their fingers?" Ellie wondered.

"I do not know, but we gotta get it." Donna replied in determination. "I'm definitely gonna put a lot of upgrades on this beauty."

Donna and Ellie quietly snuck over to the black van that has the broken headlights.

"Any idea how are we gonna get the car?" Ellie asked.

Suddenly, a bright purple mantis mutant stood behind the girls. He has long arms with jagged shoulders and forearms along with two antenna on his head. He has black hair styled in a 1950s comb-over with a grey streak, bright green eyes, and jagged teeth. He wore a white tank top with a dark blue vest and a black belt with spikes and an "V" engraved on the buckle.

"Can I help you, ladies?" The mantis mutant asked.

"A mutant?" Donna gasped in awe. "Whoa, you really are a mutant."

"I would hide if I were you. A human will find and hunt you down." Ellie warned.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, ladies." The mantis mutant said with a reassuring smile. He pointed his arm to the sign. "I'm Repo Mantis. I run this place. Besides, are you _humans_ afraid of me?"

"Uh, no." Donna said. "We're actually mystics with magical powers."

"You have to sell us that Star Dauntless! _Please! Please! Please!_ " Ellie pleaded.

Donna pulled Ellie away behind her.

"Let me do the talking." Donna said. She glanced back at Repo Mantis with a cool, businesslike look on her face. "So, how much are you gonna pay us to take that vehicle off your hands?"

"I highly doubt you magicians can poof up some cash on you, but I could offer some repo work for you lovely ladies." Repo Mantis replied.

"And what's repo work?" Ellie asked.

"It's when deadbeats who didn't pay for their vehicles, you take stuff back." Repo Mantis explained. "If you can do the job today, I'll let ya have that Star Dauntless car."

"We're in!" Ellie agreed immediately. "So, who's on the list?"

"I need you to get a van from a real shady mystic as you may call it." Repo Mantis responded. "She's in the darkest outskirts of the bad part of town right in the woods. First, those turtle mutants stole the vehicle I promised them. Let's hope you ladies don't follow that path once you bring the van back."

Ellie and Donna glanced at each other with confusion about the turtle mutant part.

* * *

High in the sky, Donna was riding on her dark violet futuristic jet-like broom at incredible speed while Ellie wrapped her arms around Donna's waist tightly. They landed safely to the ground and walked through the dark part of the woods as Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead and tossed it in the air to create a violet flashlight that landed in her hands.

"I managed to run a profile on this woman. Fearsome loner, refuses to pay her bills, lives in this spooky forest." Donna said.

Donna and Ellie quickly hid behind the tree as they saw a black van that they were looking for.

"Hey, there's the van!" Ellie smiled.

Just then, the van door opened and a pair of glowing green eyes stared at Donna and Ellie dangerously. Two mystic kunoichis hid back to the tree with scared faces.

"That woman is totally gonna tear us to shreds!" Donna exclaimed. She reached out to her cell phone in her hand. "I never thought I say this, but we should call Ella and Lee on this."

"What? No way!" Ellie said as she grabbed Donna's cell phone and shoved it back to her older sister's waist belt. "We're not gonna call them! We got this. This is our adventure and only we could get the Star Dauntless on our own."

Unknown to the mystic kunoichis, a mystic woman began to approach them.

"Okay, you've made your point." Donna said. "Alright, fine. But if we're really going to do this, we gotta go stealth mode."

"Too late for that."

Donna and Ellie turned around to see a mystic woman standing behind them with blazing glowed eyes, causing the mystic kunoichis to scream in frighten. Donna quickly held her flashlight that revealed a robotic mystic woman. She has a slender though athletic build and a curvaceous body with robotic pale green skin, long black hair that have green tips, dark green eyes, and black lipstick. She wore a black raw-cut crop top with long dropped sleeves and green shorts.

"Whoa, calm down." The robotic mystic woman spoke. "I'm Mira."

Two pale green serpentine creatures swirled around Mira's shoulders. They have mint green faces, narrow red eyes, and two limbs with four-clawed hands. Donna and Ellie wrapped their arms around each other in fear.

"Hey, relax." Mira said. She patted one of the creature on the head. "These guys are Jalordas. They won't harm you. You girls look lost. Let's go to my van."

Donna and Ellie followed Mira inside the van, where the entire vehicle was crawled with Jalordas.

"Dinner time, boys." Mira said.

Mira carried five large bowls of dead rats to the Jalordas, who began eating their meal in delight. Donna and Ellie sat on the leather seats behind the back seats that a group of Jalordas were sitting.

"Here, have some of my homemade mango watermelon soda." Mira said.

Mira handed two cups that has a black straw to Donna and Ellie, who slowly took sips that made their eyes widen.

"Wow, this is really good." Ellie smiled.

"This honestly tastes exactly like two flavors that was meant to be made together!" Donna grinned.

Donna and Ellie quickly finished their soda before looking back at Mira with serious faces.

"So, Mira, let's get down to business about your van." Ellie said.

"What about it?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"According to Repo Mantis, you haven't paid the bills since you got the vehicle." Donna replied.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was a mystic who used to live in the jungle before I move here in this state." Mira explained. She looked back at the sleeping Jalordas with a sad frown. "These little guys have been with my family for generations. I can't never abandon them or this vehicle. I couldn't even afford an apartment to live in the city. This van and the Jalordas are all I have left."

Donna and Ellie exchanged worried looks as they deeply felt bad for Mira and her pets. One of the Jalordas came up onto Ellie's shoulder and rubbed his face on the orange mystic kunoichi's cheek.

"Wow, we didn't know that a fearsome gal like you can feel this way." Ellie said, patting the Jalorda's head.

"I'm only fearsome when I have to be." Mira said. "My magic can only perform green fire and concussive blasts enhanced by my emotions. Even with that power, I can't do anything to help my pets or myself for that matter."

"Don't worry, Mira." Donna said with a smile. "How about we create a bigger, cooler vehicle for you and the Jalordas?"

"Really?" Mira gasped with wide eyes. "You really do that for me and my pets?"

"Yup." Donna replied. "Just let me and my sister handle it. We'll take care of everything."

* * *

Outside, Donna pulled one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet and began infusing purple magical energy into the bead. She then tossed the glowing bead in the air and created a white futuristic RV trailer that landed on the ground. Ellie held out spray paint while Donna took her mechanical tools out from her waist belt as they dashed forward to get started on the vehicle.

Few minutes later, Donna and Ellie had successfully completed their task. The futuristic RV trailer was now jet black with black and forest green Yin & Yang symbol on the outside. The inside was wonderfully large and modern with its leather furniture, slick couches, a built-in projector, closet bed, and kitchen that were all designed with high-tech touchscreen capabilities.

"Thanks, girls!" Mira said with a smile. "You two are welcome to visit me and the Jalordas anytime!"

Donna and Ella hopped inside the van.

"Sure thing! See you around!" Donna smiled back.

With that, Donna drove the van way back to Repo Mantis Salvage.

* * *

Back at Repo Mantis Salvage, Donna and Ellie arrived to see the Star Dauntless on the platform as an attraction. Donna parked the van as she and Ellie quickly hopped out of the vehicle before stomping towards Repo Mantis.

"Hey, Repo! We had a deal!" Ellie shouted angrily.

"Yeah, about that." Repo Mantis said. "You two did an amazing job of getting that van, but many Galaxina Starforce fans will go crazy with big cash to sit in that beauty."

"And that's why I set up a hidden security cam on you while we were gone." Donna said with a smirk.

"What?!" Repo Mantis and Ellie exclaimed.

"You didn't really think I don't know shady business when I see one?" Donna said sassily. "So, we're not leaving without our Star Dauntless vehicle!"

"Hey!" Repo Mantis smirked. "Purple witch got some sass."

"I keep telling you I'm sassy." Donna said as she looked at Ellie with a smug look on her face.

Donna held her arms out and released ten purple glowing explosive orbs with bat wings hovering around her. She then thrusted her arms down in an X shape and all the orbs came homing automatically at Repo Mantis that knocked the mantis mutant back.

"You're up, Ellie!" Donna called out.

Ellie nodded her head and began to channel her psychic energies into the ground that released a series of orange powerful energy columns that knocked Repo Mantis away towards the lined cars with great force.

"Sorry, bug man! But a deal's a deal!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie and Donna sped into the Star Dauntless car as they jumped inside the vehicle. Ellie looked around in awe while Donna turned on the push-to-start button to start up the car and drove out of the junkyard into the city streets.

"Yes! We did it!" Ellie cheered.

"Man, I can't wait to install various upgrades on this baby." Donna grinned.

Suddenly, Repo Mantis began to slam his truck into the Star Dauntless car from behind.

"Hand over my money mobile!" Repo Mantis screamed in rage.

Repo Mantis slammed repeatedly into the Star Dauntless car.

Ellie started to press buttons in rapid speed, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"What?!" Ellie exclaimed. "Nothing's working!"

"That because it _only_ works on TV." Donna said. She pulled out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet and handed it to Ellie. "Here! Imagine any weapon to take down that truck!"

"I'm on it!" Ellie said.

Ellie rolled down the window and peeked out to crunch the shamballa bead hard in her hand that created a black gun-like weapon with a dark orange horn-like barrel and a jagged reddish-orange stripe around the barrel. She fired a barrage of orange diamond-shaped energy blasts that slightly knocked Repo Mantis off track. Repo Mantis growled angrily and slammed into the Star Dauntless car once again.

"I can't shake him!" Donna exclaimed.

"I'll try the Flight Unit Mode!" Ellie said.

"Wait, what? There's a flight unit mode in this vehicle and _you didn't use it first?!_ " Donna shouted with an annoyed face.

"I didn't even see it there!" Ellie shouted back.

"Well, now you do! Use it, so I can get us out of here!" Donna yelled.

As Ellie pressed the button, three rocket engines came out of the back that allowed Donna to rocket the vehicle into the sky at high speeds. Ellie waved down at Repo Mantis, who was staring at the vehicle with a shock face. She then aimed her gun-like weapon and fired a large orange diamond-shaped energy blast that made Repo see it as a ball of light.

"So...pretty." Repo Mantis said slowly.

The energy blast hit Repo Mantis's truck in an explosion, causing him to scream in great pain.

Ellie and Donna flew away in their flying vehicle while riding off into the sunset.

"Oh yeah! We rule!" Ellie and Donna cheered.

* * *

Outside the city, Mira and the Jalordas were watching Donna and Ellie from a distance.

"Those girls..." Mira said with a chuckle.


	7. Down With the Sickness

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas must endure Saldana's Chakra Flu and the seven terrible stages that come with it.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ella was playing Dance Dance Revolution. Lee, Donna, and Ellie surrounded their oldest sister, who haven't missed a single move for an hour and a half.

"I think she's got this." Lee spoke.

"Of course, she got this!" Ellie said.

"Well, I'm just saying, who knew she was into dancing games." Lee said with a shrug.

"Only play dance games for competition." Ella said as she performed the moonwalk and then spinning around the board. "But you can say this is more of a dancing workout."

"OMG, she just doubled the moves." Donna said in shock.

Saldana walked around the arcade room while groaning and coughing violently.

"Water!" Ella called out.

Ellie handed the water bottle to Ella, who drank half of the bottle and splashed the rest in her energized face.

"Thanks, Ellie." Ella said as she performed the cabbage patch and the butterfly.

"Come on, Ella, win the big points!" Lee smiled with encouragement.

"Oh, she's about to set a new high score!" Donna grinned.

Saldana's magic started to knock down the picture frame of her and her daughters and several other stuff while continuing to cough violently.

"You're almost there to your new high score." Lee smiled widely.

"Trust me, girls. I got this!" Ella said.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie suddenly heard a scream that made them turn around while Ella continued to dance.

"New high score!" The game declared.

"Yes!" Ella cheered as she pumped her fists at her new high score.

Ella then turned around to see a pale-looking Saldana, who was rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not feeling too good." Saldana said weakly.

Saldana sneezes violently that sent out a large puff of white smoke from her mouth.

"Odaijini." Lee told Saldana.

" _OMG, OMG, OMG!_ Mom has become a zombie!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Shut up, Ellie. Only mystics become Jiang-Shi with purple skins." Donna pointed out.

"Charka flu!" Ella said. "This can't be good."

 _ **Down with the sickness!**_

* * *

In Saldana's bedroom, Donna was examining the bed-ridden white mystic with her magic while Lee waved her mother's face with a towel.

"I feel terrible." Saldana stated. "Be honest. Do I really look terrible?"

As Saldana lifted herself up, her skin was very pale gray skin and her eyes were pure white. The Lotus Ninjas took one step back away with shock faces.

"You're looking great. No problem once so ever." Ella said with a sweet smile.

The Lotus Ninjas quickly sped out of their mother's room and headed into the living room.

"Okay, it's official. She's definitely sick." Ella said.

"Look, I managed to search up Charka Flu and a flu that intense is gonna affect her personality that reside within her mind." Donna explained. "And I'm talking the full _seven_ stages before mom's body naturally heals itself."

Ella gathered her arms around Ellie, Donna, and Lee.

"Well, the full seven stages could only mean one thing." Ella said.

The Lotus Ninjas looked down with sadness.

"Another chance to get whatever we want!" Ella smiled.

Lee, Ella, Ellie, and Donna cheered while dancing happily.

"I mean, poor mom. She felt terrible because of her sickness." Ellie said with a sad frown. She then let out a quick smile on her face. "But lucky us, she'll grant whatever we ask for! Oh yeah!"

"Well, that's only if we make all the way to the end of the Chakra flu." Donnie explained as she placed her hands on her hips. "And just like last year, we never get there."

"No way! This year's gonna be different." Ella said firmly. "No one's getting infected and we will make it to the end."

"Well, if we do make it to the end, what are we gonna ask for?" Lee wondered.

The Lotus Ninjas began thinking about their own desires. Ellie, Donna, and Lee turned to Ella, who noticed their attention with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, this year, I was thinking about asking for a vacation." Ella said.

Ellie, Donna, and Lee gasped with wide eyes.

"A vacation!" Lee exclaimed. "Like what?"

"We've been a lot of vacation spots for the past years." Ella replied. "So, I was thinking about beaches in Mexico. What about you guys?"

" _Uranium!_ " Donna shouted excitedly. "Oh, I'm definitely asking mom for uranium. I mean, if I could finally get my hands on some of that, we would be virtually unstoppable, baby!"

"You need to get your head out of science and magic potions, Donna. I'm thinking about a wood oven that can create food with our thoughts." Ellie said.

"Uh, lame." Lee said with a sassy smile as she pushed past Donna and Ellie. "What we should ask for is matching jumpsuits. I could definitely detailed them with cute fashion accessories."

Ellie and Donna quickly tackled Lee as they began arguing about their own desires to their disagreement.

"Shut up!" Ella exclaimed.

Ellie, Donna, and Lee suddenly stopped fighting.

"I got this!" Ella said. "I'm gonna ask mom for something that benefits all of us, okay?"

"This is gonna be so exciting!" Ellie yelled happily. She then let out a frown and breathed out a puff of ice coming out of her mouth. "But you know terrible for mom."

Ellie's eyes widened as she breathed another puff of ice from her mouth. Donna and Lee turned their worry faces to Ella, who knew the first stage has begun.

"Buckle up, girls. We got to get ready." Ella said with narrow eyes.

 _ **Stage 1: Relaxation!**_

* * *

In the first stage, the pale blue color on Saldana's skin represents her relaxed side.

Saldana sat up on her bed and began waving her hand in circles to release her magic at the air conditioner unit, causing it to emit cold air throughout the entire fortress. She let out a relaxed smile as she was trying to cool herself off from her fever.

Fortunately, the Lotus Ninjas sat underneath the heat lamp above them while wearing pale white winter coats.

"Man, I hate stage one." Ellie complained.

"That means mother's relaxed side is kicking in." Donna stated.

"We only have three hours left." Ella said. "Just hang in there."

"On the bright side, at least we're sitting here all toasty with delicious cocoa." Lee smiled as she took a sip of her cocoa.

Saldana loomed over her daughters, who looked at her in shock. Her entire skin was pale blue as cold air began emitting on her skin.

"Why the shock faces? You gals need to chill." Saldana said.

Saldana's skin slowly turned pale red, causing her to growl through her gritted teeth. Her eyes and hands began to glow with blazing red magic as she started to chase her daughters around the living room.

 _ **Stage 2: Rage!**_

* * *

In the second stage, the red color on Saldana's skin represents her angry and rageful side.

Saldana continued chasing Ella, Ellie, and Lee around the fortress living room as three mystic kunoichis were screaming for their lives in their hazmat suits.

"Donna, is your shamballa bead ready?" Ella called out.

"Yup, it's ready." Donna shouted.

Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet and tossed it in the air to create a large glass globe on the ground.

"Nice!" Ella called as she, Ellie, and Lee were still being chased by Saldana. "Let's get her inside."

Ella, Ellie, and Lee ran straight for the glass globe with Saldana raging behind them. But three mystic kunoichis instantly parted ways in different directions and Saldana slid into the container before Donna quickly slammed the lid shut.

"Okay, this should hold her for now." Donna said.

"I'm feeling kinda bad trapping our mom like this." Lee said.

"I know. But this is the only way to contain her." Ella said.

Saldana began to blast her magic around as she was trying to get out the container.

"Uh, Donna, mom's trying to get out!" Ellie cried.

"Yeah, I've noticed!" Donna shouted.

Saldana engulfed the large glass container with pulsing red energy and clenched her fists to destroy it in tiny pieces. She levitated herself in the air and and flew into the dojo in rapid speed.

"Ellie, you're with me." Ella ordered. "We can't afford to lose anyone before mom kicks into the last stage."

"I'll help you find mom if I knew you were gonna ask her for a food thought oven." Ellie said sweetly.

"Really, Ellie?" Lee said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Not! Now!" Ella growled.

"But quick question, is Uranium still on the table?" Donna asked.

Ella sighed in frustration.

* * *

Ella and Ellie looked around the darkened dojo. Ella stepped inside Saldana's bedroom while Ellie was whimpering behind her older sister in fear. They looked around the room and Saldana was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, she's not in the room." Ella said as she turned around to Ellie with a relieved smile.

"Uh, Ella..." Ellie stammered.

"What?" Ella said.

"She's...behind...you." Ellie whimpered.

"Mom's behind me?" Ella asked in confusion.

"Yes." Ellie replied as she backed away from Ella.

Ella gulped and turned around to see the angry Saldana standing behind her with blazing red fists. Saldana delivered a swift punch that made Ella dodge the attack. Ella delivered a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Saldana landing on the floor into the shadows.

But when Saldana stepped out of the shadows, she was now a five year old girl. She has pale orange skin and long black hair tied in ringlet pigtails. She wore a long-sleeved white dress that reaches to her knees.

"Hi, new friends!" Saldana spoke with a wide smile. "Let's have fun together!"

Ella and Ellie exchanged confused glances before looking back at Saldana in realization.

"Run!" Ellie exclaimed.

 _ **Stage 3: Happiness!**_

* * *

In the third stage, the pale orange color on Saldana's skin and the age regression represents her happy and cheerful side.

In the living room, Lee and Donna took off their helmet.

"Oh, I swear these suits do not help us breathe." Lee said with a deep breath.

"Tell me about it. Now, are you sure we're safe?" Donna asked.

"We're totally fine. Ella and Ellie got it under control." Lee replied reassuringly.

"Run away!" Ella and Ellie screamed as they ran past Lee and Donna.

Lee and Donna looked at the child Saldana running towards them, making two mystic sisters run away to catch up with Ella and Ellie as fast as they can.

"Oh, let's play together, big blue!" Saldana said with a happy smile.

Donna and Lee put on their helmets as they finally caught up to Ella and Ellie.

But suddenly, a long white energized chain was launched to wrap around Lee's arms and waist together.

"Let's play, Leona." Saldana said. "Just you and me."

"No, no! I don't wanna play with you!" Lee protested.

Saldana then pulled Lee towards her with the chain and took off Lee's helmet to hug her face.

"Uh no, Lee's infected. Gonna quarantine her." Donna warned.

* * *

Back in the living room, three mystic kunoichis telekinetically trapped Lee inside a floating glass globe container.

"Avenge me, ladies. You must make it to the final stage." Lee said. Her entire skin began to turn pale pink in a slow rate. "Oh, I'm no feeling too good right now. I can feel the strong stain of happiness kicking in."

Then, the glass container sprayed Lee with green misty smoke.

"One down, three more still safe." Ella said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Let's be careful so that the rest of us can't get infected as well. Who's got eyes on the kid?"

Ellie yelped as she turned to the couch and realized that Saldana wasn't there where they left her.

"She's gone." Ellie said with a deadpan face.

Then suddenly, Saldana slammed herself on the floor out of nowhere while wearing a white jumpsuit with black stripes down her arms and sides in her proper age.

 _ **Stage 4: Bravery!**_

In the fourth stage, the pale green color on Saldana's skin represents her fighting spirit.

Saldana gathered white light in her left hand and fires it at her daughters, but Ella blocked the attack with a large red psychic energized shield.

"Let's have some action, shall we?" Saldana shouted as she charged straight towards her daughters in fast speed.

In a rapid succession, Saldana cloaked her body with white magic and then rushed to attack her daughters that sent then flying in different directions.

Donna lifted herself up with dizzy eyes and then shook her head. She pulled down her high-tech shield sunglasses and scanned the fortress to see Saldana up running into a familiar room.

"No, she's in my lab!" Donna exclaimed.

* * *

Donna quietly snuck over to peek into her lab. The entire room was heavily modified with various heavy machinery on the walls and advanced computer terminals around the room. Several industrial light spheres encased in a black high-quality steel rings hanging from the ceiling that emitted a purple glow.

Donna glanced around her lab and slowly engulfed her hands with purple magic as she wasn't unaware that Saldana was on the ceiling upside down.

* * *

Back in the living room, Ellie and Ella got back up on their feet as they looked around to see Donna jump of the lab and land in front of them.

"Donna, you're okay?" Ella asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Donna replied quickly. "I thought mom was in my lab, but she wasn't there."

"Okay." Ella said with an uncertain look on her face. "If she's not in your lab, then where is she?"

"Over there!"

Ella, Ellie, and Donna looked up to see Saldana standing on the floating platform above them. She magically removed her kunoichi outfit and wore a sparkling white dress with white high heels. She held a white bejeweled microphone and started singing seductively.

 _ **Stage 5: Passion!**_

In the fifth stage, the pale violet color on Saldana's skin represents her outgoing, feminine side.

Ellie and Ella covered their ears with their hands to prevent themselves from listening to their mother's siren-like singing.

"How long do we have to endure this?" Ellie shouted.

"We're almost there. We only have two stages left!" Ella yelled.

"And we totally have nothing to worry about as long as we stay together." Donna said as she began to have pale green skin all over her body. "Man, I'm feeling pumped right now!"

Ella and Ellie looked at Donna with wide eyes, knowing that their brainiac sister has been infected.

* * *

Back in the living room, two mystic kunoichis telekinetically trapped Donna inside a floating glass globe container while spraying her with green misty smoke.

"Oh, I'm gonna love watching you two getting squat from mom without me!" Donna shouted as she started slamming her fists against the glass globe. "I may be all brains, but I'm beginning to know what Ella feels to be the brawn one!"

"Uh, Ella, what stage are we on now?" Ellie asked Ella.

 _ **Stage 6: Knowledge!**_

In the sixth stage, the pale yellow color on Saldana's skin represents her intellectual side.

Saldana was now wearing glasses and began levitating various books in a circle above her.

"I see you two managed to made it the sixth stage of the Charka flu." Saldana explained. "The other stages were very impulsive. Not very logical. But for now, I'll be reading every spellbooks for the time being. It would be very logical for you all to read the written language of magic and studied increasingly powerful spells that may help you in the future."

Ellie began reading one of the floating spellbooks with interest.

"Wow, there's an empathic summoning spell! Who knew?" Ellie said with a smile.

"I still can't believe we're close to stage seven." Ella smiled. "Best. Day. Ever!"

"The empathic summoning spell allows the user to summon entities that act as an extension of themselves by synchronizing their memories and emotions, allowing them to spontaneously adjusting and obeying their every desire." Ellie explained quickly.

Ella took a few steps away from Ellie as she could see pale yellow color infesting her entire skin.

* * *

Back in the living room, Ella telekinetically trapped Ellie inside a floating glass globe container.

"There's 99.999999% chance of Ella will succeed the final stage." Ellie stated. "But if my calculations are incorrect, then that would means..."

The glass container then sprayed Ellie with green misty smoke.

"Oh, trust me. I'm not gonna mess this one up." Ella said with a grin as she turned away from Ellie.

"Rafaela."

Ella glanced sideways at Lee, who was transformed into a five year old child.

"Let's forgot about the final stage and have some fun with me." Lee suggested with a happy smile. "You're may be a tough girl on the outside, but you're like a soft teddy bear on the inside. Now, bring it in, big sis! I'll let you play with my dollies!"

"Not a chance." Ella replied with a deadpan look on her face.

"Then, let's fight, Ella."

Ella glanced sideways at Donna, who pressed her face against the glass globe.

"Come on. Just you and me, sis. You know you want to." Donna grinned.

"Shut up!" Ella shouted. "Mom's at her final stage and I'm not going to mess this up."

"And don't forget, we only get to ask for one thing from mommy, Ella." Lee reminded.

"I already know exactly what I'm asking for." Ella said.

 _ **Stage 7: Perfect Balance!**_

In the last stage, the pale indigo color on Saldana's skin represents her embodiment of emotional harmony with her auras at full strength and power.

With that chance, the Lotus Ninjas can grant whatever they want.

Ella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and stared at Saldana with a firm look on her face.

"Mom, I know you have the power to grant me to whatever I ask for." Ella said. "I want you to give..."

"Plushy dollies!" Lee cried. She used her magic to roll the glass globe in front of Saldana. "Every kid loves dolls!"

"What? _No!_ " Ella protested. "Anything but _that!_ "

"Wish granted." Saldana said with a soft smile.

Saldana began waving her hand in circles to release her magic at Ella, surrounding the red mystic kunoichi with living smiling dolls and puppets. Before Ella could use her magic to escape, the living dolls and puppets tackled her to the ground as they hugged the red mystic kunoichi tightly.

"Oh, looks like you're having fun with your new toys." Saldana said as she zoomed close to Ella and grabbed her daughter's cheeks. "So cute."

The pale indigo color started to infest Ella's entire skin, causing her to let out a violent sneeze.

"No! We were so close!" Ella groaned weakly.

Suddenly, Saldana's skin returned back to normal that made her sense restored. She looked at her infected daughters, knowing that their skin color have changed.

"Oh, your four have been infected by the Charka flu from me." Saldana said softly. She let out a smile and a shrug. "Oh well. Mama wants a new wardrobe!"

Saldana winked victoriously, knowing that she was able to get whatever she wanted.


	8. The Fast and the Hockiest

**Summary: Donna's newly built Sonicruiser goes missing.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Donna stood in front of a curtain inside the garage. Ellie, Ella, and Lee stood in front of their brainiac sister.

"Ladies. Behind this curtain is one of my greatest masterpiece." Donna said confidently. "Took me a whole week, but it was so worth it!"

"Ooh, is it those bead bracelets?" Lee asked. "The ones you made when we were fighting Crimson Dazzler?"

"Uh, no. I'm still working on the kinks." Donna replied.

"Figures." Ella said with a shrug.

"But this is way better." Donna continued. "This will literally blow your minds."

Donna snapped her fingers and the curtain magically went up, but there's nothing behind it.

"Uh, Donna?" Ellie spoke with a raised eyebrow. "There's nothing there."

"What?" Donna asked in confusion. She turned around to look for her invention in a panic. "What the? It's gone? I've spent a whole week building us an amazing vehicle out of the Star Dauntless car! _Who stole our Sonicruiser?!_ "

* * *

Outside, a black futuristic compact car sped on the streets. Casey was driving the vehicle and wore black cool-looking sunglasses as he pressed down on the pedals to accelerate the speed.

"Goongala!" Casey cried with a huge smile.

Then, Casey drove by the tall apartment building that the Lotus Ninjas were standing on.

"This might be a real problem, Donna." Ella said. "Not only did the thief stole your Sonicruiser, but they must know where our fortress is."

"I has to be someone who knows our sacred home." Donna said with narrow eyes. "And I think I might know who that person is."

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas stormed into the dojo to confront Saldana, who was meditating peacefully in the air.

"Alright, mom! Where's our Sonicruiser?!" Donna demanded.

"Hello, Donatella." Saldana said. She let out a calm smile and levitated herself down on her feet to the floor. "Can you and your sisters explain to me why you just disturb my meditation?"

"Someone stole Donna's Sonicruiser." Lee informed.

"And as your sensei and mother, you suspect that I did it." Saldana said as she started to crack her knuckles.

"Well, duh." Donna snapped as she rolled her eyes. "You're the only one who could've possibly taken it."

"Well, my daughters." Saldana said. She aimed her blazing white energized hands at the Lotus Ninjas, who looked nervous as they huddled together in fear. "If that's the case."

Saldana released numerous homing white beams of light at the Lotus Ninjas, causing them to scream in pain. That attack sent four mystic kunoichis land onto the wall one by one in the living room.

"Okay, good news, mom is _not_ the car thief." Donna commented.

"Sorry, mom!" Ellie called out. "We'll make it up to you."

"A box of red velvet cheesecake and apology accepted." Saldana said.

Saldana closed the dojo door and the Lotus Ninjas sat on the couch.

"Alright ladies, we need to find out the real suspect." Donna said firmly.

"It's gotta be someone who knows our magic heritage exist." Ella pointed out.

"Casey!" Ellie gasped in realization. "If anyone has a crazy interest in extreme vehicles, it has to be him."

"Oh, I should've known _he_ took it!" Donna exclaimed angrily.

"Well, he has been going on and on about the upgrading vehicle ever since you and Ellie found at the junkyard." Lee stated.

"Hey Donna, you won't happen to install a tracking device in the Sonicruiser, haven't you?" Ella asked.

"Oh, yes, I did." Donna replied with a sinister smile. "And when we find him, he's gonna pay!"

Ella, Lee, and Ellie glanced at each other in fear as they could imagine what Donna gonna do with Casey when they find him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sonicruiser sped past other cars, trucks, and vans on the road with ease. Casey grinned in glee until an alarm went on, causing the vehicle halted instantly in the alleyway just as all four tires were strapped down with magic energy chains.

"What the heck? What's going on?" Casey exclaimed.

"Hazard protocol activated." A female voice spoke. "The Sonicruiser has been programmed to stop from going beyond a set perimeter."

Casey hopped out of the vehicle in fear and started to take out his smartphone as he wasn't unaware that a luxurious rose-pink convertible with dark magenta headlights and red alloy wheels pulling up right behind him.

"Oh, I'm in a big trouble now." Casey muttered. He began searching for Saldana's phone number under contact. "Maybe I will call Saldana. She's not gonna snitch me out."

"Need a hand?"

Casey turned around to see Crimson Dazzler standing behind him, causing him to jump onto the hood of the vehicle in fright.

"Who the heck are you?!" Casey cried.

"Ha, I'm Crimson Dazzler." Crimson Dazzler introduced with a wink. "I'm also formerly known as Oriana Valentine."

"Oriana Valentine? As in the pop singer Oriana Valentine?" Casey questioned.

"The one and only." Crimson Dazzler replied.

"Say, could you give me a ride uptown?" Casey asked.

"Sure, why not?" Crimson Dazzler replied sweetly. "I would love to show you some of my new songs I've been working on."

"Sure." Casey said, jumping off the vehicle. "As long as I can get home without any trouble."

"Oh, I'll make sure of that." Crimson Dazzler grinned evilly.

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas landed on the tall building rooftop. Donna's touchscreen began to track down the Sonicruiser's location.

"Okay, if we just track the perimeter of the hazard protocol, we should be able to find the Sonicruiser." Donna spoke. She glanced down at the alleyway. "Hey look, there it is. That was fast."

"Whoa!" Ellie, Ella, and Lee gasped in awe as they gathered behind Donna.

The Lotus Ninjas looked at the vehicle with wide eyes. The Sonicruiser was a futuristic black Chevrolet Corvette that has neon green eight-inch-diameter airless tires.

"Nice work, Donna!" Ellie exclaimed in awe.

"So cool and beautiful!" Ella said with a chuckle.

"We're gonna have so lot of fun in that beauty." Lee grinned. She then saw Casey walking away from the Sonicruiser. "Hey, look. There's Casey."

"Oh, if I get my hands on him, I'm gonna…" Donna said with narrow eyes.

"Hey, is that Crimson Dazzler?" Ella questioned in confusion.

The Lotus Ninjas watched Casey hopping into Crimson Dazzler's vehicle.

"This is not good." Ella said to her sisters. "Let's move."

The Lotus Ninjas jumped off the rooftop and landed behind the Crimson Dazzler's car.

"Hiya, Crimson Dazzler." Ellie greeted. "Miss us?"

"What?!" Casey exclaimed in a shocking panic. He turned to Crimson Dazzler. "We've got to go!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Crimson Dazzler said.

Crimson Dazzler grabbed the steering wheel and pressed down on the pedal, driving off into the road out of the alleyway.

"They're getting away!" Ella said.

"Oh, they're not gonna get away from us that easily!" Donna smiled.

* * *

On the street, Crimson Dazzler maneuvered safely past other cars. But the Sonicruiser was able to catch up with her. The inside of the car was enormous as it was conserving neon green electricity that lit up around the vehicle in an illuminating manner.

"Now that autopilot's engaged, allow me to show you around my stand-of-the-art Sonicruiser." Donna explained. "I've designed the vehicle with navigation, weapon systems, music station, wait for it, video game console for worldwide gaming!"

"So cool." Ellie and Lee smiled slowly.

"I also require a perfect leather seat for Ella." Donna replied smugly as she gestured her hand to the black leather seat with neon green lines and neon red lotus flower symbol on it.

"So gorgeous." Ella murmured in amazement.

Ella hopped onto the seat with a huge grin on her face and slammed her boot on the pedal that caused the Sonicruiser to speed up on the road.

"So, you took the car from your friends?" Crimson Dazzler asked Casey. "I know have magic powers and all, but what could they possibly do to you?"

"Well, Donna is the only one who customize it. But she's also a monster! She'll transmute my hockey trophies into golems and tell my dad to not go to the hockey rink for a month." Casey whimpered.

Donna popped out of the window with an angry look on her face.

"Casey, I know you're in there!" Donna called out.

Casey slid down from his seat to avoid getting caught by Donna.

"But, if you surrender now, I promise I won't do any harm on you." Donna said innocently in a sweet tone.

"That is a lie!" Casey said to Crimson Dazzler. "I'm not falling for that trick again."

"Alright, Casey, you ask for it!" Donna screamed angrily. "Crimson Dazzler won't able to save you from us!"

With that, Donna retreated into the vehicle.

"How are you planning to stop that car?" Ella asked.

"I'll blast it with the sonic cannon!" Donna grinned.

Donna pulled out helmet visor and prepared the retractable sonic cannon on top of the vehicle. But Lee's face popped on Donna's screen.

"Donna, as much you want to get revenge on Casey, but he's still in that car with Crimson Dazzler." Lee reminded.

"Don't worry. I'll go semi-lethal on him." Donna said reassuringly.

Ella, Ellie, and Lee gave Donna firm looks on their faces.

"Alright, fine!" Donnie complained. "Trident hooks it is."

Donna launched two three-pronged hooks from the sides of the Sonicruiser to capture the back of Crimson Dazzler's vehicle. Ellie and Lee stood on the Sonicruiser with their blazing magic readied on their clenched fists.

"Alright, Crimson Dazzler, hand over our friend!" Ellie called out.

"Yeah, hand over the fugitive!" Donna grinned.

"Get over yourself, Donna!" Lee shouted.

"Take the wheel!" Crimson Dazzler shouted to Casey.

Casey immediately grabbed the steering wheel to steady the vehicle as Crimson Dazzler stood on the back seat.

"Get ready, ninja freaks! Crimson Dazzler's back and ready to _rooooooooll!_ " Crimson Dazzler grinned evilly.

Crimson Dazzler formed a large swirling pink sound waves around her whole body and released them to hit Ellie and Lee, who summoned an orange and blue psychic energized shield to protect themselves from the attack.

"Donna, what else you got in this thing?" Ella asked Donna.

"Oh, I've been wanting to try this baby!" Donna grinned.

The hood on the Sonicruiser popped open that revealed a long-range missile weapon shooter. Donna pressed the button and launched a hail of missiles that hit Crimson Dazzler around her body. Crimson Dazzler growled and unleashed numerous musical notes that emitted a loud screeching noise at Lee and Ellie. Two mystic kunoichis swiftly moved around the Sonicruiser to avoid the attack.

"Ellie, stop her!" Lee called out.

"I'm on it!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie created an enormous orange tornado made of psychic energies that hit Crimson Dazzler with great force.

"Alright, Lee! You're on!" Ellie shouted.

Lee summoned a stream of big bubbles made of psychic energies from her palms that hit the screaming Crimson Dazzler at great force multiple times. Ella slammed down on the brakes and came to a stop that halted Crimson Dazzler's car. Crimson Dazzler destroyed the harpoon hooks with a sound energized blade with her fingertip and grabbed Casey by the back of his shirt.

"Bon voyage, kid!" Crimson Dazzler said with narrow eyes. "Catch you on my comeback tour!"

Crimson Dazzler threw Casey into the road and drove off out of sight.

"No, wait! Don't leave _me!_ " Casey pleaded.

Casey turned around to see a furious Donna standing behind with a nervous smile on his face.

"You! You reckless, arrogant...!" Donna growled.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie giggled under their breaths while Casey slumped in fear.

"You are facing full levels of pain for a month, young man! Followed by the electrocution all the way to psychic torment! Spoiler alert, the torture will hurt you spiritually and mentally!" Donna yelled angrily.


	9. Cosplay Melee

**Summary: In order to get a birthday gift for Saldana, the Lotus Ninjas have to take on thuggish Times Square cosplayers.**

* * *

Outside, Ella was walking on the sidewalk in the afternoon. She wore a black jacket over a turtleneck dark red leotard, black tights with dark red accents, black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, and heavy black calf-length boots. She also has black shield styled sunglasses on her face.

"Okay, remind me again why I am doing this by myself?" Ella asked with a deadpan face.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie were sitting in their seats inside the Sonicruiser. Lee was researching retail stores on the computer screen while Donna and Ellie were playing on their handheld game console.

"Because you're the leader and we need you to handle this mission tough girl style." Lee replied.

"I seriously doubt it." Ella retorted.

"Look, you'll be fine, as long as you don't draw too attention to yourself." Donna said calmly.

"And besides, it's mom's birthday and we find a gift that will totally wow her." Ellie reminded.

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Last night, the Lotus Ninjas were watching a Galaxina Starforce movie. Saldana walked in the living room while reading a fashion magazine in her hands._

 _"There will be no training tomorrow!" Saldana said._

 _Lee turned around to look at her mother while eating ramen noodles at the same time. Her eyes widened in excitement when she saw the fashion magazine that Saldana was reading with interest._

 _"Oh, this dress looks like nice." Saldana muttered._

 _Lee let out a huge smile and gathered her sisters together in a tight circle._

 _"Girls, I just realized that tomorrow is mom's birthday!" Lee said._

 _"OMG!" Ellie gasped._

 _"Almost forgot." Ella muttered._

 _"We gotta get her a gift that'll blow her mind away." Donna said._

 _"And I think I know where to get it." Lee smiled._

 _[Flashback Ends]_

* * *

Ella looked around the area, where she can see Times Square was filled with mascot and cosplaying entertainment around every store and cafe at sight. She instantly was able to fit right in the crowd while being out surrounded by mascots and cosplayers.

"Wow, there's so many amazing mascots and cosplayers here in Times Square." Ella grinned.

Lee looked at the closest retail store until she finally found one on the computer screen.

"Yo, Ella, I've found the store! It's straight up in your direction ! Now, go get mom's birthday gift!" Lee said.

As the light turned green, several costumed citizens started walking around to meet other people or hanging out for lunch and refreshments. Ella glanced around at all the people with excitement, but she came to an abrupt stop as a female goth stood in front of her.

The goth girl has fair skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and blue eyes. She wore a frilly black Gothic Lolita gown and jacket that has a blue bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress along with black pony heel boots with a blue bat symbol.

"Hey, wicked outfit." The female goth grinned.

"Thanks. Yours look wicked too." Ella grinned back.

Ella and the goth girl waved good-bye as they walked away from each other.

"I'm so glad you girls talk me into this." Ella smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Because this is crazy cool!"

* * *

Inside the Sonicruiser, Ellie heard a beeping sound coming from the computer that made her pause her video game. She looked to see Casey's picture and the e-mail notification popping up on the screen.

"Hey, girls. We got a video text from Casey." Ellie told Lee and Donna.

Ellie tapped the touchscreen with her index finger. Three mystic kunoichis watched a teenage girl that was wearing the same outfit as Ella performing the shoot dance. Donna, Ellie, and Lee smiled at Casey's meme.

"Casey's memes are so lit!" Ellie exclaimed.

"If I was a video critic, I'll give it a 5 out of 5." Donna commented.

* * *

Ella accidentally bumped into someone, who grabbed her by the arms from falling. It was a teenage boy wearing a hooded black cape with neon green markings and large rolled-up cuffs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ella apologized gently.

The teen boy just nodded at Ella with a sweet smile and walked away without a single word, leaving Ella stare at him with deep confusion. But she shook her head and looked up at the women's clothing store Mystique. She reached into her jacket pocket, but she found out that her wallet wasn't inside.

"What?" Ella gasped. She took off her jacket and looked in the other pocket, but her wallet isn't in there either. "No, no, no! My wallet! How am I gonna pay for mom's gift now?"

Lee, Donna, and Ellie looked up from what they're doing as they immediately heard Ella's panicking question.

"Uh, Ella, did you just say you lost your wallet?" Donna wondered.

"It was in my pocket!" Ella cried. "But now, it's gone!"

"What?! You lost it?!" Donna, Ellie, and Lee exclaimed at once. "Are you kidding me?!"

Ella groaned angrily under her breath as she listened her sisters' rumbling questions in frustration.

"Shut up! Shut up Shut! Up!" Ella shouted angrily.

Ella accidentally bumped into the male and female twins. They turned their head to Ella, who looked up at them with an apologetic look on her face.

"Yo, your costume looks wicked!" A male twin exclaimed. "You're the Scarlet Canary meme, right?"

"What meme?" Ella asked in confusion. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

The twins pointed their finger up to Casey's meme on the LED video display screens.

"Oh, yes! I'm that." Ella grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest confidently. "That's definitely me!"

"Scarlet Canary, the butt-kicking vigilante!" Lee, Donna, and Ellie smiled as they gave each other high-fives.

"You're the best and coolest Times Square cosplayer I've ever seen." The female twin said with a smile. She held a selfie stick in her hand. "Gonna do a selfie!"

The twins huddled together between Ella with stylish poses. In a flash of the phone camera, the twins handed Ella 10 dollars and walked away that left the red mystic kunoichi wonder with a confuse look on her face.

"Uh, girls? What the heck just happened?" Ella asked her sisters.

"Don't worry, Ella. They paid you for the selfie picture." Lee replied. "Thanks to Casey's memes. Keep working with the crowd that way you can get back all of our money for mom's gift."

Then, more people began surrounding Ella for pictures with their cell phones and cameras.

"That could actually work." Ella smiled.

* * *

Ella took a picture with a little boy and the little boy's mother handed the 20 dollar bill into the empty clear paint can that Ella can use for the money. She took a photo with another little boy and his dad while getting a few dollar bills into her bucket.

Ella's appearance has quickly gained the everyone's attention away from two female cosplayers. One cosplayer has fair skin, long straight blonde hair tied back into two high ponytails with black star-shaped hair bands, and cyan eyes. She wore a skintight black bodysuit suit that has decorated with neon cyan, yellow, and magenta triangles along with cyan high heels and pink platform soles. The other cosplayer has dark skin, purple hair that spiked upward like a mohawk with light gray tips, light brown eyes, and dark purple lips. She wore a dark purple vest with ripped sleeves and edges over a black sleeveless jumpsuit with platform shoes and dark pink sections with jagged white outlines on the sides of her legs and hips that has a silver skull logo on the chest area. Two female cosplayers glared at Ella for stealing their thunder and their audience. Ella was even demonstrating her mystical martial art moves to impress the crowd, who were cheering loudly in awe.

Ellie and Lee looked at the screen in shock as Donna was adding the numbers with her calculator, knowing that they have instantly collected enough money to buy their mom's birthday gift.

A preteen boy was about to take a picture with a male cosplayer. He has fair skin, green spiky hair, and green eyes. He wore a open shirt beneath his vest that showed his chest underneath his black sleeveless hooded cape that has a loose black tie and black pants with two diagonal black spiked belts. But the little boy and his parents went over to Ella instead that made the male cosplayer throw his snake-shaped chain down to the ground in anger.

"Yo, yo, yo, Times Square!" Ella called out as she was surrounded by a large crowd. "The most famous cosplayer in the world is available for pictures all around!"

Three female cosplayers joined the male cosplayer.

The third cosplayer has light skin, grey hair in a bun decorated with two pink hair sticks with large round ends, teal eyes, and thin black lips. She wore a black dress with torn sleeves that was adorned with a dark pink heart and dark pink puffy sleeves, black tights, and dark pink dress shoes.

"No one takes tourists away from Ouroboros." The male cosplayer muttered as he gripped his chain tight in his hands. He began to approache Ella. "You citizens can't be serious on falling for this hardcore chick! I mean, we've always been here for you before she come along. Only for a small price, of course."

The crowd stared silently at the cosplayers as Ella placed her hands on her hips with a chuckle.

Ouroboros glanced around to notice that no one was on his side.

"Marina, Spectra, Charma. Let's show this newbie who she's messing with." Ouroboros said with a smirk.

Ouroboros snapped his fingers and four cosplayers started to move around Ella.

"My hero Ouroboros is about to take action with his snake chain!" Donna smiled as she and her sisters gathered together to the computer screen.

Spectra delivered a swift kick at Ella and Charma kicked Ella sneakily from behind. Ourboros moved around with a moonwalk while holding Ella's helmet with his chain.

"Okay, you definitely don't wanna make me mad." Ella warned.

Marina then hit Ella with her wand that has a dark blue swirled handle and a black star at the top along with a white-edged pink circle between the star and the handle.

"Oh, well in this case, let's make this even more fun!" Marina smiled.

* * *

"OMG. Nobody pushes Ella's anger like that. I mean, even though we still do it occasionally from time to time." Lee said as she clenched her fist. "Suit up, ladies!"

Lee, Donna, and Ellie combined their magic to alter their ninja clothes into new clothes. They wore a skintight colored bodysuit that has green sections with jagged black outlines on the sides of their legs and hips. Their forearms and lower legs are solid black with the soles of their feet being white with a colored star foot printed on each.

"Time to teach that costume crew a lesson and earn that money back for mom's gift!" Lee declared. "And we're gonna do it Galaxina Starforce style!"

Ellie, Lee, and Donna striked heroic poses outside the Sonicruiser.

"Lotus Starforce, let's roll!" Lee said.

Lee sprang in the air as Ellie and Donna followed their sister out into the air.

* * *

Ella was trying to take her bucket away from Spectra, but Ouroboros jumped upward and delivered a strong flicking kick followed by a dropping heel kick with his snake chain wrapped around his right boot that hit Ella away to the ground.

"There's a lot more where that came if you ever mess in our turf again." Marina said.

Suddenly, three mystic kunoichis came out of nowhere and landed around Ella.

 _"What the?!"_ Marina exclaimed.

"Sorry, sweeties. But if you mess with one, you mess with all of us." Lee said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Ella grinned back as she joined her sisters.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Ouroboros, my all-time childhood idol!" Donna exclaimed.

Ella, Lee, and Ellie glared at Donna.

"Oh, that's right. They're bad guys, yeah. My bad." Donna said nervously.

"Let's show these folks how we do things downtown!" Spectra said with a smile.

Marina held up her microphone and emitted hip-hop music. Spectra leaped forward and preformed the windmill move before landing on a full split with her arms crossed over her chest that caused the crowd to cheer at her performance.

"Oh, it just become a dance battle up in here." Ellie grinned. She glanced slyly at Donna. "Donna?"

"Though you'd ask." Donna grinned back.

Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet and tossed it in the air to create a mini DJ station that has two turntables plugged into a DJ mixer. Ellie backflipped behind the DJ station and began laying down some hip-hop beats.

"Oh yeah, it's so on." Lee said with an excited grin.

Lee began jerking her arms in an up and down and side-to-side motion before then rocking her hips into a full split. Spectra began performing a Latino dance moves while shooting medium-sized fire bolts at Lee from her boots. Lee swiftly dodged the fire bolts with her flipping moves and then formed a long blue chain made of psychic energy to whip around Spectra before tossing her away to the hot dog cart.

"I win." Lee grinned smugly.

The smiling crowd cheered intensely with excited clapping. Spectra slowly got up from the ground and glared at Lee with a growl.

Ouroboros appeared in front of Lee while performing the Jerkin move as he balanced his torso between either arm while swinging the legs beneath in continuous circles before jumping up onto his toes in a fluid motion while standing in place that shocked Lee.

"Don't strike." Donna said with a smile. She ran past Lee and pulled out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet to crunch it in her hand to create a pair of dark purple rocket skates on her feet as she began to skate towards Ouroboros. "He's all mine."

Donna moved around Ouroboros and then stood in front of him. She rolled her torso continuously in a circular path on the floor across her upper chest, shoulders, and back while twirling her legs in a V-shape through the air before performing a one-handed freeze pose. Ouroboros performed robotic dance moves around Donna, who instantly grabbed his hand and began dancing with him in salsa dance style. Their dancing has quickly gained some cheering from the crowd. Donna then striked a pose with her hand stretched to a side while looking at Ouroboros.

"You can meet me at my lab after this is all over, snake boy." Donna said with a flirtatious smile.

Fifteen teen boys had their jaw dropped at Donna's flirty remark. Ouroboros simply let out a small chuckle. But Donna got suddenly hit by Marina that made her land on the ground near her sisters.

"Cute dance, but it's not impressive enough." Marina said with a smile.

"Hey!" Ella said as she cracked her knuckles. "Why waste your time with her when you can dance fight with me?"

Ella began shaking her hips and performed a T-Step shuffle move. She then performed a rapidly spinning handstand and striked a winking pose.

Spectra, Marina, and Charma flipped in the air as they striked a dabbing pose behind Ouroboros, who performed advanced robotic dance moves. Ouroboros then performed a one-handed windmill move on the ground and stood up to cross his arms with a victorious grin on his face.

The Lotus Ninjas looked at Ouroboros' dance moves with astonished faces.

"Try and beat that!" Marina said with a chuckle.

The Lotus Ninjas gathered together with sassy poses just as Ellie dropped a black smoke bomb to the ground that made them disappear in a large puff of misty black smoke.

Suddenly, all of the screens turned into the Scarlet Canary meme that elevated the cheering crowd.

The Lotus Ninjas stood in front of the largest screen and striked a pose in unison. They started snapping their fingers and performed jerkin dance move in sync. They threw their bodies into a cartwheel motion and began balancing on their head while rotating themselves.

Several people were putting money inside the floating bucket down below.

The Lotus Ninjas continued dancing as they placed one hand in the air and began rocking their shoulders back and forth on a full split. They then flipped onto the ground and landed on the ground on full split with their arms crossed over their chest together. The bucket floated next to the girls that let them know that they already have more than enough money for Saldana's gift.

"Oh yeah, we won!" Ella said with a victorious grin. "Now, let's go get mom's dress."

"Okay, time to make this brutal!" Ouroboros shouted angrily.

Ouroboros fired a dark green snake-shaped blast of energy from his hand at Donna, who ducked down into a full split. Before Ouroboros could unleash another energy blast, Donna quickly gathered a massive amount of psychic energy in her hand and fired a medium-sized ball of purple energy at Ouroboros that knocked him away and destroyed his snake chain into pieces as stolen items and Ella's own wallet started to fall out from it.

"You stole my wallet!" Ella exclaimed. "You punks better pray that it still has my goth fashion coupons!"

Marina tossed her microphone in the air and it unleashed a pink aura that dropped off the cosplayers' illusionary disguises. Everyone and the Lotus Ninjas gasped in shock as the human cosplayers had revealed themselves as four robotic mystics. All of the mystical robotic cosplayers skins were robotic black. The whole crowd started to scream and ran away from the mystical robots.

"You girls don't really think you were the only mystics in New York, did you?" Marina asked.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. My sisters and I are just here to buy our mom a gift." Ella said calmly.

"Well, too bad." Marina said mockingly. "You want the money that bad, you'll have to go through us first."

"Works for me!" Ella smiled.

"Let's get it on, ladies!" Ellie said.

The Lotus Ninjas charged forward into a full-on battle against the robotic mystic cosplayers.

Charma started running towards Lee to create large explosive balls of black energy and tossed them around the blue mystic kunoichi. But Lee dodged the explosions with swift speed and created a massive glowing bright blue ball of psychic energy in between her hand before firing it that hit Charma to the ground.

"Too easy." Lee said with a cocky smile as she placed her heads on her hips.

Spectra began shooting light gray energy waves at Ellie in fast speed, but Ellie avoided the attack with swift flips.

"Don't underestimate us real mystics. We're more capable than you think!" Ellie said. She released a large orange crescent-like blade of energy from the swipe of her hand at Spectra and then delivered a series of four high-damage energized somersaults to the robotic mystic into the air. "Booyakasha!"

Ellie finally slammed her leg that smashed Spectra into the ground.

Donna ran up on the jumbo screen with her rocket skates as Ouroboros began following after her and then tackled her down with a dark green snake-shaped blast of energy on the billboard. Ouroboros leapt towards Donna with his dark green snake-shaped fists and Donna blocked the attack with her purple psychic energy shield.

"You've left me no other choice." Donna said. She created a stream of purple psychic energy in between her hands with a sly grin on her face. "But it has been a blast."

Donna then fired a large purple beam of psychic energy from her hands that knocked Ouroboros into the air and onto the unconscious Spectra and Charma.

Marina was running away from the battle with the cash-filled bucket. But Ella's eyes glowed blazing red and she fired two large psychic energy beams from her eyes that knocked Marina into her knocked out crew. Lee, Ellie, and Donna ran up to Ella, who held up the bucket of money in triumph.

"Heroes: one! Villains: zero!" Ella grinned victoriously.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas gathered around Saldana in the dining room. The table has vanilla cake that read "Happy Birthday, Mom!" with green frostings and a white rectangular present next to it.

"My daughters, you all have definitely honor me." Saldana smiled warmly.

Saldana blew out the candles and started to open up her present that turned out to be a white sleeveless modified qipao top over a white sleeveless bodysuit with two black dragon designs at the edges of her pants and white flat shoes.

"Oh my. You four even designed this attire exactly how I imagined it would be." Saldana said. "If only our ancestors were here to witness how much we carried out their legacy."

"Are you gonna be wearing it for now on?" Ella asked.

"No, I will only save it for the heat of battle." Saldana replied. "The only gifts I'm mostly proud of are you four as my daughters."

"Aww. Thanks, mom." Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie smiled warmly.

With that, the Lotus Ninjas hugged Saldana and Saldana hugged them back.

* * *

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy and review.**_


	10. Spell in a Cell

**Summary: When Lee accidentally defeats Ella's favorite wrestler, she become the new champion.**

* * *

Inside the New York Wrestling Association, the bell started to ding that got the crowd cheered loudly with excitement.

In the middle of the wrestling ring are two female wrestlers. One has fair skin, long white hair tied in a high ponytail, and violet eyes. She wore a green cropped tank top with black edges, green shorts that has a black upper band with the word "Dark Moon" written black capital letters on the front, white bandages wrapped around her hands and wrists, and black elbows pads. The other has fair skin, long white hair tied in single braided side pigtail, and violet eyes. She wore a purple cropped tank top with black edges, purple shorts that has a black upper band with the word "Dark Moon" written black capital letters on the front, white bandages wrapped around her hands and wrists, and black elbows pads. The pigtailed woman looked fiercely confident to win the match, but the ponytailed champion have sent her crashing into the table in front of a man with just one punch. The man has dark skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Ooo, nasty move! But last one in the ring wins the championship! Who will it be, fans? The undefeated Dark Moon! Or the invincible Annihilation!" The male host announced with a microphone into his hand.

Two female wrestlers began grabbing each other's hands and pulling their arms just as the bell started to ring.

Up above in the rafters, the Lotus Ninjas were sitting on the edge to watch the match between two female wrestlers.

"Go Dark Moon!" Ella cheered. She was wearing a dark green shirt that read Dark Moon's name on it. "She's totally gonna win her 200th match tonight!"

"Oh, get real, Ella." Lee said with a scoff. "Wrestling isn't real, you know. They always pull their punches. Even I could beat Dark Moon with my mad skills."

"Here we go." Donna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Every time." Ellie muttered.

Throughout most of their lives, Lee and Ella always get arguments in their sisterly rivalry.

"You better take that back, Lee! No one beats Dark Moon!" Ella said with a glare.

Donna and Ellie reached out to the last slices of pizza in the box.

Another ringing bell caught Ella and Lee's attention. They looked down to see that Dark Moon was the last one standing in the ring.

"Dark Moon is the last woman in the ring." The male host announced as he was holding Dark Moon's hand. He then started to lift Dark Moon's arm. "And when I raise her arm, she will officially be 200th winner in wrestling history!"

"Ha! Told you, Lee!" Ella said with a smile.

"Whatever." Lee said. She began to backflip over to her sisters. "I could beat her and any of these wrestling bruisers."

Lee then fell off the rafters, causing Ella to push past Ellie and Donna

"Lee!" Ella gasped.

"Avenge _meeeee!_ " Lee cried.

Lee crashed into Dark Moon that made her sink into the ring. The host then held up Lee's arm as he looked shocked at what just happened. The crowd were gasping while some were completely silent at the turn of event.

"OMG! I can't believe this is happening!" Ellie exclaimed in a panic.

"Well, I hope Lee gets home okay. You two ready to head home?" Donna smiled calmly as she got up on her feet.

Ellie and Ella glanced at Donna with a glare.

"And the mystery wrestler of the hour have quickly erase Dark Moon's flawless record and earned herself as your new champion!" The host announced.

The male host dropped Lee's arm and threw the belt on her waist. Lee looked down at the championship belt and looked back to the cheering audience as some of the fans were surrounding her to take pictures.

"Alright." Lee smiled as she was holding the belt and posing with a wink for the cameras and the audience. "Better get my good side!"

"Fans, say goodbye to Dark Moon!" The host spoke as he watched Dark Moon being taken away recovery. "We'll be right back with more wrestling!"

* * *

The host took Lee backstage all the way to Dark Moon's dressing room.

"I don't know who you are, young lady. But we're gonna turn you into hardcore cash in my new career." The host said as he shook hands with Lee. "I'm Adrien Stone. What do you go by?"

"Lotus Queen." Lee replied with a grin.

"Good name. Love it." Mr. Stone said. He stood in front of the door and removed Dark Moon's name from the board before writing Lotus Queen onto it. "Remember, you're the champ now. Anything you need, it's yours. Be ready in ten minutes. I'm putting you in the next match to defend your belt of you want to continue on becoming the champion."

Mr. Stone opened the door and pushed Lee inside before closing the door and walking away. Ella, Donna, and Ellie instantly stood in front of Lee's dressing room after coming from the back door.

"This is so _not_ happening!" Ella growled in disbelief. "Lee doesn't even like wrestling!"

Ella kicked the door open to Lee's dressing room. Donna and Ellie peeked inside as Lee was sitting on the golden throne with black sunglasses over her eyes.

"Sup, ladies! This whole wrestling thing is out of control times ten." Lee said with a huge smile. "Let's become an all-girl powerhouse team to conquer the ring."

"Dibs on the costumes, Donna!" Ellie said to Donna.

"You're on!" Donna grinned.

Ellie and Donna quickly jumped into the costume closet.

"You better give Dark Moon back her belt, Lee." Ella said. "You're not a real wrestler. And _you_ know it."

"Well, Dark Moon was your champion and now _I'm_ your new champion!" Lee said.

"Not funny, Lee!" Ella shouted. "You won by accident and that doesn't make you a champion!"

"Oh, too bad. So, you better get used to it." Lee retorted as she puts on dark blue lipstick on her lips.

"Ha, good luck on trying to make me." Ella spat as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ella stomped over to the door and opened up the door.

"If you get strung in that ring, don't come running to me!" Ella said to Lee.

Ella walked out the door and slammed it shut that made Donna and Ellie pop their heads out of the closet.

"Did we miss anything?" Ellie asked.

* * *

Mr. Stone stood at the center of the ring to start the next match.

"Are you ready for the main event?" Mr. Stone announced. "The newest superstar of the NYWA, with her exotic entourage Lotus Angel and Lotus Velvet!"

A sudden puff of black smoke came on the ring out of nowhere and three mystic sisters stood on the ring with striking poses. Lee wore a black embroidered chest-length vest over a sleeveless dark blue bodysuit and black athletic shoes. Ellie wore a white long-sleeved button shirt underneath a dark orange vest, a pleated skirt with frills at the edge, orange mid-length socks and short black boots. And Donna wore a dark purple sleeveless leotard with black fingerless gloves and black calf-high combat boots.

"Put your hands together for the challenger." Mr. Stone continued. He gestured his hand to the front entrance that has red and black lights shining over the new challenger. "Powerhouse newcomer, Lotus Rose!"

A teenage girl stepped forward and sprang into the ring. She wore a dark red halter leotard with black fingerless gloves, black tights, and black calf-length boots. She also has a black mask that has a glowing red star-shaped symbol at the center.

"Oh please. This gal got nothing on me." Lee said with a smirk.

Lotus Rose removed her mask and tossed it to reveal herself as Ella. She looked angrily at her younger sisters with narrow eyes as Lee, Donna, and Ellie looked at their oldest sister with nervous faces.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Lee groaned.

Donna and Ellie immediately moved away out of the ring, knowing that the fight between their sisters is gonna get ugly.

"That's right! Lotus Rose is here to bring the pain!" Ella growled as she cracked her knuckles with a sinister grin.

"Let's get it _ooooonnnnn!_ " Mr. Stone said with a huge grin.

As the bell rang, Lee and Ella started circling each other.

"I'll show you how hardcore wrestling really is!" Ella shouted.

Ella flung herself on the strings and shot herself forward to fly straight into Lee to the ground with a punch.

"Okay, if that's how you wanna play!" Lee said with a smirk. "Then, let's go!"

Lee got back on her feet and started kicking around Ella, who began blocking them with her fists. Ella then grabbed Lee's leg and slammed her into the ground.

"Uh, Donna, should we stop our sisters from fighting?" Ellie asked Donna.

"Should we?" Donna questioned with a smile.

Ellie and Donna magically conjured bags of popcorn and began eating while enjoying the show.

Ella locked Lee in a choke hold to the ground.

"Okay, I admit it. You were right about wrestling. Now, get off of me!" Lee protested.

The bell rang and Mr. Stone slid behind the girls.

"One, two...!" Mr. Stone called out.

Suddenly, the light went out that caught everyone's attention. The spotlights began moving around the confusing crowd until they closed in on the fully recovered Dark Moon. The crowd gasped in shock as Dark Moon acrobatically sprang into the ring just when the spotlights went back on.

"What a surprising twist!" Mr. Stone cried in shock.

"She was there the whole time?!" Lee exclaimed.

Ella immediately squealed excitedly and started running over Dark Moon.

"Dark Moon!" Ella smiled in awe. "I'm your number one fan! I know what my sister did to you earlier was totally unfair, but we're good now, right?"

Dark Moon grabbed Ella's arm and moved her away as she began walking over to Lee.

"I'm not usually a rule type of girl, but this can't be legal." Lee said to Mr. Stone.

"I said anything goes." Mr. Stone reminded. He jumped out of the ring. "This two-way match is coming into a triple match chaos!"

Dark Moon loomed over Lee with a glare. She grabbed Lee's legs and slammed her around several times before delivering the final slam to the strings. Dark Moon then placed her hand on Ella's shoulder.

"Hey, your sister took my championship belt. Let me show you how I stole it in the first place." Dark Moon grinned.

Dark Moon held up her fist that has a golden ring on her index finger and punched Ella's stomach as invisible exploding strikes hit Ella in different directions.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ella said weakly as she stumbled back. "I thought you were the greatest of all time, not some dirty cheater!"

"Well, what could I say? With this Kiai ring I've found at the antique store, I'm invincible against my opponents." Dark Moon said with a malicious smile. She held up her fist to reveal a golden ring that has a number of black inscriptions. "I can manipulate invisible energy that can be completely undetectable to naked eye."

Dark Moon fired off an invisible blast at Ella's stomach that sent her flying to the ground. She then began kicking Lee to send invisible strike around her. Dark Moon slammed her fists into Lee and Ella's stomachs that sent both of them flying into the ceiling with tremendous force before falling back down in massive pain.

"Okay, this fight is getting intense." Ellie said with wide eyes.

"Alright, let's take her down." Donna said with a shrug.

Donna sprang into the air and Ellie sped forward on the ring that caught Dark Moon's attention. Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead and tossed it in the air to create a dark purple mechanical genesis bow before firing arrows at Dark Moon while Ellie spun around and send orange diamond-shaped blasts of psychic energy at the female wrestler. But Dark Moon quickly created a large invisible energy wall that blocked the arrows and the energy blasts.

"Okay, Ella, I'll admit it. You were right about wrestling. It is much harder than I thought." Lee told Ella.

"And you were right about Dark Moon. She's nothing but a cheating champ." Ella said with a frown. She turned her frown into a brutal smile. "Now, let's give her a beating of a lifetime."

Lee smiled back with a nod as her response.

Ella and Lee jumped back on their feet just as their psychic energy magic slowly began manifesting telekinetic weapons composed of raw psychic energy from their hands at will. Ella constructed bulky gauntlets that covers half of her lower arm from both hands and Lee constructed a razor-edged tessen fan in her right hand.

Dark Moon turned around to find herself confronted by Ella and Lee that made her drop the invisible energy wall with narrow eyes.

"Sorry, Dark Moon. But we're not finish yet!" Ella and Lee grinned. "Prepare for our special move: Lotus Star Cyclone!"

Ella and Lee started running towards Dark Moon. But just before Dark Moon could defend herself, Ella launched herself forward and began delivering a powerful barrage of gauntlet punches that knocked Dark Moon vertically in the air while rising vertically at high speed. Ella then knocked her down with her clasped gauntlets at the peak of the barrage. As Dark Moon came falling from the air, Lee swiftly delivered a series of slashes at her from multiple directions and slammed Dark Moon into the ground. As Ella and Lee landed on either side of the ring, Ella raised her gauntlets above her head that transformed them into a large red sphere of psychic energy and hurled it toward the ground in the direction of Dark Moon while Lee lifted her tessen above her head that transformed it into a large blue sphere of psychic energy and sent it towards Dark Moon. The psychic energy spheres moved straight at Dark Moon that defeated the female wrestler in a huge explosion.

"Booyakasha!" Lee and Ella declared as they held the championship belt in the air together.

"Gimme a three count, D!" Ellie said to Donna.

"One, two, three!" Donna shouted as she slammed her hand on the ring.

"And we have another surprise turn of event." Mr. Stone announced. He snatched the belt from the girls and put on his waist. "The winner of this match is none other than...me!"

The crowd started cheering for Mr. Stone's unanticipated victory, leaving the Lotus Ninjas' jaws drop in complete shock.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Ella exclaimed.

"Now, I see why you love wrestling so much! These out of left field twists are so awesome!" Lee cheered.


	11. Minotaur Maze

**Summary: If the mystical mutant maze can be beaten in 30 minutes or less, the pizza is free.**

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas are demonstrating their psychic energy magic on a building rooftop near an alley.

Ella created a large red sphere of psychic energy with two rings surrounding it from her left hand and swiftly tossed it in the air that exploded into fireworks.

"Cool! My turn!" Ellie exclaimed.

Ellie released multiple light orange glowing saw disc-like psychic energy blades from her hands at Ella, who avoided the attack with swift backflips.

"Not bad, not bad. But check out this move!" Lee smirked.

Lee raised her arms to the air and formed a large blue whirlpool of psychic energy above her. She then threw the whirlpool at Ella and Ellie, who were able to dodge away from the attack in quick speed.

But Donna was adjusting her high-tech sunglasses on the edge of the rooftop. Ellie, Lee, and Ella looked over to their brainiac sister.

"Hey Donna, what'cha doing?" Ellie asked.

"Well, when we took mystical items from Azalea, I used one of the charms for future purposes." Donna explained. She moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to insert the charm inside her sunglasses. "With this charm, I can now see all of the mystic energy hidden around New York."

Donna placed her sunglasses on her head just as Ella, Ellie, and Lee joined their sister at the edge of the rooftop.

"Whoa, that's so awesome." Ella commented. "What do you see?"

Donna looked closer to the alley, where she spotted a young African man walking by into the alley. She pulled down her sunglasses to her eyes and saw the African man as a feline demon with blazing green mystical energy surrounding him.

"Whoa! That human looks like some sort of fire cat demon!" Donna gasped in shock.

The feline demon looked around to make sure that he wasn't being watched in the alley. He waved his index finger in a X motion right in front of a graffiti-covered wall with blue fire coming from it and opened a secret mystic doorway to the unknown place. He walked through the wall and the doorway disappeared behind him.

"Whoa, he just disappeared into that wall!" Ellie exclaimed. "Let's go check it out!"

The Lotus Ninjas jumped down from the building rooftop and landed in the alley right in front of the wall.

"Step aside. I got this." Lee said as she stood in front of her sisters.

Lee started waving her fingers to open the doorway, but the skeleton head shook his head and let out a wolf whistle at her that made Lee giggle quietly.

"Nice try, sis." Ella said with a smirk.

Ella pushed Lee and waved her fingers in a X motion, causing blue flame to appear on her hand. The doorway instantly opened that allowed Ella to jump through the wall. Donna, Ellie, and Lee followed their oldest sister as they all looked around to see the entire pizza place filled with mutants and mystics. But they could mostly see every mutant waiters and customers acting like normal beings instead of crazed monsters.

"Alright, girls." Ella said to her sisters. "Be cool and we'll be fine."

The Lotus Ninjas started walking towards an empty table.

"Nice job, sis. You're truly the champion back there."

Lee turned her attention to the female mystic twins walking behind her. One twin has pale skin, deep cranberry hair tied in a side bunned ponytail with a braid on the right side, and aqua eyes. She wore a sleeveless white dress with a high neck collar, thigh-high white boots, and white fingerless gloves that reached nearly to her shoulders. The other twin has pale skin, deep cranberry hair tied in a side bunned ponytail with a braid on the left side, and aqua eyes. She wore a sleeveless black dress with a high neck collar, thigh-high black boots, and black fingerless gloves that reached nearly to her shoulders.

"Thanks, sis. That challenge was intense, we rock that joint!" The left side bunned ponytailed mystic twin cheered.

Lee watched the mystic twins walking away and slowly glanced at the doorway in awe that has a sign reading "Prove You're A Champion" on it. She walked through the doorway and looked to see all the pictures of mutants and mystics that were covered up the whole wall as champions with a surprise look on her face. Her eyes sparkled in awe as she stepped in front of one of the pictures with a huge smile. But she wasn't aware that someone was walking towards her.

In quick seconds, Lee noticed that he's close to her with a sideway glance.

Lee quickly turned around to pin the person high to the wall with her left boot and stared at him with narrow eyes. Her eyes widened wide in complete surprise when the person was a turtle mutant.

The mutant turtle himself was a lean red-eared turtle with lime green skin, a golden mustard-yellow plastron, and a blue-green carapace with a bright teal design. He has black eyes, red markings over his eyes and the sides of his face, yellow marks on his upper arms and thighs, three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot. He wore a blue face mask over his eyes with long tails down to his middle back, navy blue fingerless gloves with blue trim that extend nearly to his elbows and matching toeless socks that rise to mid-calf. He also wore a blue belt and strap over his right shoulder with blue pouches on the belt and a Turtle emblem on the strap, and a large Ōdachi sword on his back of his carapace.

Lee and the turtle mutant made eye contact with each other as a powerful magical attraction instantly flashed in a shape of blue infinity symbol in their pupils.

"Well, hello, gorgeous. Come around here often?" The mutant turtle asked with a flirtatious smile. "It would be nice if you put me down now."

"Oh, sorry." Lee said.

Lee lowered her leg down that allowed the mutant turtle to land on his feet. The mutant turtle held Lee's hand and kissing it, making the blue mystic kunoichi blush on her cheeks.

"The name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo or Leon either way." The mutant turtle grinned.

"I'm Leona, but you can call me Lee." Lee introduced.

"Looks like you and I are getting a one-way ticket to the time of our lives." Leo said. He slung one arm around Lee's shoulders. "Consider this as our first date."

"Well then, lead the way, handsome." Lee said with a flirtatious smile.

Just Leo and Lee were taking one step forward, the sharp-dressed living skeleton stopped them from moving forward.

"Whoa ho ho." The living skeleton spoke as he held his left arm with his right hand. He then put his left arm on his shoulder. "Oh no, no, no, no, this is not for you or your lovely lady."

"Prove you're a champion. Oh, this is definitely for us." Leo said.

"Well, no, it's not. You, my friend, are not a champion. Maybe the young lady, but not you. So…" Señor Hueso said with a chuckle.

"But you see, bone man, and can I call you bone man?" Leo said. "We are champions and we wanna know what's behind your robe."

"Well you need not to be concerned with el labrinto de la muerte. Or as you would call it, The Maze of Death." Señor Hueso retorted.

"Ominous." Leo commented to Lee. He turned back to Señor Hueso. "Also, a question. When we solve your Maze of Death, what do we get?"

"You two will get your picture immortalized in our Wall of Champions." Señor Hueso replied. He pointed his finger to the sign that read "World's Greatest Pizza" on it. "Also, pizza."

"Well, guess whose face is about to go on that wall?" Leo asked with a grin. "I've solved all kinds of mazes. You're looking at the maze master, mister."

"Be warned." Señor Hueso warned. "In this maze, the use of mystic powers is strictly forbidden."

"Okay, that could be a problem. But the maze that simply shouldn't be too hard for me to handle without my magic." Lee said with a shrug.

"No powers? Perfect, I never touch the stuff, I'm old-school." Leo said proudly.

"Fine." Señor Hueso sighed in defeat. "Would you two like to enter alone?"

"You know what, make it for five." Leo replied.

"Actually, make that for ten." Lee said with a grin.

* * *

Ella, Donna, and Ellie were eating pizza with delight. But Lee grabbed her sisters by the turtleneck collars to catch their full attention.

"Girls, you're gonna thank me for this." Lee said excitedly. "Why waste your time in this restaurant when we can have the world's greatest pizza?"

"Oh, come on, Lee." Donna said as she rolled her eyes. "We all know that almost every place claim to have the world's greatest pizza in New York."

"Yeah, that's true." Lee said. "But this is an offer of a lifetime. Trust me, you won't regret it. Plus, I've met this really cute mutant."

"A mutant? Spill the details!" Donna, Ella, and Ellie exclaimed with wide smiles.

"I'll tell you along the way. But right now, let's go." Lee said.

Lee led her sisters to the doorway while telling them about how she met Leo. They stopped in front of the red velvet rope, where Señor Hueso was standing right behind. The living skeleton unclipped the velvet rope that allowed the girls to walk past the curtain just as it immediately disappeared behind them.

Ellie, Donna, and Ella gasped with wide eyes as they were confronted by four mutant turtles, who were also gasping with wide eyes.

"Gentlemen, this is Lee. The girl I was telling you guys about." Leo said to his brothers. He looked back at the Lotus Ninjas. "Ladies, these are my brothers. Raph, the brutal leader. Donnie, the mechanical genius. And Mikey, the skateboarding artist."

"Nice to meet you, boys. These are my sisters. Ella, the kick-butt leader. Donna, the mystical genius. And Ellie, the skating artist." Lee said. She looked back at her sisters. "And that's Leo. The mutant I've been telling you girls about."

Ella and Raph walked up close to each other as they instantly made eye contact with each other as a powerful magical attraction instantly flashed in a shape of red infinity symbol in their pupils.

Raph was a large, muscular snapping turtle with bright green skin, a yellow-orange plastron with a jagged top edge, and a spiked dark green carapace. He has black eyes, small spikes protruding from his shoulders, a small sharp tooth hanging from his upper right jaw, three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot. He wore a red mask that covers the top of his head with long tails down to his middle back, red elbow pads with a large spike at the joint, off-white bandages around his wrists, hands and ankles, and small bandages on his right side of his plastron and left forearm. He also wore red boxer-briefs and a red belt with a turtle emblem.

"So, you're the tough guy of the group?" Ella asked with a grin as she placed her hands on her hips. "How cute."

"You ain't so bad yourself, tough girl." Raph replied with a smile.

Ella turned away with pink blushes on her face.

Donna and Donnie walked up close to each other as they also instantly made eye contact with each other as a powerful magical attraction instantly flashed in a shape of red infinity symbol in their pupils.

Donnie was a slender softshell snapping turtle with jade green skin that has purple pixel designs painted on his upper arms and thighs, a light brown plastron, and dark brown carapace. He has black eyes, a large head, thick black eyebrows, three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot. He wore a purple mask that pulls over the top of his head, silver convertible goggles with a red and blue lens, and a purple battle shell that fits over his real shell. He also wore purple fingerless gloves with matching socks on his feet, a silver tech-gauntlet with a blue touchscreen, purple elbow and knee pads, and a purple belt with color-matching pouches and a turtle emblem.

"I can't believe it. You actually made your Bo staff out of high-grade titanium?" Donna gasped with wide eyes.

"Not only that, my Tech-Bō is designed to transform into a multitude of weapons." Donnie explained proudly. He turned around to let Donna stare his artificial carapace. "I also modified my battle shell because, you know, I'm a softshell turtle."

"Fascinating." Donna said. She held her bracelet with a proud smile that made Donnie look in awe. "I made my bead bracelet with the combination of science and magic itself. The shambella beads can create whatever I think from my thoughts and the rhinestone beads can capture and project holographic images and recordings."

"Remarkable." Donnie smiled with wide eyes.

Ellie and Mikey walked up close to each other as they also instantly made eye contact with each other as a powerful magical attraction instantly flashed in a shape of orange infinity symbol in their pupils.

Mikey was slender box turtle with teal green skin, yellow-orange circles painted on his shoulders and thighs, a bright yellow plastron with neon pink and blue lightning bolts painted on it, and a navy teal carapace with yellow-orange designs. He has black eyes, small spikes protruding from his shoulders, a small gap on the right side of his upper jaw, three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot. He wore an orange mask over his eyes with short mask tails, orange wristbands and color-matching socks, and orange knee pads with faces drawn on them (dead face on the right and smiley face on the left). He also wore a light brown belt around his chest and strap over his right shoulder, as well as a turtle emblem over his heart.

"I have couple questions for you. How old are you? What are your hobbies? And what your magic powers?" Mikey asked quickly with curious eyes.

"I'm 13 years old. I love painting, cooking, and skating. And my magic powers are manipulating psychic energy and controlling air and wind made out of pure psychic energy." Ellie replied with a smile.

"Guys, I think I've finally met my match." Mikey said with a dreamy sigh.

Ellie giggled with pink blush.

"Leo, what is this place? Thought you said we were getting pizza." Raph said.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas looked at the giant structure right in front of them that looked like a labyrinth maze with something glowing green in the center. It also looked like a pepperoni pizza from the top of the labyrinth.

"It's nothing." Leo said with a grin. "We just gotta solve an easy, straight-forward maze first."

"Wait a minute. You and my sister sign us up for a pre-meal maze? So lame." Ella said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed as he was rubbing his tummy. "This looks really hard. My tummy wants easy food."

"Don't worry, just follow me and my lovely lady." Leo said as he slung his arm around Lee's shoulders. "Onward, boys and girls!"

Leo walked forward with Lee and everyone followed them.

* * *

Inside the labyrinth maze, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas were having trouble finding the right way to the center of the maze.

"Left here, follow my lead." Leo said.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas ended up in a dead end.

"Left again." Leo said.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas ended up in another dead end.

"No!" Raph argued.

"Yes!" Leo said.

"No, we're lost!" Raph argued again.

Mikey pressed his cheek against the wall with tears coming out from his eyes when his stomach began growling as Ellie patted Mikey's shell to comfort him.

"Guys, trust me. It's this way." Leo replied.

Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie slowly followed them while getting bored and impatient at the same time. But Lee took Donna's sunglasses and began scanning the area.

"Okay, this is ridiculous!" Ella snapped. "We have been walking around for who knows how long and we still couldn't find not _one stinking pizza!_ "

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas heard a growling noise and turned over to Mikey, who was clutching his stomach.

"That's not my tum tum." Mikey said.

"No, that's the sound of baking." Lee said with a smile. "Follow me!"

Lee ran forward and turned to the next corner that made her stop with a grin.

"Wow, they even make the pizza right in front of you!" Lee exclaimed.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas stood behind Lee to see four pizza utensil mutants that were making pizza. A pizza cutting mutant, a cheese grater mutant, and a rolling pin mutant were preparing the pizza that was getting thrown into a mutant oven.

Leo walked up to the mutants as his brothers and the girls stared with awe faces.

"Can we get ten extra larges? One meat lovers, one definitely not Hawaiian. Okay, how does everybody feel about olives?" Leo asked. He took Lee's hand and kissed it gently. "How about it, my lady?"

Lee giggled with a flirtatious smile.

The utensil mutants stared at the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas with dangerous growls.

"Uh, looks like they hate olives." Mikey commented nervously.

The utensil mutants and the oven mutant started running up to the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas.

"Okay, okay, we don't need olives!" Leo exclaimed in shock.

Leo blocked his Ōdachi sword from the pizza cutter mutant as Lee started kicking while spinning herself repeatedly to attack the pizza cutter mutant. Donnie got punched to the ground by the cheese grater mutant just as Donna scissored her legs around the cheese grater mutant and backflipped to drag the utensil mutant into a forced somersault that distanced the mutant from Donnie. Mikey got hit by the rolling pin mutant and Ellie delivered a series of four high-damage somersaults to the mutant. Raph punched the cheese grater mutant with his fists, but he quickly ducked by the mutant grater's attack. Ella delivered a back-elbow strike to the cheese grater mutant and rotated her body to attack the mutant with an upward side kick.

"Whoa!" Raph exclaimed as he looked to see his mask tails was slightly cut off. "Nice try, Shred-Head. Try my mystic punch jitsu."

"Finally, let's have some fun." Ella grinned.

Raph pulled out his tonfas with red energy appearing on his arms and Ella summoned her psychic energized gauntlets in her hands. Leo and Lee saw their oldest siblings as they destroyed the pizza mutant cutter in pieces before running up and tripping in front of Raph and Ella.

"No mystic powers!" Leo and Lee shouted.

"No mystic powers?" Raph and Ella asked in confusion.

Raph got pinned down by the cheese grater mutant and Ella kicked it away with a smirk.  
Donnie was running away while trying not to get burned alive by the oven mutant. But Donna ran into action and pushed Donnie to the ground that allowed Raph to throw the oven mutant into the rolling pin mutant, causing it to explode into pieces.

"What's up with this maze, Leo?" Raph asked as he walked close towards Leo. "I almost got my cheeks grated."

Leo looked away with a gasp and instantly saw something in the middle of the maze. He saw a large statue holding a pizza box coming from the green light. The pizza has sausage, pepperoni, onions, and mushrooms on top of the finest cheese.

"Relax, we solved it! The pizza's just over...!" Leo said.

Suddenly, a high brick wall sprang up from the surface to block the path.

"Oh no, it's closing!" Lee exclaimed.

Two brick walls began emerging next to and behind the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas, who are now freaking out as they're being boxed in one spot.

"Oh, come on!" Leo whined as he slammed his hand against the brick.

"Now why can't I just use my power punch and take down this wall?" Raph demanded as he and Ella walked up to Leo and Lee.

"Will you two get off our case for just one minute?" Lee snapped as she and Leo turned around to face their oldest siblings. "We said we're here to get pizza and _that's_ exactly what we're gonna do!"

"Funny story, but we may have left one little thing out." Leo said nervously as she started pinching his fingers together. "The only rule in the Maze of Death is no mystic powers."

"Maze of what now?" Raph asked in confusion.

"Wait, what exactly did you two do?" Ella asked with dangerous eyes.

"Okay, two things." Leo corrected.

The brick walls started to shake and began moving towards the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas as large sharp spikes appeared on the wall in front of them. Mikey and Ellie backed away to Donnie and Donna as the other brick wall began closing towards them in a slow pace. But this time, streams of blazing fire started to emit from one of the holes that made Donna and Donnie jump out of the way.

"Uh, guys?" Donnie called out.

But Raph and Ella weren't paying any attention to their siblings as they were focusing on Leo and Lee's antics.

"Not now, Donnie. What's going on here, Leo?" Raph demanded again as he crossed his arms over her chest.

"Nothing, we're just here to get pizza." Leo said. He then whispered lowly. "And to get my photo on the wall of champions."

"We got ourselves a problem!" Donna shouted.

Mikey and Ellie dodged streams of fire until Mikey's head was lit on fire.

"Donna, we're talking here!" Ella exclaimed angrily. She pointed her finger at Lee with an irritated look on her face. "Lee, please don't tell me that all of us are risking our lives to get your boyfriend's stupid picture on the wall?! I bet _you_ want to get a picture with him as well!"

"Aha! I knew we weren't here for pizza!" Raph accused. "You wanted to come here so you could get your picture on the wall. To prove you're the best at something!"

Mikey began running around with the fire on his head in a screaming panic. Ellie and Donna began running after Mikey. Donnie pulled out his tech bo to extinguish the fire on Mikey's head with foam.

"That's what I just said." Leo admitted as he sagged his shoulders.

"Don't try to deny it, Leo. I got you!" Raph argued.

"I'm not trying to deny it." Leo pointed out.

"And for your information, Ella, I'm only doing this for pizza! I don't really care about some stupid picture!" Lee snapped as she glared at Ella. "I mean, hello. That's what selfies are for."

As the brick walls were closing in, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas huddled together in the middle.

"We're trapped. How are we gonna get out of here?" Leo asked in fear.

" _MAKE A PORTAL!_ " Raph, Donnie, and Mikey yelled in unison.

"I can't. It's against the rules. I'll never get my picture on the wall of champions." Leo said as he looked down with a frown.

"Who cares about some picture when we're gonna be crushed?" Raph retorted.

"Uh, Leo. For once, I agreed with your brother on this time." Lee said.

"Fine." Leo groaned.

Leo took one step forward and started to swirl his sword in a circular motion, but he couldn't make a portal to appear right in front of him.

"I can't do it. I got no mystic mojo, I'm useless." Leo said with a sad frown.

"Hey, that's not true, brother. You just gotta believe in yourself and know this." Raph said with a smile as he puts his arm around Leo's shoulder. He stared at Leo with a threatening look on his face. "If I die in this maze, I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Well in theory, you'd both be ghosts, so I'm not sure how you would..." Donnie pointed out.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled. "Not helping!"

"You know, it'd really help me if you guys said that I was your champion." Leo said with teary eyes.

Raph pushed Leo forward as his brothers and the girls joined him.

"Just do it!" Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Ella, Donna, and Ellie yelled.

Leo held his sword and Lee stepped up to him.

"You can do this, Leo." Lee said with an encouraging smile.

Leo smiled back at Lee and looked back at his sword.

"You're a champion." Leo whispered.

Leo swiped his sword to create a light blue portal, but it disappeared. He groaned frustratingly and swiped his sword again to finally create a medium-sized portal right in front of him.

"Leo, you did it!" Lee smiled as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck.

"I did it! Oh, I really am the best at...!" Leo cheered.

Raph grabbed his brothers and the girls as he jumping through the portal. He struggled to get his massive size through the portal until he managed to get through it. The portal opened up to the center of the maze that led the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas falling and landing in front of the statue. Leo and Lee looked around as they realized where they are.

"We're at the center of the maze." Leo said. He ran up to take the pizza box. "We got the pizza!"

Lee, Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie cheered at their victory.

"I am the champion!" Leo cheered.

The statue suddenly moved its head at the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas.

"Cheaters!" A female voice boomed. "Who dares to try and eat my pizza without following the strict customer agreement?"

"That can't be good." Donnie said as he looked up at the statue.

"No, ya think?" Donna asked sarcastically.

A large swarm of vines appeared from the statue. Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, and Donna screamed as they began scrambling away to escape from the slithering vines.

"You can't escape me!" The female voice roared. "I am the assistant manager of this maze! And the maze does what I want! And in corporate agreement!"

The vines attacked the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas, who were trying to fight or avoid them with their ninja skills. Mikey swung his mystical kusari-fundo whip to chop off the vines until he got thrusted in the air by a brick pillar from the ground. Ellie released orange crescent-like blades of psychic energy from her hands to slash the vines until one of them propelled her up in the air.

Donnie and Donna began running into the corner of the maze while trying to escape the vines. They yelped as they turned around to see the pathway in front of them turned into a dead end.

"Oh no." Donnie gasped.

"We're trapped!" Donna exclaimed.

Then, a swarm of vines started to surround Donna and Donnie.

Leo began cutting the vines with his sword in swift speed, but one of the vines grabbed his leg. Lee swung her hands repeatedly to slice the vines with multiple glowing blue rings of psychic energy, but one vine grabbed her around the waist.

Suddenly, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas got tangled tightly up in the air as they were brought forth to the statue just as a sudden explosion came on the top of it.

"One, you cut up my maze, you cheated! Now you will all pay!" A minotaur mutant with fluffy blue hair declared.

A blazing mystical fire started igniting on her hand and the minotaur mutant lifted her hand in the air, causing the fire to form into a giant hand behind her.

"Wait!" Leo shouted. "I'm the one who cheated. I created the portal to save my brothers and my friends! Punish me, their champion."

"Yes, punish him!" Mikey, Ellie, Raph, Ella, Donnie, and Donna exclaimed.

Leo glared at the others as Lee rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You all tried to cheat out of my world's greatest za!" The Minotaur exclaimed angrily.

"How can you call the world's greatest?" Lee questioned as she was struggling in the vines. "I mean, how do you know we haven't had better?"

"What do you mean, better?" The Minotaur asked as she started to diminish the mystic fire. "You're not talking about Famous Minotaur Pizza on 19th, are you?"

Leo and Lee glanced each other, knowing that they can actually trick her into giving them the pizza and she'd let them without any problem.

"Ohhh, man. You talking about FMP on 19th? Oh ho, I love that place." Leo commented.

The vine tighten around Leo before the rest of the vines released the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas.

"That garbage that's called pizza?" The Minotuar spat. She took the pizza box and descended down in front of the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas. "Wait until you try mine!"

As the Minotaur opened up the box, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas looked at the pizza in awe just when the vines shoved the pizza slices into their mouths. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas swallowed them while humming happily.

"Pizza good." Mikey and Ellie smiled.

"Best you've ever had?" The Minotaur asked with an approving smile.

"Really appreciate you letting us go, it was the right thing to do." Donnie commented.

"Totally. One hundred percent." Donna agreed.

"Who's your champion now, guys?" Leo asked with a bragging smile.

Mikey, Ellie, Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, and Lee glared at Leo that he put on a risky task for the pizza.

"They'll come around. First, where do we go to get our picture taken for the wall of champions? Cause I wanna make sure they capture my good side." Leo said.

The Minotaur slammed down the pizza box.

"Wrong wall." The Minotaur said.

With a sly smile on her face, the minotaur mutant sent a slithering vine that whacked Leo unconscious to the ground. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas got their picture on the Maze of Death's Wall of Cheaters with a positive comment from them talking about the pizza underneath it.


	12. Bug Busters

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas look for a way to eliminate New York City's Cyberflies problem.**

* * *

On a dark starry night, the Sonicruiser was driving hurriedly on the road. Ella wore a dark red catsuit that has black over the chest and elbows areas and black high-heeled boots with red stripes. Donna wore a dark purple catsuit that has black over the chest and elbows areas and black high-heeled boots with purple stripes. Lee wore a dark blue catsuit that has black over the chest and elbows areas and black high-heeled boots with white stripes. And Ellie wore a dark orange catsuit that has black over the chest and elbows areas and black high-heeled boots with orange stripes.

"Alright, ladies!" Ella spoke. "Hart island's graveyard has been swarmed with Cyberflies. So, let's get on!"

The Lotus Ninjas immediately arrived at the cemetery just in time to witness screaming people running away. The Sonicruiser parked right in front of the entrance as the Lotus Ninjas walked through the entrance with black gun-like devices in their hands. The devices have a dark gray horn-like barrel with a jagged neon green stripe around the barrel and a semi-cube end of the handle. A swarm of Cyberflies were flying everywhere around the gravestones, but the entire place was nearly empty.

"Okay girls, remember the plan." Ella ordered. "Capture the Cyberflies, so nobody gets transformed."

"Roger that!" Ellie grinned.

Ellie twirled herself around the gravestones in rapid speed and began emitting a powerful stream of bright green energy that sucked some of the Cyberflies inside the semi-cube container. Ella sprang into the air with a twisting reverse back flip and started sucking some of the Cyberflies with bright green energy stream. Lee twirled her upside-down body and began sucking some of the Cyberflies with bright green energy stream. Donna held up a bright purple hexagonal sphere in her hand and tossed them to trap the last remaining Cyberflies. She then jammed her device into the sphere and began sucking the Cyberflies with bright green energy stream.

The Lotus Ninjas gathered together with successful smile.

"You know, this plan has really coming in together." Lee said with a proud smile.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them with interest.

Suddenly, a massive black demon-like beast stood behind the Lotus Ninjas out of nowhere. He has a large, muscular build with numerous white tiger-like stripes on his body, long white flowing hair, red pupilless eyes, pointy ears, fanged teeth, long black bull horns, and hoof-like feet. He wore a black loincloth around his waist with a silver belt set with black stones and steel black wristbands. The demon beast's growling made the Lotus Ninjas turn around in fear. He slammed his fists to the ground that delivered a massive black shockwave to hit the Lotus Ninjas. The shockwave also destroyed the devices that released all the Cyberflies to their escape.

"Yeah, remember what I just said a minute ago? I take all back." Lee said to her sisters with a deadpan look on her face.

"Don't harm them, my love."

The Lotus Ninjas whipped around to see a mysterious woman walking out of the shadows and standing next to the demon beast. She has pale skin, long black hair that reaches down to her waist, and violet eyes. She wore a black gothic lolita ruffled dress with short sleeves and black flat shoes. She also has black mascara and black lipstick.

"No need to be afraid, fellow mystics." The mystic woman said with a warm smile.

"How did you know we're mystics?" Ella asked with a confused eyebrow.

"Through your auras." The woman replied. "Only the descendants of the Dragoness have the ability to sense mystic's auras."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Ellie exclaimed. She then realized what the woman just said. "But wait. We are descendants of the Dragoness and we couldn't even sense your aura since we arrived here."

"Oh my. Then, it's an honor to meet my seventh great-granddaughters." The mystic woman said as she gave a curtsy pose to the Lotus Ninjas. "My name is Raven. And this beast is my husband Azazel. Come, we'll give you a grand tour of our home."

Azazel approached towards the central grave that has a lotus flower symbol on it and pushed the lid off the grave that revealed a staircase going down. He, Raven, and the Lotus Ninjas walked down in a partially flooded chamber lined with skeletons. Azazel, Raven, and the Lotus Ninjas arrived into a complete underground town filled with mystics and mystical creatures.

"This place is amazing!" Ellie exclaimed.

As the Lotus Ninjas began exploring, the Shadow Quartet saw them as they were drinking shakes in relaxation.

"OMG! Hey, girls, it's them!" Cressida cried. "The girls that fought us!"

"What are _they_ doing here?" Artemis wondered.

"I don't know, but let's get some intel on them." Aphrodite said. "Stealth mode only."

"Right." Athena agreed.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas arrived at the Raven and Azazel's home that resembled as an ancient pyramid-shaped temple, they walked up to the stairways all the way to the entrance and headed into the egyptian style room that led them to the black crystalline office.

"Doesn't this seem surprising to know one of our ancestors have lived so long and we didn't know?" Lee questioned.

"Did Azalea used to live here?" Ella wondered.

"No, and she'll never find out about my location." Raven replied with a sad frown. "She was the one who imprisoned me and my husband in a crystal prison when we fought three hundred years ago."

Raven lifted her hand in the air and pulled up holographic images of the Yamiramis, Cardcaster, Crimson Dazzler, Weather Queen, Mira, and the mystical cosplayers above her.

"But I should've known her Cyberflies were the cause of these mystic humans. After my magic helped me and my love escape from the crystals, we kept ourselves on a low profile here." Raven continued.

"You know, we can help you catch the Cyberflies." Lee said. She placed her hand on Donna's shoulder. "Donna is the tech genius. She can create a device to capture the Cyberflies."

"Really?" Raven asked as she stared at Donna with a huge smile. "You can really do that?"

"Yup. I guaranteed it!" Donna replied with a proud grin.

"Well then, go for it." Raven said. "Catch those Cyberflies and bring them to me. I'll safely secured them to the hidden vault. But I also need you four to look up a location spell from your spellbook."

"Our spellbook?" Ellie asked with a raised eyebrow. "Our mom got a spellbook, but why do you need a location spell for?"

"I need a location spell to find my daughter." Luna answered.

"Your daughter?!" Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, I know. It's a lot to ask. But my husband and I haven't seen our daughter in three hundred years. Finding her is our only hope." Raven explained as Azazel placed his hand on his wife's shoulder with a frown on his face. "Your mother is lucky to have your four on her side. I've tried many times to locate my daughter on my own, but none of the spells worked."

"What's your daughter's name?" Ellie asked.

"We have two daughters named Luna and Ophelia." Luna replied.

"Wait a minute. Ophelia?" Donna gasped. "As in the Dragoness known for her potential in cosmetic magic and endless celebrations?"

"Yup, that's her." Raven said. "She's pure mystic from my side, but she got curved horns from her daddy. Despite her cheerful outlook, Azazel taught her to be a capable fighter for the greater good. Her existence led her future generation all the way to you girls today."

"Whoa." Lee said in awe.

"I always love Grandma Ophelia." Ellie said with a smile. "Her party tips are off the chain."

"Don't worry, Grandma Raven." Ella said with an assuring smile. "We got you covered. We promise."

The Lotus Ninjas walked away out of the room, leaving Raven alone with a frown. Azazel placed an assuring smile on his face that made his wife look up at him with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, the Lotus Ninjas drove the Sonicruiser down the street.

"Okay, girls. I managed to analyze up on the Cyberfly's feeding behavior. They are usually attracted to Marjoram Blossoms." Donna stated.

"Let it rip, Lee!" Ella called out.

Lee stood on top of the Sonicruiser with a black shoulder mounted rifle in her hands and started to release Marjoram Blossom scent into the air.

"Alright, Donna, you're up!" Ella shouted.

Donna began running onto the rooftops to see one Cyberfly flying in the air at her sight.

"I'm on it!" Donna said with a grin.

Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet and tossed it in the air to create a dark purple horn-like barrel with a jagged neon green stripe around the barrel and a semi-cube end of the handle. She then pulled out one more shamballa bead from her bracelet and tossed it in the air to create her dark violet futuristic jet-like broom. She jumped on the broom and began soaring near the Marjoram Blossom scent as she pulled down her high-tech sunglasses to see several Cyberflies coming through the scent at her sights. Donna fired a bright green energy stream that sucked all the Cyberflies inside without any problem and zoomed back into the Sonicruiser just as Lee jumped back inside the vehicle.

The Lotus Ninjas gathered together to stare at a large jar filled with captive Cyberflies.

"Nice job getting all the Cyberflies, Donna." Ellie said with a smile.

"Boo to the yah!" Donna cheered. "This was easier than I thought it would be!"

"Nice work, ladies." Ella said with a grin. "Now, let's head home to get the spell from mom's spellbook."

Ella hopped back to the driver's seat and started driving all the way home. But the Shadow Quartet were silently watching the Sonicruiser from the tallest tower.

"Looks like they have successfully collected the Cyberflies." Athena said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, Azalea isn't gonna like this, not one bit." Cressida said in worry.

"But whose gonna tell her?" Artemis asked.

"I'll tell her." Aphrodite replied. "Then, we'll ambush them with a surprise attack they'll never expect."

With that, the Shadow Quartet sprang into the air to head back to the Hidden City.

* * *

As the Sonicruiser stopped in front of the cemetery, the Lotus Ninjas arrived at Raven's temple as Donna was holding a large jar of Cyberflies in her hands.

"Whoa, you actually got all of them!" Raven said with a relieved smile. "Do you retrieve the location spell?"

"Yup!" Ella replied. "Mom was surprised and happy when we told her about you, so she gave us the location spell to search for your daughter."

"Oh, I'll be honored to meet her when this is over." Raven smiled warmly. "Now, let's perform the spell."

Donna handed over the jar to Azazel, who pressed his hand to the wall that appeared to a large shiny obsidian safe. He entered the code that appeared to be a zigzag Z motion. The safe slowly opened and Azazel placed the jar inside at the center of the room as he then swept his hand to close the safe door. Azazel placed a gentle kiss on Raven's forehead and exited the room to guard the door for any trespassers.

The Lotus Ninjas and Raven gathered together in a circle and held out their hands to concentrate on the spell just as their eyes started to glow brightly.

"Runa o mitsukeru!" Ella, Donna, Lee, Ellie, and Raven casted.

Suddenly, a large glowing magical circle was formed on the ground under the mystics' feet and a large crystal ball appeared at the center of the circle. Ella, Donna, Lee, Ellie, and Raven opened their eyes with small gasps as they saw an image of Luna sleeping in some sort of capsule from the crystal ball.

"Alright! We did it!" Ellie cheered.

"Luna?" Raven spoke softly. "She's alive. After all this time."

"Aww. What a lovely family reunion."

Unexpectedly, the Lotus Ninjas and Raven got trapped inside a large glowing navy-blue sphere-shaped cage to the wall. Azazel quickly came into the room to rescue the mystics until he was tied tightly with glowing indigo chains around him. The Shadow Quartet stepped forward from the shadows with evil smirks on their faces.

"Oh, not them again!" Ella groaned.

"You better let us out of here right now!" Lee demanded.

"Oh, but you're about to meet the Dragoness Queen herself." Aphrodite said with a smile.

A large black swirling portal appeared at the ceiling and everyone looked up to see Azalea levitating herself down from it in mid-air as she floated in front of the cage.

"Hello, Raven." Azalea said.

"It's been a long, long time." Raven said with narrow eyes. "Whatever you're doing right now, you can't do this, Azalea!"

"And why not?" Azalea questioned. "You should've join me when you have the chance. The Cyberflies are my masterpiece."

"So, what, you're just going to conquer the human race as slaves to your glory?" Raven retorted.

"Something like that." Azalea retorted back. "Shadow Quartet, recover my Cyberflies!"

The Shadow Quartet sprinted around the room to search for the jar.

"My Cyberflies will transform the entire human population forever. I will not let you, your husband, and our descendants stand in my way!" Azalea declared.

"Not on my watch!" Raven said.

Raven's eyes glowed brightly as the cage crumbled into dust that freed herself and the Lotus Ninjas. She lifted her hand in front of her and fired a powerful skull-shaped blast of dark indigo energy to strike Azalea, who blocked the attack with a force field and fired a concentrated beam of black energy that made Raven block the attack with a large dark indigo shield. Raven striked Azalea with continuous arcs of dark indigo energy in a rapid succession. Azalea leapt forward to strike Raven with her black magic at full force, but Raven kicked Azalea to the wall with dark indigo magic energized leg.

The Lotus Ninjas combined their magic to break the chains that freed Azazel just as the Shadow Quartet finally took the jar out of the safe on the wall.

"We got what we came for." Azalea ordered the Shadow Quartet. "Let's go."

Azalea and the Shadow Quartet levitated themselves into the opening portal at the ceiling.

"They're heading to the portal! Let's go!" Ella ordered urgently.

The Lotus Ninjas, Raven, and Azazel quickly went through the portal that took them to the building rooftop, where Azalea and the Shadow Quartet were looking over the city. Ella, Lee, Ellie, and Donna unleashed multiple colorful crescent-like blades of psychic energy from their hands at the Shadow Quartet in fast succession.

"I got it!" Azazel called out as he levitated the jar to his hands.

Azalea summoned two large black magic circles from her hands and two floating massive mechanical hands started firing black laser beams at the Lotus Ninjas, Raven, and Azazel. But Azazel blocked the beams with his huge beam coming from his eyes as Raven unleashed a massive dark indigo of magical energy that pushed Azalea and the Shadow Quartet away to the edge of the roof. But Azalea then summoned a large black magic circle from her right hand to summon two floating massive mechanical hands that grabbed Lee in the air to drop her onto the street as a threat.

"Let my sister go!" Ella demanded threateningly.

"Oh, such sisterly loyalty." Azalea mocked. She turned her attention to Lee. "My older sister and I used to have a strong one until she became a fool to stop me from accessing full conquest. But I'm quite surprised that she didn't got the guts to tell her own descendants about our alien heritage."

"What?" Lee gasped with wide eyes.

"It's true. My sister and I are part of an alien race of pure mystical energy from a distant planet. That makes all of my sister's future descendants aliens too." Azalea said. She turned to Raven, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Azazel with narrow eyes. "Now hand over the Cyberflies and I'll let her go."

"You can forget it, Azalea!" Raven snapped.

"So be it." Azalea said with an evil grin.

Azalea snapped her fingers and two massive mechanical hands clapped together squarely on Lee. She moved the mechanical hands away and Lee became badly disoriented from the hit. One mechanical hand slammed the weary groaning Lee off the roof at full speed.

 _"No!"_ Donna and Ellie cried in shock.

 _"Leona!"_ Ella screamed in horror.

Ella sprinted high in the air and jumped off the roof after Lee, leaving three mystics and one demon beast along against Azalea and the recovered Shadow Quartet. Before Donna and Ellie could rush after their sisters, one mechanical hand began firing a black laser beam that made them dodge out of the way while the mechanical hand quickly snatched the jar away from Azazel. Raven was about to strike her magic at the mechanical hands until Azalea fired a concentrated blast of black energy that sent Raven flying to Azazel's hands.

As Ella was falling down to save Lee, a bright red heart-shaped birthmark suddenly started to manifest on Ella's forehead area. A pair of large of angelic psychic fire wings appeared blazing on her back. She dove straight down in swift speed and reached out to grip Lee's hand before taking off back to the rooftop.

Azalea snared Raven, Azazel, Donna, and Ellie in mechanical hands as the Shadow Quartet watched with satisfaction.

"Struggling only makes it worse, you know." Azalea said with a sinister grin. "It's over. I win."

 _"I wouldn't think so!"_

Everyone turned their attention to Ella, who was hovering in the air with burning red eyes while holding an unconscious Lee in her arms. Ella lowered Lee gently to the ground and began unloading a machine-gun barrage of psychic flame bolts that only hit the Shadow Quartet with massive damage. But Azalea moved through them all without so much as getting burned. Donna, Ellie, Raven, and Azazel were now free from Azalea's mechanical hands as they looked at the battle with awe faces. Ella began channeling her psychic flame around herself and then fired the psychic flames forward in the shape of a giant dragon that heavily burned Azalea with a loud roar on impact. She took deep breaths and slowly descended to collapse her knees on the roof. Her birthmark and the flaming angel wings disappeared out of thin air.

Lee then woke up from her consciousness and looked at the breathing Ella with a smile.

"Thanks, sis." Lee said.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"I have no idea what I just did, but welcome." Ella replied.

"Hey, where's Azalea and the Shadow freaks?" Lee wondered.

Everyone looked up to see Azalea releasing the Cyberflies high above them. The Shadow Quartet were sitting on the mechanical hand next to Azalea with massive pain.

"Go and cyberize the humans!" Azalea declared.

Then, Azalea generated a large black energy sphere with her hands and placed it on herself and the Shadow Quartet as they vanished out of sight.

"Everyone okay?" Raven asked.

"We're fine, but the Cyberflies got away." Ella replied. "But I think it's time for a little family reunion back home."

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas have explained Saldana about the whole thing in the living room. Saldana began hugging Raven while crying tears of joy.

"Oh, Grandma Raven! I can't believe it! You have been alive all along!" Saldana said with a smile. "But how long have I been hiding?"

"Like three hundred years." Raven replied.

"Three hundred years?" Saldana gasped in shock. "Oh my. And yet, you have stayed so young for the past couple years."

"I've been living in underground cities with my husband to keep my existence away from potential threats from the surface." Raven explained. "But whenever you and your daughters need us, we'll always be there anytime."

"Even though Azalea may have released her Cyberflies, we'll get them again." Donna said. "Once I located more Marjoram Blossoms."

"What was that crazy power-up, Ella?" Ellie asked with a childlike interest as she sat on Azazel's shoulder. "It was so cool!"

"I don't know." Ella replied with a casual shrug. "I just knew Lee was falling to certain doom and I went down to save her. Then, after that, I sorta unleashed my psychic element to defeat Azalea."

"Speaking of Azalea, she told me that she and her sister were aliens from outer space." Lee said. "She told me right before she threw me off the roof. So, that means all this time we're part alien and we didn't know.

"What?" Ellie said with wide eyes. "So, all this time we're actually from outer space and not from this planet all along?"

"Whoa." Donna and Ella gasped in awe.

"I've spent so long developing a number of magic techniques that I would never think our very first ancestor was an alien." Raven said with a cautious look on her face.

"And that could be the reason why our Dragoness birthmark made us different from standard mystics in this city." Saldana pointed out.

"Until we have the true answer, we'll have to be on our guard the next time we see Azalea again." Raven said determinedly.

* * *

Back in the Hidden City, Azalea stood in front of the glass globe inside her repaired lab as she was staring at the sleeping female mystic locked inside. She has pale white skin, long thick white curly hair that reaches to her waist, and violet eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a high neck and two slits on top of the dress.

"My plan must continue. My bugs need to transform human into mystical robot for my conquest." Azalea stated.

"Cyberflies." Athena corrected.

"What?" Azalea asked in confusion.

"It's Cyberflies. At least, that's what those Lotus Dragonesses kept calling them." Athena explained. "Which I'm not gonna lie. The name is pretty catchy."

Aphrodite, Artemis, and Cressida nodded their heads in agreement.

"Millions of humans will be cyberized." Azalea said. She looked at the sleeping mystic closely. "If I don't get rid of the Dragonesses, they'll ruin everything. I will eliminate them."

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	13. The Longest Fight

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas have a hard time watching their idol skater while stopping a burglary.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Lee was skating into the air on her hover skates. Donna and Ella were watching a video on their phones in the living room. And Ellie was setting up the feast on the table with her telekinesis.

"Okay, ladies. We got pizza, chicken wings, king crab legs, French fries, and red velvet brownies for dessert!" Ellie spoke with a smile.

"Today is definitely gonna be perfect." Donna smiled.

"Live from Beijing!"

Donna moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to enlarge the video screen above her. Ella and Ellie slid over behind Donna with happy smiles as they watched a wooden skate park on the screen.

"It's starting, ladies!" Ella called out.

"The Extreme Skating Finals!"

Lee skated behind her sisters and looked at the screen to watch their idol Eric Knight skating live worldwide. He has tan skin, long black hair styled in dreadlocks and blue eyes. He wore a green sleeveless shirt with a black skull on it, black pants with silver diamond pattern, black fingerless gloves, and classic checkerboard sneakers. He also has a black curved tattoo below his left eye.

"Four hours of insane tricks, and the rumors are true!"

Eric was standing over the ramp while looking cool at the same time.

"Eric Knight will attempt a 900 on the Mega Ramp!"

"No. Way!" Ellie exclaimed slowly.

"He's a true daredevil." Donna said in surprise.

"He's gotta be a mystic." Ella commented. "I just know it."

"Oh please. I bet _I_ could do a 900 on my skates." Lee said with a cocky smile.

Ellie, Donna, and Ella looked up to see Lee performing a handstand at the top of the ramp.

"Normally, I will always go with 'No, don't, that only work on skateboards, it's impossible, Lee' but I'm going to quick say 'cover the food cause this is gonna get messy'." Donna said with a sigh.

Ella and Ellie immediately formed a large red and orange force field to cover all the food with their magic.

"For Eric Knight!" Lee cried as she pumped a rock horn gesture in the air. "It's time to get wild!"

Lee jumped in the air and started skating down the ramp. She sped right past her sisters, making Ellie and Ella look up with wide eyes. Donna was holding her phone to record Lee's skating performance with a cruel smile on her face. Lee performed a two-and-a-half turns in the air, but one of her hover skates fell off and she tumbled down the ramp with a scream. Lee's face slid down the pipe just when Ella, Ellie, and Donna were laughing at her.

But unfortunately, one of Lee's hover skate went flying into the WiFi conduit.

"The WiFi!" Donna exclaimed. She looked at her phone to notice the connection isn't working. "Oh, this can't be good!"

"We're gonna miss Eric! And the 900!" Ellie shouted in panic.

"Girls, chill!" Ella said. "I know one way to fix this problem.

The Lotus Ninja knelt in front of Saldana, who was watching a Japanese sci-fi soap opera with a cup of tea and a plate of vanilla cake slices levitating on either side of her.

"Mom, can you let us watch TV today please, please, please?" Ella pleaded.

"We'll do anything!" Ellie said.

"Anything?" Saldana asked in interest as she sip of green tea from her cup. "What do you have to offer?"

"Gourmet dinners and delicious desserts." Ellie offered.

"Massage chairs." Donna proposed.

"Homemade Japanese fashion." Leo added.

"I even got the latest charms that you could love." Ella suggested.

"Generous offers, but I must sadly refuse." Saldana said with a smile. "I'm the middle of my soap operas."

With that, the Lotus Ninjas walked out of the dojo and back into the living room.

"Okay, any other bright ideas?" Donna asked her sisters. "Cause I've got none."

"Well, for starters, next time don't put the WiFi in a high traffic crash zone area." Lee said.

Donna glared at Lee with purple glowing eyes, making Lee back away in fear.

"Wait a minute. That's it!" Ella said in realization. "I know exactly where to go."

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas arrived at one of the large shopping malls in the city known as DestinyUSA. The mall contained a strong mix of luxury outlet tenants, restaurants and entertainment. They walked into the food court as Ellie waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape and pointed her magic at the generator that turned on the lights on the ceiling.

"Destiny USA mall after hours. Excellent idea, Ella." Donna commented.

Ellie, Ella, and Lee gathered around Donna, who was sitting on the chair and looking at her tablet.

"Since I've been cooperating Lee's shopping extravaganza in this mall, we now have the WiFi password." Donna explained. She began typing the four-number password on the screen. "Six. Nine. Nine. Four."

With that, Donna's tablet went back to the skateboarding finals.

"We'll be right back with more skateboarding. Brought to you by Ice Tray Grand Trays for ice." The announcer spoke from the screen.

"All right!" Ellie, Ella, Donna, and Lee cheered.

The Lotus Ninjas then sat together in one table and watched Eric Knight on their own tablets for a few minutes.

But suddenly, they heard a loud crash coming up the second floor.

"You girls hear that?" Ellie asked.

"We just got the WiFi to watch Eric Knight and now there's an interruption?" Lee said with an annoyed sigh. "We're gonna miss the skateboarding competition."

"That won't be a problem." Donna said calmly. "I already knew something like this would happen, so I managed to record the whole video into my hard drive back home. That way we won't miss Eric Knight's victory."

"Slick move, Donna. Now, let's go check out the problem." Ella said.

The Lotus Ninjas ran out of the food court and headed up on the escalator, where they spotted a faint glowing blue light coming from the jewelry store. They stepped off the escalator and quietly snuck into the store just in time to see four intruders from the distance. They tiptoed closer behind the counter and noticed the intruders were the Shadow Quartet. Athena was scanning the store with her tracking device, Aphrodite was staring at the jewelry with sparkled eyes, Artemis was chewing gum impatiently, and Cressida was eating gummy worms.

"It's the Shadow freaks." Ellie whispered with a gasp.

"What are they doing here?" Donna wondered.

"I don't know, but they are starting to get my nerves." Lee said annoyingly.

"Let's get this over with." Ella said with a sigh.

"Can we hurry up already?" Artemis asked irritably. "We're here for that so-called special artifact, not shopping for necklaces and bracelets."

"Quit complaining, so I can concentrate on this mission." Athena said with narrow eyes.

Athena held her device to the metal door on the wall. She placed her device on the glass counter and placed her hand to burn the metal door. Athena walked inside the room and found a black gauntlet with a stainless-steel jeweled ring on the index finger. She carried the black gauntlet in her hands and walked towards her sisters.

"I've got what we came for." Athena said.

Suddenly, the Lotus Ninjas jumped out and stood on the counter in their fighting stance.

"Hiya, losers." Ellie greeted with a smirk.

"Not you four again!" Artemis growled in annoyance. "Let's take them down!"

The Lotus Ninjas and the Shadow Quartet charged towards each other in a clash.

Artemis smashed her fists to the ground that created red pillars of plasma energy towards Ella, who dodged out of the way and slowly gathered some psychic energy in her boots as she began swinging a large blazing red psychic energy sphere at Artemis's chest. Aphrodite jumped in the air to spiral herself down at Lee with her legs forming a green drill made of plasma energy at her boots, but Lee moved out of the way and twirled her upside-down body with her outstretched legs that attacked Aphrodite to the wall in rapid speed. Donna and Ellie combined their magic to unleash a massive purple and orange wave of psychic energy that flew foward at Artemis and Cressida from their hands.

"I'll take that." Ellie said as she magically teleported the gauntlet in her hand with a smirk.

Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, and Cressida looked at Ellie in shock.

"What?!" The Shadow Quartet exclaimed.

Athena tossed four black high-tech spheres in the air and summoned four behemoth creatures running towards the Lotus Ninjas. But Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie joined hands just as their birthmarks manifested from their bodies in a bright glow that transformed them into their fusion. Anika quickly jumped high into the air and gathered a massive amount of psychic energy in her left hand to fire a large yellow ball of psychic energy that destroyed the behemoth creatures all at once. Anika landed on the counter and reverted back into the Lotus Ninjas.

"These Dragoness witches are really getting on my nerves." Cressida complained.

Cressida spun herself around rapidly and shot multiple pink plasma energy spheres at Ellie from her body. Ellie delivered a series of ten high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults to Cressida into the air and then unleashed a flurry of berserker punches and flips that sent her crashing down to the floor. Athena summoned numerous blue orbs of plasma energy to surround her and then launched them in different directions at Donna one by one. Donna dodged the attack in a nick of speed and then moved forward to perform five spinning kicks from an upside down position that hit Athena with a flying upward drill kick with both purple psychic energized legs. Aphrodite summoned numerous green balls of plasma energy up above Lee and motioned her index finger downward that made the energy balls fall straight down to the blue mystic kunoichi. Lee dodged out of the way one by one and delivered swift, powerful kicks with blue psychic energized legs that launched Aphrodite into the air while spinning repeatedly that slammed her into the floor.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and began firing numerous red plasma energy bolts towards Ella from her hands. But Ella delivered a barrage of vertical spinning red psychic energized kicks that knocked Artemis vertically in the air while rising into air with each hit of the energized kick barrage. At the peak of the barrage, she performed an axe kick that slammed Artemis down to the floor.

"Yo, Lee, wanna try the 900 again?" Ella asked Lee.

Lee let out a grin and snapped her fingers to summon her hover skates on her boots. As the Shadow Quartet struggled to get back on their feet, Lee took off in the air with swift speed and performed two-and-a-half turns to unleash a superpowered blue psychic energy blast that drove the Shadow Quartet to the ceiling out of the mall.

With that, Lee came down to land safely on the floor.

"Nailed it!" Lee grinned.

"Yeah!" Ella, Ellie, and Donna cheered.

Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie gathered around in a circle and held out their hands together to concentrate on her magical powers.

"Hīringuraito!" The Lotus Ninjas casted.

Suddenly, a large yellow shimmering ball of magical energy was formed in the middle of the circle. It divided itself into four smaller colored energy balls as each of them swirled around the room to fix the giant hole on the ceiling in sight. In quick seconds, the entire store ceiling was back to normal.

"The perfect 900 and a gauntlet steal, boo to the yah!" Donna praised.

"Come on, Let's go home." Ella grinned.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas sat on the couch and watched Eric putting on his helmet while eating food with excitement on their faces.

"So close on the first two. I bet he's gonna nail the 900 now!" The announcer spoke.

"We believe in you, Eric!" Donna, Ella, Lee, and Ellie cheered.

"Eric's signing autographs for the judges before he goes! If you're just tuning in, Eric Knight is about to attempt the 900 on the Mega Ramp!" The announcer declared. "It's the moment skate fans have been waiting their whole lives. Eric Knight is climbing up the Mega Ramp as we speak. And now, Eric's form-up run on the Mega Ramp. Can he do it, folks?"

Eric started skating off on his skates as he spun with two-and-a-half turns in the air with swiftness before landing safely on the ramp.

"And he did it! He did the 900!" The announcer cried out.

 _"Yeeeeeaaahhhh!"_ The Lotus Ninjas exclaimed in excitement.

With that, the Lotus Ninjas gave each other high-fives.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shadow Quartet ran quietly into the alley and leaped onto the building rooftop while laughing sinisterly.

"Those witches may have defeated us, but they were foolish enough to believe that we were after some stupid gauntlet." Aphrodite said with a victorious smile.

Aphrodite looked down at the jeweled ring in her hand.


	14. Cardcaster! Part Deux

**Summary: Cardcaster returns and causes havoc at the Lotus Ninjas' homecoming dance.**

* * *

A female news reporter Carly Balmaceda was interviewing a male emo teen named Noah Sheck in front of Fuddleton Middle School. He has black hair that is dyed red on some parts and some piercings on him.

"What are we doing at Futterton Middle School, Mr. Scheck?" Carly Balmaceda questioned as she held out the microphone to Noah.

"Mr. Scheck? What am I, 20?" Noah scoffed. He then started wiggling his fingers. "Call me Illusionist Mind-bending Scheck. I'm gonna make this middle school disappear. No probbles. It's gonna be way sick, because us kids don't need school. It's an illusion."

"Kids definitely need school." Carly said to the camera.

"Scheckter piece, now!" Noah announced.

Noah threw his smoke bomb down at the school grounds and the middle school has vanished when the smoke cleared the area, causing everyone to cheer in delight.

After the video ended, Cardcaster slammed her phone to the ground in pieces with resentment.

"Those kids want magic, I'll give them one that will blow their minds away." Cardcaster said with an evil grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee was putting a lipstick on her lips while holding a compact mirror at the high school entrance as she was ready for her homecoming dance. She was wearing a blue off-the-shoulder knee-length dress and dark blue heelless shoes with little black spades dangling from the heels.

Lee magically teleported her compact mirror and lipstick away and summoned her cell phone in her hand to call Casey.

"What's sup?" Casey greeted.

"Casey, I'm at the school. Where are you?" Lee asked.

"At the ice rink." Casey replied. He grabbed his hockey stick and headed out to the ice with his teammates. "I can't make it to the homecoming. There's an upcoming hockey game three days and I'm not missing practice. Have fun."

With that, Casey hang up the call.

As Lee magically teleported her cell phone away, Ella walked up to her with a confident smile. She was wearing a strapless red thigh-length dress with black jeweled embellishments and dark red heelless shoes with little black hearts dangling from the heels. Lee also saw Ekron resting on Ella's neck as a chain necklace.

"What's Erkon doing here?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since Casey can't come to the dance, he entrusted me to look after Erkon." Ella responded. "Who knows he can shapeshift for fashion. By the way, where's Donna and Ellie?"

"Oh snap." Lee gasped. She summoned her cell phone in her hand to call Donna. "Thanks for reminding me."

As Donna answered the call, Ella and Lee could see Donna fixing the vehicle while two Jalordas were resting on her head from the screen.

"Yo, Donatella here." Donna greeted.

"Where the heck are you?!" Lee demanded. "Ella and I are waiting for you and Ellie at the school for the homecoming dance!"

"Ellie and I have our own business to take care of." Donna said. "You and Ella will have to go without us."

"Alright, but don't expect us to bring any food back!" Lee yelled in frustration.

Then, Lee hung up the call and magically teleported her cell phone away.

"Okay, we can do this." Lee said to Ella. "Even though our sisters aren't here, we can do this. For us, our night. Now, let's go hot."

Ella and Lee walked up to their high school friend, who was glancing at the hippo float with a smile on her face. She was an African-American teenage girl with curly brunette hair tied into two high ponytails and bangs, black eyes, thick eyelashes, and a pair of red cat-eye glasses with yellow lenses. She wore a green sweatshirt with quarter sleeves that has pale green trim and stripes along with a "S" like logo over her heart and backside of the sweatshirt over a yellow dress with a blue belt around her waist, blue earrings, and yellow heels.

"Yo, April!" Ella called out.

"Oh wow! You two look amazing!" April exclaimed.

"Thanks." Lee smiled proudly. "Our dresses were made by yours truly."

"Um, where's Donna and Ellie?" April asked.

"They have to attend somewhere important, so they won't be able to make it in time." Ella replied.

"And I can't believe I've wasted all of my time designing their homecoming dresses." Lee said with a groan as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, who made the hippo float?" Ella asked as she looked at the hippo float.

"Taylor Martin, the coolest girl in school." April stated.

"Oh please." Lee said, rolling her eyes with a scoff.

"Hey, April!"

April, Ella, and Lee turned their attention to a bald teen boy waving at them. He has black eyes, thick eyebrows, and a pointed nose. He wore a purple dress shirt with a light blue tie, light grey pants with a black belt, light blue socks, and black shoes.

"Dale." Lee and Ella said in unison.

Dale made his way to the girls while making a teen boy drop his drink unknowingly.

"Aw no." April sighed slightly as she slapped her hand across her face.

"My favorite person." Dale said with a smile. "Ella, Lee, whoa! You ladies look amazing!"

"Thanks." Lee and Ella said with proud smiles.

"Hey, you going to this shindig? We usually wouldn't really go to one of these...dances, but I actually got invited by Taylor Martin to sit at the cool kids table, sooo..." April said as she started to walk away with Lee and Ella.

"She invited me too!" Dale called out as he held up his phone.

That made April, Ella, and Lee stop walking.

"Oh." April said. "I thought she just invited me, but...I guess you got invited too. That's cool. Cool."

* * *

April opened the doors to the gym with Dale, Lee, and Ella. They could see that everyone are strangely focused on their phones rather than dancing. The homecoming theme was magic, where the entire gymnasium was well-designed with blue, pink, and turquoise balloons as several tables has bunny ears sticking out of hats.

April, Dale, Lee, and Ella also saw a teenage girl standing under a spotlight at the cool kids table. She has long blonde hair pulled up in a high bun with bangs, black eyes with light pink eyeshadow, thin eyebrows, thick eyelashes, and light pink lipstick. She wore a hot pink sleeveless dress with a magenta ribbon sash, magenta crescent-shaped earrings, and light pink heels.

"Taylor Martin." April said.

Taylor turned around to smile at the group. April waved at Taylor with a smile and Dale looked nervous while Lee and Ella stared with narrow eyes.

"April, Dale. So glad you came." Taylor said.

Taylor, April, Dale, Lee, and Ella glanced at the teen boy with a lizard over his shoulders.

"Lizard boy." April said with a shudder.

"Oh, hello, Ella and Lee." Taylor said. She looked at the mystic sisters' dresses. "Cute dresses. But you two should really stick to the store my dress came from."

"Oh, no thanks, Taylor." Lee said with a wide smile. "I designed my state of the art dresses with expensive cloths, not cheap dresses like the one you're wearing."

Lee and Taylor stepped close to each other's faces with glares, but Ella pushed them away to avoid the trouble they're about to make.

"Okay, let's get back to the dance, shall we?" Ella said with a calm smile.

Ella escorted Lee to the table and they both sat in empty chairs.

"Lee, she's not worth it." Ella whispered.

"Oh please." Lee whispered back with a scoff. "I don't even know why we're sitting at the cool kids with Taylor anyway. We already prove that we're better than her in every occasion ever since we transferred in this school."

"We were all just talking about the most amazing new game. Hippo Crush." Taylor smiled as she leaned in towards April.

All the teens turned collectively to Taylor, April, Lee, Ella, and Dale.

"So fun." The teens spoke in monotone tones.

"Have you played it yet?" Taylor asked April.

"Uh, I've been meaning to download it." April lied.

"How are we gonna be besties if you don't have the game?" Taylor wondered.

"Got it!" Dale said.

April, Ella, and Lee looked at Dale, who was waving his phone to show the app with a smile.

"Lee, Ella, you two should get the game too. It'll be fun." Taylor said.

"Oh, sure. Why not?" Lee replied through her gritted teeth.

Lee and Ella pulled out their cell phones. They scrolled up to search for the app and pressed it to download, but a dark purple circle-backslash symbol popped up to block their access to the app.

"Acess denied." Donna's voice spoke from the circle-backslash symbol.

"What the?" Lee murmured.

"Would you excuse us a second?" Ella said to Taylor.

Ella and Lee quickly exited the gym just as Lee began dialing to call Donna again.

As Donna answered the call, Ella and Lee could see Donna fixing the touchscreen inside the vehicle while one Jalorda was sleeping on her head from the screen.

"Yo, Donatella here." Donna greeted.

"Donna, what the heck you block the app on my phone?" Lee demanded. "Ella and I are in the middle of downloading a game!"

"I put my club blockers on your phones so that you wouldn't get hacked or download anything with malware." Donna explained. "So, you're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to finish this project. Oh, and send me selfie pics so I could edit it later."

With that, Donna hang up the call.

Lee ans Ella turned around to see students walking out in a straight line while holding their phones from the opposite side of the gym.

"Is the dance over already?" Lee wondered.

"And what's with their eyes?" Ella questioned as she noticed that every students' eyes turned pink.

Erkon suddenly shapeshifted into his regular form and landed on Ella's arms as his iris turned into an exclamation mark in alert.

"I'm with Erkon on this one. Let's follow them." Ella said to Lee. She turned back at Erkon. "Another disguise mode, Erkon."

Erkon nodded and shapeshifted into a small hair clip in Ella's hair. Ella and Lee sprinted through the hallways to follow the students into the auditorium, where there were green spotlights moving around the stage. Lee and Ella noticed that all the students' phones are glowing pink.

"Everyone give it up for the master magician!"

Ella and Lee quietly sat in two empty seats close to the exit doors just in case they need to escape from anything or anyone they might know.

"And inventor of Hippo Crush!"

The purple turban on the stage suddenly dissolved into smoke that revealed a large mutant hippo in front of everyone. He has dark grey skin, black hair and goatee, and yellow eyes with red pupils. He wore a purple dress coat over a white shirt with a red bowtie and sash, dark blue pants, purple turban with a red-rimmed black stone, white gloves, and black dress shoes. He also has a gold hoop earring on his left ear.

"Tada! Hypnopotamus!" The hippo mutant announced.

"A mutant hippo?" Ella and Lee whispered with wide eyes.

"And his lovely assistant! Cardcaster!"

A black playing card suddenly behind Hypnopotamus that startled him to move away. The marked golden heart radiated the playing card into fireworks that presented Cardcaster on the stage.

"Cardcaster!" Ella and Lee exclaimed quietly.

Hypnopotamus's eyes went changed into hearts as he became instantly attracted the card-wielding robotic mystic. He slid right over to Cardcaster and kissed her hand.

"Well, hello, gorgeous." Hypnopotamus said with a wink. "I'm honored to have such a lovely lady like you as your assistant."

"Oh my." Cardcaster said with a flirty smile. "Aren't you a charmer? But the show must go on."

"Yes, of course, my darling." Hypnopotamus smiled back.

Hypnopotamus and Cardcaster turned their attention back to the students.

"Now bitter biscuits another Scheck!" Hypnopotamus spoke. He pressed the button that covered a picture of Noah Scheck. "Ooo, he made a middle school disappear. Well, forget that hack! I'm telling you, tonight, I'm gonna make a high school disappear! Starting with this mascot!"

Hypnopotamus waved his fingers away from the stage, causing the school's mascot to fly into the air while being held by strings.

"Behold, the awesome functionality Hat of Doom!" Hypnopotamus said.

As Hypnopotamus threw a black hat underneath the mascot, Ella and Lee noticed that April was getting out of her seat before giving each other nods.

"Abra-kazi-" Hypnopotamus spoke. He then heard a noise that made him stop what he's almost to do. "Wait a minute. Something's not quite right."

A spotlight suddenly shined in April, who was about to exit the auditorium.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Hypnopotamus questioned.

April turned around and made her arms like a robot.

"I want to serve you." April spoke in a robotic voice. She then dropped her arms down. "Aw forget it, it's wack."

Then, Ella and Lee jumped from their seats as they stood on either side of April.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lee remarked with a smile.

"Not you girls again!" Cardcaster said with a glare.

"The one and the only." Ella grinned. "But for now, bye."

With that, Ella and Lee grabbed April by her arms before exiting out through the door.

"Get them!" Hypnopotamus ordered as he pointed his finger to the door.

* * *

April, Ella, and Lee quickly hid in the science classroom as they barricaded themselves in with the table to block the door. Taylor peeked inside the dark room and kicked the door open as she walked inside with two torn boys.

"April. It's your BFF Taylor. I just wanna play." Taylor said sweetly.

Taylor walked up to April and turned her around, but she only found out that it was a decoy. Ella and Lee quietly snuck out of the room just as April slammed the door.

"Get her!" Taylor shouted.

April, Ella, and Lee quickly ran down the hallway as Taylor and two teen boys were immediately chasing after them. They turned the corner and ran down the hall, but they weren't aware that Ella, April, and Lee were hiding from the locker together. As April opened the locker, a black hat fell down to the floor that has an hourglass inside it.

"What's this do?" Lee asked.

The hourglass started to emit glowing purple electricity. April, Ella, and Lee jumped out of the locker to see the hat swallow up the lockers.

"He's gonna make us all disappear, permanently!" April gasped in shock.

"But I still failed to see what Cardcaster has anything to do with this whole thing." Ella said.

"Cardcaster?" April questioned. "You two know that woman?"

"Long story." Lee said with a sheepish smile.

April, Ella, and Lee slowly turned around to see Taylor standing at the end of the hallway.

"Get her!" Taylor shouted.

Two teen boys started to chase after April, Ella, and Lee as they quickly sprinted away from Taylor and the teen boys.

Unfortunately, the entire student body finally surrounded April, Ella, and Lee.

"Hypno is great." The students said in unison. "Hypno is great."

"Join us." Dale said. He held up his phone that has the inside of a mouth moving on it. "Play the game. Be cool. I love you, April."

"Dale, you're so hypnotized. You'd say anything!" April said in fear.

"Join us, disappear with us." Dale said as he began to approach April, Ella, and Lee.

Dale held his phone in front of the girls' faces as he was trying to hypnotize them.

April, Ella, and Lee's eyes started to swirl by the hypnotic trance until a dog-like mutant creature suddenly teleported onto April's head and Erkon suddenly shapeshifted into his regular form and wrapped his tentacles around Ella and Lee's waist that made the girls snap out of the hypnotic trance. The dog-like mutant creature teleported April away that only took them back to the hallway as Erkon flew away to find April and the mutant creature safe and sound.

"Mayhem!" April smiled as she hugged the dog mutant creature. "You came back!"

"Mayhem?" Lee repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Lee and Ella looked at the dog-like mutant creature. He has golden-yellow fur with blue-green fur on the top of its head, back and tip of its bushy tail in a flame-like design. He has a jagged red fur-line on the top of his head and red resembled eyelashes around his reddish-brown eyes. He also has a red nose, a red fur patch around its neck, pointed cat-like ears, sharp claws, and sharp teeth with two fangs curving out of his mouth.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Ella beamed. She looked at the cheerleader uniform that Mayhem was wearing and quickly took her cell phone to snap a photo. "Oh, I'm so gonna post this!"

"And whose that floating eyeball?" April asked as she pointed her finger at Erkon with a raised eyebrow.

"His name is Erkon and he's an Oculus." Lee explained.

"And he saved us." Ella smiled as she hugged the happy Erkon.

"I'm so sorry about what I..." April said as she looked back at Mayhem.

Mayhem pointed his arm behind April and the girls turned around to notice that the crowd of students were standing right behind them.

"Yeah, nope." April said.

April, Ella, and Lee sped off through the halls with Mayhem and Erkon as the hypnotized students were chasing after them.

"Mayhem, now would be a good time to poof us out of here!" April said.

"Erkon, do your thing!" Ella said to Erkon. "But don't hurt them!"

Erkon turned around and fired several bright green glowing electrical nets from his tentacles that was able to trap some of the students in rapid speed. April, Ella, and Lee immediately skidded to a stop as they are now blocked by several hypnotized students. They turned away to run in the other direction, but the hypnotized students have blocked them from escaping. The girls are hopelessly surrounded by the hypnotized students, who are holding their glowing phones. Mayhem began to teleport, but he appeared to be drained from using his teleportation too many times.

"Look at you. You're exhausted. You must be out of poof juice. Not to worry, I've got this." April said with a sad frown.

Erkon floated above the girls and began to make his move, but he was also exhausted from using his power to round up some of the hypnotized students that made him fall onto Ella's arms.

"Uh no! Erkon's also tired!" Ella gasped in worry. "He can't get us out of there either!"

"They will listen to me! I'm April O'Neil!" April said boldly.

"Who?" The hypnotized students asked in confusion.

April's eyes widened wide as Ella's jaw dropped with a confused eyebrow.

"Wow, that's sad to know that Ella and I are the only people who actually knows you in this school." Lee commented as she looked at April with a deadpan face.

Then, the girls started to back away from the hypnotized students in fear.

"We're in trouble." April muttered.

Suddenly, the girls heard a roaring engine roared and looked up to see Taylor's float crashing through the wall. The hippo head broke off from the golf cart and the two turtle mutants rolled the cart into a sudden stop. Raph was wearing a football uniform with the matching helmet and Leo was wearing a blue basketball uniform with a gold stripe on the right of his pants. Raph shook his head rapidly as Leo looked up at the hypnotized students.

"Oh, is this AP Bio?" Leo asked.

As the hypnotized students blinked at Leo in confusion, Raph revved up the cart and drove past them until he stopped right in front of the girls. Leo stared at Lee and let out a wolf whistle with heart-shaped eyes.

"Lee, you look really beautiful." Leo said with a huge grin.

"Thanks." Lee said with a winking smile.

"You know, you and your sister owe me an explanation when this is over." April said to Ella.

"We'll explain everything." Ella said. She looked at Raph. "But right now drive, Raph."

Ella, April, and Lee hopped into the cart to fasten their seatbelts just as Raph took off from the hypnotized students.

"Where's the exit?" Raph asked.

"No, we can't leave." April said.

"Yeah, Hypno's gonna make the entire school disappear." Ella informed. "And Cardcaster is helping him."

"Another school is gonna disappear? These magicians are out of control." Leo commented.

"That mutant hippo's got doom hats hidden all over the school." April explained. "But it's gonna be fine. I've got a plan."

As Raph stopped the cart in front of the auditorium, April hopped on the driver seat with Mayhem.

"You've gotta break Hypno's spell and free my friends!" April said. "Okay, acquaintances. Except for Lee and Ella, who are cool. Just free everybody!"

"Thank you." Lee smiled.

"Erkon, go with April and Mayhem." Ella said to Erkon. "We'll handle this here."

Erkon nodded and flew next to Mayhem just as April took off through the halls.

Leo, Lee, Ella, and Raph barged into the auditorium, where Hypnopotamus and Cardcaster were playing deck of cards on the stage.

"Finally, you're back. I was..." Hypnopotamus said. He turned to the entrance to see Leo and Raph. "Oh, it's you turtle idiots."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Cardcaster commented with a heavy sigh.

"Hypno!" Raph called out as he punched his hands. "Welcome to another edition of...Raph the piece theater! Tonight's episode...Punches!"

"Nice save, Raph." Ella said with a deadpan face.

"But first, how do you make a school disappear?" Leo asked as he began dribbling his basketball. "Wait, don't tell me! Okay, tell me."

"Focus, fanboy." Lee said as she covered Leo's mouth.

"A good magician never reveals his plans. But a good villain always does. Oh, I'm torn, guys. I gotta be honest. Therefore..." Hypnopotamus said. He telekinetically made his razor sharp metal hoop rings appeared from his hands. "Rings!"

Hypnopotamus telekinetically floated the metal hoop rings and held them out over his palm.

Leo, Lee, Ella, and Raph jumped out of the way as the metal hoop rings began flying towards them in every direction. Cardcaster summoned a black playing card that was marked with gold aces in her hand and multiplied it into several cards.

"Is this your card?" Cardcaster asked with an evil smile.

Cardcaster swiftly threw flurries of black razor-sharp cards at the Lotus Ninjas and the Turtles in rapid speed.

Leo landed in one of the seats while spinning the basketball.

"How did you...?" Leo asked.

Leo jumped out of the way just as the playing cards exploded at the seat. Leo jumped again to avoid the cards along with Lee while Ella and Raph landed suddenly on the stage.

"Hey!" Raph shouted.

Raph charged forward to deliver a punch at Hypnopotamus, who moved out of the way. Ella unleashed a sudden barrage of red bolts of blazing psychic energy at Cardcaster in high and low directions from her flat shoes, but Cardcaster dodged the attack and landed next to Hypnopotamus.

"Are you two friends with Noah Scheck? We're huge fans." Raph said.

"Scheckter piece now!" Leo exclaimed in hype.

"Wait a minute. You mean that magician kid on the internet video?" Lee said with a scoff. "So what if he made the middle school disappear. It's an amateur trick."

"Yeah, we mystics, on the other hand, can use magic to extreme perfection." Ella said with a grin.

Ella and Lee gathered psychic energy in between their hands as they combined the energy spheres together. They threw the blazing red and blue energy sphere into the air that generated an explosion of red and blue energy to disperse into small seven bolts of different colored energy flying into fireworks around the auditorium.

Leo, Raph, Hypnopotamus, and Cardcaster gasped collectively at Lee and Ella's performance.

"Okay, now that's impressive." Leo and Raph commented.

"But he wears knit caps! In summer!" Hypnopotamus said. He threw his metal hoop rings towards the Turtles. "Who does that?!"

"I know that, right?" Cardcaster agreed as she summoned a black playing card that was marked with gold hearts in her hand to create two lightning bolts in front of the Lotus Ninjas. "So lame."

Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella avoided the attacks as they sprinted forward to Hypnopotamus and Cardcaster.

"Oh really?" Leo asked. "Because if you wanted to make a school disappear, it reminds me of his trick. Maybe you're the hack!"

Leo threw his basketball into Hypnopotamus' face, causing flocks of doves to fly out of his jacket.

"My doves!" Hypnopotamus said. He then picked up the magician's hat. "Say rabbit, rabbit."

A squad of rabbits hopped out of the hat that knocked only Leo and Raph down while Ella and Lee dodged out of the way in fast speed.

"Your aces are in the hole!" Cardcaster said with a grin.

Cardcaster summoned ten black playing cards that was marked with gold aces in her hand and threw them at Ella and Lee that made them dodge from the large explosions on impact.

Raph jumped into the air and grabbed the head of the hippo mascot costume.

"Cowabunga!" Raph screamed.

Raph slammed the mask into Hypno's face and Hypnopotamus went flying into the wall to land himself outside the school.

Ella sprang into the air with a twisting reverse back flip.

"Booyakasha!" Ella screamed.

Ella launched a giant red psychic energy wave that sent Cardcaster flying into the opening hole on the wall and crashing into Hypnopotamus outside. Hypnopotamus stood on his feet and helped Cardcaster up on her feet before pulling out his phone.

Meanwhile, April drove the cart down the hall as Mayhem and Erkon were gathering all of the hats from the lockers. But April ended up getting blocked by two students.

"Get out of the way!" April called out. She looked to see the hat are starting to glow. "We gotta do something."

Mayhem sprang into action and grabbed one hat in his mouth as he started to teleport all of the other hats away.

"Mesmer-Roo!" Hypnopotamus shouted as he held up his phone in the air.

Suddenly, all of the hats were transported and landed on Hypnopotamus and Cardcaster with Mayhem on top of the piled hats. Mayhem then teleported them up in the air above the school.

"Oh, look at your little outfit." Hypnopotamus said as he looked at Mayhem's cheerleading outfit.

"Oh, it's cute." Cardcaster agreed with a smile.

Mayhem disappeared out of sight that made Cardcaster and Hypnopotamus realize the glowing hats surrounding them.

"Oh wonker nelly." Hypnopotamus said with a gulp.

Hypnopotamus and Cardcaster instantly disappeared along with the hats that caused a large surge of purple energy to return all the students back to normal.

Taylor looked around in confusion just as April stopped the cart in front of her with a nervous smile. The cart broke down as smoke came from the front. Ella and Lee ran out through the hole just when Mayhem teleported back into April's arms. Erkon flew towards Lee and Ella with joy.

"You and your ugly cat destroyed my float, O'Neil!" Taylor screamed frustratingly.

Taylor brushed her bang away and walked off. But that didn't bother April, who looked down at Mayhem and hugged him. Ella and Lee hugged Erkon, whose iris turned into a happy expression.

Dale started to approach April, Lee, and Ella.

"Hey April, if you, uh, don't have a date for the next shindig, I..." Dale said.

"Not now, Dale. Not now." April said.


	15. Quintessa

**Summary: Lee, Ellie, and Casey investigate a mysterious specter that haunts a themed fashion store.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ellie was watching an internet video from her laptop on her beanie bag inside her room.

"Hello, viewers! It's time to show you one of my latest invention of the lifetime." A female teenager spoke from the video. She has tan skin, black wavy hair that falls just past her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She wore a silver grey jacket over a black romper, light gray tights, and silver grey high heel boots. "The Amazonite Lipstick!"

Ellie's eyes widened with interest when the teen girl held a golden lipstick with a velvety vibrant tourmaline color in her hand.

"This lipstick delivers intense color with a powdery, matte finish and smooths the lips for a flawless, velvety finish." The teen girl explained with a smile. "Its pointed tip also delivers ultra-precise application for an intense, long-wearing result. And above all, it has ultra energy laser for infiltration."

The teen girl rotated the bottom base of the lipstick to turn on the laser and aimed at the butterfly-shaped glyphs to fire a dark violet laser that hit it into pieces.

Then suddenly, an unknown silhouette came slowly behind the teen girl that made Ellie stiffen with wide eyes. The teen girl turned around to confront the silhouette from the shadows.

"Quintessa? How's that possible?" The teen girl gasped in fear.

The unknown silhouette started charging to the teen girl, who began running away with panic screaming. That made Ellie scream just as Lee and Casey walked into her bedroom.

"Hey, Ellie, what'cha you watching?" Lee wondered.

"Omigod! I was just watching this fashion invention channel that I've found." Ellie replied. "Her name is Sage and her videos comes from this clothing store called Diamond Boutique. She builds anything that relates to cosmetics."

"As much as I adore cosmetics, her channel only has ten likes." Lee said as she stared at the channel. "Not even close to be that popular."

"I know, but check this out." Ellie said.

Ellie started scrolling up to press a video titled "Quintessa". The video showed Sage holding a flashlight in her hand inside the darkened store. She then heard a noise that made her eyes widen in fear.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Sage called out.

Sage's camera panned over to the dressing room entrance and a mysterious silhouette appeared from the shadows. She slowly took few steps back just as the camera went to static. Sage let out a terrifying scream as the silhouette attacked her with immense speed. She dropped her flashlight onto the ground and began crawling over to the camera.

"It's Quintessa!" Sage screamed.

The video ends there, but not before the end footage appears

"Whoa!" Casey exclaimed. "But who's Quintessa?"

"It's a mystical ghost that haunts the Diamond Boutique." Ellie said with freaked out eyes.

"Oh please." Lee scoffed with a skeptical look on her face. "We faced a lot of supernatural stuff, but there's no such thing as ghosts."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Ellie exclaimed. "How can you say there's no such thing as ghosts when several supernatural phenomenon, including us mystics, exists? Quintessa is real! You do believe me, Casey?"

"Can't say I do. But there's only one way to find out for sure." Casey replied with a shrug. He slowly let out an evil smile on his face. "We'll head out to the Diamond Boutique and tamper with the mysterious forces of the underworld."

"Good. You two could do that and I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." Ellie said.

Ellie started to walk away out of her room, but Lee quickly grabbed the back of her sister's turtleneck collar and began pulling her to the exit.

"Oh no, you don't. You're coming with us, so I can prove to you that there's no such thing as Quintessa." Lee said.

"No, no, forget it!" Ellie protested. "Do what you want, but don't drag me into it!"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Casey exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

Lee, Ellie, and Casey arrived at the Diamond Boutique as they quietly snuck inside the store through the air ducts and landed on the ground neatly. Lee and Casey looked at Ellie, who was holding a handgun in her hands. The handgun has a smooth and large barrel with round corners, two black-framed white lenses up front, a dark trigger with no trigger guard, and a white stripe around it going from both sides of its rear to in front of the trigger.

"Uh, Ellie, remind me again why you brought that thing?" Lee wondered.

"To trap up any supernatural activities!" Ellie answered. "I borrowed Donna's bracelet to make it! I call it my Proton Shotgun."

"Yo, dudettes, check this out." Casey said as he was holding his flashlight to look around the devices and gadgets lined on the wall behind the counter. "Whoever made these should definitely meet Donna."

Ellie started shivering as someone was watching the group quietly.

"What was that?" Ellie questioned in fear as she turned around to aim her handgun in her hands.

"Oh great. What is it, Ellie?" Lee asked with a heavy sigh.

"I feel like something is watching us!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Me too. Isn't it cool?" Casey grinned.

"You two are nuts." Lee stated in disbelief as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Besides, we are the only ones here."

"Actually, there's only four of us here now."

Out of nowhere, something landed on Lee's head. She began screaming as a metallic black animalistic device was gripped on her face. Ellie hugged Casey with a fearful scream while Casey was screaming in excitement.

"Quintessa got Lee!" Ellie shouted in fear.

Lee grasped the metallic animalistic device with one hand and created blue claws made of pure psychic energy on her other hand to slash the device off her face. Ellie and Casey looked down at the broken device with shock faces. The device resembled a black starfish that have a red opening in the middle of its undersides.

"Here's your Quintessa, Ellie. A robo starfish." Lee said as she grabbed the device off the floor.

Casey turned around and pointed his flashlight at Sage, who was looking nervous behind the counter.

"It's you. What's the big idea anyway?" Lee demanded.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Quintessa." Sage said. She stood up and jumped over the counter. "Wait, are you two some sort of ninjas?"

"You can say that." Ellie replied. "All that matters is that I'm a huge fan of your videos!"

"Always great to meet my fans." Sage said with a proud smile. Her eyes widened wide in recognition as she pointed her finger at Ellie and Lee. "I know you two! You girls were in that Time Square cosplay dance video!"

Lee and Ellie looked at each other with confuse faces before looking back at Sage.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Lee asked.

"I'll show you." Sage said.

Sage pulled up the video where the Lotus Ninjas dancing in front of the largest screen. Lee and Ellie noticed that the video got over a million views and 600,000 likes.

"Your dancing techniques were amazing!" Sage smiled excitedly.

"Ellie, you wouldn't happen to post this video on the internet, did you?" Lee asked.

"Well, yeah. But you gonna admit we were awesome." Ellie replied with a sheepish smile.

"Heh, can't argue with that when you put it that way." Lee agreed.

"So, can you tell us about this mysterious Quintessa?" Casey asked happily.

"This I gotta hear." Lee said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Perfect timing." Sage said. She took out her phone from her pocket and pressed the record button. "Quintessa was a mechanical sorceress who existed back to the ancient times!"

"No. Way!" Ellie gasped in shock.

"Oh, puh-lease." Lee said as she rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh. "You honestly believe serious about this?"

Out of nowhere, a mysterious shadow with glowing blue eyes standing nearby behind the window.

"With science and magic combined, she haunts the city every night on the full moon." Sage explained. "Legend has it the only way to destroy Quintessa from her eternal wrath is..."

Two titanium-steel tentacles appeared from the darkness and grabbed Sage with its four single-jointed pincers, causing her to scream as she dropped her phone to the floor.

"It's Quintessa!" Sage screamed.

With that, the tentacles began dragging the screaming Sage away into the darkness.

Ellie, Lee, and Casey watched the whole thing with shock faces.

"What the _what?!_ " Lee asked in disbelief.

"What do you got to say to that, Leona?" Ellie questioned with a bragging smile as she placed her hands on his hips.

Lee rolled her eyes and stood in front of the four way straight arm clothing rack.

"Well, duh. Obviously she's behind the rack." Lee said.

Lee moved the clothing rack away, but there was nothing but a silhouette of Sage's body remained with the words "save me" on the wall in cyan color.

"Ha, who's wrong now?" Lee smiled proudly. She looked at the wall in complete shock. "No, no, no, no! It can't be! There's gotta be an explanation for this!"

Lee, Ellie, and Casey heard a robotic feminine laugh that made them look around the room in a huddle.

"Anybody there?" Casey wondered.

Casey pointed his flashlight and moved it closer to see Quintessa levitating in the air above the group. She has a mechanical silver grey slender torso and thirty titanium-steel tentacles as her legs. She also has long wavy polished platinum blonde hair with blue streaks and glowing blue eyes.

"OMG! It's really her! This can't be real!" Lee exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, it's happening alright!" Casey exclaimed with a huge smile. He took out his high-tech hockey stick in his hands. "Let's have some fun with this tin can!"

Quintessa slammed three of her tentacles downward at the group, causing them to dodge out of the way. Lee, Ellie, and Casey then ran away from Quintessa as fast as they can.

"This is so awesome!" Casey yelled with a smile.

Quintessa screeched angrily and started chasing after them. She began flailing her tentacles around one by one at Lee, Ellie, and Casey in multiple directions. Casey was laughing as if he's having the time of his life while Lee and Ellie were screaming in terror. Quintessa slammed herself down to the ground, causing some of the racks to soar towards the group.

"Get on!" Casey screamed.

Casey grabbed the cart nearby and wheeled the mystic girls in rapid speed through every aisles. Quintessa began thrusting her tentacles to float several clothing racks and blocked the path, making Lee and Ellie hug in fear.

"She's gonna block our escape!" Lee shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Casey exclaimed as he was moving the cart. "Ramming speed, ladies!"

Casey crashed through the clothing racks that sent all of them tumbling onto the ground. Ellie hugged Lee tightly as Lee was shaking in fear just when Casey skidded into a stop.

"Look, it's gonna be fine." Casey said as he stood in front of Lee and Ellie. "As long as we stick together, we'll be okay. But as long as we don't split up."

Then suddenly, one of the tentacles wrapped around Casey and tossed him away just as Quintessa floated right in front of Lee and Ellie. Quintessa screeched and two mystic girls screamed in terror. Lee grabbed Ellie and sped quickly away from Quintessa until they ducked behind the counter.

Ellie stood up and held her shotgun to point it at Quintessa.

"Take this, tin can!" Ellie shouted. She fired rapid-fire proton energy bolts at Quintessa, who was backing away. "Ha, told ya it'll work!"

Quintessa then got hit from behind. She turned around to see Casey aiming his high-tech hockey stick with a smile on his face.

"Time to bust open a can of you!" Casey said.

Casey fired a barrage of missiles into the air that rained down upon Quintessa at rapid speed in an explosion. Lee and Ellie jumped over the counter just as Casey joined them at their side. They watched Quintessa getting short-circuited to the ground. The bionic sorceress's face and legs was altered into Sage's.

"What?! Are you serious?" Ellie exclaimed in surprise.

"Well duh, that's what I've telling you from the start." Lee said. "She was literally the only person who know from this place. She just made Quintessa up for her stupid video. She probably record the whole thing."

"Well, I had to!" Sage said. She pointed her finger at Ellie and Lee. "Ever since your video went sky high, nobody watches my videos anymore!"

"So, let me get this straight, you did all of this for money and video popularity?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Look, this is my cousins' store. Even though they paid me to work here, I've decided to get big bucks from turning cosmetics into horror robots." Sage explained.

"Well, too bad. We'll be taking the footage with us." Ellie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah. Like that's gonna happen!" Sage said angrily with a glare. She stood on her feet with her hands blazing in golden light. "Now you will face the wrath of Sage the techno queen!"

"Sage? Are you here?"

Sage's eyes widened wide in shock as she turned to see her cousins coming in the store and they looked around the damage with horror faces.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago." The short-haired female mystic spoke. "What the heck happened to the store?"

"Oh no! It's my cousins!" Sage gasped.

Sage turned back to notice Ellie and Casey leaving into the vent.

"Peace out." Lee grinned.

With that, Lee climbed up into the vent.

"I'll be popular than you'll ever be!" Sage growled. "Just you wait!"

"Sage! You got a lot of explaining to do once we get through with you!" The long-haired female mystic questioned angrily.


	16. Glenda

**Summary: Casey Jones and the sisters make Ella face her greatest hate...an adorable fashion doll.**

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Casey, and Saldana were watching TV together in the living room as they were watching the mystic family videos recorded since their birth to now.

"Thanks for downloading all our childhood video into DVD for us, Casey." Ella said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." Casey smiled back.

"I can't believe it's been five years since you met my daughters, Casey." Saldana said with a soft smile. "And for that, I'm grateful."

"No prob, Saldana." Casey said with a thumb-up.

Five children gathered together in a circle on the TV screen. Eleven year old Casey has a short black hair styled with an undercut as he wore a black T-shirt and blue shorts. Ten year old Ella has red curly hair tied into two bouncy ponytails as she wore a dark red tank top and black shorts. Nine year old Donna has long purple hair tied back into a broadly curled ponytail as she wore a dark purple tank top and black shorts. Nine year old Lee has long blue wavy hair as she wore a dark blue tank top and black shorts. And eight year old Ellie has long and straight orange hair as she wore a dark orange tank top and black shorts.

"It's time for gift pass it on, children!" Saldana spoke.

Casey handed a purple present to Donna, Ella handed an orange present to Ellie, Donna handed a blue present to Lee, Ellie handed a black present to Casey, and Lee handed a blue present to Ella. They all opened their presents and their eyes widened to look at what they got. Casey held a black high grade steel hockey stick, Ellie held a pair of orange camouflage roller blades, Lee held a rhinestone diamond headband, Donna held a rubriken spinning cube, and Ella held a fashion doll with disinterest.

Ella's eyes narrow with disgust as she stared at the fashion doll on the screen. The fashion doll was named Glenda. She has neck-length bleached blonde hair, jade green eyes, and black lipstick. She wore a black leather jacket over a white dress and black boots. Ella noticed that her sisters and Casey were laughing that made her stand on her feet in front of Casey.

"Seriously? You have to start this video first?" Ella questioned.

"Ignore their teasing, Rafaela. Maybe some snack will calm you down." Saldana said to Ella.

Ella looked at Glenda on the screen and went to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ella opened the cabinet and grabbed a pack of bread.

"I can't believe those guys. They know dang well I hate that doll." Ella grumbled. She twisted her hand into a fist and opened it in the air to prepare her sandwich with a wave of magic. "They think I'm afraid? I don't do afraid."

Ella went over to another cabinet and opened it for Glenda jumping out, but the red mystic kunoichi stood on her position and let out a dangerous growl. Casey, Donna, Ellie, and Lee joined Ella while laughing at their setup prank.

"Oh, that was priceless." Lee commented in laughter.

"The girls and I knew Glenda freaks you out, so we did a little prank for entertainment." Casey explained.

"Hey, no hard feelings, sis." Donna teased as she was holding the fashion doll and waved it in front of Ella. "I'm Glenda and you're my special friend."

"You think I'm afraid of Glenda? As if." Ella said as she rolled her eyes. She slowly let out a dangerous smile on her face. "But let's see if you like what I'm gonna do right now."

Ella manifested a long red whip composed of pure psychic energy and wrapped it around Donna, Lee, Casey, ans Ellie tightly. She then smashed them into the ground mercilessly and tossed them out of the kitchen until they crashed into the living room.

"Ha! How you like that?" Ella shouted with a smile.

Ella gasped sharply as she noticed that her sandwich was gone from her plate. She then glanced over to the other counter, where Glenda was shoving the sandwich into her mouth.

"Hiya, Ella!" Glenda greeted.

Ella backed away from the counter in shock.

"You're alive?!" Ella cried out.

"Why, yes I am!" Glenda replied with an evil smile. "Wanna play?"

"Guys, get back here! Glenda is real!" Ella screamed.

Lee, Donna, Casey, and Ellie peeked into the kitchen.

"You're not gonna hurt us again, are you?" Lee asked.

"What? No!" Ella said. "I know I said that I never liked the Glenda doll, but it turns out she's really real!"

Lee, Donna, Casey, and Ellie looked at Glenda sitting on the counter while being perfectly fine.

"Okay, Ella, we get it. We took the joke a little too far." Casey said.

"If you need us, we'll be in the arcade." Ellie said.

Casey, Donna, Lee, and Ellie walked away from the kitchen.

"Well, if they won't listen to me, I got other ways to get the doll to talk." Ella said with narrow eyes.

Ella looked back at the counter, but Glenda was gone. Her eyes widened wide in shock and she exited the kitchen to search for the doll.

* * *

Casey opened the cabinet doors and peeked around to find a snack. He took out a box of crackers and closed the cabinet doors.

"Hey there, bad boy!"

"Not funny, Ella." Casey said with a deadpan face. "If you're trying to impersonate Glenda doll to get back at me, it's not working."

"No, tough guy. Look down!"

Casey looked down and saw Glenda winking at him with a giggle. He started screaming and fell to the floor as Glenda generated white razor sharp strings from her back and began charging over him.

* * *

In Donna's lab, she was sitting on her dark purple luxurious leather chair with black foil frame.

"Which project should I work on today?" Donna wondered. She looked at a silver ring that has an infinity-shaped flashlight in the middle and then looked at a purple rod. "I already completed the Flashlight Ring and the Weather Umbrella. So many things to do, so little time."

Donna looked surprised to see Glenda right next to the Weather Umbrella as she didn't even notice about razor sharp strings on her back.

"Oh, gasp. Oh no. It is Glenda." Donna said sarcastically. "Come on, Ella. I'm not playing."

"She's not playing." Glenda said with an evil smile. "But I am."

Donna looked at the talking doll silently in shock and passed out to the floor before quickly waking up and grabbing the Weather Umbrella from her desk with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Ella wasn't crazy after all." Donna said.

"You're funny. Now, let's play!" Glenda said with a giggle.

"Wait, you want me to play with you? And why would I do that?" Donna asked in confusion.

Glenda generated razor sharp strings from her fingers and wrapped them around Donna's limbs to keep her from moving. Donna screamed as she was struggling to break free.

"Because that's why!" Glenda called out.

* * *

Ellie was skating into the air and down the ramp to land at the other side on her hover skates while Lee was reading her fashion magazine in mid-air. Ellie started screaming that made her crash onto Lee to the ground.

"Hey, Ellie, what's the big idea?" Lee demanded.

Ellie looked behind Lee and pointed her shaking finger while whimpering in fear. Lee slowly turned around to see Glenda standing on the ramp with razor sharp strings rising around her.

"You're alive?!" Lee exclaimed in shock. "All this time you were alive?!"

"I hope you two are as fun as Ella." Glenda said.

Ellie and Lee began holding each other tightly as they screamed out loud in terror and started running away. Glenda merged razor sharp strings into two thick ropes and extended them at Ellie and Lee to wrap them tightly. Lee and Ellie kept screaming just as Glenda pulled them straight towards her in rapid speed.

* * *

In the arcade room, Lee and Ellie got tied up along with Donna and Casey.

"So, all this time you used an animate spell and now you don't have a _clue_ to fix this problem?" Lee asked Ellie.

"Sorry, but I thought I could say the spell backwards to fix it." Ellie said.

"Well, _that_ didn't work now, did it?" Lee retorted.

"So, let's break free and call Ella for help." Casey said. He noticed that Donna and Lee were narrowing their eyes at him. "Oh. Right. Sharp strings will restrain us tightly through our skins if we break free. The doll told us before, bad idea, got it."

"I'm beginning to think this prank was a bad idea." Ellie commented.

"No, really?" Lee questioned sarcastically with a glare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella stepped out of the weapons room and looked around the living room.

"Where the heck is that doll?" Ella wondered.

"I'm right here, Ella!"

Ella quickly turned around to see Glenda, who was looming over the red mystic kunoichi with her razor sharp string tentacles on her back and a wide grin on her face.

"Oh. My. God!" Ella exclaimed. She then looked around the living room. "Wait a minute. What have you done with my family?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them." Glenda replied. "It's just you and me now."

"Look, I know Lee was the only one who gave her you in the first place. But I never ever love dolls the way she does." Ella said with narrow eyes. "And I'm not afraid of any dolls, especially you!"

"We'll just see about that." Glenda said.

Glenda grabbed Ella with one of her razor sharp strings to pick her up by the waist and began smashing her mercilessly into the ground before sending Ella crash against the ramp. Ella slid down the ramp slowly just as Glenda landed on top of the ramp. Glenda then sent her string tentacles rushing forward to strike Ella at full force. Ella quickly fired a barrage of red psychic energy blasts at the string tentacles from her hands. Glenda giggled maliciously as she wrapped her strings around Ella and threw her in the air before jumping above Ella and fired a massive string from her index finger in a finger-gun position with the force of a bullet that sent her crashing to the ground.

Ella was struggling to get on her feet just when Saldana ran into the living room and knelt next to her.

"Rafaela, what happened?" Saldana asked in worry.

"Yeah, another playmate!" Glenda yelled. "The more, the merrier!"

Saldana stood on her feet and walked right in front of Ella.

"No one roughs up my daughter. I'll show you how we deal with intruders." Saldana said with narrow eyes.

Glenda jumped high in the air and flailed her string tentacles around to strike Salana repeatedly in multiple Saldana dodged out of the way with remarkable speed and summoned a large cloud above Glenda to rain down white fireballs that sent the doll crashing to the ground. Ella noticed that the string tentacles on Glenda's back were disintegrating, making the doll back away with a painful groan.

"Wait! She's vulnerable to fire!" Ella shouted to Saldana. "Keep going!"

"No! Not fire! I can't stand fire!" Glenda screamed angrily.

Glenda jumped towards Saldana and Ella as she unleashed all of her string tentacles forward to attack them. Ella created a red barrier of psychic energy that surrounded herself and Saldana to block Glenda's attack. Ella lifted one hand to release a spiraling column of psychic fire that sent Glenda flying to the ramp. Before Glenda could get up on her feet, Saldana jumped into the air and created multiple white fire orbs around her in a circle to fire a beam of white fire from each orb at Glenda. Ella then released a large bullet-like stream of psychic fire towards Glenda that sent the doll crashing against the wall.

Glenda looked up to see Ella and Saldana were towering over her.

"Oh, don't put me back in the trunk and send me back to the storage room!" Glenda pleaded with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I got something special for you." Ella grinned. She glanced at Saldana. "But first."

Saldana snapped her fingers and a large crystal pillar shot out from the ground to trap Glenda in a cone-shaped prison. Ella twisted her hand into a fist and opened it to throw the crystal prison into weapons room with her magic.

"Ha, I'm glad that's over!" Ella said with a victorious smile.

"Hey, Ella! Mom!" Lee called out.

"Are you guys out there?" Casey shouted.

"Can you two untie us?" Ellie yelled.

"Please help us." Donna whimpered.

Saldana smiled at Ella, who transformed her hand into a red whip composed of psychic energy.

"Payback?" Saldana asked.

"Oh yeah." Ella said with a cruel grin.


	17. Stuck With You

**Summary: After an fusion spell by their mother, the Lotus Ninjas have to fight a whole host of villains as a fusion.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Saldana was tapping into her mystical abilities throughout the universe while meditating inside her dojo peacefully. But she was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream coming from outside the dojo that made her levitate on her feet to the ground.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed. "My body! What happened to my perfect body?!"

As the sliding door opened, a mystic teen stepped into the dojo that didn't even surprise Saldana. The teen has a slim figure yet athletic build. She has flawless complexion, long straight golden yellow hair that reached to her mid-back, and amber eyes. She wore a turtleneck sleeveless yellow leotard with black fingerless gloves, black tights, and yellow knee-high combat boots with black soles. She also has black high-tech shield sunglasses on her head.

The mystic teen struggled to stand on her feet in balance.

"Whose bright idea was this?" The mystic teen demanded. "Well, it wasn't me. Or me."

The mystic teen gasped as she looked at the mirror on the wall.

"I know about you girls, but we look hot." The mystic teen smiled as she struck a stylish pose with a wink.

"Calm down, my daughters." Saldana spoke calmly. "I cast the fusion spell on you last night. You four have mastered teamwork as a team. But you need to learn the lesson of sharing minds into a single body as a powerful entity. Becoming a fusion is one of the few spells the Dragonesses were able to perform in their times, but only if they have siblings of their own."

"This is some kind of a Dragoness exercise?" The mystic fusion asked in disbelief. "How are we gonna get unfuse?" She let out a smile on her face. "Relax, I'm sure Donna has a spell to get unfuse us." Her eyes went narrow in a deadpan manner. "Well actually, she do not have a powerful spell to unfuse me. This spell is beyond her speciality."

Suddenly, the security alarm beeped from Donna's lab.

"Looks like we've got a mission! It's go time!" The mystic fusion exclaimed. "Remember I'm a fusion now. Let's concentrate and I'll get the hang of it in no time."

With no trouble, the mystic fusion started to run out of the dojo until she were able to head into Donna's lab. She stood in front of the large computer screen that showed a password bar.

"What's Donna's password?" The mystic fusion asked. "It's purpleturle9000. Wait, what about your old password? Was it used to be bootyshaker9000?"

The mystic fusion began laughing at Donna's previous password.

"What? You girls know Donna love to dance, but she also thinks Donnie's cute. No way she's gonna apologize for that." The mystic fusion replied with a glare as she started typing on the keyboard.

The computer then showed a museum on the screen.

"Someone's breaking into the Marvelous Inner Magic Museum!" The mystic fusion exclaimed. "Let's move! I'll take the Sonicruiser! Or I can take the Lotus Cycle!"

The mystic fusion walked towards the Sonicruiser and opened the door to push the button on the steering wheel, causing a black futuristic two-wheeled motorcycle to appear behind the vehicle. The black motorcycle was powered by pure green magical energy.

"Awesome!" Thrle mystic fusion cheered in awe. "But why would Donna only invent one? She haven't got the chance to make the rest, but they will come out somewhere during the holiday season. But if I'm gonna to catch the criminal as a fusion, I need a proper name for it. I'm thinking Anika. Yeah, I could live with that. Let's ride!"

Anika hopped over the motorcycle and began revving up the vehicle with her boots. She rode out of the fortress through the opening garage.

* * *

Outside, Anika arrived right in front of the museum and parked the Lotus Cycle near the entrance. She walked into the entrance and looked around the main area in stealth mode. The museum has a theater, library, and a dining room that features magic tricks, props, posters, programs, toys, photographs and artifacts related to conjuring history.

"Okay, I need to keep my wide eyes open for anything suspicious." Anika warned.

Anika walked forward in a slow pace until she noticed something.

"I heard something." Anika spoke. She pointed her index fingers in different direction. "It's this way! No, this way! Okay enough. Let's follow the lead to the left first."

Anika walked to the left side of the area and glanced at the wall to see Yamiramis resting and eating food at her sight.

"Yamiramis? What are they doing here?" Anika questioned. "I don't know why, but this is gonna be easy."

But suddenly, a black playing card appeared suddenly at the railing above Anika that revealed to be Cardcaster.

"Flawless entry." Cardcaster said with a smirk. She then looked to notice Anika. "Oh, who might you be?"

"I'm the four Lotus Ninjas as a fusion! But I go by the name Anika!" Anika called out.

"A fusion?" Cardcaster repeated. "Such strange technique."

Suddenly, a bright green mystical triangular portal emerged behind Anika. The Shadow Quartet have emerged from the portal.

"Oh, not those girls again." Anika complained.

"Hey, who are you?" Cressida asked.

"Maybe some new mystic in town." Artemis said with a shrug.

"No, I'm the fusion of the Lotus Ninjas who fight your master for the Oculus!" Anika exclaimed in annoyance.

The Shadow Quartet gasped in shock.

"But...but how?!" Aphrodite asked.

"Looks like they might have one of the Dragoness's rarest spells." Athena stated with narrow eyes.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I got an artifact to retrieve." Cardcaster said.

Cardcaster ran through the Exhibit of Divine Staffs section.

"She's going to the exhibit on the ancient magic staffs!" Anika exclaimed. "I have to follow her!"

"Hurry, let's get the device while we still can." Aphrodite said to her sisters.

Athena, Cressida, and Athena nodded their head as the Shadow Quartet vanished into their shadows through the Mystical Charms Exhibit section.

"Hey, come back here!" Anika called out. "How are we gonna fight six villains at once?"

"Better make that seven!"

Anika turned around to see Weather Queen levitating above her.

"Oh great." Anika murmured in annoyance.

"I love to stick here and fight, but I got some shopping to do." Weather Queen said.

Weather Queen flew through the Magi Amulet Exhibit section.

"I need to go after Weather Queen!" Anika exclaimed. "No, Cardcaster! No, the Shadow freaks!"

Anika leaned against the nearby wall to clutch her head with painful groan through her gritted teeth.

"Enough!" Anika cried frustratingly. "This is exactly what mom's talking about. I'm gonna fight as a fusion and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. If I'm going to fight the villains, then I need to use all four mystics' individual power moves into one full-on strike!"

Anika let out a huge sly grin on her face and turned her attention to the Yamiramis. She constructed Ella's bulky gauntlets made of red psychic energy and flew spinning towards each Yamirami swiftly while punching them multiple times before sending the creatures flying into the air with a gauntlet punch that hit them all at once. Anika then summoned seven yellow energy balls high above her that combined into one large yellow energy sphere to fire a massive laser barrage onto the Yamiramis that knocked them out unconsciously.

"Nailed it!" Anika exclaimed.

Anika magically wrapped all the defeated Yamiramis with a yellow energy rope and opened a large mystical portal that instantly transported the creatures instantly into a different location.

"Nice! Now, let's find the others!" Anika said with a smile.

Anika looked up and sprang into the Exhibit of Divine Staffs section just in time to see Cardcaster slicing the glass that contains a metallic steal staff that has a dragon-like head on top with a golden ring running through its eyes with her razor-sharp playing card.

"Ha! With the power of the Sunflare, I'll be able to perform more powerful magical abilities for my career." Cardcaster said with a proud smile.

"Okay, Cardcaster." Anika called out. "I'm sure hope you find whatever you're looking for because we're gonna have a fight up in here."

"Well, then let's get it on." Cardcaster said as she turned around to face Anika.

Cardcaster swiftly threw flurries of black razor-sharp cards at Anika in rapid speed. But Anika managed to dodge the cards with quick reflexes and began running towards Cardcaster, whose eyes widened in surprise. Anika jumped slightly and swung her leg to attack Cardcaster with a wide-arced yellow energized kick. She then sprang into the air with a twisting reverse back flip to launch a giant yellow psychic energy sphere that sent Cardcaster crashing into the wall outside the museum.

"Now, let's go pay the Shadow freaks a visit." Anika said.

Anika ran out of the Exhibit of Divine Staffs and Mystical Charms Exhibit section just in time to see the Shadow Quartet examining every magical talisman they could find with interest.

"Hi, Shadow dorks." Anika greeted.

"Take her down, girls!" Aphrodite ordered her sisters.

The Shadow Quartet put on the jeweled rings that increased their magic at full maximum, thanks to Athena's duplication spell. They formed a multi-colored circular force field of plasma energy in front of themselves and created swirly light multi-colored lines from the edge to the center just as the shield disappeared before firing a light multi-colored beam from the center of the lines at Anika, who quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit from the powerful attack.

Then suddenly, Weather Queen levitated above the Shadow Quartet that caught their attention. She released a powerful bolt of electricity from her body at Anika, who backflipped away from the attack.

"Looks like your four could use the extra firepower!" Weather Queen said with a smile.

"The more the merrier." Artemis smiled back.

"So, five against one. Despite the odds, this is gonna be fun." Anika declared.

Anika quickly jumped high into the air and gathered a massive amount of psychic energy in her left hand to fire a large yellow ball of psychic energy at Weather Queen that sent her flying to the wall. Anika kicked Artemis and Cressida in their faces before punching Athena and Aphrodite in their guts. Athena summoned four black high-tech spheres from her hands and threw them into the ground that created four behemoth creatures to appear right in front of her. Before the behemoth creatures could attack, Anika surrounded her lower arms with a bright yellow psychic energy aura that took form of huge claws and started slashing all the behemoth creatures with them. Just as Aphrodite took out an octahedral device from her hand and began twisting it in 180° position to open a bright green mystical triangular portal, Anika twirled her upside-down body with her yellow psychic energized legs like helicopter blades that knocked the Shadow Quartet through the portal.

Anika watched the portal closing right in front of her and started turning into a mass of light before splitting back into the four mystic kunoichis.

"Oh, yeah!" Lee cheered. "Anika was awesome!"

"10 on the skills, 10 on the strength, and 10 on the good looks!" Ellie grinned.

"I'm definitely gonna invent a lot of new future spells in case of fusing again." Donna said with a smile.

"Mission was a success. Let's head home for a pizza party." Ella smiled widely.

The Lotus Ninjas walked their way out of the museum, leaving Weather Queen all alone in the exhibit room. She got up on her knees and looked down to see four jeweled rings that the Shadow Quartet had left behind.

"These will work nicely on me." Weather Queen said with a grin.

Weather Queen grabbed the jeweled rings and put them on her fingers, causing the power coming from the jewelry to increase her weather-based magic. She laughed at the embrace of the increasing power before departing.


	18. Celine Is Back

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas' first public musical gig is interrupted by Céline and her virtual fighting army.**

* * *

In the NYC Arcade Center, kids and teens were happily playing the arcade games while some of them enjoyed delicious food and refreshments. Sage was secretly walking around while sneaking past all the distracted kids and teens. She glanced at the new Planet Fighters arcade and magically opened her compact mirror that revealed the sentient Céline, who was growing from her miniature size in her android body. She now wore a short-sleeved black and dark turquoise argyle shirt with a black jean shorts, dark turquoise leggings, and black high-heeled shoes.

"Thanks for the robot body, kid." Céline said. "And here's the cheat code for the dance machine is left, right, down, down, up, and up."

"Thanks." Sage said with a smile. "Have fun."

As Sage went off to the Mega Dance Revolution, Céline saw two teens walking away from the Planet Fighters arcade and began walking towards the arcade game as she was staring at the new game characters.

"Hello, new fighters." Céline smiled.

Céline unleashed several turquoise wires from her back and activated three new video game characters out of the arcade screen. The kids and teens watched in awe as three video game characters climbed out of the screen. One Greek woman has dark skin, dark green hair that tied into a high ponytail, and violet eyes. She wore a skintight short-sleeved pink leotard that has gold accents along with a black sarong and thigh-high stockings on her feet with the heels and toes cut out. Another Greek woman has skin, dark green shoulder-length hair, and violet eyes. She wore a skintight short-sleeved green leotard that has gold accents along with a black sarong and thigh-high stockings on her feet with the heels and toes cut out. The third Greek woman has dark skin, dark green hair that curls on top of her head, and violet eyes. She wore a skintight short-sleeved blue leotard that has gold accents along with a black sarong and thigh-high stockings on her feet with the heels and toes cut out.

The kids and teens looked shocked at Cèline and her new crew with their jaws drop.

"Guess who's back, kiddos?" Cèline announced.

All the kids and teens screamed and started running past Mr. Cole, who was just walking out of his office.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mr. Cole wondered.

Cèline appeared right next to him with an evil chuckle. Mr. Cole slowly turned around with a look of horror on his face, but one of the Greek women delivered a karate chop to knock him out.

"Acacia, Kianna, Helia. Let's go accessories ourselves." Cèline said.

With that, Cèline and her crew walked out of the arcade center.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Saldana watched her daughters practicing wicked dance moves in their new outfits. Ella wore a dark red short-sleeved top under a black vest with a red collar and dark red mini-shorts. She also wore dark red over-the-knee socks and black high-heeled ankle boots. Donna wore a dark purple short-sleeved top under a black vest with a purple collar and dark purple mini-shorts. She also wore dark purple over-the-knee socks and black high-heeled ankle boots. Lee wore a dark blue short-sleeved top under a black vest with a blue collar and dark blue mini-shorts. She also wore dark blue over-the-knee socks and black high-heeled ankle boots. And Ellie wore a dark orange short-sleeved top under a black vest with an orange collar and dark orange mini-shorts. She also wore dark orange over-the-knee socks and black high-heeled ankle boots.

"Oh, my daughters, are you doing some kind of group activity?" Saldana asked.

"No. We're forming our own band." Ella replied.

"A band? For what exactly?" Saldana asked in confusion.

"We got our first gig at Gramercy Theatre." Ella explained. "So we have been working on dance moves and a rockin song that will blow them away."

"Okay, well, have fun." Saldana said.

Saldana walked off into the dojo.

"Remind me how did we get this sweet gig again?" Lee asked Donna.

"Well, I may have intercepted a little email addressed to a certain Camilla C at yeah comma dot com." Donna explained with a bragging smile.

"Alright ladies, our adoring public awaits." Ella said.

"Once we enter that venue, our music is gonna change everything." Ellie grinned. "New York, prepare to be blown away!"

* * *

During the sunset, Cèline stood outside the fashion store with Anissa, Kianna, and Helia as the three sentient Greek fighters are now inside their android bodies thanks to Cèline. Cèline wore a dark turquoise jacket over a turquoise romper, dark turquoise tights, and black high heel boots. Acacia wore a dark pink jacket over a pink romper, dark pink tights, and black high heel boots. Kianna wore a dark green jacket over a green romper, dark green tights, and black high heel boots. And Helia wore a dark blue jacket over a blue romper, dark blue tights, and black high heel boots.

"Do you have any idea how crowded it gets inside that store?" Acacia asked.

"Oh, this outfit looks so good on me." Kianna smiled.

"Yeah, being out here made me feel so free." Helia agreed.

"Well, welcome to the real world, ladies. No longer will we be program into some video game." Cèline said. "We shall infect all technology into our will, starting with the humans at Gramercy Theatre!"

Acacia, Kianna, and Helia nodded their heads in agreement as the sentient video game women stared at the jumbo tron that showed close up shots of the Gramercy Theatre.

* * *

In Gramercy Theatre, several people were sitting in their seats inside the main lounge room. The lounge room was decorated with Gujarat cloth, hand-painted accents and Persian rugs along with intimate seating areas and a full-service bar. Some people were ordering their meal at the service bar while some of them were chatting about their business.

Ella put on a earhook microphone as Donna and Ellie were stretching in preparation while Lee looked outside behind the curtain to see the crowd full of people from teens to young adults.

"Wow, I know I'm excited for the gig, but the place is crawling with a lot of people." Lee said.

"So?" Donna asked with a shrug. "It's not like something's bad is gonna happen."

Cèline led Acacia, Kianna, and Helia into the lounge room, where several people were texting and calling on their phones.

"Alright ladies, let's show these humans what life will be like in the age of digitalization!" Cèline declared.

Cèline, Acacia, Kianna, and Helia unleashed several colorful wires from their backs as they sent them flying to infect the phones that transformed people into digital zombies. The teens and young adults screamed in fear as their phones infected them one by one.

"You girls hear that? The crowd is wild for us!" Ellie smiled as she leaned in towards the curtain.

"Let's rock this crowd!" Lee cheered excitedly.

As the curtains opened, the Lotus Ninjas struck on a pose and turned around to see a crowd of infected zombies roaming around the room.

"What the what?!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie screamed.

The Lotus Ninjas stared at the undergoing transformation that infected the humans as the zombies had grey skin, grey-blue hair, and grey-blue eyes. They looked up to see Cèline, Acacia, Kianna, and Helia are laughing evilly farther behind the zombies.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Ellie exclaimed with a gasp.

"You mean Cèline, the character from Planet Fighters that turned into a psychotic robot bent on destroying us? Yup, that's her!" Lee clarified. "Looks like she got her new crew and they are ruining our gig!"

"And somehow infected all these people into their personal zombies." Donna added.

"Let's get 'em!" Ella declared.

The Lotus Ninjas jumped from the stage and charged straight into the fight against Cèline and her crew. The infected zombies started running towards the Lotus Ninjas, who each created a barrier of psychic energy that surrounded them in place.

Lee ran up towards Helia and crafted a blue bow made of psychic energy to fire multiple arrows towards Helia at high speed that sent the Venusian fighter to the wall. Kianna started manipulating her hair into snake-shaped whips and attacked Ellie with swift speed, but Ellie fired a barrage of orange crescent-shaped psychic energy bolts to attack the Venusian fighter at once that sent her flying onto Helia. Acacia elongated her hair in spirals and shaped it into a large snake that she sent to attack Donna, who dodged out of the way and created multiple purple lances made of psychic energy to direct towards Acacia and her snake hair that sent the Venusian fighter flying onto her sisters. Cèline performed five face-aimed spinning kicks at Ella with her swift dark energized boots, but Ella avoided the attack with backflips and created many red dragons made of psychic energy to home in on Cèline that sent her flying to the service bar.

"Alright, we beat those robo fighters." Ella said with a victorious smile.

"Yeah, but we got our loving fans to worry about." Ellie said.

The Lotus Ninjas looked around to see the infected zombies broke out of the barriers and began surrounding them in a slow pace.

"You can't stop us from freeing my zombies! No one can!" Cèline declared with an evil smile. She hopped out of the service bar and headed to her crew. "Minions, destroy them!"

The infected zombies obeyed and started charging towards the Lotus Ninjas, but Lee and Ellie were able to create a blue and orange barrier made of psychic energy to protect the team. The infected zombies began banging their fists against the barrier to break it down.

"There's too many of them!" Ellie exclaimed. "We can't hold the barrier much longer!"

"All I wanted to do is to perform our song to our beloved audience with our electric sound." Lee complained. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Wait a minute. That's it!" Ella said. She looked at Donna with a sly smile. "Donna?"

"With our electric sound, the zombies will snap out of their state." Donna smiled back.

As Lee and Ellie dropped the barrier, the Lotus Ninjas jumped into the air and landed back on the stage.

"Listen up, y'all!" Ella called out. "We dedicate this song to all you zombies out there. Hit it."

The Lotus Ninjas stood in their position and started dancing with hip-hop style moves.

 _Lotus Ninjas: I'll be your A to the Z even if_ _trouble's coming_  
 _You know I got it, I good got it_  
 _You know I got it_  
 _I'm your girl_  
 _I'll be whatever you need_  
 _Call me and I'll come runnin'_

During their performance, four bright shaped birthmarks manifested on their bodies. A large colorful crescent-shaped wave coming from the mystics' shoes hit the zombies at the front, returning them back to their human selves.

"It's working!" Ella grinned.

"Let's take up a notch!" Lee smiled.

 _Lotus Ninjas: I'll be your A to the Z even if_ _trouble's coming_  
 _You know I got it, I good got it_  
 _You know I got it_  
 _I'm your girl_  
 _I'll be whatever you need_  
 _Call me and I'll come runnin'_  
 _You know I got it, I good got it_  
 _You know I got it_  
 _I'm your girl_

A massive colorful crescent-shaped wave hit the entire zombie crowd that restores them back to humans. The teens and young adults were confused about what happened earlier, but they began cheering for the Lotus Ninjas' spectacular performance. Acacia, Kianna, and Helia placed their hands on their ears as they couldn't take the music anymore, causing them to scream in pain while being pixelated from existence.

"My ears can't take any more of this!" Cèline yelled with a growl. She was running towards the exit doors in a slow pace. "Those magic girls will have their victory for now, but they will _not_ see the last of _me!_ "

With that, Cèline opened the doors and exited out of the lounge room into the city.

After the song was over, the crowd clapped happily and cheered wildly for the Lotus Ninjas, who struck poses from their amazing performance.

"We did it!" Ellie smiled.

"We totally nailed our first gig!" Donna cheered.

"We are the Lotus Girlz!" Ella shouted to the crowd.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Lee grinned.

Lee dropped a black smoke bomb to the ground that made the girls disappear in a large puff of misty black smoke, making the crowd cheer wildly for their outstanding special effects.

The Lotus Ninjas made their exit out of the music venue into the Sonicruiser.

"Let's go get some grub." Ella said. "Pizza's on me."

"Yeah!" Lee, Donna, and Ellie cheered.


	19. The Purple Jacket

**Summary: An evil tech club lures Donnie with the promise of a gorgeous purple jacket that Donna wasn't interested in.**

* * *

At the strike of noon, the school bell rang for a lunch break. All the students were exiting their classrooms while looking at their phones. Donna was also checking on her phone after she closed her locker shut. She was wearing a short-sleeved purple button shirt under a black halter style vest, split leg skinny jeans that has one purple on the left and one black on the right, and purple sneakers. She walked her way into the computer lab, where she spotted April typing on the computer.

"Sup, April." Donna greeted with a two-fingered salute.

"Hey, Donna." April said. "Glad you got my message. We just have to wait one more person."

"And who would that be?" Donna wondered.

Just then, three shuriken were thrown between April and Donna. The girls looked at the shuriken that read "I'm here!".

"April."

April and Donna looked up to see Donnie was hanging onto the ceiling lights until he fell from the lights and landed on the chair near Donna. Donnie was wearing a purple jacket as his disguise.

"Hi Donnie. Thanks for coming." April said.

"No probbles." Donnie said. He looked at Donna with a wink. "Hey, Donna."

"Hey, Donnie." Donna said with a smile as she took a seat on the right side of April.

"I love this place!" Donnie said. He spun around on the chair and sniffed the air that caused everyone to stare at him. "Smells like learning, puberty. So, what do you need help with?"

"My computer science project." April replied as she stared at the codes to her computer. "Just need you and Donna to check the code to make sure I haven't missed anything."

Donnie pushed past April to stare at the computer screen along with Donna.

"Oh, we're on it, April." Donna said with a determined smile.

"Oh, you have no idea how lucky you girls are to be in school." Donnie said. "Surrounded by true intellectuals. Scholars after my own heart that are splendid and gorgeous purple satin jackets. Wait, what?!"

Donnie turned his attention at three kids, who have the biggest area in the computer lab room.

"Purple satin jackets?! The shimmery, the exquisite violet hue, the silkiness of the fabric. It has everything I love and even things I didn't know I loved yet!" Donnie exclaimed fascinatingly.

"Donnie, if you're drooling here, something's gonna short-circuit." April said as she placed her feet in front of Donnie.

"They must be the kings and queens of high school." Donnie said with a fantasying grin.

"The Purple Dragon Tech Club?" Donna asked in disbelief. "They're nothing but stuck-up jerks who think they're smarter than everyone else."

"Oh, that's what I was hoping you'd say!" Donnie said as he spun around in his chair.

"I'm surprised you're not even in their club." April said with a confused eyebrow.

"I'm usually like to keep my tech babies to myself. I don't do sharing." Donna said.

"Okay, let's run the Nakamura simulation." Kendra said to Jase and Jeremy. She has dark skin, long light purple hair, teal lipstick, and piercings. She wore a purple Purple Dragon jacket over a teal shirt, black pants, a red beanie, and black flats. "Try not to get caught this time."

Jase has brown hair, green shorts, a pink shirt underneath his purple jacket, and glasses under his simulation goggles on his face. He began typing away while laughing as his entire environment started to change around him.

"Ha, I'm in! I bypassed the security protocols!" Jase said.

"Nice work, Jase! Nice work." Kendra smiled. She glanced at Jeremy. "Let's take him down a peg."

Jeremy was an African America boy with green hair and yellow glasses. He wore a purple Purple Dragon jacket over a purple shirt, orange pants, and white sneakers. He started activating simulated dogs on his laptop.

"You got it, chief." Jeremy said.

Jase turned around to see simulated dogs behind him and started screaming just as the simulation began to short out. Kendra and Jeremy laughed in amusement as they performed their signature handshake that made Donnie admire at the gesture in awe.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that?" Donnie asked April and Donna.

"What, that wack high five?" April asked.

Donna rolled her eyes with a scoffing smile.

"Nay, my ladies. A secret five provocative of the golden ratios of the cosmos." Donnie said as he pinched his hands in a meditation position and stood up confidently. "The superior minds, glorious jackets, girls I am joining this club!"

"You're what now?" April questioned in disbelief.

Donnie started walking up to the Purple Dragon club.

"This would end well." Donna remarked.

Donnie tiptoed up to the Purple Dragon Club members and bowed causally at them.

"Greetings, tech enthusiasts! I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of your club, wait for it, here it comes, it's me." Donnie said.

Kendra pulled the simulation goggles back and smacked them onto Jase's face.

"Uh huh." Kendra spoke with an uninterested face. "April, Donna, those are your names, right?"

"You've known me since kindergarten, Kendra." April pointed out.

"And I was in your science class." Donna added.

"Jeremy, Jase, and Kendra, this is our friend, Don..." April sighed slowly.

"Otello von Ryan." Donnie said quickly. "Maker, coder, partisan. I am ready to join your esteemed collective, and with regard to your purple jackets, I am a medium."

Donnie touched Kendra's arm, who stomped on Donnie's foot with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry, von Ryan, but to join this group, you gotta bring something to the tables, so bye bye." Kendra said with a wave.

"Prepare to meet von Ryan." Donnie said with a smirk.

Donnie pulled out his tech bo staff that showed off all the weapons.

"Whoa, it's the granddaddy of all multitudes!" Jeremy exclaimed in awe.

"Okay, it's not bad." Kendra said as she pushed Donnie's staff away. "What else you got?"

"Come on." April said as she rolled her eyes. "You don't have to impress these fools."

"Trust me, I don't." Donna scoffed.

"That's what people say when they don't have anything impressive. Like this." Donnie continued.

As Donnie pushed a button from the side of his goggles, two of his inventions started to activate from his lab and started walking past Donnie's brothers, who paid no attention to them as they were minding their business in the living room. Mikey was riding on his skateboard, Raph was pulling weights, and Leo was reading comic books. Donnie's battle shells began flying out of the sewers and into the city.

"Can I borrow your bracelet?" Donnie asked as he grabbed Donna's bracelet.

"Donnie, what are you...!" Donna exclaimed.

Donnie pulled out one purple shambella bead from Donna's bracelet and tossed it in the air to create a dark violet futuristic jet-like broom. His battle shells suddenly appeared that knocked everyone around him to the floor. Jeremy opened his eyes with a gasp while pumping his fists just as he examined Donna's bracelet in his hands.

"Sweet! So, how do these things communicate? Is it a microwave transceiver?" Jeremy wondered. He then turned his attention an angry Donna with interest. "And how does your bracelet work?"

"That's none of your business." Donna replied as she snatched her bracelet away from Jeremy's hand.

Kendra grabbed Jeremy and moved him out of the way.

"End bromance. Von Ryan." Kendra said with a smirk. "You're in."

Jase jumped up and down, making Kendra and Jeremy glance at him.

"Quit smiling, Jase. You're still low man on the totem pole." Kendra said.

Kendra pulled the Purple Dragon jacket off of Jase and threw it to Donnie as it landed on Donnie's arms, making him gasp in awe as he put the jacket on with excitement.

"Yes! Be honest, girls, do I look fantastic or superbly fantastic?" Donnie asked April and Donna.

"You look like you dropped a juice box in the laundry." April answered with a deadpan face.

Donna broke into an insane laughter that caught everyone's attention and grabbed Donnie's arm.

"Donnie. Come here." Donna said in a sweet voice.

Donna immediately began to grab Donnie's jacket and walked to the other side of the computer lab. She then faced Donnie with a dangerous look on her face.

 _"How could you do this? I did not give you my permission to use my babies, so you can get in some stupid club!"_ Donna yelled as she shook Donnie violently.

Unknown to Donnie and Donna, two trackers were placed in Donnie's jacket and Donna's bracelet.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Donna walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a soda can in her hand. Ellie was skating around the room, Ella was playing her video game on her handheld game console, and Lee was reading her fashion magazine.

"Oh hey, Donna. April told us what happened at the computer lab." Ellie said.

"I just can't believe he did that." Donna said. "Not only he showoff his inventions to the Purple Dragons, but he showoff my bracelet to them as well. All because some stupid satin jacket."

"As much as I love satin clothing, that was stupid of him to do that." Lee said. "And he calls himself the smart one."

"I know you're a tech whiz, but why you didn't join the club?" Ella asked.

"Because when it comes to technology, I keep my talent to myself." Donna replied. "I don't share it when it comes to amateurs. I'll be in the lab if you need me."

Donna walked into her lab, leaving her sisters exchange worried faces.

* * *

Later that night, Donna was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was wearing a purple tank top with black straps and black shorts with pale neon purple organza ruffles lining the sides. As she was sleeping, she didn't hear the tracker going off as her bracelet started to glow and flew out of her bedroom.

Suddenly, a bright purple clover-shaped birthmark manifested on Donna's chest area that provoked her to wake up just as Lee immediately ran into her sister's room. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder blue shirt and black sweatpants with pale neon blue trimming and drawstring.

"Donna, thank goodness you're awake! You need to watch the news right now!" Lee exclaimed.

Donna magically summoned her tablet and turned it on to watch the news.

"The teen tech bandits are on a hard drive to ram their way into an electronics store." The news anchor announced. "Leaving police a terra bit confused."

Donna narrowed her eyes as she watched one of the teen bandits wearing Donnie's shelldon shell and using his tech bo staff to break into the store. She then noticed another robber was wearing Donnie's spider shell. She finally saw the last teen bandit wearing her tech bracelet to rob another store in glee.

"What?! They have...they have...! _Noooooooooooo!_ " Donna shouted in anger.

"Do you want me to wake up Ellie and Ella on this?" Lee asked.

"No, those Purple Dragon punks are mine." Donna said with narrow, dangerous eyes. "Luckily for me, I managed to use duplication spell on my tech bracelet stored in my lab."

"I really hate to be them right now." Lee remarked with a nervous look on her face.

* * *

Outside, Donna rode on her dark violet futuristic jet-like broom at incredible speed high in the sky. She looked down to see April riding her bike and Donnie was sitting in the basket with a flashlight in his hands. She lowered herself down to ride next to them.

"I warned you about those guys!" April said to Donnie with a grin.

"You said they were full of themselves, not that they were criminal masterminds." Donnie pointed out. "So, in a small sense, this is entirely your fault!"

"And how's _that?_ " Donna shouted angrily. "It is because of _you_ , my tech bracelet got stolen! I'm glad I was able to duplicate it just in case something like _this_ happen!"

"First of all, no, and second, what kind of criminal masterminds just rob electronic stores?" April retorted.

"Maybe they just need the equipment for a bigger job." Donnie said.

"You mean like the one they were practicing on that VR simulator? The Nakamura one?" April questioned.

"No, that's a real company! Nakamura computer chips are in like every computer in the country!" Donnie explained. "Let's go."

As April kept pedaling on her bike to track down the Purple Dragons' trail, the Purple Dragons have already arrived at the Nakamura building with their ski masks. Jase climbed up the building with Donnie's spider shell, Kendra flew above him with Donnie's Shelldon while holding his tech bo staff, and Jeremy floated on a dark purple specialized winged jetpack with Donna's bracelet on his right arm. Kendra took off the ski mask and pressed a button to transform the tech bo staff into a large tech blaster. She fired a giant purple laser to make a circle at the glass window that blasted open for the Purple Dragons to enter inside.

April, Donnie, and Donna finally arrived just in time to look up at the hole.

"How are we gonna get up there with no tech?" April wondered.

"Old school." Donnie replied. He pulled out two Tegaki claws in his hands. "Jazz hands!"

Donnie sped forward and started slashing his Tegaki claws around as he landed on the window and scratched it while falling slowly to the ground.

"Uh, hello." Donna said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm riding on a tech vehicle. I'll fly us up to that hole."

Donna telekinetically levitated April and Donnie on her futuristic broom as she revved her vehicle and soared up to the hole at incredible speed.

The Purple Dragons opened the door into the company's main computer that has a large router at the end of the room.

"The main server! We download the source and we'll be able to hack any computer in the world!" Jase explained.

With that, the Purple Dragons went over to the large router. Jeremy plugged in his computer and pointed his finger to Jase, who smiled and injected the disk for Kendra and Jeremy to hack into the company's main computer in order to gain its source code and free access to all computers in the world.

But it was too late for Donna, Donnie, and April to prevent the Purple Dragons from downloading the code just when Donna soared inside the building and halted at the room entrance. Donna's tech broom dematerialized itself into shapes of clovers.

"Okay, nerds, I want my stuff back!" Donnie demanded.

"I got the code!" Jeremy exclaimed in excitement. "Let's go!"

The Purple Dragons made their escape as April, Donnie, and Donna sped after them. Jeremy and Jase slid around the corner as Donnie stumbled onto the wire spools while April and Donna continued pursuing the Purple Dragons. Donna pulled out one purple shambella bead from Donna's bracelet and tossed it in the air to create a dark violet mechanized archery bow in her hands.

"End of the line, buddy-o!" Donnie shouted. He threw the wire spool at April and Donna. "Girls, heads up!"

April kicked the wire spool at Jeremy that knocked him and Jase to the ground. Donna pulled the string of her archery bow that summoned two blazing purplish-white rose-shaped arrows and shot them towards Jase and Jeremy, shocking them with purple electricity that made Jeremy drop his laptop.

"The code!" Jeremy cried.

"Got it!" Kendra shouted as she caught the laptop in her hands.

But Kendra left Jeremy and Jase behind, leaving them gasp at her betrayal. April, Donna, and Donnie stood over Jase and Jeremy.

"Never betray...Otello von Ryan!" Donnie declared.

"Don't think for a second we're finished here, Jeremy! Next time, you steal my bracelet again and I'll make things really _painful_ for you!" Donna said with a dangerous smile.

"Her malicious side is really attracting me." Donnie said with hearts in his eyes. He shook his head to focus on his battle shells. "Grab the tech!"

Donnie and April grabbed the battle shells from Jase and Jeremy while Donna swiped her tech bracelet and her winged jetpack from Jeremy's arm and back. Donna puts on her tech bracelet on her right arm and her winged jetpack on her back while April and Donnie put the battle shells on their backs as they began chasing after Kendra.

"I'll tether myself to your jetpack!" Donnie said to April.

"Wait, what?" April asked in confusion.

Kendra jumped out the hole and soared into the air with Donnie's shelldon shell. Donnie held onto a rope attached to April's battle shell as April jumped out through the hole. Donna jumped out through the hole and flew after her friends at very fast subsonic speeds. April began screaming as she was flying around while Donnie was hanging onto the wire.

"How do you fly this thing?" April screamed.

"Everyone's got their own style." Donnie responded. "Just do what comes natural."

"What comes natural is _not_ flying!" April exclaimed.

April and Donna then started zooming after Kendra in a wild flight-pack chase in the air above New York.

Kendra turned around and fired large purple lasers from the tech blaster at April, Donna, and Donnie. Donna pulled the string of her archery bow that summoned blazing purplish-white rose-shaped arrows and shot them towards the lasers one by one. Kendra transformed the tech bo staff into a hammer and flew straight at April, who moved out of the way. But the tech hammer hit Donnie in the head, making him scream in pain. Kendra then knocked Donna straight towards April and Donnie with a powerful swing of the hammer.

April, Donnie, and Donna started falling towards the city. Donna steadied herself and soared after her friends. She immediately moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to catch her friends on her purple clover-shaped platform. Donna landed them safely into the back alley as her winged jetpack and archery bow went dematerialized into shapes of clovers. April sat up with her messy hair and the battle shell's bent wings.

"I think I broke your jetpack." April informed Donnie.

"No probbles! I got this!" Donnie said with a smile as he quickly stood up with his battle shell that has spider arms intact on his back.

"Not so fast, von Ryan."

Kendra flew above the group and began typing on the laptop to hack into Donnie's battle shell and Donna's tech bracelets with the stolen code. The spider arms started grabbing Donnie's neck while Donna's tech bracelets pulled two shambella beads and created dark purple clover-shaped chains to wrap around Donna tightly.

"Hey, no, stop! Override, override. Rewind!" Donnie cried out.

"I can't break free!" Donna shouted with gritted teeth.

"Well, von Ryan, looks like you're outta luck." Kendra said as she flew down towards Donnie and Donna. "Too bad, Donna. As much as you are a tech nerd, you could have been useful for the Purple Dragons."

Donnie grabbed the spider arm claws while being pinning to the dumpster as Donna was trying to break herself free with her magic.

"I'd love to spend all night beating you up with your own tech, but I've got a global bank to hack. Bye bye." Kendra said.

As Kendra started flying away, Donna and Donnie finally broke free from their tech. But their inventions were about to attack them again until April kicked them away that lead her fighting against Donnie and Donna's inventions. Donnie looked up at his shell and helped Donna on her feet.

"The motors. The reason why I never wear a jacket is that I'm terrified it would get caught in them." Donnie said as he hugged his Purple Dragon jacket.

"How about using a jacket to block those motors?" April asked as she was fending off the spider claws and the magical chains.

"Exactly." Donnie said. "Give me yours."

"What?" April shouted. "No! Use your own jacket!"

Donnie groaned at April's refusal.

"You know, even though this whole thing was your fault, April. I guess it is up to me to solve it." Donnie said.

"Ooo, we're gonna have a talk." April said threateningly.

Donna shot a dangerous glare at Donnie and grabbed his jacket to pull him close to her face.

"Quit putting the blame on April, even though it was _your_ fault to begin with, and stop Kendra!" Donna yelled dangerously.

"Yes, ma'am." Donnie said in fear. He quickly formed a smile on his face. "You're awfully cute when you're feisty and mean."

"I know." Donna smiled back.

Donnie unzipped his Purple Dragons jacket and removed it slowly as he smushed his jacket into a ball and prepared to throw it with a sad sigh.

"Fare thee well, my synthetic darling." Donnie said as he started rubbing his jacket against his chin. "I hardly knew ye, but parting is such sweet..."

"Just do it!" April and Donna exclaimed.

"Okay." Donnie said.

Donnie threw his jacket at Kendra, causing it to fly away slowly in the air. Kendra laughed with triumph until the jacket got caught in the flight rotor that sent her falling into the alley as her laptop landed near her on the ground. Before Kendra could reach out to her laptop, April stomped her shoe to destroy it.

"Sorry Kendra, looks like your computer's...ah-wait for it...wait for it...crashed!" April mocked.

Kendra's face fell onto the ground in defeat while Donna giggled at April's joke.

"Bam! I should write for the news!" April cheered.

Suddenly, several pieces of the Purple Dragons jacket came falling around the group. April and Donna looked at Donnie, who was holding out his hands with depression.

"Alas, the classic tale of a well-meaning loner who just couldn't fit in with a band of well-dressed crooks..." Donnie said softly.

Donnie dropped his arms as Donna and April stood either side of him to comfort their friend.

"It's okay, Donnie." April said. "You'll always be in the April O'Neil Dorky Pals for Life club."

"For sure." Donna said with a nod.

"Thanks, girls." Donnie said.

"No matter how stupid you dress." April added.

Out of nowhere, the police cars started to arrive at the alley.

"Hey, you wanna help me get this stuff back to the lair?" Donnie asked April and Donna.

April sighed as she and Donnie loaded the battle shells in their hands.

Donna pulled out one purple shambella bead from Donna's bracelet and tossed it in the air to create a dark violet futuristic jet-like broom again.

"I'll give you guys a ride back." Donna said.

April and Donnie quickly hopped onto Donna's tech broom.

"I say yes to you way too often." April replied.

Donna rode into the sky in incredible speed, leaving Kendra behind for the police to handle.

* * *

 **Sorry, I took so long to upload these new chapters. But two more is coming your day. Enjoy and review.**


	20. Pizza Pit

**Summary: It's Pizza Week, the greatest week of the year, but the Lotus Ninjas' favorite pizza joints keep getting taken out.**

* * *

 _It all started with a scratch._

A record started playing on the record player as three female mutants were gathering around the table. One mutant was a female dog. She has light brown skin and short wild blonde hair. She wore a white tank top under a black vest, a red skirt, a red choker, and black armbands. She also has piercings on both ears and red lipstick. Another mutant was a short female groundhog. She has hazel skin and wild pink hair tied into braided pigtails. She wore a sleeveless black shirt and black shorts with purple belt. She also has black necklace with a white skull and black fingerless gloves. The last mutant was a large female badger. She has grey skin and long silver hair. She wore a short-sleeved black cropped top with cyan on the bottom half and shiny purple knee-length shorts with black studded belts. She also has a black studded choker and grayish purple lipstick.

"This plan is so metal!" The female dog mutant spoke. "Getting bitten by those glowing bugs at our show was the best thing that ever happened to this band."

"I can't wait to get my hands dirty!" The female groundhog mutant exclaimed.

That caused the female badger mutant to laugh with satisfaction.

"Once we hit these tour spots, everyone will know the name Digg." The dog mutant continued with a grin as she slammed her hand on the blueprint that knocked four chess pieces down.

"Fan roll call! Honey Badger. Silent bass enforcer."

The badger mutant began playing her bass guitar in a dark background.

"Groundhog, drummer by day, wild card by night."

The groundhog mutant was holding her breath underwater while staring at her pink drumsticks.

"And of course, me, your fearless leader Prairie Dog!"

The dog mutant started rocking her electric guitar with rainbows behind her. Groundhog clicked her teeth and sank down that made Prairie Dog fall from the pillar underneath the hole.

"Rock and roll!" Groundhog cried out.

Honey Badger looked down at Prairie Dog, who laid on the ground with her electric guitar resting on her body. Groundhog then appeared above Prairie Dog after digging through the ground.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. I just gotta dig!" Groundhog said.

"The acoustics in this hole are insane!" Prairie Dog exclaimed happily. "Check out my solo!"

Prairie Dog started jamming on her electric guitar with glee.

* * *

Outside, citizens were gathered around for Pizza Week on the surface in the city.

 _The moon was full like a big pie of pizza. And that can only mean one thing._

The Lotus Ninjas rode on their futuristic jet-like brooms past the moon and lowered themselves through the city buildings above the city streets in unison. Pizza week has always been the greatest week of the year in their lives. Just like every other year, there's no way they're gonna miss it.

"Pizza week. Pizza week. Yay, yay, pizza week. Yay!" Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie sang together.

"Get ready, ladies. It's time we get our pizza on." Ella said.

"Get ready for our first stop!" Ellie announced. "My personal favorite, Lou Mike Tony's Pizza!"

The Lotus Ninjas arrived at Lou Mike Tony's Pizza, but the pizza restaurant has completely disappeared that left a large empty hole on the ground.

 _"Nooooooo!"_ Ellie screamed.

"Where the heck did it go?" Ella asked in confusion.

"How is it possible?" Lee exclaimed in shock.

"According to my phone, the place is open till ten." Donna stated with a confuse eyebrow.

"Who would do this?!" Ellie shouted in anger. "I swear if I'm gonna find who's responsible for this, I'll…!"

Lee, Ella, and Donna stared at Ellie with surprise faces as Ellie turned to face her older sisters.

"What? Are you telling me you girls don't like Lou Mike Tony's?!" Ellie asked with a pout.

"Listen, Ellie. As much as we all love pizza, we each have our own favorite pizza places." Donna explained gently. "But look on the bright side, let's head over my favorite, Tony Lou's Pizza!"

The Lotus Ninjas arrived at Tony Lou's Pizza, but the pizza restaurant has also disappeared that left a large empty hole on the ground.

 _"Nooooo!"_ Donna screamed. "Both me and Ellie's favorite pizza places were sink-holed! This can't be happening!"

"Wait, could that also mean my favorite Mike Tony's Lou pizza...?" Lee asked with wide eyes.

The Lotus Ninjas arrived at Mike Tony's Pizza, but the pizza restaurant was beginning to sink down that left a large empty hole on the ground.

 _"Nooooooooo!"_ Lee screamed.

"Now, you girls know that I was actually the peaceful sister, but _this is one hundred percent personal!_ " Ellie yelled angrily.

"How's that keep happening?" Ella wondered frustratingly.

"To lose one pizza place is one thing but losing three pizza places is going too far!" Donna said. She projected a large purplish holographic city map as her sisters gathered around the screen. "Think about it. What does Lou Mike Tony's, Tony Lou's, and Mike Tony's Lou Pizzerias all have in common?"

"Besides all three being pizza restaurants?" Lee asked.

"Exactly!" Donna said. "Whoever's behind this is somehow only after those pizza places taking over Pizza Week."

"So, all we have to do is get to the next place as fast as possible before they do." Ella said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Lucky for us, there's one more pizza place that's still here. Let's ride."

The Lotus Ninjas revved their brooms and rode all the way to Ella's favorite pizza place: Mike Lou Bro's Pizza. They waved their magic around themselves and wore the same dark colored catsuits when they first met their seventh great-grandmother Raven.

As soon as they arrive, the Lotus Ninjas watched several screaming people running out of the restaurant. They exchanged confuse glances and walked inside to watch Leo pushing Mike out of the restaurant that made them move out of the way. The Turtles were wearing their colored armored suits.

"Okay fine, we're all having a bad day, get over it." Leo said quickly.

"I just want to let you know, sir, we'll have your place back open so you can get back to serving high-quality pies in..." Raph said to Mikey.

"Enough!" Mikey said as he shut the door with a crazed look on his face. "Let's get back to exterminating!"

Mikey began laughing evilly as if he wanted revenge for something personal.

"Should we be worried about him?" Donnie whispered to Leo.

"Probably." Leo stated. He turned his attention to the Lotus Ninjas. "Now, what brings you lovely ladies on this fine night?"

"Pretty much the same reason why you guys are here." Ella replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love your feistiness, Mikey!" Ellie cried out as she stood next to Mikey with a warlike look on her face. She was holding a dark orange tear-shaped glass bottle blaster with black horizontal lines that has a thin dark gray metal trigger handle in her hands. "They are gonna pay for what they did to our pizza!"

Donnie, Leo, and Raph looked at Ella, Donna, and Lee with concern faces.

"She was like that when we got here." Lee said.

"Yeah." Donna and Ella said with nods.

Mikey and Ellie stood in front of their siblings.

"They're all gonna pay!" Mikey said as he rubbed his hands together.

Ellie held her blaster and cocked the handle with a dangerous face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Digg were stacking the last speaker on the final pillar that carried the last pizza restaurant as they succeeded in destroying three of the four pillars that held different pizza restaurants.

"Soon, everyone will know our name: Digg! Who should we get to direct our first music video?" Digg asked her crew.

Suddenly, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas have tunneled through the main area by using Donnie's giant drill. They jumped off the giant drill and landed down on the ground as the Turtles pulled out their weapons and the Lotus Ninjas summoned their psychic energy magic.

"Can we fight 'em with the drill?" Raph asked Donnie.

"Heh, no. It would be far too effective." Donnie answered with a chuckle. He pressed his finger on the blue touchscreen from his silver tech-gauntlet and made the drill vanish before narrowing his eyes at the Digg band. "Your personal vendetta against us is over!"

"What are you idiots talking about? We never met you before today." Prairie Dog disagreed.

Raph started laughing at Prairie Dog's denial.

"Suuure." Raph said.

"Uh, Raph, I don't think we should..." Ella said.

"Attack!" Raph interrupted as he pointed his tonfa at the Digg band.

The Turtles jumped towards the Digg band. The Lotus Ninjas exchanged annoyed looks before soaring after the Turtles. Prairie Dog and Groundhog sprang into the air towards the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas. Honey Badger suddenly appeared right in front of her bandmates, causing the Turtles to scream while clasping around Raph and the Lotus Ninjas as they fell from the air and landed in front of the speakers. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas then jumped away and began running around to get away from Honey Badger.

Groundhog started popping from the ground around Mikey and Ellie. Mikey tried to whack Groundhog with his mystical kusari-fundo whip, but Groundhog kept disappearing and reappearing back into her holes randomly.

"Stop saying that!" Mikey exclaimed annoyingly.

Ellie yelled frustratingly and took out her blaster to fire an orangish-white energy blast at the ground as she began digging after Groundhog while Mikey followed her.

Donnie swung his tech bo staff at Prairie Dog, who caught his staff with one hand. Donna then swung her leg in the air for a singular, powerful strike that Prairie Dog caught with her other hand.

"Alright, why are you ruining Pizza Week?!" Donnie demanded.

"Who cares about pizza?" Prairie said. "We're an underappreciated band."

"That hates pizza!" Donnie said.

"Why are you so focused on the pizza? We're taking out the pillars." Prairie informed.

"Wait a minute. Do you say pillars?" Donna asked in confusion. "What about them?"

"Once we take out this last support pillar, the Coliseum will sink down, giving us a captive audience to rock out for!" Prairie answered.

Prairie began playing on her guitar while cheering passionately in her rock n roll fantasy.

"Time out." Raph called out.

Prairie was snapped out of her rock and roll fantasy.

"So, you're saying this isn't a multi-level conspiracy, that may or may not involve the mayor or the illuminati or send us around taking down out our four favorite pizza places?!" Raph asked in disbelief.

"No. We don't even like pizza, dude." Prairie said.

"Unless pizza's for digging!" Groundhog added with a chuckle.

Mikey and Ellie slowly appeared behind the Digg band.

"So, you're saying that not only did you destroy everything we love in the world, _but you didn't even have the common courtesy to know you're doing it?!_ " Mikey and Ellie yelled hostilely.

Raph instantly held Mikey and Ellie around his arms to prevent them from doing something they might regret.

"You guys just wanna play a gig?" Raph asked.

"Yes. And gig rhymes with dig." Groundhog responded with a nod.

"And I think I know where we can make that happen." Ella said with a grin. "I think you guys are pretty cool. I like this whole punk rock thing you got going on."

"Thanks." Prairie Dog grinned back. "Totally loving your skull pierced earrings. It's so rocking."

"You know it." Ella scoffed with a smile.

 _Like we said, Pizza Week is a magical time._

* * *

 _It can bring families back together._

Back in the city, Mike, Lou, Toney, and Tony stood in front of a new pizza restaurant called Bro's Pizza for their grand opening.

"For too long, our family has been torn apart by pizza." Mike announced. "But no more! Today, we come together as famous Lou, Mike, Toney, Tony's Pizza!"

Mike then snipped the ribbon with the large blue scissors.

 _It can create new beginnings._

"Hit it, my friends!" Tony declared.

"One two three four!"

The Digg played their desirable musical gig and Prairie Dog was singing a rock n roll song called "Pizza Pit" to celebrate the pizza restaurant's grand opening. The customers were enjoying the rock and roll music while eating their pizza happily.

 _It could make dreams come true._

Raph changed the F minus to an A plus with a black marker.

And as for the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas, they were enjoying their pizza slices together on the building rooftop in the early morning.

"And that's how for one week, or five weekdays and two weekend days..." Raph said.

"Either way, Pizza Week was saved by us." Ella concluded.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Leo and Lee wondered.

Raph and Ella winked at the screen before continuing to enjoy their pizza. But both teams failed to notice the Pizzasaurus walking past them.


	21. Smart Fortress

**Summary: Donna's new artificial intelligence invention takes over the fortress, and life isn't all pizza and back rubs for Ella, Ellie, and Lee.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas were wearing their night clothing: Donna wore a purple tank top with black straps and black shorts with pale neon purple organza ruffles lining the sides, Lee wore an off-the-shoulder blue shirt and black sweatpants with pale neon blue trimming and drawstring, Ellie wore an orange tank top with a black lining and black pants that are decorated with plaid at the waist and the bottom of the legs. And Ella wore a red singlet with black trim and black shorts with a pale neon red trim. They were engaged in a hostile pillow fight with feathers flying everywhere.

Saldana walked in the living room and created a white energy orb around herself that blocked the rapid flying pillow from hitting her.

"Uh, my daughters, maybe you four should take it down a notch?" Saldana suggested.

Lee and Ellie were still throwing pillows while dodging them at the same time.

"Don't worry, mom! We're almost done!" Lee shouted.

Ella and Donna avoided the pillows while throwing them back with their magic.

"Yeah, just few more seconds!" Ella yelled.

Saldana was then buried by pillows covering around her orb and she levitated the pillows away from her just as Donna, Lee, Ellie, and Ella giggled at each other.

"What's going on here?" Saldana demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's our sleepover, mom." Lee replied. "Tonight, we're watching the rare MLDR movie!"

"Not until you all clean up the place." Saldana said firmly.

"Come on, mom, I'm pretty sure it's not even dirty." Ella said.

Saldana pointed her finger that made Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie look at the feather covered couch and the messy kitchen filled with popcorn and soda cans.

"Okay, so we'll use our magic to clean up the place. No biggie" Lee said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me? Even if we do use magic, we're gonna miss the movie!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Not necessarily." Donna said with a proud smile. "I have a solution to all our tonight's problem with my A.I. invention I've been working on."

"Uh, Donna. We know you're smart and all, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, maybe you should stick to the cleaning spells to save you the trouble." Ella agreed.

"Look, I've been creating this artificial intelligence program for two weeks now and I'm not passing this up." Donna said. She projected her lilac touchscreen pad with a wave of her magic and drew a large four-leaf clover on her screen to tap the symbol. "Now, without further or do, I like to meet Phantom."

A violet bubble started descending from Donna's lab and landed in front of the mystic family. Inside the bubble was Donna's robot Phantom. She has grayish purple metallic skin, long thick black curly hair reaching to her waist, and purple LED eyes. Her body was shaped to appear to be wearing a dark purple sleeveless bodysuit and matching dark purple high-heeled combat boots.

"Greetings, ladies." Phantom greeted politely with a gentle monotone voice.

"Phantom is our automated smart fortress." Donna continued. "Phantom, do your thing."

As Donna snapped her fingers, Phantom started hovering in the air and soared around to clean the kitchen and the living room at incredible speed. Ella, Lee, and Ellie's jaw dropped in shock as they began clapping impressively.

"And don't worry, mom. Phantom can keep you company split-second away." Donna added.

Phantom sped into the kitchen and ran back into the living room to stand in front of Saldana as she held a plate of desserts in her hands.

"Well, she earns my trust." Saldana said with a smile. She grabbed the plate and walked into the dojo. "Nick work, Donna."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten you three." Phantom said to Ella, Lee, and Ellie. "Allow me to set up your dinner and that MDLR movie for you."

Phantom extended her fingers from her right hand to plug them into the TV and turned on the screen that revealed the beginning of the MLDR movie. She then sprinted outside and returned with boxes of pizzas and soda cans before placing them on the table in front of Ella, Lee, and Ellie.

"No! Way!" Lee and Ellie exclaimed with wide smiles.

"I'll be first to admit that Phantom is amazing, Donna." Ella smiled.

"That's what I thought." Donna said with a smirk. "Now, let's watch the movie."

* * *

In the arcade room, Donna and Ellie were playing a fighting game against each other as Lee and Ella were lying onto the boards when Phantom massaged them.

"Oh yeah, this is nice." Ella smiled. "Yo, Phantom, some music please?"

Phantom's hair transformed into two boomboxes on either side of her head and started playing some techno music.

"Are you kidding me? Techno?" Ella said with a groan.

"It's part of my number one playlist." Donna said sassily. "Deal with it."

"Who cares? As long as I get an amazing massage like this, I'm good." Lee called out.

"Oh yeah! I'm kicking your butt, D!" Ellie grinned.

"Yeah, like I would allow myself to be defeated." Donna said with a grin. She was pressing on the button and the joy controller to win the game that left Ellie jaw drop. "Oh look, I won the game. Phantom, a victory massage if you please."

Donna snapped her fingers and Phantom sped over to massage her creator's back.

"Hey!" Lee called out.

"Yeah, what gives?" Ella demanded.

"Oh, I definitely deserved the best massages thanks to my marvelous invention." Donna said with a satisfying smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you program your robot to like you better than the rest of us." Lee said skeptically.

"Now why would I do that?" Donna grinned innocently. "Nothing's more important than the happiness and comfort of my sisters."

Ellie, Lee, and Ella exchanged looks as they know something's up with their brainiac sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saldana was lying onto the board just as Phantom was massaging her back.

"Oh yes, this is nice." Saldana sighed happily.

"And to add your satisfaction, I also installed this new room to help your stress for your relaxation." Phantom said.

Phantom's LED eyes projected a large image of the spa room that was built near Donna's lab.

"Spa room?" Saldana smiled. "Can't say no to that."

* * *

Ellie, Ella, and Lee walked past the kitchen with movie DVDs until they spotted large stacks of pizza boxes on the counters.

"Pizza!" Ellie, Ella and Lee cheered.

Ellie reached her hand to grab one pizza box, but she got electrocuted by an electric shock. A violet bubble started moving into the kitchen and removed itself to reveal Phantom.

"What the heck?!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but these are Donatella's pizza boxes." Phantom said calmly.

"Yeah, sorry, Phantom. But leftovers are part of our house rules." Ella said.

Ella reached her hand out to the pizza box and she got electrocuted by an electric shock.

"Again, these pizza boxes belong to Donatella and only her." Phantom said.

"Alright, you asked for it. Get her, girls!" Ella ordered Lee and Ellie.

Ella, Lee, and Ellie formed a colorful sphere of psychic energy magic in their hands as they released a medium-sized colorful beam of psychic energy that hit Phantom to the wall upon contact.

"Too easy." Ella said with a smirk.

Phantom slowly levitated herself in the air and fired several spheres of violet energy at Ella, Lee, and Ellie continuously from her hands that sent them running out of the kitchen with loud screams.

"Okay, I think it's sort of obvious Donna is just getting back on us for doubting her intelligence." Lee said to Ella and Ellie.

"Of course not."

Ella, Lee, and Ellie quickly turned around as they backed away to see Phantom walking out of the kitchen with pizza boxes in her hands with slight fear.

"She programmed me to not do such a thing. I'm here to serve all of you." Phantom said as she walked past Ella, Lee, and Ellie. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to deliver Donatella all the pizza."

* * *

Later on, Phantom was playing Donna's favorite techno music very loudly. Donna began snoring peacefully in her bed. But Ellie, Lee, and Ella were not having it. Ellie covered her ears to ignore the loud music and then covered her head with her pillow. Lee crossed her arms over her chest with her eye mask above her eyes as she let out an annoyed look on her face. And Ella opened his tired eyes and groaned into her pillow.

Ellie, Lee, and Ella then gathered together in the living room.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ella exclaimed. "Phantom is driving me crazy!"

"We gotta give Donna a taste of my own medicine." Lee said.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Ellie asked.

"Simple. We'll beat Donna at her own game." Lee replied. "Think about it. Phantom doesn't love our favorite things. So why not change her programming?"

Ella and Ellie exchanged cunning smiles before nodding their heads at Lee.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie tiptoed into Donna's lab to see Phantom charging inside the chamber. They walked quietly towards Phantom, who opened her eyes with a confuse look on her face.

"Can I help you ladies?" Phantom asked.

"Not really. But we can help you." Lee replied.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie pointed their glowing hands at Phantom.

"Sai puroguramingu!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie casted.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie created a growing sphere of psychic energy to shoot several tentacles around Phantom's head that fried the robot with surges of electricity.

* * *

The next morning, Donna walked inside the kitchen as Lee, Ellie, and Ella were eating buttered bagels.

"Morning, ladies." Donna greeted. "Phantom, a bowl of chocolate graham-flavored corn puffs and marshmallows please."

"Okay, whatever you say." Phantom said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Phantom poured cereal and milk into a bowl and levitated herself in front of Donna. But she slammed the bowl on Donna's head. Lee, Ellie, and Ella laughed at their sister as Donna wiped her face off.

"Don't worry, I clean that mess right off of you." Phantom said nonchalantly.

Phantom transformed her arms into water cannons and sprayed huge blasts of water at Donna that knocked her to the wall. Lee, Ella, and Ellie laughed at their sisters again.

"Ha, not so fun when Phantom isn't doing what you wanted, huh, D?" Ellie asked.

"I should have known! You three were messing Phantom's programming!" Donna cried as she pointed an accusing finger at her sisters while being soaking wet.

"Now why would we do that?" Lee, Ella, and Ellie said innocently.

"Oh yeah? Well, four can play that game!" Donna snapped. She pointed their glowing hand at Phantom with narrow eyes. "Sentō mōdo no sai puroguramu!"

Donna created a growing purple sphere of psychic energy to shoot several tentacles around Phantom's head that fried the robot with surges of electricity. Phantom jumped into the air as she transformed into her bee-like form. She gained dark purple honeycomb-like beehive that resembled an elegant ballroom gown underneath her abdomen.

"What?!" Ella and Ellie exclaimed in shock.

"Okay, Donna, that's enough." Lee demanded with narrow eyes. "Joke's over."

"Oh no, I won't! You three messed with her circuitry and now you're gonna pay!" Donna shouted angrily. "Phantom, attack!"

Phantom sprinted towards Lee, Ella, and Ellie while firing small violet energy blasts out of her fingers at them. Ella grabbed Donna's arm and ran off out of the kitchen as Lee and Ellie followed them, leaving Phantom to chase after them. The Lotus Ninjas ran into the living room just before Phantom slowly approached above them in the air.

"Just admit it, Donna! You made your robot to favor you over us!" Ella snapped as she, Lee, and Ellie turned their heads to Donna.

"Not until you three admit that you messed up her programming!" Donna retorted.

"Don't worry. I'll let you girls live long enough to have a little fun with you!" Phantom cried.

Phantom extended her right hand forward to create a multitude of hands composed of violet energy that thrusted forward at the Lotus Ninjas, who jumped away to avoid the large hands with fast speed. But some of the energy hands managed to grab Lee, Ellie, and Ella that slammed them into the wall. Donna stood right in front of her sisters with a firm look on her face.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you three one more time. Did you reprogram my robot?" Donna asked.

"Okay fine. We did." Ellie admitted.

"But only because you programmed her to favor you." Lee accused.

"What? No way, Donatella programmed me to serve all of you." Phantom replied. "It's not her fault that you three always doubt her intelligence time and time again."

"Ha! I told you so!" Donna said with a smile. "Alright, Phantom, you can stop now."

"Sorry, Donatella. But we have all night to have some fun." Phantom said with a grin.

"I know it would come to this." Donna said. She engulfed her hands with purple psychic energy in her fighting stance. "You left me no other choice but to take you down. And this better not take forever because I need to hit the spa room when this is all over!"

"Fighting you isn't my idea of fun, but what the hey." Phantom said with a crazy smile.

Phantom aimed her beehive and fired dozens of homing bee-shaped missiles at Donna, who began running towards the incoming bee missiles. Lee, Ellie, and Ella cheered for their sister to win against Phantom. Donna launched herself into the air and constructed her spear composed of raw psychic energy from her hands as she spun her weapon in circles to protect herself from the missiles. She then launched right above Phantom and pointed her spear at the robot's face.

"Sorry, Phantom. But I'm shutting you down!" Donna yelled.

Donna began firing purple arrow-like blasts of psychic energy from the tip of her spear at Phantom.

"Eaaaaah!" Phantom screamed.

With that, Phantom was shut down from Donna's attack. The large energy hands vanished out of sight that dropped Ellie, Lee, and Ella to the ground.

"Whoa! Man, that was crazy." Ella said. She turned her head to Donna. "Look, Donna, we're sorry for messing up your invention. Now, we're gonna clean up the mess."

"Apology accepted." Donna said with a smile. "Let's stick to the cleaning spell for now."

The Lotus Ninjas pointed their glowing hands in the air that slowly created a sphere of colorful psychic energy.

"Shimi no nai!" Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie casted.

The spheres of psychic energy created a multitude of hands that straightened the entire living room all tidy and spotless.

"What's going on?" Saldana demanded as she walked into the living room in her white bathrobe and noticed the shutdown Phantom lying on the ground. "What happened to Phantom?"

"It's a long story, but lucky for me, I have blueprints for Phantom 2.0." Donna replied with a proud smile.

 _"No!"_ Ella, Lee, and Ellie shouted in fear.


	22. Olympia: The Game

**Summary: Ellie goes on a solo mission to retrieve a classic "Olympia" video game.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas were watching a video game trailer on Donna's tablet inside the living room.

"Action star actress Ophelia Vuitton is back! Olympia the game!" A female voice announced.

The video game trailer showed a young adult woman firing blasts of compressed light energy from her hands at the surrounding skeletal wolves that exploded into bright fireworks on contact. She has a statuesque figure with fair cream skin, long bluish-purple hair, and blue eyes. She wore a knee-length halter red jumpsuit with magenta mosaic pattern across the chest and golden thigh-high heeled boots. She also has black curved horns and purple four-pointed star-shaped marks on her left cheek. The trailer next showed Ophelia using her superior speed to dance around the armored skeletal knight's slow attacks while delivering several quick strikes with her magic.

"Join Ophelia on her all-new adventure!"

The trailer then showed Ophelia swinging her magic into firework arrows to attack the skeletal snakes. The trailer finally showed Ophelia charging forward to toss several light energy orbs that exploded into fireworks at the skeletal cheetahs. Ophelia struck an enchanting pose with her magic as all the skeletal creatures exploded behind her.

Donna, Ellie, Lee, and Ella gasped in awe.

"OMG! Olympia is now a video game?" Donna gasped in surprise. "Great-grandma Ophelia is so cool!"

"Yeah, who know she was an actress and a Dragoness." Lee said. "I was lucky to collect all fashion magazines of her image."

"We gotta get it! We so got get it!" Ellie exclaimed frantically.

Ellie began accessing worldwide internet sites to search for the video game. She was able to find one website that showed Olympia cosplays, Olympia action figures, and finally the new Olympia video game.

"Yes, here it is." Ellie smiled. "It's at the auction house called Antiquorum."

Ellie pressed the green buy button that confirmed the item on the screen.

"Oh yeah!" Ellie cried out. "We are officially the proud owners of one awesome copy of Olympia the video game!"

"Yeah, that you brought at the auction house. So, how exactly are you gonna pick it up?" Ella asked skeptically.

"That won't be the team's problem." Ellie replied. "Because I'm going to get it by myself. And I know what you're thinking, but I'm tired of being dependent. With my ninja magic moves, I can ace my first solo mission."

"Well, I don't know." Ella said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I say let her go, Ella." Lee said. "I mean, you went out on your own when you were her age."

"Lee's got a point there." Donna agreed with a shrug.

"Alright fine. You can go on your first solo mission." Ella said with a sigh.

"Thanks for believing in me, girls!" Ellie smiled as she hugged her older sister tightly. "I promise I won't let you guys down! Ellie out!"

With that, Ellie dropped a black smoke bomb to the ground that made herself disappear in a large puff of misty black smoke.

"I bet you two twenty bucks if she fails her first solo." Ella said.

"You're on." Lee and Donna smiled.

* * *

Outside, Ellie sprinted across the building rooftops while performing swift flips in the air until she finally arrived on the Antiquorum rooftop. She peeked inside through the roof window and opened it up as she took out the auction ticket in her hand.

"Oh, this is gonna be a piece of cake." Ellie said with a smirk. "I'll show my sisters what I can do."

Ellie placed her auction ticket in her waist belt and jumped through the window.

Unknown to Ellie, the Shadow Clan kunoichis stood on the building rooftops right across from the Antiquorum. But they're not alone. They came to the mission with a new mystic ninja. The Shadow Recruit has fair skin, blond brushed-back untamed hair, and emerald green cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils. He wore a black ninja bodysuit with a hoodie that has a Shadow Clan symbol on his chest and black boots with dark gray outsoles. He also has black goggles with grey lenses.

"You have proven your great yo-yo combat skills as a new recruit of the Shadow Clan." Luna said to the Shadow Recruit. "You're finally ready for your solo mission."

"Excellent." Shadow Recruit said. He was spinning his yo-yo in his hand. "What enemy should I crush for our clan?"

"Uh, no crushing," Foot Brute attempts to calm her down.

"Actually, you're here to retrieve a mysterious artifact." Nova said. "The possession of Dragoness film star Ophelia!"

"Oh, she's so amazing. Olympia Pixie was my favorite." Luna said. "That movie got me interested in sorcery."

"Oh, don't forget Goblet Olympia! She defeats an entire armored Greek knights using compact mirror as her only weapon!" Nova added.

Nova and Luna then snapped out of their admiration before looking back to the Shadow Recruit, who was raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Anyhow, your mission is to enter the auction house and retrieve any merchandise that involves Olympia." Nova instructed.

"In stealth mode only." Luna added.

"Hai, senseis." Shadow Recruit said as he bowed respectfully. "I will search the place within its wall for the Shadow Clan."

With that, Shadow Recruit jumped towards the building with a wicked smile on his face.

"Wanna get a milkshake after this?" Nova asked Luna.

"Sure. Why not?" Luna replied with a shrug.

* * *

Ellie was walking into the auction room that was filled with antique stuff from ancient to modern times.

"Okay, time to snag that game and go home, so I rub it in Ella's face." Ellie smiled as she started search for the video game.

"Kon'nichiwa, ninja girl."

Ellie turned her head to the Shadow Recruit, who was spinning his yoyo with a smirk on his face.

"I'm, um, just a customer." Ellie said. "Here to pick up my Olympia video game."

"Olympia?" Shadow Recruit questioned. "You mean that famous Dragoness actress that my sensei were talking about?"

"Yeah. Are you fan of her?" Ellie asked enthusiastically.

"No, but her status as a legendary Dragoness intrigues me though." Shadow Recruit replied.

"Well, she's not only a famous Dragoness, but she's my fifth great-grandma." Ella said causally.

"What? That can't be true." Shadow Recruit said with a scoff. "Only a Dragoness can be born with a birthmark and you don't have one."

"Alright, I'll prove it." Ellie said.

Ellie closed her eyes and manifested a bright orange diamond-shaped birthmark on her navel area. The Shadow Recruit's eyes widened in surprise and immediately pulled out a black scallop in his hand. He opened the scallop that projected an image of Luna and Nova just as Ellie opened her eyes that caused the birthmark to fade away.

"Recruit, what's wrong?" Nova asked. Her eyes widened in shock when she and her older sister saw Ellie's glowing birthmark. "What the?! I don't know there was a Dragoness there! That's not possible!"

"Of course, it's possible. She might be one of Ophelia's descendants." Luna said with narrow eyes. "Take her down, but _don't_ let her take Olympia merchandise!"

"As you wish." Shadow Recruit said with a nod. He closed the scallop and looked back at Ellie. "Sorry, Dragoness. But I can't let you have the Olympia merchandise."

Shadow Recruit charged his yoyo with kinetic energy and started lashing his weapon out to hit Ellie, who dodged swiftly out of the way.

"An enemy of the Shadow will perish." Shadow Recruit said. "You will not retrieve the artifact!"

"The Shadow?" Ellie repeated with a confuse eyebrow.

Shadow Recruit began running towards Ellie and swung his kinetic energized yoyo at her. But Ellie was able to avoid the yoyo with her enhance agility and reflexes. Ellie then saw something in front of her and it was the Olympia video game.

Before she can claim it, Ellie noticed that the Shadow Recruit was sprinting towards her. She performed nine spinning kicks from her orange psychic energized legs at the Shadow Recruit in rapid succession that sent him landing against the wall. The Shadow Recruit was able to watch Ellie grabbing the video game in her hand.

"Oh yeah! Solo mission complete!" Ellie cheered.

"The artifact!" Shadow Recruit gasped in shock. "Hand it over!"

"Uh no! I own it fair and square!" Ellie said sassily.

Shadow Recruit jumped back on his feet and sped towards Ellie as he spun herself like a top with his yoyo outstretched. But Ellie avoided the attack with acrobatic flips until her orange touchscreen phone started to ring that made her pick up the call.

"Hello." Ellie spoke.

"Hey sis." Ella said. "Just checking in, making sure you're okay."

"Yes!" Ellie shouted immediately as she kept avoiding the kinetic energized yoyo with her enhance reflexes. "I'm fine, Ella! I've got everything under control here!"

Ella pressed the speaker button that made Lee and Donna gather around to listen to the conversation.

"Okay. Then, why are you shouting like you're in danger?" Ella asked.

"I'm not in danger!" Ellie replied. "It's just...the pushy clerk, that's all! Long story. I got this covered. Bye!"

Ellie hung up the call and immediately ran off from Shadow Recruit.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ella looked at her smartphone before looking at Lee and Donna with a smirk.

"Ha, told ya! Pay up!" Ella said as she held out her hand at her sisters.

Lee groaned as she and Donna handed twenty dollars to Ella.

"Donna, tap into the Antiquorum's security camera." Ella ordered Donna.

"Roger that." Donna said. She projected her lilac touchscreen pad with a wave of her magic and began uploading the footage of the Antiquorum. "I'm in."

Lee and Ella immediately stood either side of Donna as they all watched Shadow Recruit swinging his kinetic energized yoyo to attack Ellie while chasing after her.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ella said.

* * *

As Ellie kept dodging the kinetic energized yoyo, Shadow Recruit sent out his yoyo to grapple Ellie and pull her to slam her into the ground. Ellie released herself and began swinging strong blades of orange psychic energy in fast succession that made Shadow Recruit back away with swift backflips. Ellie then spotted a statue of pink crystalline Hopkinsville goblin that has dark pink gemstone-like eyes and a red gemstone on its chest.

"A Pink Hallow! So cute!" Ellie squealed.

Shadow Recruit let out a smirk and sent out his yoyo with fast speed. Ellie dodged out of the way, but the goblin statue got broken in the process.

 _"Okay, now you're asking for it!"_ Ellie screamed as she clenched her fists with a glare.

Ellie dashed forward and delivered a series of high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults to the Shadow Recruit into the air that made him fall to the ground with painful damage.

"You got some skills, but you're finished, Dragoness!" Shadow Recruit cried.

Shadow Recruit summoned another kinetic energized yoyo and started spinning them around like fans to form a powerful gust of wind that blew Ellie into the air. But Ellie manifested her telekinetic whip composed of raw psychic energy in her left hand and sent it to wrap Shadow Recruit before swinging him around in overhead circles several times and finally slamming him into the polished Chinese closet that closed itself shut.

Ellie then held out the video game in her hand and began walking towards the emergency exit.

"Oh yeah, solo mission complete!" Ellie cheered with a smirk. "Looks like I've won the bet!"

Suddenly, Ellie's older sisters came busting into the room.

"The rescue team has arrived!" Ella cried.

"Uh, guys?"

Ella, Lee, and Donna looked down to see Ellie underneath the door with a painful look on her face.

* * *

Outside, Luna and Nova were staring the clear image of the Lotus Ninjas on the black scallop.

"What's this?" Nova wondered. "More of Ophelia's descendants?"

"Well, whoever they are, it's an ambush!" Luna said. "Let's go!"

With that, Luna and Nova jumped towards the Antiquorum building.

* * *

"Are you guys serious right now?! I literally had it right in my hands!" Ellie scolded to Ella. "What part of a solo mission don't you understand?"

Shadow Recruit quietly opened the closet door and looked at the distracted Lotus Ninjas.

"Well, judging by the phone call, it proves that you can't handle a solo mission. Which means _I_ was right all along!" Ella snapped.

"And we bet it too." Donna added.

"You what?!" Ellie exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lee said firmly. "Now, can we grab the video game and get the heck on outta here?"

"A sister squabble? What a pity!"

The Lotus Ninjas turned their attention to Shadow Recruit, who was spinning his kinetic energized yoyos. He grappled the mystic kunoichis with his yoyos and began beating them without mercy before smashing them into the ground. Shadow Recruit then caught the game in his hand.

"Yes, mission complete!" Shadow Recruit said with a victorious smile.

Suddenly, Nova and Luna crashed through the wall with their mystical energized tessen fans that knocked Shadow Recruit and the video game down to the floor.

"We're here to rescue you." Nova declared.

"Are you kidding me?! I literally had it right in my hands. What part of a solo mission don't you understand?" Shadow Recruit scolded.

"Welcome to my world!" Ellie shouted as she pointed her finger at Shadow Recruit.

Luna picked up the video game cover and examined it with a confuse eyebrow.

"Wait a minute. This is not the artifact we're looking for." Luna said.

"But it's the only Olympia thing here." Shadow Recruit said.

"Then, your mission was for nothing!" Luna said. She threw the video game away and waved her tessen around to create a large green mystical portal. "But don't be discouraged. There's always a next time."

"What a pain, but at least it was fun while it lasted." Shadow Recruit declared.

Shadow Recruit, Nova, and Luna quickly ran through the portal. Ellie picked the Olympia video game from the floor.

"Olympia, here we come!" Ellie cheered.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Ellie was injected the video game into the game system. Lee, Donna, and Ella were grabbing snacks behind their little sister.

"Okay, girls, the moment you all been waiting for!" Ellie smiled.

Ellie used her controller to turn on the video game and the graphics are 3D animation. Ophelia was fighting against one of the alien tribe with her magic.

"Whoa!" Ellie grinned. "This game is better than I even expected!"

"I wanna play!" Donna, Lee, and Ella shouted in union.

Donna, Lee, and Ella began to jump on Ellie as they all were fighting for the controller. Saldana walked past the living room just as she watched her daughter trying to snatch the controller from one other.

"Teenagers." Saldana said with a sigh.


	23. The Sentinels of Mystics

**Summary: Azalea assembles a league of villains to defeat the Lotus Ninjas.**

* * *

Inside an ancient art gallery, the Lotus Ninjas were being tightened high in the air by black and white energy whips. The energy whips then began slamming the mystic kunoichis without mercy until they were slammed into the ground into the main room.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere." Ella said to her groaning sisters.

"Ya think?" Donna retorted.

The Lotus Ninjas got back on their feet just as two robotic mystics was walking towards them with their umbrellas in their hands. One has robotic pale skin, short wavy bob style hair that is black on the right side and white on the left, and ice blue eyes. She wore a black strapless tops, white shorts, and black go-go boots. She also has black face with white four-pointed star-shaped marks on her cheeks and white lipstick. The other has robotic pale skin, short wavy bob style hair that is white on the right side and black on the left, and ice blue eyes. She wore a white strapless tops, black shorts, and white go-go boots. She also has white face with black four-pointed star-shaped marks on her cheeks and black lipstick.

"They're way more fun to play with than those field trip kids, Ivy." The robotic mystic spoke as she held a black umbrella over her shoulders.

"Way more fun than the circus, Iris." The other robotic mystic added as she was spinning her white umbrella.

Ivy aimed her umbrella forward and began firing white balloon-like missiles from the tip at the Lotus Ninjas.

"Hit the deck!" Donna called out.

The Lotus Ninjas jumped out of the way just before Iris held her umbrella that created a large black energy ball from the tip and then unleashed dozens of swirling razor-sharp black flower petals at the mystic kunoichis. Lee jumped in front of her sisters and constructed a blue razor-edged tessen fan made of raw psychic energy in her right hand. She swiftly delivered a series of blue energy slashes at the flower petals in rapid speed with a smirk. But Lee suddenly got hit all over her body just as Iris swung her umbrella around in a pendulum fashion and began firing multiple black energy spheres from the tip. Lee then collapsed on the floor unconsciously.

"Lee!" Ella exclaimed.

Ellie sprinted forward and constructed an orange whip made of raw psychic energy in her left hand as she began lashing wildly at Iris, who avoided the whip with cartwheels and swung her umbrella to create five crystal balls that bounced around Ellie erratically. Ella and Donna watched their youngest sister flying straight next to Lee unconsciously.

"Ellie!" Donna shouted.

Ella looked back at Iris and sprang in the air as she clenched her fists and constructed red bulky gauntlets made of raw psychic energy from both hands. She started firing her gauntlets off towards Iris like incoming rockets that hit her to the floor. But Ivy leapt above her twin sister and sent out white homing fist-shaped balloons that hit Ella repeatedly as she went falling onto the floor.

"Ella!" Donna yelled.

"You can't defeat the magnificent Martinelli twins!" Iris and Ivy said in unison.

Donna constructed a long purple spear made of raw psychic energy in her right hand and began firing powerful purple arrow-like energy blasts at Iris and Ivy in a rapid-fire speed. But the Martinelli twins performed few agile leaps and flips to avoid the energy bolts as they then jumped high into the air and swung their umbrellas around in a pendulum fashion while firing multiple black and white energy spheres at Donna that sent her flying towards her unconscious sisters.

"We won't sugarcoat it. You four never stood a chance!" Iris and Ivy said with evil smiles.

Suddenly, a large blue mystical triangular portal appeared underneath the Martinelli twins.

"Huh? What's going on?" Iris asked in surprise.

The Lotus Ninjas regained consciousness just in time to watch the Martinelli twins falling through the portal until it disappeared instantly.

"What the heck just happened?" Lee asked in confusion.

* * *

As the mystical triangular portal opened up, the Martinelli twins landed safely on the chairs in a dark room.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like we have been invited somehow." Iris replied as she looked at the food buffet.

Cardcaster was sipping a drink of wine in the fine dining restaurant until the blue mystical triangular portal pulled her from underneath. Weather Queen was mediating peacefully on a large cloud inside her apartment just before she fell through the blue mystical triangular portal. Crimson Dazzler was eating her ramen noodles in her convertible while looking at the stars until the blue mystical triangular portal came above her that pulled her inside.

Cardcaster, Weather Queen, and Crimson Dazzler landed safely on the floor in the same dark room as the Martinelli twins, who were eating their plate of food on the table.

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas sat on the couch in the living room as they were very exhausted from the recent fight against the Martinelli twins.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I think we need more training." Ella said with a slow sigh.

"Training?!" Lee, Ellie, and Donna exclaimed.

"But mom always train us everything she knows." Lee said.

"Yeah, I thought they were good enough on their own." Ellie added.

"I'm talking about Dragoness training." Ella said. "It's true that mom taught us every ninja technique, but we are the next Dragonesses and we need to expand our psychic element magic to full potential. Besides, we all know that portal we saw is Azalea and her Shadow freaks. I got a feeling that she's plotting something no good again."

"Heh, she's got a point there." Donna agreed with a shrug.

"Alright, let's do it." Lee said.

* * *

Saldana was meditating peacefully inside her room as her star-shaped birthmark was glowing brightly on her left eye. The Lotus Ninjas stood behind Saldana patiently.

"Uh, mom." Ella said as she poked her finger on Saldana's left shoulder.

Saldana turned around to face her daughters in her meditative position.

"Is there something wrong, my daughters?" Saldana asked.

"Mom, we need your help. We know you have been training to be great kunoichis, but we need you to train us...Dragoness style." Ella answered.

Saldana narrowed her eyes and nodded with a serious look on her face.

* * *

In the dojo, the Lotus Ninjas stood in a firm line in front of Saldana as if they were lined soldiers.

"To become great Dragonesses, I must teach you more than just a few simple spells and advance ninja techniques." Saldana said. She lifted her arm in the air and her hand started crackling with white magic. "I must teach you everything our ancestor Calluna know."

White light began pouring from Saldana's hand and tall stacks of books suddenly appeared in the dojo. The Lotus Ninjas stared at the books in alarm as hundreds of open books started floating around them.

"Whoa!" Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I must warn you. It's not going to be easy." Saldana warned. "Our great ancestors have created more than six thousand pages of spells, charms, and incantations throughout their entire lives. It will help you get stronger to your full potential against Azalea."

"That's a lotta reading." Donna commented.

"But I think we can handle it." Ella said. "We need to get stronger, after all."

"Now, let us begin." Saldana said.

After the books have settled down, the Lotus Ninjas started approaching towards one stack that caught their attention as Saldana was standing at a short distance to watch her daughters practicing their magic in order to become powerful Dragonesses just like their ancestors. Each book can project holographic images of every past Dragoness in their timeline. Ella was mastering the mystic martial art techniques from Magnolia, who was known as a very capable fighter using her magic as a physical weapon. Lee was mastering Raven's creation and use of dark magic because she demonstrated incredible power with her dark magic in a good way during her time as a Dragoness. Donna was mastering Kalmia's system of complex symbols formations and techniques to cast spells with more speed and ease. And Ellie was mastering the creative potions and charms from the gypsy Carina.

An hour later, the Lotus Ninjas have already completed every Dragoness training they can find within the books.

"My daughters, I strongly believe you are ready to carry out your family's legacy as the future Dragonesses." Saldana said. "But now, I must cancel your psychic energy magic away."

"What? Why?" Ellie questioned in confusion.

"Every Dragoness relies on their psychic element that would only allow them to greatly increase and strengthen all of their magic into their zenith forms." Saldana explained. "My psychic element was lightning. I was able to manipulate psionic electrical energy into my zenith form years ago. Achieving your zenith form with your psychic element magic will only increase your psychic energy magic to battle."

"We understand." Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie said with nods.

Saldana nodded her head and held her arms out in front of her daughters to release a powerful white light from her hands at them that will prevent the Lotus Ninjas from using their psychic energy magic.

"Now, good luck, my daughters." Saldana said with a smile.

With that, the Lotus Ninjas rushed out into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weather Queen slammed her hand onto the wooden table.

"Which one of you brought me here?" Weather Queen demanded. "I was in the middle of my meditation."

"Yeah, either of you tell me why I'm here or I'm gonna playing your lives with a full deck." Cardcaster said threateningly.

"I say let's just turn up the volume!" Crimson Dazzler said with a sinister smile.

Suddenly, a medium-sized floating massive mechanical hand slammed the table that caught everyone's attention.

"Silence your mouth, Crimson Dazzler."

Azalea and the Shadow Quartet stepped out from the shadows.

"I am the one who brought you here. As I look around this room, I see nothing but mystical potential." Azalea said.

The Martinelli twins, Weather Queen, Crimson Dazzler, and Cardcaster grinned menacingly at Azalea.

"We gathered here today for one simple purpose." Azalea continued. "Everyone at this table shares one common enemy: The Lotus Ninjas. With your help, we can destroy them out and you can be free with your dark heart's desire!"

"And how do you know so much about all of us and most importantly the Lotus Ninjas?" Crimson Dazzler asked in confusion.

"I'm glad you asked." Azalea said.

Azalea projected a large black holographic touchscreen in front of her and manifested a giant black globe filled with images at the center of the table for the mystical villains to watch. One holographic image showed a dark green planet with four purple rings.

"Azalea was a warring warrior on planet Magia." Aphrodite spoke. "Her vast powers are a potent fusion of science and magic. We wanted to crush those witches with our iron fist. Yet all they do is treat her as if she was their classic villain antagonist."

Another holographic image showed a dark green planet with four purple rings.

"Over three hundred years ago, she and her younger sister Calluna left their homeworld to settle their new lives on Earth as vast explorers." Athena explained. She snapped her fingers to pull up the third holographic image that showed the planet Earth. "On Earth, they hid their alien heritage to blend in with human society."

The fourth holographic image showed Azalea and Calluna's human forms. Both alien sisters have voluptuous, curvaceous bodies with radiant skins. Azalea has long thick black hair that was twisted into two cinnamon bun style on the sides of her head and dark violet eyes. She wore a sparkly, high-collared black cape over a black starry jumpsuit, thigh-high white boots, and white elbow-length gloves. Calluna has chin-length black hair worn in a bobbed style and navy-blue eyes. She wore a sparkly, high-collared white cape over a white starry jumpsuit, thigh-high black boots, and black elbow-length gloves. Azalea and Calluna were looking at the cities and villages on the cliffs around the world.

The fifth holographic image showed Azalea standing above a holographic Earth in her right hand with a devious smile on her face.

"During her time as a Dragoness, Azalea not only wanted to protect Earth but rule it as well." Athena said.

The sixth holographic image showed Calluna and Azalea fighting against each other with their magic powers until Calluna shot a large white crystal pillar from the ground to trap her older sister in a diamond-shaped prison before sending her down to the Hidden City.

"Calluna didn't agree and banished her sister to a secret underground prison in Hidden City." Aphrodite added.

The seventh holographic image showed Azalea's eyes glowed brightly as she broke free from her crystal prison and then came face-to-face with her great-niece. Raven has black shoulder-length hair as she wore a long black dress with translucent fabric over the shoulders and black flats.

"She remained in her frozen state until she found a way to free herself." Aphrodite said. "At the surface, Azalea found herself against Calluna's granddaughter Raven. She wants Raven niece to join her quest for conquest, but Raven has no interest on conquering the world due to her peaceful life with her demon beast husband."

The last holographic image showed Azalea defeated Raven and Azazel with her newfound magic before stealing their infant child. The infant has pale white skin, a small patch of curly silver-grey hair, red-violet eyes with slitted pupils, clawed fingers and toes, pointy ears, and long black bull horns.

"Because of Raven's refusal, Azalea struck them down and stole their child away from them for her own evil plans." Athena added.

With that, the giant black globe began to dematerialize into black cubes.

"During my years of loneliness, I managed to modify four of her ribs into the Shadow Quartet and took them in as her apprentices." Azalea said as she stood up from her seat. "After mastering technology combined with my magic, I built my lab fortress inside the Hidden City and battled all my sister's descendants, only to discover weeks ago that Saldana had gave birth to the Lotus Ninjas as the new Dragonesses. And now that you know my origins, it's time for us to make our plan! We'll need your mystical expertise to join me in ending them once and for all."

The Martinelli Twins, Cardcaster, Weather Queen, and Crimson Dazzler exchanged nods to each other before looking back at Azalea with wide smiles.

"Looks like we're on the same side." Azalea declared with a sinister smile. "Those Lotus mystics aren't ready for what they are about to face my Sentinels of Mystics!"

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas sprang across the building rooftops. Ellie quickly spotted four familiar mystics from the nearby apartment rooftop up ahead.

"Hey girls, stealth mode!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie immediately unleashed a long orange chain made of psychic energy and wrapped it around her older sisters before dragging them behind the rooftop water tower.

"Look!" Ellie whispered, pointing her index finger up in the air.

Ella, Donna, and Lee followed Ellie's finger and looked over to see the Aphrodite and Artemis standing on the apartment building rooftop near where they're standing.

"It's them!" Ellie said.

"But where's the other two?" Ella wondered in confusion.

"Beats me." Lee replied with a shrug. She turned to her brainiac sister. "Donna?"

"I'm on it." Donna said.

Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead and tossed it forward to create a dark purple star-shaped tracking device that landed on Aphrodite's left boot just before Aphrodite and Artemis started moving across the building rooftops until they both disappeared out of sight.

"Nice, D. Now, let's track them down and show them what we made of." Ella said with a grin.

Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead and tossed it forward to recreate her dark violet futuristic jet-like broom. The Lotus Ninjas hopped on the flying vehicle and began chasing after Artemis and Aphrodite at full speed.

* * *

High in the sky, Donna was riding on her dark violet futuristic jet-like broom at incredible speed while Ellie wrapped her arms around Donna's waist tightly and Lee was taking selfie photos with Ella. Donna then spotted Aphrodite and Artemis arriving inside the automated warehouse down below. She landed safely in front of the warehouse entrance and the mystic kunoichis hopped off the vehicle just as Donna's tech broom dematerialized itself into shapes of clovers.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lee asked skeptically.

"I saw them coming here with my own two eyes." Donna stated. "I didn't waste my time taking selfies to miss it."

Lee glared at Donna with her hands placed on her hips while Ellie quietly giggled. Ella opened the double doors and the Lotus Ninjas quietly stepped inside without getting detected.

Suddenly, the double door closed shut that left the Lotus Ninjas huddle together in the dark.

"Hello, ladies. We meet again."

A massive black magic circle appeared underneath the Lotus Ninjas and one large mechanical hand grabbed them tightly as it began rising from the magic circle. Two spotlights turned on above Azalea, who was levitating in the air.

"Azalea!" Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie exclaimed with narrow eyes.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, ladies!" Azalea said.

As Azalea snapped her fingers, five colorful spotlights turned on to reveal the Sentinels of Mystics. The Lotus Ninjas gasped in surprise at Azalea's team.

"I'm offering this choice one last time, girls." Azalea offered. "Join me and I can teach you how to maximize your full potential. Imagine all the power you have be."

"Oh please, I rather jump into a volcano than joining you!" Lee snapped. "Let's not forget that you were not only try to cyberize every human in the city, but you want to rule the world! We're the next Dragonesses and we will never betray our family to join you!"

"Yeah!" Ellie, Ella, and Donna shouted in agreement.

"Fine. Have it your way." Azalea said. "The reign of the Dragonesses will soon come to an end. Sentinels of Mystics, attack!"

The Sentinels of Mystics jumped into the air high above the Lotus Ninjas. Cardcaster swiftly threw flurries of black glowing razor-sharp cards, Weather Queen began shooting electric zaps, the Martinelli Twins spun their umbrellas around to fire swirling razor-sharp black and white flower petals, Crimson Dazzler launched a large dark pink sphere of sound energy, and the Shadow Quartet shot multiple colorful plasma energy spheres.

All the villainess' combined attacks sent the Lotus Ninjas flying out of the warehouse as they crashed onto the crate boxes at the storage area.

"You witches ready to give up?" Artemis asked with a wicked grin.

"Not even close." Ella said with narrow eyes. She turned to her younger sisters. "Come on. Let's make our family proud. Dragoness style."

Ellie, Lee, and Donna nodded in agreement as the Lotus Ninjas got back up on their feet and closed their eyes to concentrate on their magic. Their birthmarks manifested on their bodies that made the girls open their eyes as bright colorful lights were pouring from their sockets with light shining around their bodies.

As the Sentinels of Mystics backed up a bit in genuine fear, the Lotus Ninjas have tapped into the zenith of their Dragoness magic. Ella has dark red skin, glowing bright red energy hair, and glowing red eyes. Lee has dark blue skin, glowing bright blue energy hair, and glowing blue eyes. Donna has dark purple skin, glowing bright purple energy hair, and glowing purple eyes. Ellie has dark orange skin, glowing bright orange energy hair, and glowing orange eyes.

"Looks like this fight just got interesting!" Aphrodite declared with a smile. "Attack!"

The Sentinels of Mystics and the Lotus Ninjas charged forward to continue the battle.

The Lotus Ninjas began circling around the Sentinels of Mystics with remarkable speed. The Martinelli twins swung their umbrellas around in a pendulum fashion and began firing multiple black and white energy bolts from the tip at Donna in rapid speed. But Donna easily deflected the energy bolts with large orb of psychic earth surrounding her. With a wave of her hand, Donna wrote a series of complex symbols in thin air that sent out a large wave of psychic earth from the ground to attack the Martinelli twins. Ivy and Iris screamed in agony as they went flying into the crate boxes. Lee began flowing through the air to avoid the pillars of lightning coming from Weather Queen and then fired a powerful drilling beam of psychic water that sent Weather Queen crashing into the Martinelli twins. Cardcaster summoned a black playing card that was marked with gold aces in her hand and multiplied it into several cards to release them at Ellie one by one. But Ellie threw several bubbling potions from her birthmark that barraged Cardcaster all at once with large explosions in rapid speed. She then sprang up in front of Cardcaster and started spinning around like a tornado to release several blades of psychic air that sent Cardcaster crashing into the Martinelli twins and Weather Queen. Ella hovered over the Shadow Quartet, who were lashing plasma energy blasts at her. She created a psychic flame orb around herself that blocked the attacks from hitting her. Ella then dropped the orb and shot curved psychic fire beams towards the Shadow Quartet in a large explosion that sent them flying onto Cardcaster, Weather Queen, and the Martinelli twins.

The Sentinels of Mystics groaned in pain as Azalea was watching the whole battle in shock.

"It can't be!" Azalea gasped. "Have they finally unlocked it?"

The Lotus Ninjas sprinted towards the Sentinels of Mystics and knocked them relentlessly around the warehouse with a series of powerful blows: Ellie fired a concentrated blast of psychic wind blades. Donna maneuvered five gigantic psychic earth fists from the ground. Lee swung her hand to unleash a massive pillar of psychic water from below. And finally, Ella released a large, bullet-like stream of psychic fire.

Then, the Lotus Ninjas closed their eyes for a moment and concentrated on their magic together to fuse into Anika. She cupped her hands to concentrate her psychic element magic and then thrusted forward to shoot out a powerful yellow beam of psychic element energy. That attack was powerful enough to send Weather Queen, Cardcaster, the Martinelli twins, Crimson Dazzler, and the Shadow Quartet flying out of the warehouse ceiling and into the air.

"Where did you learn to enhance your magic like that?" Azalea demanded.

"Only from our Dragoness ancestors in history." Ella replied.

"But how could you four possibly know how to access your zenith forms?" Azalea asked in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, you sound surprise by all of this. What exactly are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"Don't you see? I told you that my sister and I are aliens, but what you don't know that her alien DNA have turned you into pure energy!" Azalea said. "Let me show you."

Black energy started bursting from Azalea's eyes that completely encased her entire body in a large orb of magical energy. The black light from the orb faded away and Azalea was floating in the air that made the Lotus Ninjas stare at her alien form with their jaw drop. Azalea was now a black humanoid construct of pure magical energy as her long hair became bright grey luminous energy.

"See, this is what it means to be a Magisk." Azalea said.

Ella dropped on her knee with a shock look on her face.

"What?" Ella murmured slowly.

"That's our alien DNA looks like." Ellie gasped sharply.

"Oh. My. God." Lee said slowly.

"It all makes sense now." Donna said as she looked at her skin from her arms and legs.

"I should have shown you this form all along. Imagine freeing that form inside you!" Azalea said as she floated slowly towards the Lotus Ninjas. "You can be so much more than ordinary mystics!"

Ella stood up on her feet and looked at Azalea with a glare.

"Sorry, Azalea. But our loyalty lies with our ancestors." Ella said with narrow eyes. "We will never join you, no matter how many times you try to convince us."

Ellie, Lee, and Donna nodded their heads in agreement before joining Ella on either side.

"Rejecting my offer again?" Azalea shouted angrily. She raised her arm into the air and engulfed her fist with cackling black energy. "If you four cannot see your true potential, then I have no choice but to destroy you."

Suddenly, a large purple mystical portal appeared above Azalea.

"What?!" Azalea exclaimed in surprise.

The Lotus Ninjas watched as Azalea was being pulled into the portal until it instantly disappeared. Ella, Ellie, Donna, and Lee slowly reverted into their human forms.

"Donna. Ella. Ellie. Lee. What did you do?" The Lotus Ninjas asked in unison as they pointed their fingers to each other. "Me? Yes, you! Stop that!"

"Okay, so if it wasn't either of us, who create that portal?" Ellie wondered.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mystical portal opened up that landed Azalea safely in an alley as she got up on her feet.

"Who brought me here?" Azalea demanded.

Azalea heard feminine laughter that turned her attention to the two mystical women in the distance.

One mystic woman has a slender figure, fair skin, shoulder-length raven black hair with rolled locks on the back, and green eyes. She wore a slim skintight chartreuse bodysuit with a dark green V-shaped stripe in the front, dark green bands around the cuffs and ankles, two matching dark green sashes rode on her hips, black high-heeled boots, and a black Italian masquerade mask on her face. She also has a dual-curved dark green tessen with a curved, sharpened outer edge in her hand. The other mystic woman has a slender figure, fair skin, long red hair tied in several ringlets, and green eyes. She wore a slim skintight pink bodysuit with a dark pink V-shaped stripe in the front, dark pink bands around the cuffs and ankles, two matching dark pink sashes rode on her hips, black high-heeled boots, and a black Italian masquerade mask on her face. She also has a one curved dark pink tessen with a curved, sharpened outer edge in her hand.

"This the alien woman, Nova?" The black-haired mystic asked her younger sister.

"Yup, she's the one, Luna. The alien bionic witch." The red-haired mystic replied.

"I will end both of you if you won't tell me what's going on." Azalea said threateningly.

"No need to get hasty." Luna said with an evil grin. "We believe we might share the same goal here. Like getting rid of those pesky Dragonesses."

"I'm listening." Azalea said calmly.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas walked into the living room just in time to see Saldana sitting on the couch.

"Was your battle successful?" Saldana asked.

"Not only that, but we have learned something important from Azalea today." Ella replied.

"Azalea just showed us her alien form and their zenith magic gave us our alien forms too!" Lee said excitedly.

"Really? I unleashed that form before, but I won't think it would come from my alien DNA." Saldana said with a serious look on her face. "There are certain things that our ancestor Calluna did not tell our previous Dragonesses."

"We know this is a lot to take in, but no matter where our DNA came from, we're still one kick-butt Dragonesses." Ellie said as she placed a hand on Saldana's shoulder.

"Yeah, what she said." Donna said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Saldana smiled softly just before the Lotus Ninjas hugged their mother tightly.

"Even though Calluna might have kept her alien secret, she was still awesome just like you, mom." Ellie said.

Saldana smiled with a chuckle.


	24. Late Fee

**Summary: The craziness in New York complicates the task of returning a DVD.**

* * *

Outside, the Sonicruiser was driving down the street road. The Lotus Ninjas are wearing their new wrestling outfits. Ella wore a red dudou and black trousers with dark red outlines and black taekwondo ankle wraps on her feet. Lee wore a blue dudou and black trousers with dark blue outlines and black taekwondo ankle wraps on her feet. Donna wore a purple dudou and black trousers with dark purple outlines and black taekwondo ankle wraps on her feet. And Ellie wore an orange dudou and black trousers with dark orange outlines and black taekwondo ankle wraps on her feet.

"I'm calling it now, ladies! This will be our easiest mission ever!" Lee declared.

"And all we have to do is return the Olympia DVD that mom rented us." Ella said with a grin.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Saldana held the Olympia: Mistress of Magic DVD in her hand._

 _"Return this DVD back to the video store before midnight and I will give you all one of my Express Lotus Card." Saldana said._

 _Saldana snapped her fingers and a white credit card appeared in her other hand. The card itself has a golden typeface as well as a golden background that depicted a lotus flower between angel wings._

 _"With this card, it'll give you for a number of purchases whatever you want." Saldana explained. "But if and only if you complete this mission."_

 _The Lotus Ninjas cheered excitedly._

 _"It's a deal!" Lee called out._

 _[Flashback Ends]_

Ella pulled the Sonicruiser to one of the empty parking lot and the Lotus Ninjas hopped out of the vehicle.

"Wait a minute. What happens if we don't return the DVD before midnight?" Ellie asked.

"Then mom will get a late fee to get charge extra." Donna replied.

"Well, all I know is that we can't afford the DVD if we return it." Ella said. "Now let's finish this mission so we can all go home and get some free stuff!"

"I'd say I did an amazing job on out outfits, girls." Lee said as she looked at her new wrestling attire. "It's way better than the last ones we wore before."

The Lotus Ninjas surprisingly noticed that the video game was completely empty.

"Huh? It can't be closed already." Lee said.

"Actually, I can see demolition signs at the front door." Ella said as she pointed her finger at the front door. "So, I guess it's getting demoed."

 _"What?!"_ Donna, Lee, and Ellie screamed in shock.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas rode on their futuristic jet-like brooms above the illuminating city buildings.

"I can't believe that place is getting demoed." Lee said. "But on the bright side, we get to ride our jet brooms to another DVD store!"

"I'm known for being totally optimistic, but who are we kidding. We'll never return the DVD before midnight!" Ellie said with a frown.

"Not entirely." Donna said. She projected a large purplish holographic city map that popped up self-service DVD returning kiosks in different area as her sisters looked at the screen. "I managed to plot every kiosk in New York to our jet broom's and just in case the Sonicruiser's GPS. These kiosks will allow us to rent or return DVDs in no time.

"So as soon as we find one, we can finish our mission." Ellie said with a smile.

"And go get mom's unlimited express card!" Ella added with a grin.

"Easiest mission ever, y'all!" Lee cheered.

 **9:45:00pm**

The Lotus Ninjas arrived at the first kiosk location and began walking into an alleyway.

"Okay, I got one." Lee spoke. "What if Galaxina Starforce and Olympia made a crossover movie! Because that will be totally legit!"

"You know, that would be a five-star movie." Ella said. She turned her head to the DVD kiosk. "Oh, look, there it is!"

Lee, Ellie, and Donna turned their heads to see the DVD kiosk near the trash dumpster.

"Oh, yes!" Ellie cheered. "We found it!"

"Now, let's do this thing and get back home." Donna grinned.

"I'm definitely ordering a lot of sweet desserts on the way back." Lee said as she placed her hips on her hips. "Red velvet, here I come!"

Suddenly, a large Yamirami appeared out of nowhere guarding the DVD kiosk.

"No, you don't!" Ella exclaimed.

"Save the kiosk!" Donna yelled.

Donna, Lee, and Ellie jumped towards the Yamirami with their blazing psychic energy magic. The Yamirami shot a large navy-blue beam at Donna from its gem-like eyes. It spun around to grab Ellie's arms and kicked her face repeatedly in rapid succession. The Yamirami then began slashing Lee with navy blue smoke-like energy that sent her flying behind Ella.

"Oh, it's so on!" Ella grinned.

Ella delivered a barrage of vertical psychic energized spinning kicks that knocked the Yamirami vertically in the air while rising herself into the air. She then performed an axe kick to knock the Yamirami down at the DVD kiosk in high speed. That destroyed the garden pavilion and knocked out the Yamirami in the process just as Ella landed on the ground next to her sisters.

"Oops. Sorry. My bad." Ella said with a nervous smile.

"It's cool." Lee said with a shrug. "We only got two hours before midnight. So, where to next, Donna?"

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas arrived at the second kiosk location and stood on the edge of the building rooftop.

"Okay, here's the next kiosk." Donna said.

Ella, Ellie, Donna, and Lee jumped down from the rooftop and landed on the street ground to find that a female human dressed in a black witch attire was already using the DVD kiosk.

"Um, excuse me? But we really need to use this kiosk." Ella said as she stood behind the woman.

"Sorry, but I'm using it first." The woman said as she was holding up ton of DVDs in her hand.

"We don't have time for this. Let's move." Ella groaned.

The Lotus Ninjas rode their futuristic jet brooms to search for DVD kiosks around different locations, but some of them are destroyed while most of them are being used by someone else.

 **11:00:00pm**

The Lotus Ninjas arrived down in the subway only to find the DVD kiosk out of service.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ellie cried. "We only have one hour left before our midnight deadline! And all top of that, we're running out of time! We'll never get mom's express card!"

"This mission was supposed to be easy!" Lee exclaimed in dismay.

"Well, I suggest we go on New York's most enjoyably yet unreliable mode of transit that has speed efficiency and claustrophobic people." Donna suggested. She pointed her thumb to the track behind her just as the subway train stopped from behind. "The subway."

"That'll do." Ella said.

* * *

In the subway train, the Lotus Ninjas were standing in front of four women that are wearing the same color schemes as them while feeling very uncomfortable about some people being close to them.

"Harbor Ferry. Exit now."

"Finally." Donna said with a sigh.

The Lotus Ninjas exited the subway train and walked up the stairs. But they were unaware that Dark Moon sneakily exited the train and started tiptoeing behind them stealthily.

* * *

 **11:30:00pm**

The Lotus Ninjas arrived in the building parking garage.

"I swear, there's better be a kiosk around here or else I'm gonna lose it." Donna said.

Ellie saw something behind the Sonicruiser and finally spotted a perfectly function DVD kiosk at last.

"Hey, girls! We found it! We finally found one!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yes!" Ella, Donna, and Lee cheered.

"But it was behind the Sonicruiser this whole time?" Donna asked in disbelief. She turned to Ella. "Ella, how come you didn't notice it?"

"Hey, who cares. We made it!" Lee said.

"And with a little time to spare." Ella added as she snapped her fingers to summon the Olympia DVD in her hand.

Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie performed the shoot dance in unison.

"Free stuff! Free stuff! Free stuff! Free stuff!" Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie cheered.

Suddenly, an invisible blast came out of nowhere and went flying towards the DVD kiosk. The Lotus Ninjas stopped dancing to watch the invisible blast destroyed the kiosk machine in an explosion.

 _"Noooooo!"_ Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie yelled in anguish.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Hiya, ladies!"

Dark Moon arrived on her motorcycle and snatched the Olympia DVD from Ella.

"Dark Moon?" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie exclaimed in shock.

"That's right. You two ruined my pro wrestling career the last time we met." Dark Moon said to Ella and Lee.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Ella and Lee started running towards Dark Moon. But just before Dark Moon could defend herself, Ella launched herself forward and began delivering a powerful barrage of gauntlet punches that knocked Dark Moon vertically in the air while rising vertically at high speed. Ella then knocked her down with her clasped gauntlets at the peak of the barrage. As Dark Moon came falling from the air, Lee swiftly delivered a series of slashes at her from multiple directions and slammed Dark Moon into the ground. As Ella and Lee landed on either side of the ring, Ella raised her gauntlets above her head that transformed them into a large red sphere of psychic energy and hurled it toward the ground in the direction of Dark Moon while Lee lifted her tessen above her head that transformed it into a large blue sphere of psychic energy and sent it towards Dark Moon. The psychic energy spheres moved straight at Dark Moon that defeated the female wrestler in a huge explosion._

 _"Booyakasha!" Lee and Ella declared as they held the championship belt in the air together._

 _[Flashback Ends]_

"Now, it's my turn to ruin the one thing you love. Starting with your precious DVD video." Dark Moon said. "And besides, Olympia movies are lame."

"You better take that back!" Ella snapped.

Dark Moon let out a smirk on her face and raced off with her motorcycle with the DVD in her hand.

"That woman is messing with the wrong girls tonight." Ella said with a glare.

The Lotus Ninjas hopped into the Sonicruiser to launch the vehicle out of the parking garage and onto the road while catching up with Dark Moon at high speed.

Dark Moon jumped over the male human dressed in a wizard attire that was walking with his wizard pals. Lee saw a whole squadron of wizards and witches when she turned the Sonicruiser around the corner.

"What's with the wizards in the middle of the street?" Lee asked.

"It's WizardCon!" Ellie replied. "I would've told you girls about it, but I figured mom's express card is way better than that."

Lee carefully managed to swerve past all the wizards and witches.

"Lee, Ellie, activate the Lotus Cycles." Ella ordered.

Ellie and Lee hopped over the Lotus Cycles as they launched out of the Sonicruiser to follow after Dark Moon in the Lincoln Tunnel. As Lee and Ellie finally caught up to Dark Moon, Ella saw a group of three wizards standing in the way as they were raising their staffs to perform some group incarnation. Ella screamed and swerved the Sonicruiser that caused the vehicle to crash into the wall.

"Uh, Donna, I believe now is the good time to share any of your secret vehicles." Ella said as she got off from the driver's seat.

"Well, there is this one thing." Donna replied. She projected her lilac touchscreen pad with a wave of her magic and began looking at the kart blueprint on the screen. "But I haven't even tested it yet."

"Donna, after everything we went through to complete this mission, now you're having doubts about this?" Ella questioned.

"Good point. Let's do it!" Donna exclaimed in excitement.

Donna pressed the button on the screen and a long, skinny black futuristic kart was deployed the back of the Sonicruiser. It has different shades of green stripes along each side and a massive engine block with four large exhaust pipes. Ella and Donna immediately hopped into the kart as the vehicle took off at rocket speed.

 **11:45:00pm**

Ellie and Lee surrounded Dark Moon on both sides while swerving past several cars.

"Hand over our DVD!" Ellie demanded.

"You're gonna have to try to make me first!" Dark Moon said with a grin.

Dark Moon fired off an invisible blast at Lee with her Kiai ring, but Lee was able to dodge the attack on her Lotus Cycle.

"Where's Ella and Donna?" Lee wondered.

"Behind you!"

Lee and Ellie looked behind to see the kart speeding past them.

"This is awesome!" Donna and Ella exclaimed with daredevil looks on their faces.

Unfortunately, Donna and Ella flew out of the tunnel all the way into the sky above the city.

"Ellie, that give me a radical idea!" Lee beamed.

Dark Moon fired off another invisible blast at Lee, who moved out of the way and sped forward with her blue glowing hand.

"Pōtaru o hiraku." Lee casted.

Lee dragged her hand across the road behind her and drove in a circle to create a giant blue portal made of psychic energy before moving next to Dark Moon.

"Uh, Lee, we're going through the portal!" Ellie shouted to Lee.

"That's the whole idea!" Lee shouted back.

Lee, Ellie, and Dark Moon drove through the portal as they landed in front of the DVD store.

"Wicked witchcraft! You two gonna tell me where you got that craze magic!" Dark Moon exclaimed in shock.

Ellie ignored Dark Moon and started at the sign that said Dataworks.

"Look, another DVD store!" Ellie cheered. "We can still pull this off!"

Ellie, Lee, and Dark Moon heard shouting that made them look up to see the kart falling from the sky. They immediately backed away just as the kart landed in front of them. Lee and Ellie peeked at the window to see at Donna through the passenger window as she was taking deep breaths with a crazed smile on her face

"That was wild!" Donna cried. She looked at her smartphone while calming down. "Oh, and we have two minutes."

"And you!" Ella snapped as she turned her head to Dark Moon. "Do you have any idea what we've been through tonight? Now, hand over our DVD!"

"Heh, I still fail to see how much you want this DVD so badly." Dark Moon said as she looked at the Olympia DVD in her hand.

"Actually, we need that DVD to return..." Ellie spoke.

Ella and Donna covered Ellie's mouth to shut her up from babbling out their mission.

"Actually, we wanted to watch the movie so badly until you stole it from us." Ella said.

"Yeah. And we won't let you drop our DVD in that return slot over there." Lee added.

Dark Moon turned around to walk towards the DVD kiosk.

"Ha, foolish girls. You should never reveal your weakness to your enemy." Dark Moon said with a wide grin.

 **11:59:58pm**

Dark Moon stood in front of the DVD kiosk and glanced back at the Lotus Ninjas, who were staring at her with worry faces. She let out an evil grin and slowly pushed the DVD inside the slot.

 **11:59:59pm**

The Lotus Ninjas couldn't handle the crazy suspense until Dark Moon finally dropped the DVD in the kiosk just in time till midnight.

 **12:00:00am**

"Ha, now you will never watch the precious movie." Dark Moon cried out.

Dark Moon turned around to see the Lotus Ninjas was gone out of sight as she realized that she had been tricked all along.

 _"Noooooooooooo!"_ Dark Moon screamed.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Saldana was watching a space opera television show in the living room. The Lotus Ninjas jumped down in front of their mother, who slightly startled in surprise.

"Hey, mom. We returned your DVD, and now, you owe us..." Ellie smiled.

"Free stuff!" Lee, Ella, and Donna cheered with sparkling eyes.

"Okay. You girls have earned it." Saldana said.

Saldana snapped her fingers and her express card appeared right in front of the Lotus Ninjas. Ella, Lee, Ellie, and Donna looked at the express card with big grins on their face.

"We can buy whatever we want." Ella said. "Let's get it on, ladies!"

Ella, Lee, Ellie, and Donna snapped their fingers to summon their colored tablets as they began ordering things at rapid speed.

Then, a large glowing white portal opened above the Lotus Ninjas and a pile of stuff dropped on them one by one. Ella ordered various music CDs and punkish clothing. Lee ordered various desserts and fabulous clothes. Ellie ordered various video games and pizzas. Donna ordered various magic charms and technologies.

"Oh, I will never forget this moment." Ellie said happily.

"New York! What a town." Donna grinned.


	25. Opalite

**Summary: Things go swell when the Lotus Ninjas try to help a down-and-out mystic.**

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas are waiting for someone in the alley nearby from the building rooftops.

"Purple Lotus, do you see the target?" Ella asked.

"Scanning the target now." Donna replied.

Donna lowered her shield sunglasses and zoomed in on a female robotic mystic teen lurking around in the alley. She has a petite body with robotic ghost white skin, long wavy platinum blonde hair tied into two ponytails, and crimson eyes. She wore a skintight white long-sleeved leotard with neon gray butterfly on the right side, white metallic elbow-length gloves, and white lace up short high heel boots.

The robotic mystic slowly stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked down at the black letter in her hands. She then took off into another alley.

"Got her. She's in the alley by Pod 51 Hotel." Donna reported.

The robotic mystic took a deep breath and looked at the invitation letter.

"I used to be normal." The robotic mystic said sadly. "I was the best stage magician in town until those bugs showed up out of nowhere!"

 _[Flashback]_

 _A stray Cyberfly landed on the magician's neck and fused itself inside, causing the magical energy to fill her entire body and her skin became robotic ghost white in quick seconds. The audience believed it was part of the show and began cheering to the robotic magician. She exited her dressing room and noticed an invitation letter on the floor, picking it up to read the invite with a huge smile on her face._

 _[Flashback Ends]_

"Whoever this Raven Shiroibara is, she got quite an expensive taste in dark themes." The robotic mystic said with a smile.

The robotic mystic noticed four shadows from either sides of the alley wall and slowly turned around to confront them with a confuse face.

"Huh?" The robotic mystic said.

Suddenly, Donna held her high-tech taser gun in her hand and fired violet electrical blast to electrocute the robotic mystic, causing her to fall on the ground unconsciously.

"Donna!" Ella shouted. "Was that really necessary?"

"What? It worked, didn't it?" Donna said calmly.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the robotic mystic slowly opened her eyes and immediately sat up on the cold table to see the Lotus Ninjas smiling at her.

"Where am I?" The robotic mystic wondered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lee asked.

"Who...who are you guys?" The robotic mystic demanded cautiously.

"It's okay. We're the Lotus Ninjas. I'm Ellie." Ellie introduced. She gestured her hand at her older sisters. "And these are my sisters: Donna, Ella, and Lee."

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We were actually trying to stop those Cyberflies." Lee explained.

"And I built my technological bug capture gun filled with Marjoram Blossoms to catch them all." Donna added.

"But we ran out of Marjoram Blossom and failed to capture them." Ellie continued.

"And that's when we were invited to Raven's Masquerade Gala." Ella said.

"You too?" The robotic mystic said. "You guys know her by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's our seventh great-grandmother." Ella replied. "She invited us for saving her and her husband all back. So, since you're gonna to the gala, you stay with us and we'll go together."

"Really? Thanks, girls." The robotic mystic said with a smile. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Mirana. But on the stage, I'm known as Opalite."

"I like Opalite better." Lee said.

* * *

Ellie was laying down plates of delicious cuisines in front of Opalite, who was eating all the plates with delight.

Opalite and the Lotus Ninjas were getting massages in the spa room. Ella got a shoulder massage, Ellie got a manicure, Donna got relaxed in the mud bath, and Lee and Opalite got pedicure. All provided by Phantom 2.0.

The Lotus Ninjas were cheering for Opalite as the robotic mystic was playing Dance Dance Revolution. Opalite was getting the highest score at 2,000 points. Ellie has second place with 1987 points, Donna has third place with 835 points, Ella has fourth place with 798 points, and Lee has the last place with 690 points. Despite Opalite winning the game, the Lotus Ninjas kept cheering for her due to Opalite's amazing dancing skills.

* * *

One week later, the Lotus Ninjas and Opalite gathered together in the kitchen on the day of a gala mission.

"Okay, tonight is Grandma Raven's gala and this is our chance to get some Marjoram Blossoms while having a good time at the same time." Ella said. "From Donna's intel, Marjoram Blossoms are the gala theme along with dark skulls and cobwebs. We dress to impress and grab the flowers for Donna's bug capture gun."

"Hey, Opalite. If you're now a mystic, what magic do you have?" Ellie asked Opalite.

"Auroras." Opalite replied. "I'll show you."

Opalite slowly surrounded her body in a veil of rainbow-colored aura.

"Whoa." Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie gasped in surprise.

Then, the veil of rainbow-colored aura had disappeared from Opalite.

"And speaking of dress to impress, I've finally finished my gala masterpieces." Lee said with a grin.

Lee snapped her fingers and five gala outfits appeared behind her. She telekinetically levitated each dress next to her sisters and her friend. Ella's gala outfit was a sleeveless red top with black and silver heart patterns underneath an ornate black cape covered in a red, black and white feather rose pattern along with a red and black mesh skirt overlaying dark red tights with silver speckles and open-toed black knee boots with dark red studs at the top and black feather wedge heels. Donna's gala outfit was a simple purple, white and gray plaid dress that faded into shadowy black club-shaped patterns along with the bottom of the dress being bell-shaped that got significantly larger towards the base, dark purple stockings, and black heeled boots with silver chains across the front. Ellie's gala outfit was a light orange undershirt completely covered by her golden and dark orange striped jacket with a black collar and black cuffs that has a black four layered skirt with gold curlicues patterns and dark orange pants with gold diamonds on them, white stockings also covered in orange diamonds, and large black heeled boots. Opalite's gala outfit was a pearly white bodice is patterned with gold intertwining branches and dark grey chiffon sleeves that has three dark grey skirt layers joined at the middle of her dress along with black mesh leggings and black high-heeled laced boots. And Lee's gala outfit was a blue and black dress with the blue top covered in gold spade patterns that has a gold lace hem which continues to a large navy blue skirt with a black overskirt covered in gold flecks and black high-heeled shoes with white pearls decorating them.

"Whoa. You definitely got style, Lee." Opalite gasped in awe.

"It's a gift." Lee smiled proudly.

"Now, let's hit the party, ladies!" Ella said.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas arrived at the Raven and Azazel's Masquerade Gala inside the ancient temple in their gala attire. They were standing at the entrance of the gothic ballroom that was filled with mystics and mystical creatures. Some of them were dancing on the dance floor while most of them were chatting with delight.

"Whoa, this place is awesome!" Ellie gasped in awe.

"You got that right." Lee agreed. She looked to see several Marjoram Blossoms hanging from the ceiling as decorations. "Donna, what are the odds we can pull this off?"

"About 50% due to the fact we're gonna have a hard time to focus on the mission while having a blast at this wicked party." Donna replied with a smile.

Suddenly, a tall satyr came out of nowhere right in front of the Lotus Ninjas and Opalite that startled the girls. He was half-man and half-goat with two goat-like horns on his head, light skin, brown hair with a cowlick, and deep blue eyes. He wore a dark gray buttoned vest over a cuffed pure white shirt with a long blue bow tie.

"Greetings, ladies. Welcome to the gala." The satyr spoke. He then turned his attention to Opalite, making him blush in quick second. "Oh hello. My name is...is Jason."

"Oh, um, my name is Opalite." Opalite said with a blushing smile.

"Greetings, my great-granddaughters."

The Lotus Ninjas, Opalite, and Jason turned their heads to Raven and Azazel walking towards them. Raven was wearing a long dark purple starry dress with cobweb sleeves, long mauve gloves, and black high-heeled shoes. She also has maroon-colored lipstick and black mascara.

"Hey, Grandma Raven and Grandpa Azazel!" Ellie smiled.

"Welcome to the gala, ladies." Raven said. She looked at Opalite with a smile. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes. Thanks for the invitation." Opalite said with a bow.

"Well, enjoy the party." Raven said. "Have fun, ladies."

With that, Raven and Azazel walked away to their throne seats.

"Hey, Opalite, uh, do you, uh, wanna dance with me?" Jason asked shyly.

"I would love to." Opalite replied with a shy smile.

Suddenly, Jason and Opalite walked into the middle of the dance floor surrounded by the guests just as colorful neon lights brighten their feet.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Ella commented.

Opalite placed her hand on Jason's shoulder with a soft smile. Jason looked down at the dance floor shyly and immediately let out a confident grin. He spun Opalite around in a rapid speed and dipped her, leaving Opalite to kick a leg into the air just as Jason performed a pirouette.

"Whoa." Ellie, Lee, Donna, and Ella said in awe.

Opalite placed her hand on Jason's chest as he spun around towards her. She took his head and twirled around before resting her back against his chest with Jason's hands on her lower hips. Jason bent down and lifted Opalite up in the air. He spun her that led Opalite flying into the air to strike a split pose as her entire body was illuminating with rainbow-colored glow. Opalite then landed on Jason's shoulders as Jason smirked with a dab.

The crowd dropped their mouths in shock, but then they cheered excitedly while clapping their hands for the performance.

"Those two got some moves!" Ellie cheered.

Suddenly, a large puff of sparkling green, blue, red, and pink smoke came out of nowhere at the entrance. Only the Lotus Ninjas, Raven, and Azazel recognized them immediately.

"Shadow Quartet?!" Ellie, Donna, Lee, and Ella exclaimed.

"Looks like my intel was correct." Athena said.

"We know you four are here for the Marjoram Blossoms to capture the Cyberflies and we can't let do that!" Aphrodite said. "Shadow Quartet, attack!"

The Shadow Quartet sprang into the air and headed right towards the Lotus Ninjas, who went charging towards them. They tackled down each other to the ground and began fighting with their magic. While the guests gasped at the battle, the Lotus Ninjas got barraged by lightning-like bolts of plasma energy from the Shadow Quartet that knocked them to the wall. The Lotus Ninjas immediately got back on their feet.

"Athena, Cressida, burn the Marjoram Blossoms into crisps. Artemis and I will take care of the losers." Aphrodite ordered.

"Right." Athena and Cressida said with nods.

"Not on our watch!"

Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, and Cressida turned their heads to the source of that voice. Opalite jumped into the air and released a multicolored energy beam from her hands that hit Cressida and Athena to the ground. Next, Azazel summoned a large magic circle to barrage Artemis with bolts of black lightning. Jason then fired a hail of missiles at Aphrodite from his horns. Finally, Raven summoned a black skull-like dragon in front of her and fired a powerful dark energy through the dragon to strike the Shadow Quartet at all once to the wall.

"You four are clearly outmatched." Opalite said threateningly.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot. We'll be back." Aphrodite warned with a glare.

With that, the Shadow Quartet disappeared in a large puff of sparkling green, blue, red, and pink smoke.

The guests cheered and clapped for their heroes' victory just before the demonic beast DJ started dropping music beats from his station that made everyone groove on the dance floor.

Opalite, Jason, Raven, and Azazel began to approach the Lotus Ninjas.

"Thanks for saving us, guys." Ella said. "Oh, since you're new here in the mystic world, we've been thinking about it and you're welcome to stay with us anytime you want."

"Thanks for the offer. But I've decided to stay here for now. I may be a stage magician, but I think I found my next passion through dancing." Opalite said with a smile as she grabbed Jason's hand that made him blush shyly. "Unless my dancing partner agrees to join."

"I'll be delighted." Jason smiled back.

Opalite and Jason walked back to the dance floor.

"Yeah, you go, guys!" Lee cheered.

"As a token for saving the party, Azazel and I will give you all the Marjoram Blossoms to start recapturing those nasty Cyberflies." Raven said.

"Thanks, Grandma Raven." Ella smiled gratefully.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join us?" Ellie called out. "Cuz I was all set to turn Donna's lab into a permanent guest room."

Suddenly, a strong surge of violet electricity electrocuted Ellie that made her to fall on the ground. Everyone turned their attention to Donna, who was looked away with an innocent face while holding her high-tech taser gun in her hand.

"Good girl." Azazel commented as he patted Donna on her head.

Donna let out a devious smirk.


	26. Mind Meld

**Summary: Donna gets more than she bargained for after she enhances her sisters' intelligence.**

* * *

Outside, Donna stood on the building rooftop edge and began scanning the Antiquorum building right across in front of her with her high-tech sunglasses.

"This is Purple Lotus. Everyone's in position?" Donna spoke.

"Red Lotus is in position." Ella reported as she stood on the building rooftop next to the Antiquorum from the right side.

"Orange Lotus is in position." Ellie reported as she stood on the auction house rooftop.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Lee interrupted from her ear communicator. "Why can we have cool codenames instead of using the word 'Lotus' all the time? I'm thinking Queen Bee. Or Astro Diva. No, how about...?"

"Shut up, Lee!" Donna shouted as her voice rang into Lee's eardrum. She then let out a slow sigh. "Can we please focus our mission here? We're dealing with one of the most ancient and powerful crystal in the mystic world. The Twilight Crystal."

As Donna started explaining about the crystal's capabilities, Ella took out her earphones to listen her rock music from her smartphone while Lee began sleeping in boredom.

"And according to my scan, the Twilight Crystal is right inside below you, Ellie." Donna said. "If that crystal falls into the wrong hands, our world as we know it will be catastrophic!"

"What? What did you say?" Ella asked as she took off one earpiece from her ear. "I was listening to my Xero Park playlist."

"Xero Park?" Lee asked. "Puh-lease. Lady Stardust's music are the best!"

"No, Onika Minaj's music are off the hook!" Ellie said.

"Girls!" Donna interrupted frustratingly. "If neither of you can focus on the mission, then I'm going in. As usual."

Donna pulled out one purple shambella bead from her bracelet and tossed it in the air to create a violet grappling hook gun. She fired her grappling hook towards the building rooftop and the rope dragged Donna forward into the main room just when she grabbed Ellie's arm to drag her inside.

"Well, while Ellie's helping Donna, I'll be with Ella playing my bejeweled puzzle game." Lee said to herself.

Ellie and Donna landed swiftly inside the main room as they looked forward at a bluish black octagonal star-shaped crystal with four short points inside a glass container on the pedestal.

"Hey look! There it is!" Ellie said.

Ellie began skipping nimbly towards the glass container.

"Ellie, wait!" Donna called out.

But Ellie stepped on a booby-trapped floor tile that lashed out two pairs of long steel tentacles that ensnared her and Donna to the floor.

"Red Lotus, Blue Lotus, we're in trouble! We need backup immediately!" Donna shouted to her ear communicator. She quickly noticed that Ella and Lee aren't responding as her sisters are paying attention to their phones. "Ella? Lee? We need _ _help!_ _"

Suddenly, three wall-mounted mechanical bees emerged to fly towards Ellie and Donna as they pointed their red stingers at the mystic kunoichis from their grey and yellow striped abdomen. Ellie and Donna gasped with wide eyes.

"Bees?!" Donna exclaimed with her right eye twitching. "This auction house installed my greatest fear as its security forces?!"

The mechanical bees then fired cyan energy beams straight towards the screaming Donna and Ellie.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas had gathered together in the kitchen. Lee, Ella, and Ellie sat on the chairs to stare at their phones.

"Lady Stardust has won 45 awards for her music." Lee argued.

"Well, Onika Minaj's music won 115 awards." Ellie argued back.

"Are you girls kidding me right now?!" Donna yelled angrily. "It is because of you three so focus on your music playlist that we lost the mystical artifact at the hands of the auction house!"

"Uh, let's not forget about _your_ fear of bees that didn't succeed the mission either." Lee pointed out. "So, we're even."

" _No!_ We're _not_ even!" Donna snapped. "It's not fair that I always have to come up with the plans while you pinheads goof around! There's times I wish I wasn't the only smart one around here!"

Donna moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to levitate the red velvet brownie pie and a fork in her hand.

"Hey, that's my pie!" Lee shouted.

 ** _"WHO CARES?!"_** Donna screamed.

Donna took a bite out of the pie and walked away out of the kitchen.

* * *

As Donna walked inside her lab, she heard the sound of techno music coming from her phone and took it out to answer the call.

"Yo, Donatella here." Donna greeted.

"Hey, Donna. It's Donnie." Donnie said. "I normally don't ask for help, but this time I need your help."

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Donna said.

"It's my brothers." Donnie said frustratingly. "We were trying to receive the Dragon's Tooth from the Purple Dragons and of course they messed up by goofing off."

"Oh, tell me about it." Donna agreed as she rolled her eyes in frustration. "My sisters and I went on a mission to receive the Twilight Crystal, but we failed thanks to their stupid music antics. Sometimes, I wish there was a way to make them smart like us."

"And that's why I call you. I have been working on a machine that could solve both our problems." Donnie said. "You in?"

"Oh yeah. I'm down." Donna said with a sly smile. "But I've got something more stylish that may work on her sisters."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie was skating back and forth on the ramp as Lee was reading her fashion magazine and Ella was listening to her rock music.

Suddenly, a medium-sized bluish white portal appeared out of nowhere and Donna walked right out of the portal.

"Good news, ladies! Donnie has a huge surprise for us!" Donna announced.

Ella took off one earpiece as she and her sisters stared at Donna.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Ella asked.

"Donnie and I have created something that will make us totally unstoppable." Donna said

"Have you finally finished the bead bracelets?" Ellie asked in awe.

"Uh, no." Donna replied. She began to push her sisters into the portal. "It's even better than the bead bracelets."

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas stood right in front of a large purplish black brain-shaped machine inside Donnie's lab. Ella, Lee, and Ellie looked at the small window to see Raph, Leo, and Mikey cheering loudly inside.

"Uh, Donna, what's this?" Ella asked.

"Donnie created the Pizza Fun Box for them to try out." Donna responded.

"Pizza Fun Box! We're down!" Ella, Lee, and Ellie cheered happily.

Ella, Lee, and Ellie started running into the machine until Donna pulled them back with a large purple hand made of psychic energy from her right hand.

"Now, ladies, chill down. Before you can go in, I want to give you these." Donna said.

Donna moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to summon three pairs of black screen len goggles at the palm of her hand.

"What are these?" Ella wondered.

"They looked a little stylish for my taste." Lee commented.

Donna's right hand glowed with purple energy and she forced the goggles over her sisters' eyes. In an instant, their lenses blazed with purplish light that sent them into a hypnotic state.

"Everything's going to be brilliant, four times as brilliant!" Donnie laughed as he pulled down the lever to activate his Mental Intelligence Reprogramulator. "Evil laugh!"

The Mental Intelligence Reprogramulator began to spark electricity everywhere around the lab. Donnie rubbed his hands together with an evil laugh while Donna looked at their siblings' intelligence levels increasing on the screen. After the sparking process of the Mental Intelligence Reprogramulator was complete, Donnie's brothers stepped out of the machine and landed on the ground. Donnie lifted his goggles with a gasp and stared at Leo.

"Did it work? How do you feel?" Donnie asked Leo.

"I feel..." Leo replied. He pulled up a Rubik's cube in his hand and began solving it with quick speed in a British accent. "Smarter."

"By Hawking, it worked!" Donnie cheered in amazement. "You dumb dumbs are as smart as me now!"

"Are we smart as you?" Mikey questioned as he was reading a book in his hands. "Or as intelligent as you?"

"You know, it might seem like semantics, but it is an important distinction." Raph spoke as he was writing down formulas on the board.

"This is the greatest day of my life." Donnie commented quietly. "Relishing chuckle."

"Now, it's my turn." Donna said. She moved her index finger in a circle to concentrate on her magic. "Chinō o sai puroguramu suru!"

Donna pointed her magic at the goggles that ignited the lights on them, causing her sisters' eyes to glaze over as they fell under Donna's wicked spell. Lee, Ella, and Ellie began to groan as just after the lights faded from the lens.

"So, how are you girls feel?" Donna asked her sisters.

Lee projected her blue touchscreen pad with a wave of her magic and began constructing several formulas on the screen.

"You know, with these fascinating equations, we can achieve wonderous possibilities." Lee said.

"I have successfully created a powerful spell that can increase the strength, duration, and potential of potions to its fullest potential." Ellie said as she was surrounding by glowing colorful potions around her.

"If I can fuse the combination of plutonium and nitrogen, we'll be virtually unstoppable for our oncoming battles." Ella said as she pointed her finger at two elements from the periodic table.

"OMG. My Mind Goggles have successfully worked!" Donna cheered. "Science rules!"

"Now, who is ready for a...second try?" Donnie asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas went back to the Antiquorum and jumped inside the main room in stealth mode just as several silver gray mechanical bipedal, rabbits emerged from the ceilings.

"Alright, ladies. Let's go get that Twilight Crystal." Donna announced. "Ellie!"

"I'm on it." Ellie said.

Ellie charged forward towards the first group of rabbit robots, who started firing red lasers at her from their eyes. Ellie created several orange blades of psychic wind that made the rabbit robots explode one by one and she then landed near the glass container on the pedestal.

"Ella!" Donna spoke.

"Ready to move." Ella said.

Ella sprang high in the air and fired several fiery curved red psychic energy beams to hit the second group of the rabbit robots all at once.

"Lee." Donna spoke.

"All set." Lee said.

Lee swung her hand in front of the last remaining rabbit robots and formed psychic water into the shape of a massive pillar to destroy them from below.

Ellie stood in front of the glass container that encased the Twilight Crystal and carefully fired a small orange laser to cut out a circular section on the glass case before grabbing the crystal and holding it up for her older sisters to see.

"It's like a dream come true." Donna said with a wide smile. "I am so proud of them."

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas put their hands together as high fives.

"Now that we are finally an awesome team, I am pleased to announce our first successful mission dance party!" Donna hollered excitedly.

Donna waved her magic around the living room to rain confetti and summoned large speakers to blast out loud hip-hop music. She and her sisters started dancing to the beat of the music in happiness.

"I wonder what marvelous advanced technology that can cooperate with the Twilight Crystal." Ella wondered.

"Well, all I know is that we can only use it once." Donna answered.

"What if we could use the crystal to power up an one-woman hover vehicle?" Lee asked.

"Or we could use fragments of the crystal to create one-of-a-kind giant mystic weapons." Ellie suggested with a wide smile. "Just in case if our magic is dampen from battle."

"Magnificent ideas." Donna said. She let out a soft yawn. "But let's get that started first thing in the morning."

With that, the Lotus Ninjas headed to their own bedrooms. As Ella, Ellie, and Lee were sleeping peacefully on their beds, the lens on their goggles began to glow purple that was slowly making their brains smarter by the second.

* * *

The next morning, Donna was skating into the air and down the ramp to land at the other side on her hover skates. She noticed Lee, Ella, and Ellie are heading their way to her lab.

"Hey girls, ready for our big Skate Hockey game?" Donna asked with a wide grin.

"No thanks, D." Ella replied. "We got a lot of work to do today."

"Oh okay." Donna said with a confuse eyebrow.

Donna took off her hover skates and walked into her lab, where her jaw dropped wide open when she saw six four-dimensional purple cubes hovering above Ellie.

"Whoa, Ellie, where did you have time to build those cubes?" Donna wondered.

"Since I used some of your spare parts to built them." Ellie answered.

"You _what?!_ " Donna shouted in shock.

"I also reorganized your hard disk drives by rotation speed and track layout." Ellie added. "Right now, I'm rewiring your systems."

"Rewiring my systems?!" Donna exclaimed as she looked over Ellie's shoulder. "You're messing with my tech!"

"Oh please! You actually call your piece of junk tech?" Ella laughed.

"My tech is not junk!" Donna snapped. "And what exactly are you planning to do in my lab anyway?"

"Simple." Ella replied. She looked at Lee and Ellie. "Shall we?"

Ella twisted her hand into a fist and opened it in the air, Lee waved her hand back and brought it forward, and Ellie waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape as they pointed their magic at themselves in a puff of red, blue, and orange smoke. When the smokes cleared, their turtleneck sleeveless leotards and knee-high combat boots are now blue as Ellie was wearing a pair of black shield sunglasses over her eyes.

"Now, keep yourself amuse with your skate boots and let us do the real work." Lee said.

"What...the heck...just happen?!" Donna said slowly with a shock look on her face as she stepped out of her lab.

* * *

Later that night, Donna was laying on her bed with a sad frown. A violet bubble started landing in front of the mystic kunoichi that revealed Phantom holding a plate of fried shrimps in one hand. Since Donna rebuild her robot from their previous encounter, Phantom 2.0 has the same skin, hairstyle, and LED eyes. But her body was shaped to appear to be wearing a dark purple thigh-length strapless dress with a white tulle petticoat and a pair of violet high-heeled boots that goes up her calves.

"I can't believe it, Phantom." Donna said. "I never thought having a team full of Donnas will be more of a nightmare. But I know what I have to do."

"Attack mode?" Phantom requested.

Phantom transformed her left arm into electric whip and her right arm into one-headed mace.

"Uh, sorry, Phantom. But they haven't provoke me to insanity yet." Donna said. "It pains me to say this, but I miss them. I want my sisters back."

* * *

Ella, Ellie, and Lee walked past the kitchen until they peeked inside to see a large plate of pizza sitting on the table. They took a deep smell of the delicious scent and began walking towards the pizza in delight.

"Such savory italian dish!" Ellie said with a smile.

As Ellie reached her hand out to the pizza, it started to glitch as a hologram. Donna came out of nowhere and pulled out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet. She then threw it forward to create a large glass globe that trapped her sisters inside.

"Oh yeah!" Donna cheered. "My bead bracelet never fails!"

"Too bad it did, Donna 1.0."

Donna turned around to see the real Lee, Ella, and Ellie with a shock gasp. She then looked back in shock to see holographic Lee, Ella, and Ellie smirking inside the glass globe.

"You three may have outhologrammed me." Donna said. She moved her index finger in a circle with purple energy. "But it's time for you to be normal again. Sai puroguramu hyōjun!"

Donna pointed her magic at the goggles that suddenly hit blue, red, and orange hexagonal pattern shields to bounce off the spell into nothingness.

" _What?!"_ Donna gasped in shock.

"We already know you will used that spell on our precious goggles, so we combined our magic to set up a firewall spell on them." Lee explained. "You snooze, you lose."

Lee, Ella, and Ellie laughed as they walked out of the kitchen when their holographic copies disappeared from the glass globe.

Donna stared at her sisters with a sad sigh.

* * *

Donna walked back into her room and sat on her bed.

"It's hopeless. I've lost my sisters forever. We don't always see eye to eye, but we sure had a lot of fun together." Donna said sadly.

Donna looked up at the group pictures of the Lotus Ninjas lined on the shelf hanging on the wall. Every group pictures are dated from their childhood to their adolescent.

"We were crazy, but man, we had so much fun." Donna said with a warm smile.

Donna then heard the sound of techno music coming from her phone next to her and grabbed it to answer the call.

"Yo, Donatella here." Donna greeted.

"Hey, Donna. It's Donnie." Donnie said. "So, here's a particular question. Has your sisters outsmarted you in any way?

"Yeah, why?" Donna responded.

"Because I have a plan that can help both our siblings." Donnie said.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"Think about it." Donnie explained. "I used my Mental Intelligence Reprogramulator on my brothers and you used your Mind Goggles on your sisters because we wanted them to be great assets to the team by increasing their intelligence."

"Uh, what are you going with this?" Donna questioned.

"If we wanted to get our siblings back, we don't need to outsmart them. We need to outsmart ourselves." Donnie replied.

"I'm listening." Donna said with a sly smile.

* * *

Donna walked back into her lab and stood next to Ellie, who was examining the Twilight Crystal inside a glass cylinder case.

"Alright, girls. You win. You three have already prove that you're too smart to be fooled by anything. So, I'm gonna leave you three with the Twilight Crystal."

"Does this apology have any trick up to your sleeves?" Ellie questioned as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Nope." Donna replied. She was holding a glowing metallic purple sphere behind her back. "Not at all."

"Then, what's _that_ behind you?" Ella asked as she pointed her finger at the metallic sphere behind Donna.

"Whatever you do, don't touch that. It's just a prototype for a new smoke bomb." Donna warned.

"Such remarkable design." Ella said as she was examining the metallic sphere. "But it doesn't look like a smoke bomb prototype. I think it's more of a flash bomb to blind your opponents."

"Unless it's a slime bomb that shoots sticky goo to trap targets in sight." Ellie pointed out.

 _That's right. The classic Donna fascination._ Donna thought with a grin.

"Ah, it has to be a perfume bomb that can fire different scents with different effects. I'm taking it." Lee said.

As Lee snatched the metallic sphere from Donna's hands, she tossed it up in the air and a swarm of mechanical bee began flooding all over the living room.

"You can do this, Donna. Don't let your fear distract you." Donna muttered.

Donna pointed her finger forward and the mechanical bees started flying towards Lee, Ella, and Ellie.

 _"Bees?!"_ Lee, Ella, and Ellie exclaimed.

The swarm of mechanical bees formed together into one giant rocket, causing three mystic kunoichis to run away with panic screaming.

"Get rid of them, get rid of them!" Ella and Ellie shouted.

"Why am I so scare of bees?!" Lee exclaimed.

Lee waved her hand back and brought her magic forward to attack the rocket-shaped bees, but instead the bees split back into swarms and continued charging at Lee, Ella, and Ellie.

"It's not use! Hurry before they immobilize us with their stingers!" Ella yelled in fear.

Ella, Ellie, and Lee kept running away from the swarm of mechanical bees just as Phantom stood right in front of them.

"Sorry, girls. But you're taking things way too far!" Phantom cried out.

Phantom lashed out with a glowing violet energy lasso and grabbed three mystic kunoichis with it. Donna moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to open a glowing purple club-shaped portal. Phantom then threw Ella, Lee, and Ellie into the opening portal as Donna followed them through the portal.

* * *

Back in Donnie's lab, Donnie successfully led his brothers into his Mental Intelligence Reprogramulator and quickly slammed the door shut. Donnie turned around just in time to see Donna jumping out of the glowing purple club-shaped portal in front of him.

"You got your sisters?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, I got them alright." Donna replied.

Donna held the glowing violet lasso in her hands and pulled it to drag her tied up sisters from the portal, causing it to close itself shut.

"Okay, let's get our siblings back." Donnie said with a determined look on his face.

Donnie pulled the lever to start up the Mental Intelligence Reprogramulator, but he noticed that his brothers' intelligence levels are slightly decreasing.

Donna stood in front of her sisters and began moving her index finger in a circle with blazing purple energy.

"Sai puroguramu hyōjun zen shutsuryoku!" Donna casted.

Donna pointed her magic at the goggles that continuously bounced off the blue, red, and orange hexagonal pattern shields into nothingness. That left Lee, Ella, and Ellie laughing evilly.

"Haven't you remember anything?" Ellie asked.

"We casted a firewall spell." Lee said with a smirk.

"Not even your puny spell can break it." Ella grinned.

"Ah, it's not working. They're still too smart!" Donnie shouted. "I need more power! Donna, how's it going with you?"

"Nothing! I still don't have enough power to break this firewall spell!" Donna cried. "We need the right power source to free them!"

Donnie started looking around to see the Dragon's Tooth as his only option just as Donna quickly realized what she need to power up her spell.

"Alas, what irony. I must use the supreme power of the Dragon's Tooth to return my brothers to their blissful ignorance." Donnie said.

"You and me both. I have to use the Twilight Crystal to save my sisters from becoming annoyingly techno control freaks." Donna said.

Donna snapped her fingers to summon the Twilight Crystal in her hands, causing her sisters to gasp in shock.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie said with glares.

"Oh, I would dare." Donna grinned. She then closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her magic within the Twilight Crystal. "Towairaitokurisutaru, watashi ni chikara o ataete. Towairaitokurisutaru, watashi ni chikara o ataete. Towairaitokurisutaru, watashi ni chikara o ataete."

Ella, Lee, and Ellie watched shockingly as the Twilight Crystal started to glow. Donna began moving her index finger in a circle and created a purple ball of energy at the end of it when the Twilight Crystal had infused all of its energy into the purple mystic kunoichi.

"Sai puroguramu hyōjun zen shutsuryoku!" Donna casted.

Donna pointed her magic to fire a powerful purple blast of magical energy that spilt into three blasts to hit the goggles that destroyed the firewall spell and the goggles themselves all at once. Lee, Ella, and Ellie blinked as the flickering lights in the goggles went out and the goggles disintegrated into dust. Breaking from the trance, Donna's sisters looked around and found themselves tied up together in the glowing lasso.

"Whoa. What happened?" Ella asked. She, Lee, and Ellie looked around the lab. "And how did we get here?"

"It worked!" Donna smiled. "Let it rip, Donnie!"

Donnie grabbed the Dragon's Tooth and inserted it into his machine that caught four mystic kunoichis' attention when the Mental Intelligence Reprogramulator began sparking electricity everywhere around the lab.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Donnie pleaded.

After the sparking process of the Mental Intelligence Reprogramulator was complete, Donnie's brothers were back to normal once they stepped out of the machine. Raph looked down to see the drained Dragon's Tooth and picked it up to stare at it with a wonder look on his face.

"Ten bucks if I shove up this up my nose, huh?" Raph asked.

"It worked." Donnie sighed in relief. "I'll give you twenty, brother."

"Girls!" Donna shouted happily as she looked back at Lee, Ella, and Ellie.

Donna ran over to lunge forward and hugged her sisters to the floor, leaving them to look at her in surprise and confusion.

"Isn't me or is Donna hugging us?" Ella asked Lee and Ellie.

"Oh, I promise I will never control your normal intelligence again." Donna said.

"What?" Lee, Ella, and Ellie asked in shock.

"Nothing." Donna replied quickly.


	27. Nothing But Taizai

**Summary: After a bizarre spell, Ellie and Mira become Crimson Dazzler's masters.**

* * *

In the Radio City Music Hall, Crimson Dazzler was opening the lid at the bottom tip of her microphone while sitting on the middle of the stage inside the large auditorium. Her microphone was more of a wand that has a dark pink swirled handle, a rounded magenta bottom tip, a black star at the top, and a white-edged pink circle between the star and the handle. Unknown to her, Ellie and Mira were hiding on the second floor seat at the middle row.

"There she is, Mira." Ellie said. "The amazing pop singer and my personal hero, Oriana Valentine."

"You mean to tell me that this woman is Oriana Valentine?" Mira asked with a confuse eyebrow.

"Yeah, before she became an evil mystic, she was the master of pop much back in her day." Ellie replied.

"Man, everyone's getting cyberize these days whenever those cyber bugs are around." Mira remarked.

Crimson Dazzler looked around to make sure that nobody is watching her and then held up a transparent silver pink cube with rounded edges and corners that has a glowing black star-shaped jewel within it.

"And now the Taizai Cube." Crimson Dazzler said. She started installing it into her microphone. "This will definitely give the critics' attention."

"She's using a mystic artifact?" Ellie gasped.

"Wait, what's a Taizai Cube?" Mira asked.

"A super rare mystic artifact that only control one or many people with the power of one's voice." Ellie explained. "I can't let that happen."

"Wait, we're actually gonna steal the cube from Crimson Dazzler?" Mira whispered in surprise.

"Come on. We got this." Ellie said. "Just follow my lead and we'll be out of here in no time."

Crimson Dazzler adjusted the Taizai Cube into her microphone and closed the lid as the swirled handle became black with a silver pink star at the top. Mira and Ellie quietly tiptoed right past her as they acrobatically sprang onto the spotlights. Ellie generated an orange whip made from psychic energy and reached down to wrap it around the microphone before instantly pulling it away from Crimson Dazzler's hand.

"What?!" Crimson Dazzler shouted in horror. She looked up to see Ellie and Mira with an angry look on her face. "You witches has a real pain since that day we met. But I won't let you get away from the noise."

Crimson Dazzler unleashed numerous musical notes that emitted a loud screeching noise at Ellie and Mira, who leapt off the spotlights and landed to the stage. Ellie created several orange blades of psychic wind to attack Crimson Dazzler, who moved out of the way with decent flips. Mira quickly gathered ten green balls of energy on all her fingers and fires them at Crimson Dazzler. But the robotic mystic musician slammed her hand on the ground that created transparent pink sound waves to attack Mira, who jumped swiftly in the air to avoid the attack.

"Is that all you girls got? Time for me to lay down a few power chords!" Crimson Dazzler declared.

Crimson Dazzler created dark pink musical notes up from beneath the Lotus Ninjas that produced a loud screeching noise that dealt great damage to Mira while Ellie managed to dodge out of the way. The powerful musical notes sent Mira flying to the chairs on the last row.

"Mira!" Ellie shouted.

Crimson Dazzler grasped Mira by the shirt with a sinister smile on her face. Ellie immediately noticed the microphone in her hand and looked back at Crimson Dazzler as she held it in front of her mouth.

"Crimson Dazzler, let Mira go." Ellie commanded.

The microphone formed a silver pink diamond at the top of the black star and sent it to hit Crimson Dazzler in an explosion of silver pink light that altered her eyes from magenta to silver pink in a brainwash trance.

Without resistance, Crimson Dazzler slowly released Mira and turned around to stare at Ellie. Mira and Ellie exchanged confuse faces as they have no idea what just happened to Crimson Dazzler.

"Uh, what did you do to her?" Mira asked, waving her hand over Crimson Dazzler's blank face.

"That's right!" Ellie said as she slid next to Mira. "Its the Taizai Cube in the microphone. I can control Crimson Dazzler with it."

"And think about it. This will be the perfect opportunity for you to go get another cube if Crimson Dazzler can lead us to it." Mira said with a sly smirk.

"Girl, you read my mind." Ellie smirked back. "Crimson Dazzler, lead us to the location of the Taizai Cube."

"Of course." Crimson Dazzler replied with a monotone voice. "But it can only be found in the Crystal Cave hidden behind the American Falls under a shadow moon tonight."

"Well then, let's go!" Ellie smiled. She then let out a cunning smirk on her face. "But first, any ideas on spending the night with one of the famous pop singers in the city?"

"I have a few places in my mind." Mira smirked back.

* * *

Crimson Dazzler drove her convertible car through the city streets until she parked her vehicle towards DestinyUSA mall at the parking lot area. Ellie and Mira have intended to have a night on the town at Crimson Dazzler's expense. They immediately hopped out of the vehicle as they started running through the mall.

"Race you to the shoes department, Mira!" Ellie shouted.

"You're on!" Ivy shouted back.

Crimson Dazzler willingly followed them with a trance loom on her face.

Ellie and Mira began shopping endlessly around every stores they set their eyes on. They went buying awesome clothes and exquisite jewels. They even brought fast food meals to satisfy their stomachs. While the two mystics were enjoying themselves, Crimson Dazzler was controllably forced to swipe her credit cards on each purchase. After Ellie and Mira came out of the mall, they hopped inside the convertible car while Crimson Dazzler was forced to carry their packages and bags.

Mira and Ellie started taking selfies together as they were unaware that the brainwashing effects began to wane on Crimson Dazzler, causing her to slowly build up her will.

* * *

After six hours of driving, the night sky began to set under the American falls. Ellie, Mira, and Crimson Dazzler walked carefully on the bedrock behind the waterfall until they saw a cavernous entrance. They walked inside to see a voluminous cave filled with giant blue crystals and bioluminescent mushrooms all over the place.

"There it is." Crimson Dazzler spoke as she pointed her finger up ahead.

Ellie and Mira looked forward to see six lined Taizai Cubes floated on a teal brilliant-cut diamond crystalline platform in different colors.

"The Taizai Cubes!" Ellie exclaimed. "Donna's gonna love this."

Ellie and Mira walked forward towards the floating Taizai Cubes, but the shadow moon shone brightly on the American falls and all the Taizai Cubes suddenly glowed radiantly.

"What's going on?" Mira asked in surprise.

Suddenly, Crimson Dazzler leapt high into the air and landed in front of Mira and Ellie with a huge grin on her face.

"Sorry, ladies. But with the Taizai Cubes being powered up by the full moon, thanks for leading me to them." Crimson Dazzler said with a laugh. "You two thought you can control me? That effect wore off five hours ago. Now, I'll be taking the cubes and be on my way."

Crimson Dazzler turned around to see all the Taizai Cubes are gone from the platform.

"What?! Where are they?!" Crimson Dazzler exclaimed in shock.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Ellie asked as she held the Taizai Cubes stacking on her hand.

"The truth is we already knew the stuff was wearing off on you since we left the mall." Mira explained. "But it was no big loss. We wasted all your credit cards, so the trip wasn't all for nothing after all."

"Oh, you two are so pay gonna pay for that." Crimson Dazzler growled.

Crimson Dazzler charged forward at Ellie and Mira to send out a swirly supersonic wave of light pink aura towards them at rapid speed. But Ellie and Mira managed to dodge out of the way. Mira formed a large disk of green fire on the end of her finger and rolled it forward to attack Crimson Dazzler. Ellie created an enormous tornado made of psychic wind that hit Crimson Dazzler to the wall with great force.

"Okay, now it's time to rock and roll you two out of here!" Crimson Dazzler called out.

Crimson Dazzler opened her mouth and released a beam of pink hearts in a loud shrieking voice to hit Ellie and Mira at full strike. But Ellie immediately created a large orange psychic energized orb around herself and Mira that protected them from Crimson Dazzler's attack.

"Oh man! What would Ella do? What would Ella do?" Ellie muttered in worry. "She usually comes up the plans in this situation."

A pop up dialogue suddenly appeared next to Ellie that revealed Ella crossing her arms over her chest with a smile on her face.

"Count on your natural speed and agility to hit your opponent with fast attacks in order to keep them off guard for the final strike." Ella answered.

"Thanks, Mind Ella." Ellie said.

"No prob." Ella said.

With that, the pop up dialogue disappeared out of sight.

"Time to give her some minor setbacks." Ellie said to Mira with a grin. She turned back to Crimson Dazzler and dropped the energized. "Yo, Crimson Dazzler! Allow us to jazz my mind away!"

Ellie sprang high in the air and spun herself around to create an orange whirlwind that caught Crimson Dazzler to spin around inside and then sent her flying violently to the ground. Mira gathered green energy on the ends of two fingers and pointed them to fire a swift bolt of energy at Crimson Dazzler, causing her to fall down unconscious.

"Yeah!" Ellie and Mira cheered as they gave each other high-fives.

"Hey, still got that credit card?" Ellie asked with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie and Mira were enjoying their burgers, fries, and milkshakes inside the fast casual restaurant called Shake Shack.

"Oh, we deserve this." Mira said.

"Luckily, the last money in Crimson Dazzler's credit card was able to pay for all of this." Ellie smiled.

Ellie and Mira held their milkshakes in the air as they clinked their drinks together.

"Cheers." Ellie and Mira grinned.

Ellie and Mira started drinking their milkshakes with delight.


	28. Shadow of Evil

**Summary: As the Lotus Ninjas work to lure Azalea out, Saldana tries to get to the bottom of odd phenomenon from her visions.**

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas peeked behind the waiting counter inside the Astro Gallery of Gems to glare at the sight of Azalea, who was floating in front of the shelves. One large floating mechanical hand was grasping two unconscious human women in the air while one small mechanical hand was holding two lightning-shaped crystals.

"Well, we can see Azalea's kidnapping humans and mystics hasn't change a bit." Ella remarked.

"Look, the Cyberfly!" Ellie exclaimed.

Donna puts her high-tech shield sunglasses over her face and scanned the entire store before noticing one Cyberfly was flying around the bionic sorceress.

The Lotus Ninjas watched the Cyberfly flying up to Azalea, who crushed it in her hand and dropped it to the ground with an unsatisfying frown.

"Huh?" Ella and Ellie said in shock.

"That's new." Donna commented.

"Did she just squash her Cyberfly?" Lee asked with a confuse eyebrow.

Donna then noticed Azalea staring at a glowing black heart-shaped gemstone.

"And now only that, it looks like she's trying to snatch that gem made of ancient mystical energy." Donna said.

"We can't let her take it." Ella said. "Let's do this."

The Lotus Ninjas suddenly jumped out and stood on the counter in their fighting stance.

"Stop right there, Azalea." Ella said.

"Well, well, well, we meet again." Azalea said as she turned her head to the Lotus Ninjas. "Have you girls finally consider the offer to join me?"

"Ha, you wish." Lee said. "Your days of cyberizing humans and mystics are..."

Before the Lotus Ninjas can strike, Azalea snatched the gemstone and waved her black glowing hand around in a circle to summon a large swirly portal as she walked through it and the portal closed shut.

"Over?" Lee finished in confusion. "Uh, what just happen?"

"Yeah, that can be right." Donna agreed. "She just took the gemstone and left."

"What's that woman really up to?" Ellie wondered.

"I don't know, but if we find our more of that ancient mystical energy, we could find Azalea." Ella said.

"And I'm just the girl to do it." Donna said with a grin.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Saldana was walking into the living room with a plate of red velvet brownie pie in her hands from the kitchen. She then noticed Casey was sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Casey." Saldana greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Saldana." Casey said. "I wanted to talk you about something."

"What is it?" Saldana asked.

"I was walking home to grab my hockey gear because I was planning to go the ice skating rink until I saw two women leaping in the air with strange fan weapons." Casey explained. He took out his phone to show Saldana an image he caught. "I figured you might know this ring they were holding."

Saldana stared at the a solid green round ring that have dark green marking symbols around it on the screen. She gasped in horror at the sight of the ring as a flood of rapid flashbacks suddenly filled her head. She remembered a dark mystical sorceress creating her Shadow army with powerful dark magic. She recoiled back in shock, causing her to fall on the couch.

"Saldana, are you okay?" Casey asked.

"I'm fine. I've somehow remembered that ring is part of great evil." Saldana said.

"The ring?" Casey questioned. "But how?"

"I don't know, but I am gonna figure out." Saldana replied.

"Uh, no disrespect, but you gonna have to blend in with the new century before you can go after those women." Casey pointed out.

"Not to worry. I have a spell for that." Saldana said calmly.

Saldana twisted her right hand around in a circle and pointed her magic at herself that caused an explosion of smoke and light. Casey gasped collectively as he backed away from the explosion. As the smoke cleared away, Saldana was now a fifteen year old girl. Her black hair was now a long and braided that reaches to her ankles. She was wearing a pale gray vest over a short-sleeved white shirt, torn black jean-shorts that stop midway down her thighs, and white sneakers.

"That'll do." Casey commented.

Saldana grabbed Casey's arm and teleported out of the living room just as a purplish-white portal appeared in the room and the Lotus Ninjas have walked right out of the portal.

"Donna, how are you gonna find more glowing rings to track down Azalea?" Ella asked Donna.

"Simple. If I can analyze one of the mystic amulets since our first trip to Hidden City in my lab, I can use to enhance my sunglasses so that way we can find Azalea." Donna said with a grin.

"Just don't hope mom doesn't know about Azalea's back in the city." Ellie said. "As strong as she is, I'm not sure if she could handle Azalea's magic alone."

* * *

Outside, Saldana and Casey reappeared on the building rooftop.

"Now, Casey. If what you're saying is true, then those women are part of an ancient evil force that ever walked the Earth." Saldana said.

Suddenly, Luna and Nova landed behind Saldana and Casey. Saldana quickly pushed Casey behind the rooftop doorway to avoid being spotted. Nova was holding the snake staff in her hands just as Luna waved her tessen around to create a green mystical portal and they silently walked through the vortex.

"Let's go." Saldana whispered.

Without hesitation, Casey and Saldana ran through the closing portal.

As a large green mystical portal reappeared inside the dimly lit room, Saldana and Casey hopped out of it as they quickly hid behind the pedestals. The entire room was painted as starry night sky filled with vast mystical artifacts and sculptures. Casey and Saldana quietly peeked to see Luna and Nova are surrounded by Shadow soldiers.

"Behold, warriors of the Shadow Clan!" Nova announced as she held the green ring in the air. "We have recovered the first Akuma Rings!"

"To fulfill today's mission." Luna said as she snapped her finger to conjure up an ancient scroll next to her.

The ancient scroll opened up to reveal a dark mystical sorceress. Saldana's eyes widened in shock as more haunting memories of the powerful dark magic and sinister laughter began flashing by in quick succession.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked.

"They're planning to unleash an ancient evil that should never be release." Saldana replied.

"What does the ring have anything to do with it?" Casey asked again.

"That scroll shows is ten Akuma Rings and the Heart Stone to awaken an ancient dark sorceress that was banished 500 years ago." Saldana explained. "She believed to be the very first sorceress who lived for several millennia. My ancestor Calluna was able to defeat her and scattered her Heart Stone and her Akuma Rings around the globe to make sure they won't fell into the hands of the Shadow Clan. Once they collect the Akuma Rings and the Heart Stone, their master will be freed at full power and ruled the world."

"Whoa! We can't let them do this." Casey said boldly.

Luna waved her tessen around to create a green mystical portal and pointed her weapon towards the vortex.

"Retrieve the next Akuma Ring!" Luna ordered.

The Shadow Ninjas sprinted forward through the portal. Saldana immediately twisted her right hand around in a circle and pointed her magic to alter her and Casey's clothing. They are now wearing the Shadow Clan uniform as part of their disguises.

"Sweet." Casey said with a smile.

"Let's hope Lady Shade will never set foot on Earth again." Saldana declared.

With that, Saldana and Casey ran through the portal just as Luna and Nova walked through it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas drove past other cars, trucks, and vans on the road inside their Sonicruiser.

"Be on a lookout for any ancient mystical energy, so we can catch Azalea as our bait." Ella ordered.

"Roger that." Lee grinned.

"Anything out of the ordinary yet, Donna?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, I got a reading on another ancient mystical energy." Donna replied as she was looking at the holographic map that showed a purple dot on the screen. "It's coming from few blocks away."

"Punch it, Lee!" Ella called out.

"On it!" Lee said.

Lee immediately slammed her boot on the pedal and accelerated the Sonicruiser with fast speed.

* * *

At the Antiquorum building, the Shadow Clan arrived inside the into the auction room that was filled with antique stuff from ancient to modern times.

"Spread out and search the Akuma Ring!" Luna ordered.

Most of the Shadow Ninjas were staring at the antiques in awe instead of the next Akuma Ring. Saldana and Casey looked around the room until they noticed the Akuma Ring was encased near the hallway entrance.

"There's the ring!" Saldana whispered. "Distract the Shadow, so I can snag the staff."

"I'm on it." Casey said with a two-fingered salute.

Casey ran over to stand in front of Nova and Luna.

"Hello, evil masters! I was wondering if you can detail the purpose of the rings." Casey said.

"Well, if you wanna know, we'll tell you." Luna said. "At least, someone pays attention to the future of this clan."

Unknown to Nova and Luna, Saldana quietly engulfed her white magic and touched the glass case to dematerialize the glass as she reached in to extract the ring. The Akuma Ring looked exactly like the first one, except it's indigo with black marking symbols.

"I'll sent this ring away so they can never find it again." Saldana smiled proudly.

Suddenly, the Lotus Ninjas came crashing in from the roof window and landed on the floor that caught everyone's attention.

"What?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Girls!" Saldana muttered. "What are they doing here?!"

"The Akuma Ring!" Donna shouted as she pointed her finger to the indigo-colored ring that Saldana was holding in her hand.

"The artifact is finally ours!" Nova cried.

"Hand it over, Shadow Freaks." Ella demanded.

"Shadow Ninjas, attack!" Luna declared.

As the Shadow Ninjas started jumping towards the Lotus Ninjas, Saldana ran over to Casey and handed him the Akuma Ring.

"Take the ring and get out of here." Saldana said. "I must remain here to make sure the Shadow Clan will never retrieve the Heart Stone."

Casey nodded his head and ran out of the room. Before he could head out to the exit door, a floating mechanical hand magically appeared in front of him and another floating mechanical hand arrived above him. Casey realized that he was now caught in a trap as he turned around to see a shadow looming over him.

All Casey can do was scream in terror.

Ella delivered a sweep toward three Shadow Ninjas' legs and then unleashed multiple red psychic energized spin kicks in a tornado fashion before knocking them back. Ellie delivered a series of four high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults to one Shadow Ninja. Lee launched a series of blue psychic energized spinning kicks at four Shadow Ninjas in rapid succession. And Donna performed purple psychic energized spinning kicks at three Shadow Ninjas from an upside down position and finished them with a flying upward drill kick with both legs.

"Booyakasha!" The Lotus Ninjas shouted.

Luna and Nova sighed annoyingly at their Shadow Ninjas' defeat.

"All that training wasted." Luna said.

"You!" Nova shouted as she pointed her finger at Saldana. "Prove yourself that you're worthy of the Shadow Clan!"

"Uh, okay." Saldana said nervously.

"Oh, this should be easy." Lee grinned.

Lee stepped forward and began twirling her upside-down body to attack Saldana with her blue psychic energized legs. But Saldana sprang in the air to avoid the attack and summoned eight small orbs of white magic to surround her as she launched two orbs at Lee that sent her flying to the wall. Ella, Ellie, and Donna stared at their sister with wide open mouths in shock.

"If you girls are true kunoichis, then you should know that you never underestimate your opponent." Saldana scolded.

Ella quickly dashed past Saldana to deliver a huge roundhouse kick, but Saldana launched two more orbs that hit Ella past Donna and Ellie straight to the floor. Ellie jumped slightly and swung her leg in an orange wide-arced psychic energized kick at Saldana, who was dodging the attack and launched two other orbs to attack Ellie away towards the wall next to Lee. Donna charged forward and delivered a purple diagonal one-legged driving kick with deadly psychic energy force at Saldana as the white mystic kunoichi avoided the attack with a swift backflip and launched last two orbs that knocked Donna into Ella.

"Is this really the best you girls can do?" Saldana teased playfully.

"Oh, now it's so on!" Ella yelled as she and her sisters got up on their feet.

Ella sprang into the air with a twisting reverse back flip to launch a giant red psychic energy sphere at Saldana, who protected herself with a white tinted star-shaped shield from one hand. Lee stepped forward and delivered several lightning speed kicks at Saldana's shield with one blue psychic energized leg before senting one final kick that pushed Saldana away with full force. Donna launched herself forward and stroked Saldana's shield with several purple psychic energized aerial kicks before finishing with a multi-hitting drill kicks. And Ellie dashed forward to perform an orange psychic energized backflipping kicks at Saldana's shield in fast succession. Saldana dropped her shield and created a large orb of white magic in between her hands before throwing it toward her four daughters. She then moved her finger around and directed the orb to assault Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie with a barrage of strikes from multiple directions. Saldana finally performed a backward arcing kick that caused the orb to uppercut her daughters into the air. The Lotus Ninjas then landed to the floor in a pile with Ella being on the top of Ellie, Lee, and Donna.

"I win." Saldana said with a proud smile.

"Excellent work. Now hand us the ring." Luna ordered.

"Uh, you know, about the ring. I think I dropped it somewhere. My fault." Saldana said innocently.

"Then, where is it?" Luna demanded.

Suddenly, two floating mechanical hands magically teleported above everyone just as the Lotus Ninjas got back on their feet with groans. Everyone looked up to see one mechanical hand lowering itself down that revealed Azalea.

"Azalea." Saldana whispered in shock.

"Looks like we don't need to bait Azalea after all." Lee said.

"Wait, don't tell me you're working for them?" Ella asked Azalea as she pointed her finger at Luna and Nova.

"We are working together actually." Azalea corrected. She snapped her fingers and the other mechanical hand grasped Casey tightly next to her as she was holding the Akuma Ring in her left palm. "Except for this traitor who stole the artifact."

The mechanical hand then dropped Casey to the ground.

"He's not the only one!" Saldana yelled.

Saldana charged forward and jumped in the air to strike Azalea with her white magic, but the mechanical hand quickly grabbed the white mystic sorceress and then electrocuted her that caused Saldana's spell to wear off. Saldana was magically changed back into her adult self.

 _"Mom?!"_ The Lotus Ninjas exclaimed in shock.

"So, this mother?" Azalea said with an evil smile. "Another surviving Dragoness to squash."

"Don't you even try, Azalea!"

A sudden yellow energy beam of stars came charging towards the mechanical hands that destroyed them and made Saldana land on her knees. Everyone turned their attention to the glowing yellow spiritual light that was slowly transforming into a physical manifestation of a familiar Dragoness. She has a statuesque figure with fair cream skin, long bluish-purple hair, and blue eyes. She wore a knee-length halter green jumpsuit with purple mosaic pattern across the chest and golden thigh-high heeled boots. She also has black curved horns and purple four-pointed star-shaped marks on her left cheek

"No. It can't be." Azalea uttered as she looked shockingly at Ophelia. "Ophelia!"

"No way!" The Lotus Ninjas gasped in surprise. "Great grandma Ophelia!"

"Great-Grandma Ophelia!" Saldana gasped in disbelief.

Luna and Nova exchanged fangirling smiles before speeding up towards Ophelia.

"I love Olympia Pixie!" Nova exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Goblet Olympia was one of my favorite movies of all time!" Luna smiled happily.

Casey ran next to the shocked Lotus Ninjas.

"Hey, girls." Casey said as he took off his mask. "I don't know what's going on right now, but we've got to stop these bozos!"

"Are you working undercover with our mom this whole time?" Ellie asked.

"Yes." Casey replied.

"Then, let's get 'em!" Ella declared.

"Take them down!" Luna shouted.

Luna waved on her mystical tessen fan to create several clones of herself charging towards the Lotus Ninjas. Ellie created a glowing orange ball of psychic energy and spun around once to fire it straight at the Luna clones. Lee lifted her arm above her head to form a large ball of blue psychic energy and send it towards the incoming Luna clones. Donna raised her hand above her head to form a ringed sphere of purple psychic energy inside it and hurled it toward the ground in the direction of the charging Luna clones. Ella jumped up into the air to form a disc of red psychic energy in her hand and threw it towards the last Luna clones. Saldana and Ophelia nodded their heads as they started running towards Azalea with remarkable speed. Ophelia and Saldana unleashed a storm of purple and white dragon-shaped energy bolts at the bionic witch. Azalea didn't have a chance to block as all of the attacks came crashing down all around her, leaving the bionic witch collapse onto the ground as they dropped the Dāku Staff at the far side of the room.

Luna waved on her mystical tessen fan to create several more clones charging towards the Dragonesses that caught Ella's attention.

"Oh snap. There's too many of them! We gotta get out of here!" Ella shouted.

Ophelia transformed herself into a mystical dragon that made the Lotus Ninjas, Casey, and Saldana hop on her back before Ophelia began soaring out of the room and into the sky. Azalea stared at the Lotus Ninjas, Saldana, Casey, and Ophelia as the Dragoness family stared down at her with intense faces.

"We shall meet once again, family." Azalea declared. "The next time we meet, you all will perish."

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas and Casey sat on the couch together in the living room as Saldana and Ophelia stood in front of them.

"Thank you for your help, Grandma Ophelia." Saldana said with a bow.

"Anything for my future Dragoness family, my great-granddaughters." Ophelia grinned. She turned to Ellie. "Oh, Ellie, keep up the great work on using my Everlasting Fireworks and Sparkle Bomb spells on your parties."

"Will do, Grandma Ophelia." Ellie smiled with a thumb-up.

With that, Ophelia transformed back into a mystical dragon and disappeared out of thin air.

"My daughters, our enemies have a mission to bring one of the most powerful sorceress in the history and we have to stop them." Saldana said firmly as she turned to the Lotus Ninjas and Casey. "And for now, let us rest for what tomorrow bring us."

* * *

Back in the dimly secret room, Luna and Nova walked down the staircase that led them and Azalea into an underground room filled with colorful candles. They walked forward towards the handmade coffin carved of glass and raven black. Nova held the indigo Akuma Ring with a grin on her face and Azalea held the green Akuma Ring with a firm face as the rings began levitating themselves on the coffin glass. Luna held up the Heart Stone in her hand and the black heart-shaped gemstone levitated itself straight into the center of a visually luminous, fluid body.

As Luna and Nova smiled sinisterly, a slightly feminine face emerged from the fluid energy humanoid body...Lady Shade.


	29. Portal Jacked!

**Summary: Lee loses her sisters in a portal and must venture to the mystic Hidden City to save them.**

* * *

Raven was meditating peacefully with her eyes shut and her face composed as she floated above a ring of lighted candles until the door unexpectedly bursted wide open.

"Grandma Raven, I need your help!" Lee shouted.

Raven let out a long, shocked yell and fell on the floor with a thud just as Lee ran up to her.

"Lee, you must know that you never disrupt a master Dragoness's mediation." Raven said as she stood up to dust herself off.

"I know, but this is an emergency!" Lee said with a panic look on her face. "You won't believe what just happened today."

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas had gathered together to stare at Donna's tablet in the living room._ _Ellie wore a sleeveless orange crop top with orange skinny jeans and orange sneakers. Ella wore an off-the-shoulder red shirt over a black sleeveless tank top, split leg skinny jeans that has one black on the left and one red on the right, and red sneakers. Donna wore a short-sleeved purple button shirt under a black halter style vest, split leg skinny jeans that has one purple on the left and one black on the right, and purple sneakers. And Lee wore a dark blue cropped T-shirt over a blue tank top with blue skinny jeans and blue sneakers._

 _"Oh yeah!" Ellie exclaimed._

 _"We gotta hurry to the mall's clearance sale before it's over!" Ella said with a smile._

 _"I can't wait to get their usable gadgets for tinkering in my lab!" Donna grinned._

 _"Say no more, ladies!" Lee smirked. "I'll use my ultra-powerful portaling spell to get us there."_

 _Lee waved her hand back and brought her magic forward to create a huge blue portal made of magical energy. The portal had suddenly thrusted the Lotus Ninjas inside, but Lee landed in front of the cemetery and then looked around to find out that her sisters aren't with her._

 _"Ella? Ellie? Donna? Oh no." Lee said nervously._

 _[Flashback Ends]_

* * *

"When I come out of that portal, my sisters didn't! They're gone!" Lee cried out.

"Hm, that does sound like a classic case of portal jacking." Raven said as she placed a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder.

"What's portal jacking?" Lee asked with a confuse eyebrow.

"Something that Hidden City pirates can escape the contents of a portal. Even if the portal maker was a Dragoness mystic." Raven explained. "I'll teleport you to the Hidden City. It's been long time since I set foot in that place."

Raven generated a black sphere with her hands and placed it on herself and Lee, causing them to vanish out of the room.

* * *

A large black portal suddenly opened up as Lee and Raven jumped out of it to arrive into the Hidden City just when the portal closed out of sight. They looked around the strange environment around them, where they saw a lake with jagged rocks around them.

"I thought the Hidden City has doorways." Lee said.

"It does, but us mystics always use a portal spell to get around." Raven replied. "I haven't seen this place in forever."

"But searching around this city could take forever." Lee said with a sad frown. "Without my brainy sister, my hardcore sister, and my skating sister, there's no team with just me alone."

"Be positive, Lee. We'll find your sisters." Raven said. "And I know just the thing to find them in no time."

Raven whistled out loud to call out a large dragon-like bird flying towards them. The bird landed in front of the mystics and nuzzled its face to Raven's cheek.

"Oh, I miss you too." Raven said with a smile. She hopped onto the bird's back and looked back at Lee. "You can say I was like a caretaker to these lovely creatures in my day."

"Make sense." Lee said with a shrug. She hopped behind Raven. "So where are we going?"

"A secret place that only mystical creatures can go." Raven replied.

The bird flapped its wings and started flying in the air that allowed Raven and Lee to look down at the environment in amusement. The bird then landed at the floating island and dropped the mystics, who landed safely on the ground. Lee looked around to find herself standing on the landmass that floated high above the city. Standing in front of her and Raven was a pearl white mystical round tower with a crown-shaped roof.

"The Monster Temple." Raven said with a smile. "My beloved husband Azazel carries a huge sympathy for all the mystical creatures that he created this place for them to live on. But I do sense someone actually blocking the usage of the portal spell in there."

"That must be the tower where they got my sisters!" Lee said in realization.

"We need disguises to find out the culprit." Raven pointed out.

* * *

Lee and Raven began walking inside the tower in their gypsy disguises. Lee wore a white top with a blue and gold bodice, along with a navy-blue sarong and white petticoat. She also wore black flat shoes and golden bracelets on her hands. Raven wore a black top with a dark purple and gold bodice, along with a violet sarong and white petticoat. She also wore black flat shoes and golden bracelets on her hands. They looked around to see a large ceiling window that has a flower design lighting up the entire room that was two stories tall, where it has purple starry walls and white stone tiles on the floor with water running through it like channels.

"It's...It's incredible!" Lee gasped in surprise.

"Oh, it's possible, all right!"

Lee and Raven turned to the source of that voice as they stared at a feminine mystical demon standing on the second floor. She has white skin, long red hair tied back in a black spiky hair tie, orange eyes, pointed ears, and yellow-orange horns. She wore a skintight black bodysuit with yellow-orange patches around her waist, around her lower hips and upper legs, and below her knees. She also wore a pair of brown high-heeled boots. She then jumped down to land in front of the Dragoness mystics.

"I knew we would cross paths one day, Raven!" The female demon spoke with an evil smile.

"Hello, Zosia." Raven greeted with narrow eyes.

"Grandma Raven, you know this woman?" Lee asked Raven.

"Yes." Raven replied firmly. "This is Zosia. She and Azazel were part of an arrange marriage years ago until he abandoned the marriage in order to be with me."

"And it's your fault for falling in love with him." Zosia retorted with a glare. "Over the time we were arranged to marry Azazel, I fell in love with him until the day _you_ came in his life during the Silver Monster Ball all those years ago! So, I've negated the portals that were casted by mystics to bring you here."

"Still holding this grudge?" Raven asked. "Not my fault that Azazel finds me mysteriously attractive as a gothic Dragoness in my time."

"Now, we'll settle this once and for all!" Zosia growled.

In a fit of rage, Zosia shot giant fireballs from her palm at Raven. But the gothic Dragoness simply dodged out of the way and lifted her hand to fire a powerful skull-shaped blast of dark indigo energy to strike Zosia against the wall. Raven striked Zosia with continuous spheres of dark indigo energy in a rapid succession, but Zosia sprinted away with her super speed and kicked Raven to the wall with her flaming leg.

"Hey!" Lee shouted.

Zosia turned her attention towards Lee just in time to see a bright blue spade-shaped birthmark suddenly started to manifest on her chest area.

"Nobody messes with my grandma!" Lee yelled.

Lee began channeling her psychic water around herself and then fired the psychic waters forward in the shape of a giant dragon that heavily attacked Zosia with a loud roar on impact. But Lee took deep breaths and collapsed her knees on the ground as if the massive attack took a toll out of her. That allowed Zosia to snare her and Raven in burning tendrils extending from her hand.

"Looks like you two are done, Raven." Zosia said with a sinister grin.

"Is that so?" Lee asked with a smug smirk. She took one deep breath to regain herself and her eyes glowed brightly. "Not if I portal you to the Hidden City Police!"

Lee waved her hand back and brought her magic forward to create a huge blue portal into the air above them.

Suddenly, Lee's sisters fell through the portal and landed on the ground. They all wore a one shoulder sleeveless white dresses that has tropical floral print all over and white sandals.

"Girls!" Raven exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa, looks like I did free them from the Monster Temple after all!" Lee smiled in surprise.

"Monster Temple?" Ella asked in confusion as she and her other sisters stood up on their feet. "We weren't even in the Monster Temple."

"Your portal took us to Bora Bora!" Ellie said with an angry glare.

"The luxury resort was amazing!" Donna grinned with a starry-eyed expression.

"I tell you what, ladies." Raven said. "Help us defeat the demon and we all go to Bora Bora after this."

"Deal!" Ella, Ellie, and Donna exclaimed with huge smiles.

Ella constructed red bulky gauntlets made of raw psychic energy from both hands and began firing her gauntlets off towards Zosia like incoming rockets that hit her to the floor. Ellie sprinted forward and constructed an orange whip made of raw psychic energy in her left hand as she began lashing wildly at Zosia in different directions. Donna swiftly constructed a long purple spear made of raw psychic energy in her right hand and fired powerful purple arrow-like energy blasts at Zosia in a rapid-fire speed. Ella, Ellie, and Donna combined their psychic magic to releases a large, bullet-like stream of psychic energy towards Zosia that sent her phasing through the ceiling window and flying out into the city. Lee and Raven were now free from the burning tendrils as they fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Lee cried as she immediately ran up to hug her sisters with a huge smile on her face. "You girls have no idea how lonely I've been!"

"Yeah, yeah, we miss you too. Now take us back to Bora Bora." Ella said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I want more refill on my coconut!" Ellie complained childishly.

"And more beaches!" Donna pleaded.

"Okay, I kept my word." Raven smiled. "Here comes Bora Bora."

Raven generated a black sphere with her hands and placed it on herself and her great-granddaughters, causing all of them to vanish out of the tower.

* * *

In a flash, the Lotus Ninjas and Raven were relaxing on the beach chairs while drinking out of their coconuts. Lee and Raven both wore a one shoulder sleeveless white dresses that has tropical floral print all over and white sandals.

"Now, this is paradise." Raven grinned.

"You said it!" Ellie, Ella, Donna, and Lee agreed.


	30. Weather & Cardcaster, Sitting in a Tree

**Summary: Everyone has something Weather Queen has, but she's not giving it up without a fight.**

* * *

Outside the city, the Lotus Ninjas and Casey are celebrating a special day inside the Sonicruiser. The entire futuristic vehicle was decorated with skulls and rock n roll theme.

"Come on, dudettes! I know it's my birthday and all, but I can't take it anymore! What's the surprise?! Where are we going?!" Casey said.

"Chill, Jones. We're gonna rock your birthday in one exclusive field trip of the lifetime!" Lee grinned.

Suddenly, a shock wave of purple electricity shot out of nowhere and hit the Sonicruiser, causing five teenagers to jump in the air and land on the floor inside the vehicle.

"Yo, what the heck was that?" Casey asked in confusion.

Ella and Ellie exited out to open the hood and saw the engine was surging with purple electricity.

"The heck happen to the engine?!" Ella exclaimed with wide eyes.

* * *

Cardcaster stared outside the city from the window inside her apartment building. Her roommate Weather Queen was putting her violet lipstick in front of the mirror.

"Hm, looks like your electro upgrade trick works." Cardcaster said.

"Of course!" Weather Queen smiled confidently as she held her arm that has attached to the bracelet she found. "News flash, this bracelet has been an absolute charm from the moment I've found it!"

"That bracelet isn't the one that captured your charm." Cardcaster grinned.

Ever since Weather Queen and Cardcaster joined Azalea's Sentinels of Mystics, they have developed romantic feelings for each other and made their decision to move in together.

"Let's head out tonight." Cardcaster said with a smile. "I heard that Asiate restaurant has a stunning view and delectable cuisine."

"Sounds like fun." Weather Queen smiled back.

Suddenly, the door busted open that alerted Weather Queen and Cardcaster.

* * *

Ella, Ellie, Lee, and Casey gathered around Donna, who was twitching her left eye in horror at the sight of the Sonicruiser's engine being broken.

"Okay, I can fix this." Donna said. "But how in the world did a shockwave like this shuts down the Sonicruiser?"

"Relax, Donna." Casey said assuredly. "It might be low battery on the engine."

"Yeah, it's not like this night could get any worse." Lee said with a confident smile.

Suddenly, an explosion came from the apartment above the Lotus Ninjas and Casey. They looked up to see Cardcaster and Weather Queen came flying out and landing on the road roughly.

"You were saying?" Donna asked sarcastically.

Weather Queen and Cardcaster slowly lifted themselves up with groans as they looked up to see Azalea and the Shadow Quartet standind from the hole.

"Hand over the Akuma bracelet, stormy!" Azalea demanded with a glare.

Weather Queen lifted her arm with a glowing Akuma bracelet and fired a powerful purple lightning bolt at Azalea, who easily deflected the attack with one hand just as the Shadow Quartet ducked behind her.

"Hate to rain your parade, but finders keepers!" Weather Queen announced.

Weather Queen fired more powerful purple lightning bolts at Azalea, but Azalea jumped into the air and flew past the lightning bolts with remarkable speed.

Azalea spun around and fired black energy bolts at Weather Queen in a tornado-like fashion. Weather Queen dodged the energy bolts and swiftly jumped on the roof of the Sonicruiser. She then looked up as a large mechanical hand was heading right towards her from above.

A razor playing card suddenly enlarged itself into a shield above Weather Queen to protect her from the mechanical hand. Weather Queen turned to Cardcaster with a smile.

"Take that, you wicked witch!" Weather Queen shouted.

Then, Azalea landed in front of the Ella and Ellie.

"Oh, the Lotus Dragonesses. Gotta love these family encounter!" Azalea greeted sinisterly.

Another mechanical hand suddenly appeared above Ella and Ellie, who immediately moved out of the way before it can hit them as they quickly jumped into the Sonicruiser.

"Okay, let's make Casey's birthday fun!" Ella ordered. "Casey, will you and Donna do the honors to fire the weapons?"

"Which ones?" Casey asked with a sinister smile.

"All of them." Donna smiled wickedly as she and Casey stared at the buttons with satisfaction.

Cardcaster summoned three playing cards surrounded by a bright green energy field in front of her and threw them forward that hit Artemis, Cressida, and Athena to the ground. Aphrodite released several green plasma shockwaves from her body that blasted Cardcaster away to the building wall. She then looked to watch Donna and Casey staring at her with sinister faces.

"Huh?" Aphrodite muttered in confusion.

"Let it rip!" Donna shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Casey shouted.

Donna and Casey placed their fingers on the red and green buttons. Two large cannons appeared on either side of the Sonicruiser as both cannons fired green energy missiles in rapid speed. Weather Queen was able to move away from the missiles. But the Shadow Quartet and Cardcaster were knocked hard to the ground by the rapiding missiles.

Then, a large black magic circle appeared below Cardcaster and summoned a capsule that locked her inside. The capsule hovered its way on the mechanical hand just as the Shadow Quartet was recovering their strengths.

"Wait a minute! Donna, Casey, hold your fire!" Ella ordered.

Casey and Donna quickly stopped pressing the buttons. Everyone watched the Shadow Quartet laughing sinisterly as they swiftly backflipped on either side of Azalea and the mechanical hand started hovering in the air.

 _ **"WEATHER QUEEEENNN!"**_ Cardcaster yelled.

 _ **"CARDCASSSTTTEERRR!"**_ Weather Queen shouted.

Azalea and the Shadow Quartet took off into the sky, leaving Weather Queen, the Lotus Ninjas, and Casey stare at the mechanical hand disappeared into the sky with wide eyes.

* * *

At the urban park, the Lotus Ninjas and Casey gathered Weather Queen, who was tied up in magical chains to the ground by Ellie's magic.

"That magic ring looks cool, but why Azalea want it so bad?" Ellie questioned as she was pointing her finger to the ring on Weather Queen's finger.

"The heck would I know." Weather Queen answered truthfully. "All I know is that it's been enhancing my lightnings and it's incredible!"

"Wait a minute! That's the same kind of ancient tech magic from those Shadow Clan witches we're searching for back at the Antiquorum!" Donna said as she closely examined the ring. "That ring is an Akuma Ring. We can't let Azalea have it."

Donna pulled out one purple shamballa bead from her bracelet and tossed it in the air to create a futuristic purple single-shot laser rifle in her hand.

"Now, be a dear and hand over the ring." Donna grinned.

Ella, Lee, Ellie, and Casey stared at Donna with shock faces.

"Donna, are you insane?!" Lee protested in shock.

"As long as she cooperates, I won't blow her to bits." Donna said assuredly as she walked closer to Weather Queen.

Casey quickly stood in front of Donna that prevented her from moving further.

"Now, wait just a minute, Donna." Casey said firmly. "Weather Queen might be a villain, butwe gotta help her get her friend back from Azalea. And what the heck is _that?_ "

The Lotus Ninjas followed Casey's pointing finger to see a mechanical silver grey leopard-like robot coming towards them. Ella, Ellie, and Lee let out a scream as Donna stood in front of them and aimed her laser rifle at the leopard robot. But the leopard robot stopped right in front of them and dropped a note from its mouth before sprinting away.

"Is that a note from Azalea?" Lee asked in confusion.

"What else it could be?" Donna said.

Casey picked up the note and stared to read it.

"Give us the ring or your card playing friend becomes a robot toy. Signed, the Shadow Quartet." Casey read. He turned to the Lotus Ninjas. "It's offical. We gotta help her."

"Why should we?" Ella asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The Lotus Ninjas turned around to Weather Queen, who was giving them a serious look on her face.

"Look, I really need your help." Weather Queen said. "After the news fame left me, I was alone until I met that card magician, who changed my life. She's more than a friend. She's like a sister and a..."

"Alright, fine. Let's go get your girlfriend back." Ella said.

* * *

Weather Queen arrived at the automated warehouse and began approaching towards Azalea and the Shadow Quartet. Cardcaster looked at Weather Queen with a concern look on her face as she was unable to use her card magic to break free out of the capsule.

In the shadows, the Lotus Ninjas were hiding behind the crate boxes. Their plan was for Weather Queen to distract Azalea and the Shadow Quartet, so they could ambush the bionic witch.

"Azalea, I come here to make you a trade." Weather Queen said.

"Trade?" Azalea asked. "I accept."

"No, you can't!" Cardcaster shouted inside the capsule.

"But before I could hand over the ring, I have a sweet offer that you might like." Weather Queen said.

"Oh, a lifetime supply of dollies?" Cressida asked excitedly.

Athena stared at Cressida with a deadpan face while Artemis and Aphrodite shook their heads in annoyance.

"No." Weather Queen replied. She turned to point to the crate boxes, where the Lotus Ninjas were hanging behind. "Them!"

"Hey, what do you know? She gave us up." Donna whispered sarcastically to her sisters as she crossed her arms with an annoy look on her face.

Weather Queen fired purple electric zaps that blew up the crate boxes and knocked the Lotus Ninjas into the air. Azalea summoned a large black magic circle from her hands and a floating mechanical hands grabbed the Lotus Ninjas tightly.

"Why do I get the feeling that we should've saw that coming?" Lee said.

"Sorry, ladies. Nothing personal." Weather Queen said simply with a shrug.

"And that's where I'm come in!"

Everyone looked around for the source of the male voice, unaware of the Lotus Ninjas smirking on their faces.

Casey jumped down from the ceiling with his high-tech hockey stick and fired a large black energy sphere that blown Weather Queen away, allowing the Akuma Ring to drop to the ground from her finger. He quickly grabbed the Akuma Ring and fired two more black energy spheres that hit the mechanical hands and freed the Lotus Ninjas at the same time.

"Tonight's headline: this birthday dude is gonna kick your butts!" Casey declared.

Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie stood on either side of Casey with devious smiles.

"You didn't really think Weather Queen would double cross us if we tracked down her girlfriend. Did not see that coming, did ya?" Lee commented.

"What a shame for you, Weather Queen." Azalea said. "Your friend can go, but I'll keep you instead."

A black magic circle appeared under Weather Queen and it shallowed her into the capsule while another black magic circle appeared above Cardcaster and it shallowed her out of the capsule.

"Hey! Release me!" Weather Queen shouted as she pressed her hands on the glass.

"Hey, birthday boy, let me to help you guys." Cardcaster said as she ran over to Casey. "All I wanted is for me and Weather Queen to have a nice night out. Isn't that too much to ask?"

Casey looked at his friends and then looked back at Cardcaster.

"Fine." Casey said with a shrug. "This day hasn't gone any worse, so what the hay?"

The Shadow Quartet instantly sprinted their way to battle the Lotus Ninjas, leaving Casey and Cardcaster on their own against Azalea.

Azalea fired two concentrated beams of black energy from both hands, but Cardcaster summoned a large playing card to protect herself and Casey from the attack. Azalea growled and looked to see Cardcaster aiming her playing card that sent out rapid icicles to break Weather Queen free from the capsule. Azalea then rushed in front of Casey and snatched the Akuma Ring from him before lifting him in the air with her black magic and tossing him away to the wall.

The Lotus Ninjas successfully defeated the Shadow Quartet and turned around to see Azalea holding the Amuka Ring.

"Finally, another Akuma Ring is mine for the taking." Azalea said with a dark grin.

Azalea snapped her fingers and a black swirly portal appeared below the defeated Shadow Quartet as they began sinking into the portal. Azalea then waved her black glowing hand around in a circle and summoned a large swirly portal behind her. She placed the Akuma Ring inside her compact and jumped into the portal.

"Great." Donna groaned. "She got away with the Akuma Ring."

"No! My precious ring!" Weather Queen cried. She then shrugged with a careless face. "Oh well, it was fun with that thing while it last."

"Good." Cardcaster smiled as she hugged and kissed Weather Queen on the cheek. "Let's go. We have a night out to go to."

A black playing card marked with a gold queen appeared below Cardcaster and Weather Queen, and they took off into the sky.

"Hey, Case, we're sorry if your birthday hasn't turned out as we planned." Ella apologized.

"Are you kidding? This was the best birthday ever!" Casey grinned.

"Well, we're glad you enjoyed it." Donna said with a smile. "But we still got a very special cake with your name on it back at the fortress."

"Let's go!" Lee exclaimed as she grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him away. "You gonna love the flavor we made!"

Donna, Ella, and Ellie exchanged smiles as they followed their dessert-loving sister and their birthday friend all the way home.


	31. Operation: Normal

**Summary: Lee and Donna try to help Casey enjoy a normal day with a new friend.**

* * *

Casey, Lee, and Donna sat in the hot tub with millions of bubbles surrounding them as they relaxed inside the luxury spa room at the Hidden City. Lee and Donna wore black one-piece swimsuits while Casey wore his black swim trucks.

"Is this great or what?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Oh, definitely." Donna replied with a relaxed sigh. She then held up a garlic shrimp rice bowl in her hands. "Especially the food this place provided us."

"You know, Casey, no disrespect or anything. But we could go to a normal spa if you want." Lee said to Casey.

"Yeah, I know, but I already embrace myself as a mystical superstition magnet." Casey said with a grin. "I mean, who needs normal anyway."

"Ain't that the truth." Donna said in a muffled voice.

Then, a female spa owner came walking inside the room with three gift bags in her hands. She has ghostly pale skin, violet hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and bright icy blue eyes. She wore a hot pink rose-print qipao dress and black flats.

"Thanks, Caline." Lee said as she handed her card to the spa owner. "That'll be all for now."

"For giving my spa resort five stars, here's the spa treatments you three can use at home." Caline said as she placed the gift bags next to Donna. "You three are officially my favorite customers."

Caline took Lee's card and walked out of the spa room.

"Oh, these spa baths never gets old." Donna commented.

"We're better get to class." Casey said. "I don't wanna be late like the last time when we went to the on the subway."

Casey, Lee, and Donna stepped out of the hot tub. They grabbed white towels and dried themselves as they walked out of the room and into the main room to meet Caline.

"Thank you." Caline said as she handed Lee her card with a friendly smile. "Come again soon."

* * *

Casey, Donna, and Lee arrived just in time for class before the school bell rang. They went over to their desk inside their chemistry class.

"Everyone, make sure you have a partner for the chemical solution lesson." The male teacher spoke.

"Oh snap!" Casey groaned. "I don't have a partner!"

"Well, lucky for you, Mr. Jones, you can partner up with our new student." The teacher said.

Casey looked up and stared at the new student, who was being surrounding by heart-eyed girls.

The new student has a tall, well-built body with pale skin, medium-length black hair that includes dyed teal blue tips, and navy blue eyes. He wore a short-sleeves black shirt with violet skull on the chest, blue jeans, and white sneakers with black laces and a logo of a black star in a circle on the sides. He also wore a black upside-down pyramid with an eye on the front that has a ring on top to be worn around his neck by a golden chain.

"Whoa." Lee whispered to Donna. "One word: cute."

"I thought you have your sight set on Leo." Donna reminded. "You did soultouched him after all."

"I can't help it if I know a handsome guy when I see one." Lee said.

"Sup." The new student greeted as he stood next to Casey. "I'm Salem."

"I'm Casey." Casey greeted back.

"Now, everyone, open your books to page 115 before we get started on the lab." The teacher told the class.

Casey opened his textbooks until he looked down at Salem's sneakers.

"Hey, wicked shoes." Casey said with a grin.

"Thanks." Salem grinned back. "You know, we should hang out sometime."

"You just read my mind." Casey smiled. "Let's exchange numbers."

* * *

Later that night, Casey was sitting on the edge of the building rooftop while texting Salem on his phone. Lee and Donna suddenly popped on either side of Casey from the puffs of misty black smoke with their smoke bomb.

"Hey, Case, Ellie invented some invisible paint back at the fortress." Lee said. "You gotta check it out."

"As much as I would love to, but I can't." Casey said. "Salem wants to hang out today."

"So, you're having a normal day with the new boy." Donna said.

"Oh please. Since when I'm ever normal?" Casey questioned.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Casey unleashed black seeker-missiles that followed the Shadow Quartet from his high-tech hockey stick._

 _Casey was driving the Sonicruiser with black cool-looking sunglasses in accelerating speed._

 _Casey hollered excitedly and sailed down to the Niagara Falls in his swim trucks._

 _[Flashback Ends]_

"Okay, you've made your point." Donna admitted.

"Look, just because I'm a normal human doesn't mean I don't want any crazy out of this world phenomenon in my life." Casey said. "But fine. I'll have a nice, normal day with Salem. Only to show you girls that I don't need a non-crazy life. I'm out."

Casey jumped down and landed his feet on the sidewalk as he began walking away with causal whistles.

"I assume we're gonna follow him and see how his normal day works out?" Donna asked Lee.

"Oh yeah." Lee replied with a grin.

* * *

At the urban park, Casey and Salem were taking selfies together. Donna and Lee sat on the bench with their soda cans. Donna wore a short-sleeved purple plaid shirt with black stripes, light blue jeans, violet sneakers, and a dark purple-rimmed sunglasses on her face. Lee wore a blue long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt, white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs, navy blue dress shoes, and a dark blue-rimmed sunglasses on her face.

"These sunglasses are cute, but how does it help us spy on Casey's bro time with Salem?" Lee asked.

"I managed to design these sunglasses to spy on and map out areas with ease that way we'll gather intel to monitor Casey and Salem." Donna replied.

"Thanks for showing me around, Casey." Salem said. "I never thought the streets and the places will be amazing."

"You should've been up at the Empire State Building when we were fighting Crimson Dazzler during the fashion show!" Casey said with a laugh.

"Huh?" Salem asked with a confuse eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean, dazzling one of my friend's crimson dresses collection." Casey said quickly as he realized what he just said.

"Whoa, he almost blew that one." Donna said.

"Oh, sick logo." Lee said as she then stared at Salem's sneakers. "Gonna ask him where he get those shoes."

"Hey, what's that?" Salem asked.

Casey looked at the empty ice cream cart.

"Wait, you never had ice cream before?" Casey asked.

"No." Salem replied with a shrug. "I don't get out much."

"Well, in that case, let's go!" Casey smiled.

Casey and Salem walked over to the ice cream cart as they were unaware of Shadow Recruit and Nova are disguised as the ice cream sellers.

"Get ready. Our target is heading this way." Nova told Shadow Recruit.

Donna and Lee watched Casey and Salem chatting together until they turned to see Nova and Shadow Recruit at the ice cream cart.

"Oh snap! It's the Shadow!" Lee exclaimed.

"No doubt they're here to ambush the boys!" Donna cried. "Quick, you handle the bad guys! I'll take care of the boys!"

Lee moved her sunglasses on her head and engulfed Nova and Shadow Recruit in blue telekinetic energy before tossing them away to the bushes. As Lee charged into the bushes, Donna immediately hopped over the ice cream cart and moved her index finger in a circle to point her magic at the ice creams as she was magically scooping up ice cream using various flavors and set them on the cart. Donna then ducked down as Casey and Salem approached in front of the cart and took few licks of their ice creams.

"Wow, this ice cream is good." Salem said in awe. "Never taste anything like it."

"If you think ice cream's good, let's go get pizza." Casey grinned.

"I'm down." Salem grinned back.

Casey and Salem began running out of the park. Donna stood up from the ice cream cart and then turned her attention to watch a large blue psychic energy blasted Nova and Shadow Recruit out of the sky.

"Nailed it!" Lee cheered as she stood up from the bushes.

* * *

Casey and Salem are sitting inside Lopardo's Lou Mikey Toney Tony Pizza near the statue outside.

"What can I get you today, boys?" The waitress asked as she stood in front of the boys' table.

"An order of two cheese pizzas!" Casey responded.

Outside, Lee and Donna sat on the statue to view the boys through binoculars.

"Looks like this boy's night out is going great so far." Donna said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, I wouldn't bet on it." Lee said.

Lee pointed her finger to Shadow Recruit and Nova, who were preparing their mystical weapons behind the statue below the mystic kunoichis.

"First the park and now this? What the heck is their problem?" Lee said frustratingly.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Donna sighed with a shrug.

Donna and Lee jumped into Shadow Recruit and Nova, causing all of them to engage each other into a brutal fight.

"And we'll take two sodas." Casey said.

Donna launched purple bolts of psychic energy at Nova one by one, but Nova swung her mystical tessen to destroy the bolts with swift speed. Shadow Recruit wrapped Lee with his yoyos and slammed her face into the window. Lee telekinetically released herself and began firing blue waves of psychic energy in fast succession that hit Shadow Recruit away.

But Casey and Salem were not aware of what's happening outside.

"Oh, I wonder what desserts they got." Salem smiled as he was staring at the menu.

Lee and Donna got kicked into a brick wall as they slid to the ground. Before Nova and Shadow Recruit could step close to the window, Lee waved her hand back to bring it forward and Donna moved her index finger in a circle as they pointed their magic to fry them with powerful surges of blue and purple electricity that knocked Shadow Recruit and Nova away to the sky.

Casey and Salem finished eating their pizza slices and ice creams when Donna and Lee leaped in the air out of sight.

"Hey, Casey, I heard there's so many fun entertainments around this city. Do you happen to know one?" Salem asked.

"Oh, I know just the place." Casey grinned.

* * *

Casey and Salem arrived inside the Hocaser, where the entire place was set with bright neon lights everywhere. They went playing electric circuit hockey rink that was set with bright neon rainbow lights. They looked at their opponents that were wearing red uniforms while the boys were wearing their blue uniforms.

"Now this is what I call fun!" Salem cheered. "Great idea, Casey!"

"Welcome!" Casey grinned. "Now, let's do this!"

Casey skated forward and avoided three charging players in his sight, leaving Salem to swing the electric yellow puck into the goal. Salem then joined Casey, who stood behind him while rotating his hockey stick.

Then suddenly, a large puff of black smoke came out of nowhere at the rink that revealed to be Nova and Shadow Recruit.

"Oh, come on! Really?! Again?!" Salem groaned in frustration. "I'm really getting tired of you guys!"

"You know these guys, Salem?" Casey asked with a confuse eyebrow.

"Long story." Salem replied.

Then, large puff of sparkling black smoke came out of nowhere that revealed Donna and Lee right in front of the boys.

"Lee? Donna?" Casey exclaimed. "What's going on? Who are these guys?"

"Long story short, these Shadow pinheads have been following you and Salem all night." Lee explained. "We don't know why, but it looks like your normal day has been officially ruined."

"Oh please. Normal is overrated." Casey said as he began twirling his hockey stick with one head. "I'm gonna help you beat these bozos. Think of it as part of our butt-kicking fun."

"Works for me." Donna smiled with a shrug.

Lee, Donna, and Casey started charging at Nova and Shadow Recruit before splitting away in different directions.

Casey unleashed black seeker-missiles that followed the Shadow Recruit in an explosion, but Shadow Recruit began spinning his kinetic energized yoyos to protect himself from the missiles in rapid speed. Lee jumped high in the air and formed a circular torrent of water from her psychic energies in front of her hands that created a powerful cyclone of water to attack Shadow Recruit. Donna telekinetically summoned numerous orbs of purple psychic energy to surround her and then launched them at Nova all together in a large explosion, but Nova protected herself from the attack with a glowing pink spherical protection field. Once Nova dropped her field, she suddenly released a stream of pink 'X' shaped blades from her tessen that knocked Donna into the ground. Before Nova could strike another attack, Salem formed a black ball of energy in his hand and then shot it at Nova that hit her all the way to the wall.

"Salem?" Donna gasped in shock. She let out a small smile on her face. "New boy got some fire."

Salem then jumped in the air and instantly disappeared out of sight. Seconds later, he reappeared behind Shadow Recruit and attacked him with a black energy beam from his hand. Nova jumped towards Salem to attack him with her tessen, but Donna and Lee quickly tackled her all the way into Shadow Recruit.

Then, Casey skated over to Salem.

"Are those mystics the same girls from school?" Salem asked Casey.

"Yep." Casey replied. "Look, Salem, you're awesome and all. Hanging out with you has been a real blast, but there's some crazy dangerous bad guys after you. We have to get you somewhere safe."

"No, I'm staying." Salem said. "They've been following me for a whole week and I'm gonna settle this once and for all."

Violet light suddenly started to burst from Salem's eyes that completely engulfed him, causing Casey to cover his eyes. As the light died down, Casey opened his eyes to look at Salem's body. Salem now has ghostly pale skin, medium-length purple hair, and bright icy blue eyes.

"What the?!" Casey gasped in shock. "Are you a mystic?"

"Well, half mystic half yokai, actually." Jace corrected. "Mystic from my dad and yokai from my mom."

"Your mom wouldn't happen to be that spa owner Caline by the chance?" Casey asked in recognition.

"Yup." Salem replied.

"But why would the Shadow Clan be after you?" Casey asked again.

"I don't know, but all I know is that they ruined my perfect normal day to hang out with you." Salem said. "That's why I shifted to my human form."

Casey and Salem turned over to see Nova and Shadow Recruit attacking Lee and Donna with their weapons as Donna and Lee kept dodging the attacks with fast speed.

"Hey, Salem, how do you feel about a ghoulish puck strike?" Casey asked with a sideway grin.

"Way ahead of you." Salem grinned back.

Salem rotated his right hand in a circle to create ten black arrows with a shadowy violet aura surrounding the tip. As Salem sent the arrows above him, Casey jumped in the air and began swinging the arrows one by one that sent them striking the ground in front of Shadow Recruit and Nova. Salem instantly appeared between Donna and Lee as he grabbed their waists and disappeared out of sight. The arrows then exploded Nova and Shadow Recruit in a burst of violet fire-like energy around them with full force.

Lee and Donna stared at the defeated Nova and Shadow Recruit with shock faces before looking at Casey and Salem.

"Uh, what just happened? And is that ghost boy Salem?" Lee asked Casey.

"Yeah." Casey replied.

Salem floated down to the ground next to Casey and magically altered back into his human form with a two finger salute.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's like Caline the spa lady." Lee said with a smile. "Cute but so wicked!"

"So, I guess you were right about being a mystical superstition magnet, Casey." Donna said knowingly.

"Told you. I don't need to be normal." Casey grinned. He wrapped his arm around Salem. "And I'm cool with that."

"I concur." Salem agreed. He touched his chain and realized that it wasn't there on his neck. "What the? What happened to my chain?"

* * *

At the dimly secret room, Nova was waving her mystical tessen fan to levitate Salem's black pyramid pendant above the visually luminous, fluid body. The pyramid pendant then turned into a small glittering golden yellow sphere enveloped in a hexagonal dipyramidal-shaped black transparent crystal.

"The resurrection spell is almost complete." Nova said.

Nova levitated the crystal inside the Heart Stone.

"We are one step closer to its dark power." Shadow Recruit grinned evilly.

A small sinister laughter was heard from the Heart Stone as the gemstone was pulsing in a slower rate.


	32. Sparring Partner

**Summary: Ella becomes friends with a new sparring partner and has to keep it a secret from her sisters, who were unaware of the girl.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Lee was reading her fashion magazine while Donna watched Ellie skating on the ramp.

Then suddenly, something shook the entire living room that knocked all three mystic kunoichis down to the floor.

"What the heck?!" Ellie exclaimed in surprise.

"It's coming from the garage!" Donna cried as she quickly lifted her head up. "Which is impossible. Because I know I designed the Sonicruiser to be at one hundred percent perfect."

Lee, Donna, and Ellie heard another crash coming from the garage. They stood right in front of the closed garage door just as Lee started knocking on it.

"Yo, Ella, what are you doing in there?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Uh, one sec!" Ella said quickly.

The garage door immediately opened that revealed Ella leaning against the entrance with a calm smile on her face.

"Hey, girls! What's sup?" Ella greeted.

"What was all that noise?" Lee asked.

"What noise?" Ella questioned. She pointed her thumb behind her. "I'm just setting up our sparring session."

Lee, Donna, and Ellie stepped into the room, where they saw four practice dummies around the room and the Sonicruiser was perfectly fine. All four practice dummies matched the likeness of the Lotus Ninjas, except for Ella's.

"Sweet!" Ellie smiled. "I'm always up for a game of Splatfest."

"You know the rules. First to keep one or more people covered in ink the most wins." Donna grinned.

"Donna versus Ella!" Ellie shouted. She then blew an airhorn in her hand. "Go!"

Ella and Donna quickly faced each other as they snapped their fingers to summon black steampunk-style shooters that contained colored ink in their hands. Donna let out a smirk and started rushing towards Ella.

"Taste my ink fury!" Donna declared.

Donna fired large globs of purple ink that hit Ella with an explosion.

"Nice shot, Donna!" Ella said with a feign face as she got out of the ink glob. "I didn't know you had that in you."

Donna stared at Ella with a confuse look on her face as she noticed that her older sister wasn't even trying to take her down like she always does.

"Uh, thanks." Donna said slowly.

"Wait a minute! That's it?" Ellie asked in deep confusion.

"That's so uneven for Ella to let Donna win like that." Lee muttered.

"Well, that was fun." Ella said as she began pushing her sisters out of the door. "Good game, girls. Bye."

Ella quickly closed the door, leaving her younger sisters exchange confused faces.

"Finally, I thought they never leave." Ella said with a heavy sigh. She walked her way to the cabinet closet and opened it with a grin on her face. "So, I could get back to my favorite sparring partner!"

A feminine teenage girl stepped out of the secret hidden cabinet closet. She has fair cream skin, long and wavy peach blonde hair with multi-colored streaks, and bright yellow eyes. She wore a short black cheongsam with green cherry blossom patterns along the right side, black shorts with green lining, and black knee-length laced-up boots.

"Whoever thought using a magic materialism spell on my old doll before Glenda was a great idea!" Ella grinned.

Ella delivered a roundhouse kick at the life-size doll, who blocked the attack with one hand. Ella moved away with a backflip and constructed her bulky gauntlets made of psychic energy to deliver rapid punches, but the life-size doll was able to block incoming punches with her impressive agility.

"Whoa, wicked agility." Ella said. "Plus, I never give a name. How about...Alice?"

The life-size doll smiled fondly at her new name.

"But let's see if you have some magical abilities." Ella said with a grin.

Ella sprang herself into the air with a twisting reverse back flip and launched a large red psychic energy sphere flying towards Alice's direction. But Alice swiftly produced green energized combat whips from her hands and latched them to strike the large sphere into nothingness. Alice then rushed towards Ella and tackled her to the wall with her boot.

"I win! I win! I win, I win, I win!" Alice said with a singsong smile.

"Yeah, I gonna admit you're even a better sparring partner than my sisters." Ella admitted.

"Hey, Ella, we're heading out to get some grub!" Lee called out.

"I'm coming!" Ella shouted. She looked back at Alice. "Gotta go. I'll take you to the big city someday. Let's tussle again tomorrow."

Ella twisted her hand into a fist and opened her magic in the air to push Alice towards the cabinet closet. But Alice opened the door slightly as she watched Ella walking out of the garage. Alice then opened the door and jumped out of the garage to sneak out the fortress undetected from the Lotus Ninjas, who were discussing which pizza topping they wanna eat.

* * *

In the warehouse apartment, Luna was copying Ophelia Vuitton's moves that was playing on TV inside the living room until Shadow Recruit sat on the couch with a black scallop in his hand.

"You know, if you're bored, you can treat yourself with one of these fabulous dessert shops around the city." Luna said.

"Actually, I found something much more interesting." Shadow Recruit answered. "I have spotted four Dragonesses out in the city."

"Is that so? But what they can possibly be out on this fine night?" Luna wondered.

"Beats me." Shadow Quartet replied as he began performing few tricks with his yoyos. "I say let's take them on. I'm in the mood for some fun tonight."

"Fine, let's go. But it better not take too long cause I don't wanna miss Ophelia's legendary secrets." Luna said.

With that, Luna waved her tessen around to create a large green mystical portal and ran through the vortex as Shadow Recruit swiftly followed her through the portal.

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas sprinted across the building rooftops until they finally arrived on the rooftop that was across from Bro's Pizza restaurant.

"Alright, ladies! Let's get our night on!" Ella smiled.

"Yeah!" Ellie and Lee cheered.

"Hold on, girls. Pizza's gonna have to wait." Donna said as she stood towards the edge of the rooftop with her high-tech sunglasses on her face. "We've got a supernatural newcomer."

Ellie, Lee, and Ella rushed over to see Alice sprinting from one rooftop to another with her lightning fast speed while giggling happily at the same time.

"That girl got some lightning speed!" Ellie exclaimed in shock.

"And she's no one we've ever seen before." Lee said with a confuse eyebrow. "Funny, she looks like your old doll back home, Ella."

Ella's mouth dropped as she should have known that Alive would escape the fortress because she wanted to explore the city.

"Who cares! I call dibs on kicking her butt!" Ellie cheered.

"Oh, no! You don't!" Lee protested as she watched Ellie jumping over the edge. "The only things we call dibs are pizza, skate ramps, fashion, and Donna's gadgets."

"Say what?!" Donna called out.

Lee and Donna jumped after Ellie, leaving Ella follow them from behind.

"You know, girls, I don't think we should kick her butt at all. That seems fair, am I right?" Ella asked innocently.

"Well, in that case, Ella's out of the game!" Ellie said. "I'm dibbing her share on Donna's gadgets."

"Oh, come on!" Donna shouted annoyingly.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas finally landed on the rooftop just in time to see Alice breaking inside an empty Doughnuttery shop. They quietly snuck inside and saw Alice eating the mini doughnuts through the trays. Lee, Ellie, and Donna immediately summoned their magic that caught Alice's attention from eating more mini doughnuts.

"Booyakasha!" Ellie cheered.

"Wait a minute!" Ella called out as she stood in front of her sisters.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Hi, Ella!" Alice said as she was waving her hand childishly in the air.

"How does she know _your_ name?" Ellie asked with a confuse eyebrow.

"An excellent question."

The Lotus Ninjas and Alice looked up to Luna and Shadow Recruit standing at the opening doors.

"Now, be good girls and stay out of our way. The doll is coming with us." Shadow Recruit demanded.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Donna replied. She quickly constructed her spear composed of raw psychic energy from her hands. "Target's about to be exterminate!"

Donna charged forward towards Alice while spinning her weapon in circles, but Ella quickly jumped into the air and landed in front of the frightening Alice that made her sister stop running.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Ella shouted angrily.

"What?" Donna asked in confusion.

"Okay, it's official!" Lee called out. "Ella, you have gone from weird to insane!"

"Look, the truth is I did created Alice." Ella said. "I casted a magic materialism spell on my old doll way before the Glenda doll showed up. We've spent weeks of sparring and playing Splatfest, which is why I let Donna win, so my sisters won't find out about her."

"Say _whaaaaa?!_ " Ellie said.

"So, you _did_ let Donna beat you!" Lee replied knowingly.

"That kinda make sense." Donna said with a shrug.

"And if anyone wants Alice for evil purposes, they gotta go through me." Ella said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Alice gasped at Ella's heartfelt words.

"Thanks, Ella." Alice said as she wrapped her arms around Ella and hugged her with a huge smile on her face.

"How touching." Shadow Recruit said dryly as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Heh, whatever. Shred the Dragonesses, Recruit!" Luna ordered.

"With pleasure." Shadow Recruit said with an evil grin.

Shadow Recruit sprinted his way over to Ella and thrusted his kinetic energized yoyos at Alice, but Lee stepped in front of the Shadow Recruit and kicked him away with her blue psychic energized leg.

"Back off, yoyo boy!" Lee said. "She's our friend."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"That's right! You're one of us now!" Ellie smiled as she and her three older sisters surrounded Alice with their readied magic. "We got your back."

Luna growled and waved on her mystical tessen fan to create several clones of herself. All the Luna clones have lifeless eyes, dull skin, and duller attire. Lee twirled her upside-down body to attack three Luna clones with her blue psychic energized legs like helicopter blades. Shadow Recruit then began lashing out his kinetic energized yoyos at Lee, who was dodging them with swift speed. More Luna clones ran past Shadow Recruit and Lee to attack Ella, Ellie, and Donna as they began blasting their psychic energy magic to hit the Luna clones one by one.

"There's too many of them! Get out of here, Alice!" Ella shouted.

"No! This is _my_ fight too!" Alice said with a bold face.

Alice sprang high above the Luna clones in the air and spun around to release green butterfly-shaped blasts of energy at every Luna clones in sight. Ella, Ellie, and Donna looked up at Alice in shock for her amazing attack. As Lee and Shadow Recruit continue attacking swiftly at each other, Shadow Recruit was able to grapple Lee with one yoyo and smashed her onto Ella, Ellie, and Donna before wrapping them up together with both yoyos.

"Girls!" Alice cried out.

"Let's finish them and claim the doll!" Luna ordered Shadow Recruit.

Luna and Shadow Recruit rushed to the tied Lotus Ninjas with their mystical weapons, but Alice landed on the ground in front of the Lotus Ninjas and unleashed a barrage of green energized hurricane kicks to hit Luna and Shadow Recruit while spinning in a horizontal straight line across the room. Alice slowly started engulfing her right hand with blazing green energy just as Luna and Shadow Recruit got back up on their feet.

"They grow up and turn against you so fast." Luna said in awe.

Alice then released a large green energy explosion from her hand as a close-range attack that sent Shadow Recruit and Luna flying into the sky and disappearing into the distance with a twinkle.

The Lotus Ninjas gasped in shock as Alice broke them free from the kinetic energized yoyos.

"Thanks, Alice. You were awesome." Ella grinned.

"You got that right." Lee agreed as she crossed her arms with a smug grin. "Hey, Alice, how about another round of Splatfest?"

"Target objective: Ella!" Alice cheered.

Ella's eyes widened with a fearful look on her face as Alice, Lee, Ellie, and Donna magically pulled out their black steampunk-style shooters in their hands. Just before Ella could run away, her sisters and her friend began fired large globs of blue, orange, purple, and green ink that hit the red mystic kunoichi with an explosion. Alice, Lee, Ellie, Donna, and Ella started laughing in enjoyment.


	33. You Got Served

**Summary: While helping Grandma Raven at the Dead-Raising Reunion, Lee and Ellie get sidetracked by a sisterly argument.**

* * *

Inside the ancient temple, Raven was moving her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic for floral decoration in the dining table. Her hair was tied up in a curly ponytail and she was wearing a off-shoulder, short sleeved black dress with a violet belt around it.

"These Damask roses never cease to amaze me." Raven said. "Hard to find them these days."

A reflective glass mirror with a metallic black spade-shaped bezel outlined with purple jewels started to glow brightly. Raven turned around to gasp in surprise. She watched as two glowing spiritual light phased through the mirror's surface and slowly transformed into a physical manifestation of two familiar Dragonesses. One Dragoness has a fairly petite, slender body with fair cream skin, blond hair tied up in a bun, and blue eyes. She wore a deep blue knee-length dress with pink puffy sleeves and pink ribbons, white leggings, and black strapped Mary Jane shoes. She also has pink rabbit-shaped mark on her left cheek. The other Dragoness has a slender build with pale skin, waist-length black hair, and hazelnut eyes. She wore a purple knee-length dress with black long sleeves and black flat shoes. She also has black curved horns and black sphere-shaped mark on her right cheek.

"Oh, Elara, Neoma, my granddaughters, what a pleasant surprise." Raven greeted sweetly. "What brings you two here from the spirit world?"

"Hello, Grandma Raven." Elara greeted back. She looked at her gloomy older sister. "Uh, what's _she_ doing here?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same question, princess." Neoma retorted as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm here to visit my grandma on such a lovely day." Elara said.

"Well, she's _my_ grandma too." Neoma said. "Don't forget _that_ , little sister."

"Now, now, girls." Raven said in a calm tone. "Let's settle this like ladies. How about we all have a family dinner together? And I know just the family member who will be delighted to join us."

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Lee and Ellie sat on the chairs to stare at the Dragoness book inside the kitchen. The book projected holographic images of Elara and Neoma in their timeline.

"Grandma Elara and Great Aunt Neoma!" Ellie said with an exciting smile. "I can't believe they actually arrived at Grandma Raven's temple from the spirit world!"

"It says that Grandma Elara is the youngest Dragoness to create over 5,000 spells." Lee said. "She's extremely more adept at magic than Great Aunt Neoma."

"What does it say about Great Aunt Neoma?" Ellie asked.

"Great Aunt Neoma didn't develop her own spells, but she's only famously known for her invisibility spell." Lee answered.

"Sounds useful." Ellie said. "Let's go meet them!"

"It's a good thing I've learned a portal spell from Donna earlier this morning." Lee said with a proud smile.

Lee waved her hand back and brought her magic forward to open a glowing blue spade-shaped portal. She and Ellie then jumped through the portal together.

* * *

Lee and Ellie jumped safely out of the glowing blue spade-shaped portal in front of a surprised Raven, who was brushing her ponytail inside her bedroom.

"Oh, Lee and Ellie." Raven said with a smile. "So glad you came. But where's Donna and Ella?"

"They have other things to do, so it's just us." Ellie replied with a grin. "So, what's up with Grandma Elara and Great Aunt Neoma?"

"Elara and Neoma couldn't stand each other during their full time as Dragonesses. They have been carrying their strong sibling rivalry since Neoma was six and Elara was three." Raven explained.

"Neoma has low ratings on magic, but she is surprisingly charismatic that outshined her younger sister and her mother despite her emo mood. Elara is more cheerful and optimistic like her mother, but she can be annoying obnoxious because she always believed that she is more superior than her older sister. And now that they're here, I don't want them to bash each other during this brief reunion."

"So, you called us to help our dead relatives get along?" Lee asked with a confuse eyebrow.

"Exactly." Raven said. "I need you two to help these sisters to fix their problem, so they can move on. I already had my waiters and chefs preparing meals for the dinner. But first, you two have to dress presentable."

"That's where I come in." Lee said with a smug smile.

Lee waved her hand back and brought her magic forward to send out a shimmering blue energy swirling around herself and her little sister from top to bottom. Their ninja attire were melting away completely into something new. Lee wore a navy blue off-the-shoulder dress with one left sleeve, periwinkle blue tights, and royal blue high-heeled shoes. She also wore a pair of blue spade-shaped earrings. And Ellie wore a short orange dress tied with a light orange obi belt and a dark orange puffy coat, light orange stockings, and orange flat shoes. She also wore a pair of orange diamond-shaped earrings.

Lee, Ellie, and Raven bursted through the doors as they walked up to take their seats in front of Elara and Neoma.

"Welcome, Grandma Elara and Great Aunt Neoma!" Lee greeted with a smile. "I'm Leona and this is my little sister Michelle."

"Hiya." Ellie greeted with a friendly wave.

"Hello, ladies." Elara said with a sweet smile. "So, you two are my great-great-great-great granddaughters. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Sup. I'm your great aunt or whatever." Neoma said with a dull expression.

"Excuse me, big sister." Elara said. She looked at Neoma with a sideway glare. "She can be quite gloomy sometimes."

"Well now, that the introductions are done." Raven said with a slight nervous smile. "Who's ready for dinner?"

"Dinner is served!" The head chef called out.

The servants walked out of the kitchen and laid out all the foods on the table for the Dragoness family.

"Bon appetite." The head chef said with a bow.

The head chef and the servants took their leave back into the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm starving." Ellie said with a smile.

"Everyone dig in." Raven said.

"Don't mind if I do, Grandma Raven." Ellie said.

"So, girls, tell us about your Dragoness training." Elara said.

"Well, the girls have been training real hard." Raven smiled proudly. "Don't you, girls?"

"Ah, yes, our mom Saldana has taught us everything she knows during her time as a Dragoness." Lee said. "Especially all of the legendary Dragonesses and their powerful spells." She then let out a smug smile on her face. "I personally took a proud initiative on studying, of course, Grandma Elara's spells."

"What?!" Ellie asked. She started laughing while eating a lobster at the same time. "I know you ain't talking about the Digitus Pygmy and Habitu Auxilium spells!"

"Ellie." Lee hissed with a glare.

"Mizukaki Digitus and Habitus Auxilium. Oh, how stylish." Neoma commented sarcastically.

Ellie couldn't help but snicker at Neoma's sarcastic comment.

"And my Digitus Pygmy spell is great for painting nails with webbed fingers all at the same time." Elara retorted. "Plus, there's nothing wrong with using my Habitu Auxilium spell for picking cute outfits."

"Yeah." Neoma said. She looked down at the meal in a mutter. "Obnoxious much."

"Neoma." Raven said with a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elara asked as she crossed her arms over her chest with a glare.

"Now, ladies, let's not say anything you both might regret." Raven said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that she's cheerfully sweet on the outside and an obnoxious schemer on the inside." Neoma said with a shrug.

"At least, I'm not a lazy, gloomy lone wolf!" Elara snapped. "I do not understand how I can ever be related to you."

"Same, princess." Neoma scoffed.

Only Lee quickly stood up from her seat to ease down the argument between two Dragoness sisters.

"Come on, ladies." Lee said. "Let's not fight. I'm sure we can work things out in a calm and peaceful fashion."

"Says the future Dragoness in training with a cocky sense of fashion." Neoma said.

"What are we talking about?" Lee asked in disbelief.

"Just because we're dead in the spirit world doesn't mean we don't observe all future Dragoness descendants." Elara said. "And trust me, there's times you and your sisters have pointless arguments that are nothing compared to us."

"She has a point, you know." Ellie said with a snickering smile. "I mean, you'll never gonna be a fashion diva if you can keep on acting like a snobby queen bee."

"Oh yeah?! Well, a news flash, skater girl!" Lee snapped. "All my fashion video blogs went off the chart with zero dislikes compared to your skating videos and you don't hear me judging about it!"

"It's cool. I get it." Ellie said. "That way when fan critics gives you negative reviews it will feel like you gave out your fashion collection for all nothing."

"You mean like that sad motorized skates that Donna made for you two weeks ago?" Lee questioned with a smirk. She noticed the ever-growing rage on Ellie's face as she kept talking. "Oh, by the way, I recorded that test run. I recorded every last moment of it. And that was the most funniest and saddest epic fail I have saw. Not that I'm the one to judge, but I would totally love to heard video fans' worldwide opinion."

"Well, I messed up the colors of that elegant egyptian dress you liked so much! It looks wild and silly with all different shades of green, orange, and yellow, so heads up, diva!" Ellie barked.

Knowing that the family dinner won't resolve any time soon, Raven levitated a Damask rose from the flower vase and charged it with dark energy.

"Keep your business away from mine!" Ellie yelled as she constructed a long orange energized whip in one hand.

"Likewise, bum!" Lee shouted as she crafted two blue tessen in her hands.

Lee and Ellie growled dangerously as they pointed their weapons at each other's necks.

Then, Raven tossed the Damask rose in the air without detection, causing a giant purple rose-like monster to appear on the right side of the dinner table. The rose monster has a very thin and slender body, lilac skin, violet eyes, and has six octopus arms.

"Now, this dinner is getting be interesting." Neoma said to Elara with a small grin.

On Raven's cue, a giant purple rose monster let out a loud dangerous screech that caught the mystic family's attention. The rose monster shoot out black sticky substances from his mouth that pinned Raven, Elara, and Neoma against the wall. Lee and Ellie looked at their pinned relatives before turning back to the rose monster.

 _"What the heck is that?!"_ Ellie exclaimed in shock.

The rose monster narrowed its eyes and smashed its giant tentacles at the mystic kunoichis, but Lee and Ellie leapt away that led the tentacles hit the table in broken pieces.

Lee dove down with her tessen to slash the giant rose monster, but she suddenly was veered off course and crashed to the floor when Ellie hit her older sister's tessen with her whip.

"You attacked me!" Lee cried.

"Wow, I am so sorry about that. My whip must've slipped." Ellie lied.

"Seriously?! You're doing this now?!" Lee screamed.

The rose monster directed itself towards Ellie and began to slash its razor sharp claws at the orange mystic kunoichi, who dodged the slashing claws and performed rapid high-damage somersaults that knocked the rose monster away to the wall.

"Try and slash this!" Ellie said.

Ellie launched her whip at the rose monster, but Lee's tessen flew out of nowhere and pinned it to the other wall.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry. My tessen must've slipped." Lee taunted.

"All right, that's it!" Ellie yelled.

Ellie and Lee quickly grabbed each other by the collar of their dresses.

"You want a piece of me, diva?" Ellie snapped.

"Thought you never ask!" Lee retorted.

"Stop fighting already!" Elara shouted. "You two really need to get along and stop that monster!"

"Like they're gonna listen!" Neoma yelled. "Let's get work on a spell to get ourselves out of this sticky goo!"

As Elara and Neoma are working on a spell, Raven looked back at the mystic kunochis as she hoped that they can put their argument aside and fight together like sisters. Lee and Ellie fought each other with their psychic energized weapons while calling out harsh names at each other.

But then, the rose monster's giant tentacle descended upon the two mystic kunochis and smashed them into the ground. Before Lee and Ellie could stand up and fight, the rose monster wrapped its other tentacle around the mystic sisters.

"This is all your fault and you know it!" Lee snapped.

"No, it's not! It's because you haven't apologize to me!" Ellie retorted.

"What?! Hey, blame me because you can't keep your mouth shut once in a while!" Lee countered.

The rose monster began to beat Lee and Ellie several times without mercy until it slammed them into the ground. The rose monster then moved its way to the pinned Dragonesses, not even notice Lee and Ellie standing slowly from the floor.

"Hey, Ellie." Lee spoke weakly.

"What is it, Lee?" Ellie asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?" Lee questioned.

"Of course. I mean we're sisters. " Ellie replied.

"So then...temporary truce?" Lee inquired.

"Heck yeah." Ellie responded with a dangerous smile. "Temporary truce."

 ** _"Let's take it down!"_** Lee and Ellie shouted as they finally stood up.

Lee and Ellie ran towards the rose monster with fast speed.

The rose monster took notice and attempted to strike Ellie with its charging tentacles, but Ellie swung a quick flurry of lashes at the tentacles with her whip and then wrapped the rose monster up with it. Lee delivered swift slashes around the rose monster from different directions with her tessen. Ellie's whip and Lee's tessen then disappeared as two mystic sisters channeled their psychic elements around themselves and then fired the psychic water and air forward in the shape of giant screeching dragons that heavily attacked the rose monster on impact.

"Ellie's acrobatics and Lee's sharp technique." Raven said as Elara and Neoma merely watched in awe. "They are strong separately, but their true potential can only shine when they're working together as a team."

The rose monster closed its eyes in silence as it vanished into pixelating pieces.

"Uh, what just happened?" Neoma asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that monster didn't even explode." Elara said.

"I was able to infuse a Damask rose with my dark magic and transformed it into a fierce creature to stage an attack in hopes of the four of you will get along." Raven explained. "You four might have your arguments here and there, but that shouldn't change the fact you girls can't work together as a team."

Raven moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to dissolve the sticky substance that freed herself, Elara, and Neoma. She then used her vast magic to re-organize the dining room telekinetically.

"I'm sorry, Neoma." Elara apologized to her older sister. "When mom started training us to become Dragonesses, I was trying to improve the world and the lives of human and mystic populations as a strong moral compass, which I should've known it would led me to being outright obnoxious and egotistic."

"It's cool, sis." Neoma said. "But I'm sorry too. I know I'm like an emo, snarking verison of a Dragoness, but I learned to learn my magic and defend evil my way. We should've known that being different shouldn't affect their bond. I forgive you."

"I forgive you too, sis." Elara smiled.

Elara and Neoma wrapped their arms around each other into a tight, sisterly hug.

"And we're sorry we got caught up in the argument too." Lee said.

"Yeah, we got carried away from it." Ellie said with an embarrassing smile.

"Heh, no big deal. Besides, we enjoyed your company anyway." Neoma said with a smile. "Too bad. Your other two sisters couldn't join us. I really admired your oldest sister Ella. That girl is one dark punkish gal. Her brute strength is more darker than mine when I was her age."

"I also admired your other sister Donna." Elara grinned. "Her amazing intelligence between science and magic is truly extraordinary."

"Well, I'm glad you all were able to settle your differences at long last." Raven said. She looked up at the clock behind her. "Oh my. It's two hours close to midnight."

"Well, I think it's time for us to go." Elara said.

"It was nice meeting you, girls." Neoma grinned. "Let's do it again sometime."

Neoma and Elara hugged Lee and Ellie, who hugged them back with warm smiles.

Elara and Neoma closed their eyes as they slowly transformed into two glowing spiritual lights and phased straight into the mirror's surface.

"At least they finally resolved their arguments and so did you. I owe you two for helping them figuring it out." Raven said. "And for your reward, my chefs made the best pork cutlet bowls and red velvet cake slices."

Raven snapped her fingers and two servants walked out of the kitchen. They handed six boxes of pork cutlet bowls and red velvet cake slices to the two mystic sisters before heading back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Grandma Raven." Ellie smiled as she and Lee hugged Raven tightly. "Race you back home, Lee!"

"You're on!" Lee grinned.

Ellie ran off out of the dining room, leaving Lee race after her little sister.

Raven looked at the mystic sisters with a soft smile.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Lee and Ellie sat on the chairs inside the dining room. As Ellie was eating the crab meat, Lee snapped her fingers and magically handed a pair of motorized orange skates to her.

"So, here. I wanted us to make up." Lee said.

"Huh? Where did you get this? Did you ask Donna to fix this for me?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not saying I did. I'm not saying I didn't." Lee replied.

Ellie saw the green sticker that read sisters 4 forever, causing her to laugh merely.

"Skater girl." Lee said a teasing smile.

"Fashion diva." Ellie laughed teasingly.


	34. How to Make Enemies and Bend People TYW

**Summary: Azalea struggles to move up the ladder in the Shadow Clan.**

* * *

In the dimly secret lair, the entire Shadow Clan are bowing to the sarcophagus coffin of Lady Shade while being surrounded by a hundred candles.

"In honor of your obedient service..." Nova spoke.

"We bestow upon you the most noble and dignified mark of the Shadow Clan." Luna said.

Luna opened her hand and sent out two glowing black butterflies in the air. One male and female twin trainees smiled smiling widely as the butterflies fused through their faces that made black clan symbols over their eyes.

"Oh yeah!" The twins cheered happily as they gave each other high-fives.

Several other trainees murmured with glory smiles and grins as the new members of the Shadow Clan.

But Azalea watched the clan ceremony with a scorn face.

"How pathetic." Azalea said. She turned Nova and Luna in annoyance. "I thought you made it clear when I was promised the Akuma Rings."

"And once we have retrieved them, the rings will be all yours." Luna said with narrow eyes. "According to the legends, only those who have proven their loyalty can wield the rings' full power."

"I'm fully aware of the legend and I will restore my dominance over those weakling humans!" Azalea said.

"Don't think for a second your threats will get you anywhere, bionic witch." Nova said. "You may be on our good side, but your arrogance won't lead to you conquest that easily."

With an angry glare, Azalea walked out of the lair.

* * *

Outside, Azalea sat near the window inside Coffee Le Gume as she was slipping on her coffee.

"So, you came here during your spare time?"

Azalea looked up to meet Shadow Recruit in his punkish civilian attire.

"Let me guess. Your bosses sent you here to keep an eye on me?" Azalea questioned.

"No, I came here to get away from them sometimes. Plus, this place got the best vanilla bean latte." Shadow Recruit informed. He took a seat in front of Azalea and started sipping his latte. "Listen, I have been training in the Shadow Clan since I was six. If you want to take on a full member, you must show commitment and patience. But at what point? Luna and Nova will never allow any one, not even me, to rank equal or higher than them."

"I see." Azalea said she took a sip her coffee. "Looks like we have something in common."

* * *

Azalea and Shadow Recruit then arrived back in the secret dimly lair. Nova was eating a chocolate candy bar near Luna, who noticed Shadow Recruit and Azalea's presences.

"Oh, you're back." Luna grinned. "And just in time too."

"We've got a retrieval mission tonight." Nova said.

"Finally, some action around here." Shadow Recruit said as he slowly swung his yoyo with glee.

* * *

Azalea and Shadow Recruit stood on a large mechanical hand floating in the air above the botanical garden.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shadow Recruit exclaimed in disbelief. "We're on lookout duty?!"

Azalea stared down at the Shadow Clan Squad with an irritate look on her face.

"This is absurd." Azalea said with narrow eyes. "I still failed to see how Nova and Luna are in charge of this clan! If anyone deserves the dominance of this clan, it's me."

"Heh, good luck with that." Shadow Recruit said with a chuckle. "You wanna take control of the Shadow Clan, then you gonna have to challenge Luna and Nova to do it. At least, that's what our laws said."

"Hmph, we shall see." Azalea said with a devious smile.

Luna, Nova, and their Shadow Clan Squad stood in front of the three statues that was set at the center of the area outside the garden.

"Our reading says the Akuma Ring is hidden in one of these statues." Luna said.

"You think Azalea can prove her worth to the clan?" Nova asked.

"As if." Luna smiled evilly. "No one, even Azalea, will ever surpass them no matter what threats she throws at us."

Luna summoned her mystical tessen fan and started scanning for the Akuma Ring, which she got nothing from the first statue.

Azalea watched the Shadow Clan Squad from afar until she turned her head to see unexpecting lights shining around from the other side of the greenhouse.

"What's going on there?" Azalea wondered.

Shadow Recruit took out his binoculars and viewed the Lotus Ninjas looking for something in the greenhouse.

"Well, what did you know? It's those Dragoness chicks." Shadow Recruit said. "Should we tell Luna and Nova?"

"That won't be necessary. We can handle this ourselves." Azalea replied.

As the mechanical hand soared over to the greenhouse, Azalea and Shadow Recruit jumped down to hide behind the large flower bush. Ellie, Ella, and Lee were taking selfies in front of the largest flower in the botanical garden while Donna was examining its properties.

"What are they doing?" Azalea asks slowly.

"Beats me." Shadow Recruit replied with a shrug.

"I still can't believe you drove us all the way out here for this." Lee said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen, I need this flower to come up with my latest potions." Donna said. She was taking the petals off and placing them glass jar as she placed them into her purple digital purse. "You girls can do what you want here, but let me collect more flowers for my future work."

"As long as we go get some chinese food afterwards, I'm good." Ella said.

"I'm so trying those meat buns." Ellie grinned excitedly.

"Keep the girls distracted while I go get the Akuma Ring." Azalea said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Shadow Recruit grinned evilly.

Shadow Recruit bursted out of the flower bush and sprinted towards the Lotus Ninjas.

"Sup, ladies! Miss me?" Shadow Recruit declared.

Shadow Recruit pulled out his yoyos and spun them around in fast circles. But Ella, Ellie, and Lee moved out of the way for Donna to throw a pink potion that hit Shadow Recruit's face. Shadow Recruit was covered with pink scent, making him shudder in disgust.

"Oh man. What is this?" Shadow Recruit asked.

"My stink bomb." Donna replied.

"Wait a minute. If he's here, does that mean...?" Ellie asked in realization.

Shadow Recruit charged his yoyos with kinetic energy and started lashing them out while chasing Ella around to strike her. Lee, Ellie, and Donna are chasing after Shadow Recruit with their magic.

Unknown to the Lotus Ninjas, Azalea moved into the shadows with a sinister grin as she proceeded her next motive.

* * *

Outside, Luna was still scanning for the Akuma Ring. Azalea observed the Shadow Clan Squad from above on her mechanical hand.

"Let's kick the search up a notch." Azalea said confidently.

Azalea summoned a large black magic circle from her hand and several robotic birds flew around that alerted the Shadow Clan and the slumbing groundskeepers.

"What the? Who set the alarm?" Nova asked in confusion.

"It's just a few groundskeepers." Luna said with a shrug. "Nothing our soldiers can handle."

Nova and Luna suddenly heard yelling that made them look to see the groundskeepers running towards them with readied weapons and vehicles.

"Get them!" Luna ordered.

The Shadow Ninjas took out katana swords in their hands and ultimately defeated all of the groundskeepers to the ground within seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow Recruit kept swinging his kinetic energized yoyos at the Lotus Ninjas inside the greenhouse. But the Lotus Ninjas were protected by Ella's red psychic energized force field.

"You'll never stop us from collecting the Akuma Ring!" Shadow Recruit declared.

"Wait a minute, hold on, the Akuma Ring is here?" Lee asked in surprise.

Suddenly, a Shadow Ninja crashed into the greenhouse from outside and knocked straight into Shadow Recruit.

The Lotus Ninjas looked outside the broken window to see the Shadow Clan standing in front of the statue.

"Oh no. Let's go, girls." Ella said.

The Lotus Ninjas quickly rushed over to the statues. Shadow Recruit got up from the unconscious Shadow Ninja and followed after the mystic kunoichi. But he was being pulled away by Azalea's magic circle.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas rushed and jumped into the botanical garden with their readied magic. Luna, Nova, and the Shadow Ninjas charged forward in a full-blown fight against the mystic kunoichis.

Ella swung her leg around to send spinning red psychic disc-like energy that knocked some Shadow Ninjas out. Donna delivered purple psychic energized spinning kicks from an upside down position that hit several Shadow Ninjas and then finished two Shadow Ninjas with a flying upward drill kick with both legs. Lee delivered Nova with a rapid flurry of blue psychic energy kicks and them launcher her into the air with the last kick that sent Nova crashing near Luna.

"Luna, can you hurry up already?!" Nova called out.

Luna scanned the last statue and detected the Akuma Ring right in the chest.

"I've found it! It's in this statue!" Luna shouted.

Ellie suddenly delivered a series of orange high-damage psychic energized somersaults to Luna, thrusting her away from the statue.

Azalea and Shadow Recruit watched as the Lotus Ninjas battled around several Shadow Ninjas without any problems.

"So, they finally found the Akuma Ring." Azalea said with an evil smile. "Took them long enough. It's time for my sister's descendants meet someone new in the family."

Azalea summoned a large black magic circle from her hand and a mysterious mystic came out flying towards the battle that caught everyone's attention. The mysterious mystic has pale white skin, long thick white curly hair that reaches to her waist, and violet eyes. She wore a sleeveless purple qipao dress with slits on both sides and black sleeves, and black high-heeled boots. She also wore pale purple lipstick, black mascara, black curved horns, and a black metal mask covering the right side of her face.

"Who the heck is she?" Lee questioned in shock. "The Shadow's secret weapon?"

The mysterious mystic formed a ball of black energy between her hands together and fired a beam of black energy from the orb at the Lotus Ninjas, who quickly dodged the attack with quick speed.

"Wow, that's some power!" Ellie commented.

"Must exterminate the Dragonesses!" The mysterious mystic spoke with a monotone voice.

The mysterious mystic's fingers glowed bright black and she charged forward to slash the Lotus Ninjas with them. But Ellie created an orange barrier of psychic energy that surrounded herself and her older sisters, protecting them from the mysterious mystic's rapid slashes.

"If anyone has any bright ideas, I'm all ears to hear it!" Ellie cried.

But it was too late for the Lotus Ninjas to come up with any plan once the mysterious mystic stopped slashing the barrier.

The mysterious mystic opened her hand and formed a spiraling sphere of black energy above her palm. She then threw the sphere in the air, causing it to expand into a miniature black hole. The Lotus Ninjas, Luna, Nova, and the Shadow Ninjas were instantly sucked into the black hole that shrunk into a much smaller size before exploding.

The mysterious mystic stared at the Lotus Ninjas, Luna, Nova the Shadow Ninjas, and the groundskeepers all passed out from the attack.

Azalea and Shadow Recruit floated over to the statue while ignoring the damage from the battle. The mechanical hand lifted Azalea and Shadow Recruit to the statue, where the green Akuma Ring laid inside the opening hole.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Azalea asked Shadow Recruit.

Shadow Recruit looked at Azalea with wide eyes and slowly formed a honorable smile.

"Gladly." Shadow Recruit replied.

Shadow Recruit threw his yoyo to wrap the Akuma Ring and snatched it.

* * *

Back at the Shadow Lair, the Shadow Ninjas bowed in front of Azalea. Luna and Nova are hovering in midair between Azalea as they are both tied up in black energy chains.

"So, you ladies thought that I don't have any potential in this clan." Azalea said to the anxious Luna and Nova. She placed her hand on Shadow Recruit's shoulder. "And thanks for your lovely assistant, I've accomplished something worthier than being partners."

"What?!" Nova exclaimed in shock. "You can't do that!"

"Without us, you won't be here!" Luna yelled.

Azalea snapped her fingers, causing the black energy chains to wrap around Nova and Luna's mouths.

"By the laws of the Shadow Clan, I am now your leader!" Azalea declared.

The entire Shadow Clan Ninjas cheered respectfully.


	35. Mystic Library

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas plumb the depths of a mysterious hidden library in search of a way to rescue Ekron.**

* * *

Ella, Lee, and Ellie gathered around Casey as they stared at the crystal ball that Ekron was swarming around in worry.

"I don't know what happen! Ekron found this weird crystal ball when we went walking like a hour ago and for some unknown reason he got stuck inside!" Casey explained with an uneasy smile.

"Aww, poor Ekron." Ellie said with a pout.

"You can get him out, right?" Casey asked in concern.

"Of course. We're mystics, after all." Lee said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I got just the spell to do it." Ella said.

Ella twisted her hand into a fist, but Donna stopped her older sister from opening her fist to release her magic spell at the crystal ball.

"Wait a minute, Ella. You can't get cast a regular spell. We're gonna need a advance spell for this job." Lee pointed out.

"Well, we better find it fast!" Ellie cried as she looked at the crystal ball.

Ella, Lee, Donna, and Casey looked back at the crystal ball to see a jagged crack forming slowly around Ekron.

"I don't know what's going on, but we gotta do something!" Ellie exclaimed in worry. She quickly turned to Donna. "Yo, D, whip any of your magic potions and get him out of there!"

"Okay, first of all, chill. And second, no potion of mine will stand a chance to free Ekron." Donna said. "But I do remember this book that contains this kinda problem. Girls, we're going to look for that book at my local library."

Ellie, Lee, and Ella stared at Donna quietly before exchanging confuse looks at each other.

"Library?" Ellie, Lee, and Ella repeated.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas arrived inside the library and searched around the books in one aisle. Donna was skimming the shelves as Ellie, Ella, and Lee were watching her in boredom.

"So much for the mystic library." Ellie said sarcastically.

"There's like a million books here, Donna. How are we gonna find that book you were talking about in a place like this?" Ella asked.

"Because the mystic library always have a sacred key to get in." Donna replied with a confident grin. She lifted down his high-tech sunglasses to her eyes and scanned the shelves to find the book lying on the floor. "Ah ha! There it is!"

Donna walked over to pick up the book and opened it in her hand. The book suddenly flew into the air and grew into a large size.

"Whoa!" Ella gasped in awe.

"Awesome!" Ellie and Lee grinned.

The book opened itself up to swallow the Lotus Ninjas whole and then shrunk back to regular size before landing on the ground.

* * *

The pages began flipping that showed each of the Lotus Ninjas in rapid speed. Then, two pages revealed the four mystic kunoichis and dropped them into the ground. Only Ella, Lee, and Ellie gasped in amazement as they gazed around at the large mystic library in front of them, where they could view every mystic and yōkai staff and patrons around the massive area.

"Ladies, welcome to the mystic library." Donna said with a happy grin. "I'll be right back."

Donna walked towards the column and looked up to see the yokai bat librarian sitting on top of a large pillar while stamping the turned-in books. She moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to create a purple energy platform. Donna jumped onto the platform that was carrying her higher toward the top of the pillar.

"Greetings." Donna whispered. "My sisters and I are seeking for crucial mystic research for our friend's beloved pet. Do you know where I can find one?"

"I see." The bat librarian said with a calm smile. "You can go to the main library."

"Got it!" Donna whispered with a nod.

Donna tapped the platform with her boot twice and the platform lowered itself down to Ella and Lee.

"Okay, all we have to do is go to the main library and we'll find the book to save Ekron." Donna said.

"Something tells me that you really spend so much your alone time here besides the lab." Lee said with a smile as she crossed her chest over her chest.

"Well, not only have a golden library card, but I'm also an expert in Dewey Decimal Mathematics and won the National Library Competition five years in a row." Donna grinned proudly. "Oh, whatever you do, stay quiet."

"Why?" Ella and Lee asked in unison.

"Because of them." Donna replied as she pointed her finger up.

As Ella and Lee collectively followed Donna's finger, they looked up to see a legion of black bats in the ceiling.

"Those hush bats are anywhere." Donna said. "If they hear anything loud, they'll lock us up in the kiddie room."

"Wait a minute, hold up. The kiddie room?" Lee questioned with a confuse eyebrow.

"Look, as long as we find what we need to help Ekron, we'll be totally fine." Ella said. Her eyes darted to Lee and Donna as she noticed that Ellie is missing. "Wait, where's Ellie?"

Three mystic kunoichis quickly turned their heads to Ellie, who looked into the halls with a big grin on her face.

 ** _"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"_** Ellie shouted as she turned around towards her older sisters.

Right on cue, the hush bats heard Ellie's shout and started taking her away.

"Sorry!" Ellie yelled.

Ella, Lee, and Donna watched their youngest sister being taken away to the kiddie room by the hush bats.

"Uh, is she gonna be alright there?" Lee asked quietly.

"Lee, this is the kiddie room we're talking about. I'm sure she's fine." Ella said with an assuring smile.

* * *

In the kiddie room, Ellie landed on the floor and looked around to see a bunch of toys and books everywhere. She then found Mikey right sitting next to her with a childish grin on his face.

"Mikey?" Ellie said with a confuse eyebrow.

"Oh, hey, Ellie!" Mikey said. He then watched a toy train passing by on the tracks. "Hey, a choo choo!"

Mikey and Ellie looked back to yokai children, who were staring at them ominously.

"New toys." A purple yokai blob spoke as he pointed his finger to Mikey and Ellie.

"Where?" Mikey and Ellie asked cluelessly.

Mikey gulped and Ellie widened her eyes as they unexpectedly got surrounded by the yokai children.

* * *

Ella instantly got a text from Casey as Lee stood next to her oldest sister to look at the smartphone. The screen showed an image of Casey pointing at two more jagged cracks forming around Ekron and a text message that said "Hurry up, girls!".

"Uh no, Ekron is getting more cracks by the minute." Ella said with a frown. "How are we supposed to find the book that could possibly help Ekron?"

"Simple. All libraries have a catalog. But in a mystic library, you merely summon it." Donna replied as she held a crystal orb in her hands. She shook the crystal ball that showed her a purple book. "Found it. Completely Compendium of Escape Rituals. It's in room 16, corridor B, moving stairs, left at the Iblis Tapestry."

"Donna, I think you need write this stuff down because there's no way we're gonna remember that." Ella said.

"Oh, please, my brain is like a massive supercomputer." Donna said confidently. "I already memorized the directions in a song form. Now, let's roll."

The three Lotus Ninjas headed towards the stairs.

"We better hurry fast, so we can save Ekron!" Ella whispered urgently.

* * *

Unknown to the Lotus Ninjas, Luna and Nova stood on railed platform near the ceiling as they looked down to notice the three mystic kunoichis walking down the stairs below.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Luna gasped bitterly. "Those Dragonesses are really getting on my nerves."

"Here's an idea." Nova said with a sly smile. "Let's mess up whatever they're doing for a change."

Nova and Luna exchanged evil giggles as they began to plan their revenge comeback.

* * *

Donna, Lee, and Ella continued walking around the stairs on their search for the book as Donna began singing out the directions in a R&B style.

"Room 16, take corridor B, and down the stairs past the Iblis Tapestry." Donna sang.

Lee was backing Donna up with harmonizing vocals.

"Donna, keep it down." Ella whispered.

"With the book in my hands, I'll be the girl to save the day!" Donna sang with a shout.

But Donna's loud singing caused her to get taken away by the hush bats.

"Sorry, guys!" Donna shouted. "I got carry away!"

Ella and Lee watched the hush bats taking their brainiac sister to the kiddie room with wide, open mouths.

* * *

Donna landed roughly in the kiddie room and found herself lying onto Donnie's high-tech battle shell.

"Donnie?" Donna cried.

"Donna?" Donnie exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Donnie and Donna asked in unison.

Donna and Donnie looked up to see Mikey wearing a bib and Ellie wearing an orange frilly dress as the yokai kids are playing tea party with them. Ellie was actually having fun with the yokai children, who began enjoying her with warm smiles.

"Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Ellie!" Donna cried.

"New toys!" Mikey shouted with a large grin and relived laughing.

"What?" Donnie and Donna asked.

Donna and Donnie opened their mouths in shock as the yokai children began to surround them.

* * *

Ella looked at the phone screen and read the text message that showed an image of five more jagged cracks forming around Ekron and a text message that said "Please hurry up!". She texted Casey back with a message that said "Hang on!".

"I told her to write it down, but no. Her brain is a massive supercomputer." Ella sighed bitterly.

"C'mon, relax, sis." Lee said as she placed her hands on her hips. "We're gonna save Ekron. All we need is to remember the song Donna was singing."

"All I know that she said something about Room 16 and take corridor B." Ella said. "But I can't remember the rest."

"Then we crash your journey."

Ella and Lee turned their heads to Luna and Nova, who were blocking their paths with evil grins.

"We don't have time for you two." Ella said in annoyance. "We're on a crucial mission. Now step aside."

"Which is why we're not going anywhere!" Luna grinned.

"Suit yourselves." Ella said.

Ella engulfed her fists with red psychic energy and Nova summoned her mystical tessen in her hand. But they glanced up at the ceiling with nervous faces as they saw the hush bats looming over them.

"Ella, we can't fight these guys." Lee said as she placed her hand on Ella's shoulder. "We have to be quiet or those hush bats will catch us and we'll never get the book to free Ekron."

Nova unleashed a puff of pink glitter at Ella from her mystical tessen. Ella was about to sneeze, Lee covered her nose with her hand. Two mystic kunoichis looked up to see the hush bats watching them closely with narrow eyes.

"Like I said, we can't fight them! We have to find the book and rescue our sisters!" Lee whispered to Ella.

Ella stepped on Nova's foot, causing her to grunt quietly despite the pain. Lee swiftly summoned ten blue butterflies made of psychic energy that flew around her in circles and then sent them darting on Nova's body to tickle her. Nova laughed loudly and then realized that it was too late to take it back as the hush bats started taking her away to the kiddie room.

"No, wait! Put me down!" Nova yelled.

Luna swung her mystical tessen in a X motion and unleashed green energized frogs landing on Lee's body. Lee began to scream out loud in fear and quickly covered her mouth, but the hush bats took her away to the kiddie room. Out of the corner of her eye, Lee spotted corridor B in a nick of time.

"Ella, I see it! Corridor B!" Lee shouted.

"I'm on it." Ella said with a nod.

Luna then unleashed green energized lizards, but Ella kicked them onto Luna one by one. The lizards were crawling all over Luna's body, causing her to scream out in disgust. The hush bats then took Luna away to the kiddie room.

"Put me down this instant!" Luna yelled.

"Yes!" Ella whispered victoriously. She took out her vibrating phone out of her waist belt and answered Casey's call. "Casey! I can't talk right now."

"Look, Ekron is getting more cracks by the second!" Casey shouted loudly. "So whatever you girls are doing, _hurry up!_ "

Ella's eyes widened in fear as she glanced back at the legion of hush bats.

"Just tell Ekron to hang on!" Ella shouted back.

Ella started running and jumped into the space of various staircases as she sprinted onto another staircase and down the next one. She looked back at the hush bats that were getting closer to her in quick speed.

Ella kept running onto the steps until she saw a familiar mutant turtle bumping onto the steps next to her.

"Raph?" Ella exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story! I'll explain along the way!" Raph shouted.

Raph and Ella fell through empty space to land on the floor. Raph then placed Ella on his shell and grabbed the rolling shelf as they began rolling down the hall in fast speed. Raph screamed as he planted his foot into the shelf next to him that sent the books flying into the hush bats' eyes.

As Raph glanced back at the hush bats, Ella looked around just in time to see at a certain tapestry.

"Down the stairs, past the Iblis Tapestry." Ella whispered to herself. Her eyes widened in glee. "Raph, there's the Iblis! Turn there!"

"Good eye!" Raph said.

Then, the rolling shelf ran over a book that tripped Raph and Ella off of it.

Raph jumped to the tapestry and spun around as Ella was hanging on to his large shell. The hush bats got caught in the tapestry, causing the fabric to rip off due to the weight between Raph and the hush bats. Raph took the opportunity to use the hush bats trapped in the tapestry as a parachute to direct himself and Ella to their destination. Raph and Ella then caught the floating shelves moving in opposite directions that revealed the way to the hall.

"What?" Raph asked in confusion. "What is the point of this?!"

Raph's face got hit by a floating shelf before getting himself knock around by more incoming floating shelves. Luckily, Ella jumped off fron Raph's shell and dodged every incoming floating shelves coming in her way.

"Power smash-a-roni!" Raph hollered.

Raph slammed his tonfas together and manifested a red energized armor around himself. Ella's eyes lit up in awe just before Raph grabbed her with one hand and hung onto a shelf with the other hand. As Raph bursted into another side of the library room, other yokais and mystics started freaking out that alerted the hush bats to take them away to the kiddie room.

Raph and Ella then spotted a pole standing behind the waterfall.

"The waterfall!" Raph exclaimed in recognition.

Raph went running towards the waterfall and slid up on the pole as the hush bats were still flying after him and Ella. As they plunged through the fountain, Raph and Ella finally came across the purple book that they were searching for.

"Raph, look! There's the book!" Ella cried as she quickly pointed her finger at the book in her sight.

"I'm coming, Mayhem!" Raph shouted.

"And Ekron!" Ella yelled.

But the hush bats bursted out of the hole and began surrounding Raph's energy armor as they are prepared to take him and Ella to the kiddie room.

"We don't have time for this!" Raph said. He directed his energy armor to pull himself out and sent himself and Ella flying towards the book. "Bringing like a boss!"

Raph went crashing into the book and Ella slammed safely into Raph's pointed shell as the hush bats followed them at high speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bat librarian was stamping another book peacefully until something unexpected broke through the wall above her. She looked up to see shelves flying off from the hole in the wall. The bat librarian's eyes widened slowly as she detected Raph was reaching his hands out towards Ella, who was holding the book and reached her hand out as well.

Raph finally grabbed Ella's hand and started falling in the air, but the hush bats caught them and brought them to the kiddie room.

"Well, that was intense." Ella said. "But at least we got the book. You can keep it. I just need to make a copy of it for safekeeping."

Ella twisted her hand into a fist and opened her magic in the air to duplicate a hard copy of the book. She then backflipped off of Raph's plastron.

"Whoa." Raph said with awestruck eyes. "Are you free this week?"

"Lucky me." Ella smiled flirtatiously as she helped Raph on his feet.

"Hey, guys! We got the book! Let's go save Mayhem!" Raph exclaimed.

"And Ekron!" Ella yelled.

Then, Raph and Ella directed their heads to look back at the massive mess with sheepish faces.

"You two!" The bat librarian hissed as she quickly recognized the box turtle mutant and the mystic kunoichi. She began to grow into a large size with two extra arms. "I'll pummel both of you into papyruses!"

The bat librarian, Raph, and Ella glanced behind to see the yokai children playing the drums. Donnie, Donna, Leo, and Lee began fanning Mikey and Ellie, who have colorful paint on their faces as if they are the tribe leaders to the yokai children. Foot Brute, Foot Lieutenant, Nova, and Luna are hanging upside down while being tied up.

"New toy!" Mikey and Ellie shouted as they pointed their fingers to the bat librarian.

At Mikey and Ellie's command, the yokai children started surrounding the lab librarian, who stared at them in horror.

* * *

Back in Casey's apartment, the Lotus Ninjas began pointing their magic at the crystal ball by using their signature spell gestures.

"And now, the spell." Ella said.

Ella, Donna, Lee, and Ellie pressed one hand to a white glowing Triquetra symbol in front of the crystal ball.

"Kaihō suru!" The Lotus Ninjas casted.

The crystal ball flashed in bright light and released Ekron, who quickly flew fast in Casey's arms.

"Thanks! I owe you girls!" Casey said gratefully. "Let's go get pizza. My treat."

"Sounds good to me!" The Lotus Ninjas cheered.

Then, Ekron became mystified by the crystal ball and got sucked into it again, leaving the Lotus Ninjas and Casey to stare at the crystal ball with confuse faces.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Ella groaned.


	36. The Mecha Strike

**Summary: When a competitive new video game sweeps New York, Donna will do anything to reach rank No. 1.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Donna was watching a trailer for a competitive video game on her tablet inside the arcade room.

"Battle through the highest rank to reach level 100 as your own customized mecha avatar!" A male voice announced.

The video game trailer showed two mecha characters battling each other until the pink mecha defeated the blue mecha with a swift, rapid uppercuts. The trailer next showed the black stylized logo for a video game that named The Mecha Strike.

"The Mecha Strike! Download now!"

Donna gasped with sparking eyes in awe.

"I gonna have it!" Donna grinned widely.

Donna immediately downloaded the video game onto the TV that was successfully loaded within seconds.

"Yes!" Donna cheered. She moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to levitate her purple game controller in her hands. "Time to play!"

As Donna snapped her fingers to summon her favorite snacks and sodas, she instantly started playing the video game for hours.

* * *

The next morning, Ella, Lee, and Ellie dressed up in their Galaxina Starforce attire to visit a fan convention. Ella wore a small sleeveless red cropped top, red mini-skirt, and red knee-high boots. Lee wore a small sleeveless blue cropped top, blue mini-skirt, and blue knee-high boots. And Ellie wore a small sleeveless orange cropped top, orange mini-skirt, and orange knee-high boots.

Ella, Lee, and Ellie then stood behind Donna, who has been gaming the whole night inside the arcade room. They looked to watch Donna fighting a male-looking mecha avatar and ranked herself into level 40. Donna's mecha avatar was a female humanoid character. Her whole entire body has dark purple with lighter purple armor around her shoulders, torso, arms, and legs. She also has long purple hair pulled back in long braided pigtails and jade green eyes.

"Uh, Donna, have you been playing all night?" Ella asked with an astonish look on her face.

"Yes, all night. Don't stop me." Donna replied quickly as she kept focusing on the TV. "I gotta make it to level 100!"

"Well, let's get dressed!" Lee said as she placed her hands on her hips. "We're gonna be late to Fan-Con and we'll not missing out on the Galaxina Starforce cosplayers. It took three hours to design our costumes."

"I'll meet you girls there. Just let me beat a few losers to level up!" Donna said.

"Whoa, you okay, Donna?" Ellie asked concernedly. "Because the Donna I know would never miss out on Fan-Con. Even your favorite character Ouroboros is gonna be there."

 _ **"Just go without me!"**_ Donna snapped.

Lee and Ellie jumped onto Ella's arms in alarm from Donna's sudden outburst. They are starting to get worried about their sister as she seemed to have no interest in the planned visit to the convention.

As Donna went back to her game, her sisters glanced at each other with worried face and bolted out of the arcade room.

* * *

Few hours later, Donna kept playing Mecha Strike. She easily defeated three mecha avatars with super combos and ranked level 70.

"Oh yeah! Triple victory is mine...again!" Donna grinned confidently.

Then, the video game showed Donna a pop-up ad on the screen.

"Purplenerd9000, you are qualified for a sweet upgrade!" A pop-up ad announced. "Spend your mecha points now!"

"Oh yes! I gonna have it!" Donna beamed. She pressed a button to click the pop-up ad, but she realized that she doesn't have enough points. "Oh great. I can't get the upgrade."

Donna then formed a sly smile on her face.

"But I have ways to get money." Donna said.

Donna moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to conjure three colored rectangular cases in the air. Three cases then fell onto Donna's lap and she opened them up to stare at all of the money inside.

* * *

Later that day, Ella, Lee, and Ellie returned back from the fan convention as they began chatting about their shared experiences with excitement.

"Baby, what a blast!" Ella hollered. "Now that's the fan con that I'll never forget."

"I still can't believe Donna's missing out all the fun, but I did got her a Galaxina Starforce figure." Ella said.

"And I still can't believe everyone recognized us from that time square dance off video!" Lee grinned. "Not only we signed their autographs and took pictures, but few girls were green with envy when they saw my design of our costumes!"

Ellie, Ella, and Lee chatted past the arcade room until they quickly looked inside to find Donna still gaming in front of TV. She was now level 90 and wore a lumberjack outfit.

"Yes! I'm almost close!" Donna cheered excitedly as she's now on level 95 on the screen. "Purplenerd9000 is in the lead!"

Ella stood in front of Donna, who doesn't seem to notice her older sister and moved her head to see the TV screen.

"Uh, Donna, why are you dressed up like a lumberjack?" Ella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a new upgrade I unlocked." Donna replied with a confident smile. "Not many have..."

Lee and Ellie moved behind Donna as they inspected her attire.

"And the real question is how were you able to afford that gear?" Lee questioned.

Donna's eyes widened wide at Lee's question.

"Uh, well..." Donna responded nervously.

Donna simply pointed her finger at three empty cases, making her three sisters look at them with horror gasps.

"You stole our allowances?!" Ellie shouted with a twitch eyebrow. She looked back at Donna with gritted teeth as Donna paid no attention to her youngest sister's unstable anger. **_"WE SPENT MOST OF OUR LIVES SAVING OUR MONEY AND YOU DARE GOT SOME NERVES TO SPENT IT ON SOME STUPID GAME!"_**

Ellie lunged at Donna, but Ella and Lee held their youngest sister back as they started pulling the struggling Ellie away out of the arcade room.

"Chill, Ellie. She's not worth it." Lee said calmly.

"She just stole our money allowances and you're telling me she's not worth it?!" Ellie yelled with a crazed smile. "Oh no! She's gonna pay! I'll trap her to the Netherworld for all eternity if I have to!"

"Lee's right, Ellie." Ella said as she placed her hands on her hips. "We need to find a way to snap Donna out of her obsessive gaming and fast."

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna had reached level 99 and encountered another player that happened to be the same level as her. The mecha avatar was a male humanoid character. His whole entire body was black with cowboy-like hat, a white skull helmet, and grey eyes.

"Purplenerd9000? Donna, is that you?" Casey exclaimed in surprise.

"Casey?!" Donna cried. She slowly formed a wide, sinister smile on her face. "Well, well, Skull Lord. Nothing will stop me from achieving level hundred! Not even you!"

"We'll see about that!" Casey said.

"Final Battle!" The announcer hollered.

As the final mecha battle began, Casey unleashed Skullgeist Pulse. His mecha avatar formed six skulls in front of himself and fired a beam of black energy from each skull at Donna's mecha avatar that brought half health on her health bar. Donna striked back with Gyro Drive Screw. Her mecha avatar flipped upside down and rapidly rotated her body to slice Casey's mecha avatar that brought him halfway on his health bar. Casey retaliated with Phantom Cut and then unleashed Phantom Boost. His mecha avatar swung his arms repeatedly to release multiple light gray crescent blades from his hands towards Donna's mecha avatar and then created a glowing light gray ball of electric energy in between his hands to fire it at her, which was affecting Donna's health bar in a worse rate.

"Oh no, you don't!" Donna said with a devilish grin. "I've been saving those move for last."

Donna counterattacked with Delta Heart Cannon. Her mecha avatar hovered in the air and opened up her heart from her chest to fire a huge purple laser that annihilated Casey's mecha avatar out of the battle.

"Purplenerd9000 wins!" The announcer boomed.

* * *

Casey stared at the game over screen with a twitching eye as Ekron was sleeping near him.

"How was she able to do that?!" Casey cried.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Donna stood up and began dancing around the arcade room.

"Yes! I did it!" Donna cheered proudly. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Level hundred! That's me!"

"Purplenerd9000, you've unlocked the final exclusive item!" The announcer spoke.

"All mine!" Donna grinned with shining eyes as she stared back at the TV screen.

* * *

Ella, Ellie, and Lee gathered around the living room as they started read all the articles they could find on the internet in order to help Donna.

"Found it." Ella said. "An article on how to treat Recreational Game Obsession Mania and it says to create a more stable home and/or outside environment."

"I know." Ellie said. "We should snap Donna out of her gaming with that free pizza special coupon at Bro's Pizza."

"That might work." Lee said.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie sped into the arcade room.

"Hey, Donna, there's a pizza special at..." Lee spoke. Her eyes widened wide when she saw a black egg chair that Donna was sitting in. "Whoa, now where did you get that?"

"I unlocked it." Donna replied. "And now I'm finally level 100, I got a whole new world to conquer!"

"Not this time!" Ella said. She spun the chair around that made Donna face her older sister. "Donna, we got a once of a lifetime special at Bro's Pizza and we need you now."

"And I will be right there." Donna said casually as she turned back to the game. "I promise. Right after I finished this game."

"Oh no, you don't...!" Ella said.

Then suddenly, Ella was transformed into a medium-sized red energy orb and vanished in a pixelating flash.

"Huh?" Lee and Ellie said in deep confusion.

Then, Lee and Ellie were transformed into medium-sized blue and orange energy orbs before vanishing in a pixelating flash as well.

* * *

Just then, three energy orbs reappeared into a life-sized video game dimension as Ella, Ellie, and Lee stood on the green grids on the floor as they looked around at the dark glittery room that has several statues of the mecha avatar champion lined on the sides of the place.

"Whoa." Ella gasped in awe.

"Are we inside a video game?" Ellie wondered with sparkling eyes.

"And look at us!" Lee beamed as she was looking at her limbs and her entire body. "We look awesome!"

Ella and Ellie looked down at their bodies as humanoid mecha characters. Ella's body has dark red with lighter red armor around her shoulders, torso, arms, and legs. She also has thick wavy red hair and bright green eyes. Ellie's body has dark orange with lighter orange armor around her shoulders, torso, arms, and legs. She also has medium-length orange hair tied in two pigtails and teal green eyes. Lee's body has dark blue with lighter blue armor around her shoulders, torso, arms, and legs. She also has long blue pulled back into a high ponytail and lime green eyes.

"Cool." Ella said. "But why does this looks so familiar?"

Ella, Ellie, and Lee then realized that they are not alone. Joining them was a mysterious female humanoid mecha avatar sitting in front of a large golden throne standing on a raised platform in the center of the circular room. The mecha avatar stood up from the throne chair and walked down the big golden staircase towards the trio.

"You three are challenged by the mecha avatar champion!" The announcer bellowed.

The mecha avatar cracked her knuckles in preparation and flipped upside down to rotate her body at the trio at rapid speed.

"Incoming!" Ella screamed.

Ella, Ellie, and Lee moved out of the way that made the mecha avatar champion miss her attack. The mecha avatar champion landed on her feet and executed a barrage of violet missiles into the air that rained down upon the trio, who were avoiding the missiles as fast as they can.

"Ellie, see if you get close to the health bar and find out who's playing this character!" Ella shouted to Ellie. "Lee and I will take her on!"

"Roger that!" Ellie said with a nod.

Ellie charged forward and rocketed off into the air. The mecha avatar champion noticed her and went sprinting after Ellie. But Lee jumped in front of her and fired a large blue spade-shaped energy from both of her hands that sent the mecha avatar champion flying down to the ground. As the mecha avatar champion stood up, Ella fired a large red laser at her from both of her eyes.

Ellie flew up into the air and landed on the health bar. Her eyes widened wide as she looked down to read the name placed below the health bar.

"What?! No way!" Ellie exclaimed in shock. "Purplenerd9000! Are you kidding me?!"

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Donna was still playing the game with her mecha avatar. But this time, her mecha avatar was surrounded by three new mecha avatars that shared the same colors as her sisters.

"Oh no, you don't!" Donna said with an insane grin. "I'll give those players credit for their mecha avatar style, but they're ruining my level 100 mecha!"

Phantom strolled into the arcade room and placed a can of grape soda down next to Donna.

"Here's your soda, Donatella." Phantom said.

"Thanks, Phantom." Donna said.

Phantom turned around to exit the arcade room.

"Congratulations on reaching level hundred! Keep smashing new players and don't lose your rank." The game announced.

"As if! No one can stop me from taking my number one rank!" Donna grinned wildly as she stared closely at the TV screen.

* * *

Ellie jumped off the health bar and landed between Lee and Ella.

"It's Donna! That mecha avatar champion is being controlled by her!" Ellie cried.

"Say what?" Ella exclaimed.

"You mean to tell us this robo champion is Donna?" Lee said with a confuse eyebrow. "I think she have finally reached rank one in this game, but that doesn't explain how we got here in the first place."

Donna's mecha avatar began charging forward and fired several clover-shaped spheres of purple energy continuously at the trio from her hands. But Lee stepped in front of her sisters and created a blue spherical protection field with a glowing hexagonal pattern that was strong enough to endure Donna's mecha avatar's energy spheres.

"We gotta signal Donna." Ella said.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Ellie asked. "We're video game characters. I highly doubt she'll listen to us."

"I've got it! Four words: Recreational Game Obsession Mania." Lee grinned as she looked over to her sisters.

"Great idea, Lee! And I know the right spell to use Donna's obsession against her." Ella said with a sinister smile.

Ella sat herself into a midair sitting position and closed her eyes to concentrate her magic.

"Bodiatatchimento!" Ella casted.

Ella opened her eyes with a glowing stare and her shadow materialized from herself as it soared toward the ceiling out of the video game dimension.

Ella's shadow soared out behind the TV and zoomed past through the crazed Donna. It flew towards the kitchen, where Phantom was making dinner for the mystic family. It then glided its way straight into Phantom, who closed her eyes and struggled briefly to regain control.

Then, Phantom took a deep breath and opened her eyes that were replaced by Ella's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna growled in annoyance as her mecha avatar couldn't destroy the force field.

"It pains me to admit it, but these players are really good for me to defeat!" Donna said.

Phantom sprinted into the arcade room and stood behind the TV as she hooked several tentacles around the television that showed a video of Ella on the mini screen.

"Donna! Stop playing! We're inside the game!" Ella shouted.

"Wow, five stars for lifelikeness and writing creativity." Donna commented with a grin.

 ** _"SNAP OUT OF IT, DONNA! LEE, ELLIE, AND I ARE lNSIDE THE GAME!"_** Ella hollered.

Donna stared at Ella in confusion until she finally noticed that her mecha avatar in the background. She then gazed at her sisters on the mini screen that mirrored the three mecha avatar on the TV screen, which dawned on Donna that her sisters are literally inside the game.

"Oh, this can't be good!" Donna exclaimed in shock.

Donna quickly moved her index finger in a circle to concentrate her magic in a frantic manner.

"Gēmuauto!" Donna casted.

But when Donna pointed her magic at the TV screen, the spell didn't work.

"What?! I can't get my sister out of the game!" Donna cried frantically.

Suddenly, a Purple Dragon symbol appeared on the back of her chair and several wires wrapped around Donna to restrain her from moving.

"Hiya, Purplenerd9000!" A familiar female face spoke on the TV screen as two familiar boys stood in either side of her. "Or should I say Donna?"

"Kendra?" Donna cried in shock. "I should've known! I heard house arrest suits the Purple Dragons pretty well."

"Well, that doesn't mean you're getting off the hook from us that easily." Kendra said with a smirk. "You've played your part perfectly for our revenge."

"If only we can see it now. It'll be really fun watching you destroying your own sisters!" Jeremy added with a grin.

Donna's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't believe what has she done to herself and her sisters. She watched the screaming mecha avatars running away from her mecha avatar as fast as they can. But Donna couldn't break free from the wires.

"How are you guys controlling my avatar?!" Donna cried.

"We installed a self-operational AI into your mecha avatar to learn every moves from you in the game." Jace explained. "Also, I've been wanting to tell you...since the first day you and your sisters came along...I...I...wanted to say..."

"Hurry up and tell her already, Jace!" Kendra interrupts sharply.

"Okay, okay." Jace said. "Since the moment I saw you, I always love you, Donatella. There, I've said it. Oh well, have fun saving your sisters. Bye."

Then, the screen went off that left the other screen showing Donna's sisters running away from her mecha avatar.

* * *

Donna's mecha avatar started firing purple lasers at Ellie, Ella, and Lee from both of her eyes before teleporting right in front of them.

"Kurōnkopī!" Lee casted as she quickly waved her hand back.

Lee brought her magic forward and produced several copies of herself to surround Donna's mecha avatar. Before all the Lee copies can strike an all-out attack, Donna's mecha avatar slammed her hands to the ground and unleashed a purole electrical current to electrocute the Lee copies into nothingness. Ella, Lee, and Ellie then jumped in the air as they summoned magic circles and barraged Donna's mecha avatar with energy bolts.

As Ella, Lee, and Ellie landed safely, Donna's mecha avatar recovered and unleashed a blast of purple electricity from her hands onto the ground that electrocuted them, making the trio scream in unbearable pain.

"Donna, please stop this!" Lee called out. "I don't know how much we can take!"

* * *

Donna kept struggling to break free from the wires, so she can save her sisters from her mecha avatar. She took a deep breath and her eyes glowed in purple light as her magic engulfed the wires in purple magical energy and destroyed them in pieces that set her free in the process.

"Yes!" Donna cheered.

Donna made her way over to the TV and moved her index finger rapidly in a circle.

"Time to rescue my sisters." Donna said with a bold look on her face.

Donna pointed her magic at herself and transformed into a medium-sized purple energy orb as it flew straight into the TV screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna's mecha avatar raised her hand in the air as she prepared to throw another violent blow. But the mecha avatar started glitching and split herself into two. Ella, Ellie, and Lee turned to see Donna taking control her mecha avatar as her own.

"Girls!" Donna shouted with a concern tone in her voice as she ran up to her sisters. "Are you okay?"

"Other than being almost toasted by your killing mecha robot, yeah we're okay." Lee replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh, guys!" Ellie shouted as she pointed her finger frantically. "Killer mecha robot's waking up!"

Donna, Lee, and Ella collectively followed Ellie's finger as they watched the dark half of Donna's mecha avatar rising up above them. Her whole entire body has dark black-purple with black armor around her shoulders, torso, arms, and legs. She also has long darker purple hair pulled back in long braided pigtails and jade green cat-like eyes.

"O! M! G!" Ella and Lee exclaimed with jaw-dropping expressions.

"What do we do now?" Ella cried.

"We finish the game! Let's go!" Donna replied.

The dark mecha avatar drew cannons from her arms and her back as she started firing huge dark purple lasers at the Lotus Ninjas, who immediately scattered out of the way. They knocked the dark mecha avatar relentlessly around the field with a series of powerful blows: Ellie dashed forward and unleashed a flurry of berserk orange psychic energized punches and flips. Ella delivered a barrage of vertical spinning red psychic energized kicks while rising into air. Lee leaped upwards and delivered blue psychic energized kicks while spinning repeatedly. And finally, Donna telekinetically summoned numerous orbs of purple energy to surround her and then launched them in different directions one by one to finish her dark mecha avatar off.

The dark mecha avatar fell backwards onto the ground and exploded herself to various pieces.

Then, the Lotus Ninjas transformed into four medium-sized energy orbs and and vanished in a pixelating flash.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas were back in the real world.

"Finally, we're back!" Ella said with a heavy sigh.

"Now, you better pay us back all the money you spent, Donna!" Ellie said firmly.

Donna suddenly hugged her sisters, leaving them in a state of confusion.

"Oh, I'm so glad you girls are safe. I promise I'll definitely pay you all back." Donna said sincerely. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I will never let my gaming obsession get in the way of..."

Donna then saw an ad for a Mecha Strike sequel on the TV screen.

"No way! Mecha Strike 2!" Donna exclaimed with sparkling eyes. She pushed her sisters aside and ran up to the television screen. "I gotta have it!"

Ellie, Ella, and Lee gave Donna dangerous looks on their faces.


End file.
